Soulmates never Die
by roseredhoney
Summary: UA, 1980 - Notre sujet de base était les âmes soeurs. Comment malgré le fait qu'ils soient si opposés, deux êtres deviennent tout l'un pour l'autre. Et plus de ça... S'en est presque.. surnaturel par moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Allongé sur la banquette arrière, il regarde le paysage défiler depuis presque deux heures. D'abord la ville, puis le soleil qui s'efface doucement pour laisser place à la pâleur des plaines… Puis le gris. De la montagne. Le gris et le blanc. Le granit et la neige.

Puis les voitures près d'eux qui défilent, ceux qui partent au ski, les familles sans enfant. Et eux. Le bruit en plus.

La radio débite les mêmes choses tous les quarts d'heure. Il connaît les infos quasiment par cœur entre quelques chansons anciennes, infos du 13 mars 1987, un nouveau parc d'attraction Eurodisney va ouvrir en région parisienne, une nouvelle chaîne télé va être lancée dans quelques jours. C'est l'événement on dirait.

La météo encore plus, il sait qu'il va neiger, qu'il va faire froid. Plus ils vont monter, plus il va faire froid. Logique… Déjà que le gris du ciel le déprime.

Encore une fois il déplie la carte de la Savoie et regarde le coin. Le village de Bonneval sur Arc, en plein dans le parc de la Vanoise. Il parait que c'est beau. Mais paumé. Complètement.

Tellement que son lycée est à Chambéry. À 1 heure 30 de là… Il attend quand même de voir à quoi ça ressemble.

« Papa.. on est bientôt arrivé ?

- Encore une heure Cas'... En plus il y a les gens qui partent en vacances et s'il faut chaîner... Je sais pas s'il neige chez Mary...

Castiel soupire et laisse la carte tomber sur sa tête.

- Mary.., marmonne-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Non rien… »

Le petit brun soupire à nouveau et replie vaguement la carte qu'il repose par terre avec le reste des affaires. Toutes ses affaires.

Il pense à Lyon. Il pense à Daphné qu'il a laissée là-bas.

Il ne la reverra qu'aux vacances quand il ira chez sa mère. Il n'a pas pu rester avec elle. Elle est ingénieure et quitte souvent la France pour des périodes de deux ou trois semaines, direction Chine, Inde ou États-Unis. Alors même si là Castiel va être pensionnaire à Chambéry, sa mère a jugé que c'était mieux pour lui de vivre avec son ex-mari.

Ils commencent à attaquer la montée sinueuse. Les longs virages répétitifs qui donnent mal au cœur. Les arbres croulent sous le poids de la neige tombée la veille. Il fait tellement gris, le ciel est lourd, comme gorgé de neige prête à tomber. De son côté, il aurait préféré voir le soleil faire briller la neige… Un peu trop carte postale sûrement.

Finalement, il va aider son père à chaîner la voiture. Puis il monte à l'avant du break plein à craquer. Ce déménagement le déprime. Changer autant de paysage, ça ne lui plaît que moyennement. Bien sûr il y a l'envie de voir la nouveauté, et puis la montagne il aime bien. Il a toujours bien aimé quand il est partait en vacances avec son père et sa mère. Avant le divorce.

Tout y ramène. Toujours. Mais de là à vivre vraiment à la montagne. C'est différent, là bas, tout est fermé, replié, ça risque de le rendre un peu claustro. Toutes ces montagnes imposantes, ces forêts pleines de neige. Et le froid. Lui qui est frileux comme c'est pas permis…

« On est presque arrivé, regarde bien autour de toi Cas' ! C'est ton nouveau chez toi ! » s'exclame Luc Novak.

Castiel relève la tête alors et regarde. Ouais en effet c'est pas mal. Immense. Recouvert de neige, c'est hyper grisant en fait. On dirait une carte postale. Il a même des maisons ou des granges dont on ne voit plus que le toit ! Les stalactites bordent les gouttières comme des baguettes magiques de glace. Enchanteront-elles le quotidien de Castiel ?

Mary sort de sa maison-chalet qui est en haut d'une légère pente. Sans chaîne ou pneus neige, il est impossible d'accéder à la maison. Elle domine encore car avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée en bois, il faut monter quelques marches. Cette fois elle les descend pour accueillir ses nouveaux habitants.

Le petit brun reste assez distant quand il fait la bise à la jeune femme. Elle doit avoir quoi… Six ou sept ans de moins que sa mère ? Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire la comparaison pour une bonne raison. Malgré lui, il a appris que c'était elle la cause du divorce. Mary était la maîtresse de son père. Celle avec qui son père a trompé sa mère. C'est dégueulasse et franchement il risque d'y avoir de la friction dans l'air. Mais bon, il pour l'ambiance il ne s'en fait pas vu que toute la semaine il sera à l'internat.

« Castiel…, se présente-t-il, la voix sans un peu trainante.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, comme on ne s'est aperçu que quelques fois... Enfin, je vais appeler Dean, il est enfermé dans sa chambre... Deeeaaan ! crie sa mère depuis l'entrée. Viens aider !

- Laisse Marie, on va s'en sortir., tente de dire Luc Novak.

- Non, non...

- J'arriiiive ! »

Ça c'est Dean, qui éteint la cigarette qu'il fumait dans sa chambre. Pfff ça le gave de devoir se bouger le cul pour aller aider le "petit ami" de sa mère. Et son fils. En plus. Comme s'il n'avait pas autre chose à faire, comme planifier les pistes à faire avec les copains le week-end prochain.

Bref, il enfile ses chaussures de neige et descend l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène au rez-de-chaussée. Le bois grince un peu mais il a tellement l'habitude qu'il ne fait plus attention.

Mary attend que son fils enfile son blouson et les rejoigne dans l'entrée pour faire les présentations.

« Castiel, je te présente Dean, mon fils... Luc, tu l'as déjà vu, hein Dean ?

- Ouais, ouais... »

L'adolescent serre la main à Luc puis avise le petit brun qui se tient à ses côtés. Alors c'est lui qui va lui servir de frère et briser sa vie de fils unique ? Avec ses grand yeux bleus et ses cheveux indomptables ?

Castiel est en train de se dire passablement la même chose. Finie la vie tranquille tout seul, à être chouchouté par papamaman. Enfin là il n'a même plus sa mère, vu qu'il ne la verra que quelques week-ends quand elle sera en France et chez elle. Il y a maintenant un demi-frère, plus grand que lui, les yeux verts, des taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues.

Il serre la main gantée de Dean. Pas très convaincu par tout ça. Il se rassure en se disant que Dean est dans la même situation. Tous deux n'ont rien demandé à personne, en même temps, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

« Bon on sort les sacs les enfants ?, fait Luc, tout content.

- Ouais allez… »

Même pas le temps de faire une visite, c'est directement le déchargement des valises. Les pieds dans la neige avec ses baskets, au bout de trois pas, Castiel glisse et se vautre sur les fesses en râlant. Ça commence bien…

« Putain..

- Castiel langage., le reprend directement son père.

- Pardon… »

En entendant ça, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de retenir un petit rictus. Et bien, vu que sa mère lui a dit qu'ils allaient former une vraie famille, partageant les mêmes valeurs, Dean se doute qu'il sera d'accord avec ce genre de commentaires.

Alors qu'il passe son chemin sans aider le pauvre-petit-Castiel-pas-doué-de-la-ville, sa mère le reprend et lui demande de l'aider à se relever pfff...

Il se retourne alors, enlève un gant et tend la main à son nouveau demi-frère. Si c'est pas beau la vie de famille... Castiel n'a pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il se retrouve debout sur ses deux pieds. Sauf que même si ça n'a duré que quelques petites secondes il a retiré tout aussi vite sa main de celle du jeune garçon. C'est étrange parce qu'un frisson vient de le secouer tout entier. De la racine des cheveux aux pieds. Il tente de maintenir le regard de Dean mais celui-ci le détourne rapidement, gêné par le même frisson. Il est vraiment bizarre ce Castiel. Moui. De lui faire ressentir ça. Dean s'en va vite, termine de vider le break et s'en va immédiatement dans sa chambre.

Castiel a tout déposé dans la salle à manger, là où arrive l'escalier du chalet, pour aller à l'étage. La décoration est moitié montagnarde, moitié normale. C'est pas plus mal. De l'autre côté il voit un salon hyper cosy avec une grande cheminée qui flamboie et crépite.

« Alors mmh... Luc tu fais visiter à ton fils ? fait Mary.

- Oui, je vais lui montrer un peu, déjà l'étage. »

Castiel les voit se regarder avec un air amoureux, comme s'ils se retenaient de se sauter dessus. Pfff... Ça lui donne envie de vomir.

Deux ans qu'il est avec cette femme. Deux ans qu'il trompait sa mère.

Pas plus le temps de réfléchir que son père le pousse à monter les escaliers. Il lui montre à droite une salle de bain, à gauche un bureau, encore en avançant à droite, la chambre de Dean, close. Au fond la chambre de Mary, enfin la sienne aussi. Son père est vraiment à moitié gêné et excité d'être là.

Et là juste à gauche, sa chambre à lui. Une chambre d'amis sans décoration.

« Tu feras ce que tu veux, c'est ta chambre maintenant... »

Sa chambre... Il avance et regarde par la fenêtre. De la neige à perte de vue. Le calme de la montagne, des dunes de poudreuse qui régalent tant de skieurs. Castiel soupire alors son père lui demande :

« Ça va aller Castiel ?

- Ouais je suis juste un peu dépaysé…, fait-il en posant son sac à dos par terre, près du lit.

- Oui je comprends... On ira acheter des meubles et de la déco si tu veux. Tu sais Mary est décoratrice d'intérieure..., tente Luc Novak.

- Non c'est bon, je me débrouillerais tout seul. Mais pour les meubles. Ouais, là j'ai pas de quoi ranger. Enfin… Tant que j'ai un lit. »

Il se laisse tomber dessus et trouve le matelas bien mou. Ça le perturbe cette histoire, Mary et son fils. Dean. Est-ce qu'ils vont aller à l'internat ensemble ?

Là on est samedi. Il va à peine avoir le temps de vider ses valises qu'il va déjà devoir en remplir une nouvelle pour entamer son troisième trimestre à l 'internat du lycée de Chambéry. C'est trop de nouveautés d'un coup presque.

C'est difficile à encaisser et quand il se retrouve quelques minutes seul dans sa chambre alors que son père est parti chercher deux valises de fringues et un carton avec ses affaires. Il se retrouve tout seul et là d'un coup il sent le mal du pays le prendre. Vraiment l'impression d'être un exilé, de pas être chez lui. Ça risque de mettre du temps. Pour le moment il est juste chez la copine de son père. Pas vraiment chez lui.

« Castiel tu descends déjeuner ?, fait son père en posant le tout dans la chambre.

- Ouais j'arrive… Pas très faim mais bon…

- Allez mon grand. »

Son père lui passe la main dans les cheveux, avec affection. Au moins il le comprend. Heureusement.

Mary les appelle d'en bas pour manger. Elle a dressé la table dans sa jolie salle à manger qui donne sur la terrasse extérieure avec vue sur la vallée. Le champagne est même sorti pour l'occasion. Celle de vivre enfin avec celui qu'elle aime et former à nouveau une famille.

En parlant de famille, elle voit Luc et Castiel descendre mais pas son fils Dean. Fronçant les sourcils, elle demande :

« Dean va descendre ? Vous l'avez vu ?

- Euh… Non sa porte était fermée…

Il reste debout, perplexe devant la tablée. C'est trop bizarre, et Mary est 'trop' gentille..

- Tu... Tu veux bien aller le chercher ? demande Luc à son fils.

- D'accord.. »

Castiel fait demi-tour et monte frapper à la porte de Dean. Avoir un demi-frère, franchement ça l'enchante qu'à moitié, sauf si celui-ci reste dans sa chambre comme ça ! Au moins il ne l'embêtera pas. Et puis quand il lui a pris la main tout à l'heure, c'était trop bizarre…

Ledit demi-frère daigne sortir de sa chambre. Il le regarde à peine, passe son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé tout à l'heure. Castiel reste ahuri devant un comportement aussi... Bourru. Abasourdi, il suit quand même Dean qui, ayant l'habitude de dévaler l'escalier en colimaçon, est déjà attablé. Toujours sans dire un mot.

Mary lui dit de se mettre près de Dean, comme ça il aura sa place pour après. Et leur souhaite un bon appétit.

Super.

Entrée des carottes au jus d'orange et des concombres à la crème fraîche.

Castiel n'a franchement pas trop faim, mais il se force malgré tout. Il écoute son père et sa copine papoter comme si de rien était. Si seulement sa mère avait pu être là plus souvent… Il aurait pu rester à Lyon, avec Daphné. Mais non, elle avait décidé qu'il était trop jeune pour rester un mois entier tout seul (17 ans quand même !). Il pouvait la comprendre, mais avoir sa bénédiction pour aller vivre chez l'ancienne maîtresse de son père. Pffff… Sa mère devait être une sainte après tout.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers Dean qui semble faire comme si de rien était. En fait c'est sûrement plutôt de lui qu'il a peur…

Il ne l'entend jamais prononcer plus de trois mots à la suite, souvent monosyllabiques, et son regard est... Glacial ? Non, terriblement franc plutôt. Qui laisse transparaitre ses émotions, comme son mécontentement visiblement. Enfin Castiel n'a pas beaucoup plus le temps de l'observer étant donné qu'à peine le repas fini, Dean retourne illico presto dans sa chambre.

Ce qui l'inquiète Castiel surtout… C'est que ça ne semble pas étonner Mary. Il semblerait que son fils soit un associable fini. Ou alors en pleine crise d'ado. Ou juste pas content de ce déménagement comme lui.. sauf que lui il essaye d'être aimable. Même si c'est pas franchement honnête.

« Je suis désolée Castiel..., soupire Mary. Ça va lui passer. Enfin avec moi il est... Pas comme ça..., murmure-t-elle.

- Ha… C'est ma faute alors ? Je peux comprendre… C'est pas drôle…

- Non, non c'est pas ta faute ! s'empresse de dire la mère de Dean. Ça passera...

- Et puis l'internat, ça créé des liens ! fait Luc.

- D'ailleurs ça se passe comment l'internat… ? Papa m'a pas trop dit…

- Tu devrais essayer d'en parler avec Dean peut-être, au moins il t'aidera, enfin s'il veut bien…

- Faut... Faut vous laisser le temps à tous les deux aussi., tente de modérer Luc.

- Oui enfin... Tu sais je veux qu'on forme une vraie famille., ajoute Mary, sure d'elle.

- Moi aussi. »

Luc ponctue sa phrase d'un petit baiser à sa douce.

Castiel soupire et se lève de table, décidé à aller parler à Dean, enfin… S'il veut bien. Il monte alors le voir et frappe à la porte.

« Ouais attends deux minutes... »

Dean s'attend à ce que ça soit sa mère alors il éteint en vitesse la clope qu'il se fumait au balcon de sa chambre, rentre, prend un chewing-gum et va ouvrir la porte. Il découvre le petit brun sur le palier.

« Ha c'est toi...

- Heu pardon… Désolé de te déranger… Je voulais juste… Des infos sur le lycée et l'internat… Comme j'ai jamais été là-bas…, rougit-il, follement mal à l'aise.

- Ha ouais... Ma mère m'avait prévenu pfff..., Dean se tient à la chambranle de la porte. On part lundi à 6 heures et demi d'ici. On sera à Chambéry une heure plus tard. Et après on rentre que vendredi. Comme un internat normal quoi.

- Ha. Okay… Et les chambres ?

- C'est des boxs..., explique Dean.

- Okay... L'ambiance ? fait Castiel presque ironiquement.

Dean fait un petit sourire en coin, connaissant le sort qu'on réserve aux nouveaux.

- Tu verras lundi.

- Bon... Merci... Et désolé encore de t'avoir dérangé...

- Pas grave. »

Dean rentre à nouveau dans sa chambre, sans un mot de plus, plantant Castiel là.

Castiel fait une grimace d'agacement. Il n'est pas vraiment plus avancé avec ça... Bon.

Il retourne dans chambre et décide de commencer à ranger ses affaires... Il y a du travail. Faut qu'il appelle Daphné. Vraiment. Alors il descend au salon ou sont enlacés son père et... Bref.

« Papa, je peux utiliser le téléphone ? demande-t-il.

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ! » sourit Luc en regardant Mary.

Castiel se retient comme il peut de soupirer d'agacement à nouveau et finalement ne demande rien du tout avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Franchement il en a déjà assez de cette famille. Entre la mère qui fait du zèle (et son père aussi par ailleurs) et le fils qui le regarde comme s'il était contagieux de la peste noire…

En bas il entend son père s'excuser auprès de sa compagne, rien à foutre. Il va s'enfermer dans sa chambre et commence à tout défaire, remplir l'armoire de fringues, sortir ses affaires à lui. Des photos, sa mère, Daphné, des anciens copains… Ses affaires de dessin.

Il va aussi faire son lit histoire de ne pas rester sur juste le matelas et la couette. Son père doit faire venir quelques petits meubles aussi depuis chez eux, et aussi le piano. Trop bien, il ne sait pas où ils vont le mettre mais bon.

Dans le bureau peut-être, qui est en bas, à l'entrée de la maison. Il n'a pas eu le temps de voir la pièce mais bon ça ne l'enchante pas d'avoir des affaires à lui à la fois en bas et en haut. Il doit prendre ses marques dans d'avantages d'endroits encore.

Non, rien n'était gagné d'avance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Castiel termine sa nuit dans le car. Non vraiment c'est trop tôt 6 heures 30 pour partir au lycée, vraiment… Il n'a même pas pris le temps de manger, mal au cœur. Prendre une douche et s'habiller c'était déjà important, mais par-dessus tout, finir sa valise et emporter ses affaires de dessin…

En tout cas pour le moment il essaye de récupérer, même si avec tout ces virages de montagne c'est pas évident. En plus Dean à côté qui ne dit rien, ça l'aide pas.

Dean lui il a l'habitude de ces routes sinueuses. Il en connaît chaque virage, chaque paysage. C'est peut-être ce qui explique son regard vide, qui ne montre rien. Il serait blasé.

Non.

Au contraire, depuis l'arrivée de Castiel, il n'a cessé de repenser à l'arrivée de ce dernier. À ce moment, infime, où il a touché la peau de cet autre pour l'aider à se relever et qu'un courant électrique l'a parcouru. Grisant. Grisant de nouveauté dans un paysage dont il connaît tout par cœur.

Dean est adepte de sensations fortes. Il pratique le ski à outrance, chaque week-end, chaque jour férié. Il sait peut-être mieux skier que marcher. S'il fait ça, c'est pour retrouver cette sensation ultime de liberté lorsqu'il glisse sur les pentes des pistes. Et maintenant, il est curieux de confronter cette sensation sur les skis à celle ressentie samedi matin. Intrigué. Oui, exactement.

Dean tourne un instant la tête vers Castiel. À ce moment Castiel fait de même, puis, pris en flagrant délit il détourne les yeux, rougissant. C'est pas possible comme il le met mal à l'aise.

Dean lui continue à le fixer. Il est soudain comme attiré par lui et ne peut détacher ses yeux du visage du petit brun. Et ça peut paraître étrange, ou… Etonnant. Mais Castiel le sent, son regard sur lui. Parce que ça lui brûle la joue, le cou… Ça dérange sa peau qui frissonne, dans un petit sursaut. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le dévisage comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui fait ça ?

C'est pas ce qu'on dit souvent ? Avoir une réaction épidermique, quand on ne sent pas une personne et qu'on en a les poils tout debout sur les bras ? Peut-être bien. Enfin ça peut porter un autre nom aussi mais ça Castiel n'y pense même pas.

Heureusement, Dean arrête de le dévisager. Ils entrent enfin sur la route nationale qui va les mener à Chambéry d'ici une petite demi-heure. D'ici là, il n'a qu'à essayer de faire un petit somme contre la vitre du car.

Castiel lui n'a même pas le temps de penser qu'il sombre en deux secondes dans un sommeil secoué par les courbes plus douces de la route. Dormir…

Juste assez pour rêver, de trucs étranges comme toujours, cette fois il voit juste une forêt de montagne et un lac, puis au fond une cabane à l'abandon.

Un frisson le réveille d'un coup et il voit qu'ils sont arrêtés. Dean juste à côté de lui vient de lui toucher le bras pour lui dire de se réveiller.

« On... C'est le lycée. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel tourne la tête vers le bâtiments, enfin les bâtiments.. Le lycée St-Ambroise est sous leur nez, tout aussi montagnard que le reste des habitations. Au moins il ne se dépayse pas vraiment… Ça à l'air immense, pas comme son petit lycée d'à peine mille têtes…

« Je vais me perdre la dedans… »

Dean hausse les épaules. Il n'a pas vraiment écouté ce qu'a dit Castiel. Il est perturbé par le frisson qui l'a parcouru en touchant son épaule. Non, impossible de résister. Bref.

Il secoue la tête et dit à Castiel de se pousser, ils doivent récupérer leurs valises et les déposer à la bagagerie du lycée avant d'aller en cours.

« Oui pardon… »

Castiel se lève et descend à la suite des autres pour récupérer les valises dans la soute. Lui est deux fois plus chargé que tout le monde. Une fois qu'il a pris tout son bazar il essaye à nouveau de chercher Dean du regard, c'est son seul repère ici, s'il le perd, il est paumé.

Mais Dean serre déjà la main à un mec et s'en va avec lui vers le lycée. Pour cela, ils passent un grand portail en fer forgé vert et sont sur une allée bordée de platanes. La cour du lycée. Cette allée mène jusqu'à l'entrée d'un vieux bâtiment tout en long. Ils ont l'habitude. Ils ne font pas attention à la concierge à gauche derrière une vitre en verre, ni à la lourde porte en bois ouverte pour accéder au sein même du lycée. Ni aux deux virages successifs qui mènent à une pièce où tous un tas de sacs noir, marron, gris, bleu foncé sont entassés.

Evidemment Castiel n'a rien vu venir et suit comme il peut les gens. Dean a disparu de son champ de vision. C'est pas vrai putain. Il en pleurerait de se retrouver tout seul. Si ses amis pouvaient être là aussi, il se sentirait moins con à marcher en regardant partout autour de lui pour essayer de se repérer plus tard.

Soudain on l'appelle. La concierge à l'entrée l'a vu passer et a prévenu le CPE de l'arrivée du petit nouveau, qui était attendu.

« Monsieur Novak ? tente le CPE.

Oui c'est moi ! s'exclame Castiel, pire que soulagé de voir enfin quelqu'un lui prêter attention.

Bienvenu à St-Ambroise ! Je suis le CPE, Monsieur Pascal., dit l'homme grand, dégingandé et brun en face de Castiel. Viens on va poser tes affaires puis tu viendras dans mon bureau, je te donnerai ta classe, ton emploi du temps, les livres à acheter et tout ce qu'il faut.

Ha merci. J'ai eu aucune info sur le lycée et tout…

T'en fais pas, je vais te renseigner. C'est pas important si tu loupes la première heure de cours, c'est jamais évident d'arriver en cours d'année. »

Le CPE l'emmène dans la salle déposer ses valises, puis l'emmène dans son bureau, là on lui donne sa classe, la 1ère L (bah ouais c'est un lycée de scientifique alors il n'y a qu'une seule section L) puis son emploi du temps, bien chargé… Avec ça il ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. Ni même de penser d'ailleurs. On lui explique les horaires, les autorisations parentales à signer, pour l'internat et les cours, savoir s'il peut partir comme bon lui semble ou pas, les dossiers à terminer de remplir, puis la liste des activités proposées par le lycée (comme s'il allait se rajouter des heures…), enfin le fonctionnement de l'internat, on lui donnera son trousseau ce soir après les cours, les heures d'ouverture, sa carte de self… Et…

« C'est bon tu peux y aller ! Je vais te montrer ta salle, parce que c'est pas évident de se repérer… Attends je dois aussi avoir un plan quelque part… »

Il fouille et Castiel le regarde avec des yeux vitreux, il est bourré de nouvelles infos, de listes, de papiers de… Pfff…

Cinq minutes plus tard il traverse un long couloir derrière le grand mec et se retrouve à la porte d'une salle. Le pion frape et ils entrent tous les deux.

« C'est Castiel Novak, le nouvel élève !

Ha oui c'est vrai, allez vous installer au fond Castiel, »

Le petit brun obéit sans même essayer de réfléchir et il se retrouve en cours de science nat. Sa voisine est une petite rousse qui semble compatir pour lui. Elle doit se douter qu'arriver dans une école après que les deux tiers de l'année se soient écoulés relève de la punition. Surtout quand la première heure de cours est celles de sciences avec M. Bérard qui ne jure que par ses S et traite les L de tous les noms. Souriante, Diane dit à son voisin :

« Bienvenue et bon courage !

Merci, c'est gentil.., sourit Castiel en sortant un cahier et sa trousse.

Diane vous allez pas recommencer à parler !, intervient le prof. Si je vous ai mise seule c'est pas pour rien bon sang ! Allez reprenons...

Castiel sourit un petit peu vers la petite rousse et lui murmure

Désolé… »

Au moins il n'est pas tout seul. Oui parce que là il vient de regarder autour de lui et Dean n'est pas dans sa classe. Il ne sait même pas en quelle section il est… Tant pis. Au moins il y a cette fille là !

« Là c'est le gymnase et juste à côté y'a les toilettes... Oui c'est chiant, c'est dehors mais bon il recommence à faire beau alors ! plaisante Diane. Et le bâtiment au fond de la cours, derrière le mur en pierre tu vois là ? C'est le bâtiment des S et des sups et...

- Ha ouais d'accord… »

Ça fait dix minutes que Diane n'arrête pas de parler et fait tout visiter à Castiel. Mais alors quand il dit tout c'est vraiment tout. Elle lui montre tout les recoins, d'ailleurs lui n'en retient pas la moitié… Heureusement que la récréation touche à sa fin d'ici cinq minutes et qu'ainsi ils retourneront en cours pour leur dernière heure de cours de la journée.

« Je suis en train de te perdre Castiel ou je rêve ? rit Diane.

Désolé… Je… Je suis un peu fatigué… Mais j'ai retenu ! J'écoute t'en fais pas, c'est gentil de me montrer vu comme je suis perdu là…

Pas de soucis ! J'imagine que c'est vraiment pas facile en même temps... Pourquoi tu es là ? Enfin c'est pas méchant hein ! continue de babiller Diane.

Mes parents ont divorcé, et je suis là avec mon père qui a déménagé chez sa maîtresse…

Diane fait la grimace.

Sympa...

Ouais c'est clair… Je suis complètement paumé. Je connais rien ici, j'habitais à Lyon en fait, j'ai dû quitter ma mère et ma copine… Enfin bon. Je me plains pas. La copine de mon père est sympa même si elle en fait beaucoup, et son fils… Il me fout la trouille…

Il est ici ?

Ouais, je sais même pas en quelle classe…

C'est quoi son nom ? demande Diane, toute curieuse.

Dean… Euh… Win… Winchester je crois.

La cloche sonne et ils retournent vers le bâtiment pour le cours.

On est parti au ski ensemble... Enfin tu sais je t'ai dit le lycée organise des week-ends ou même des journées assez facilement vu qu'on est à côté... Mais bon, il est pas très bavard alors tu te doutes que ça passait mal avec moi ! rit la jeune fille.

Castiel fait un petit sourire contrit, oui il se doute bien… Pauvre Dean. D'un coup il sent une sorte de pincement dans son cœur… Puis se reprend.

D'accord… Alors en fait c'est pas que avec moi, enfin qu'il parle pas et tout..

Sauf avec Aymeric. Et Théo peut-être... Enfin au ski, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble...

Diane parle à voix basse, leur prof de litté arrive et il ne supporte pas les bavardages pfff...

Okay… Bon. Merci… »

Castiel sort encore une fois ses affaires et prends le temps de suivre le cours. De toute façon il ne va pas s'attirer des ennuis pour ça. Surtout pour Dean…

« Alors tiens, ton trousseau et ta chambre est fond à droite, c'est la seule place qu'il reste.

D'accord merci. »

Castiel tire sa valise et le sac plein de draps jusqu'au fond du dortoir. Il rentre dans le tout petit box et soupire. Voilà sa maison jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Et sûrement l'année prochaine aussi. Se sentir seul c'est pas top.

Ce qui est pas top, c'est surtout se sentir de trop. Tous les clans sont déjà formés, les habitudes de chacun prises. Et lui est là, seul, à devoir s'adapter et trouver une bande qui acceptera de s'ouvrir à lui. Castiel doit montrer sa plus belle facette. Il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur presque pfff... Enfin, il pourrait essayer, pour le moment… Il est bien seul.

Alors il fait son lit, range ses fringues (encore, il a vraiment l'impression de passer son temps à faire ça) et ferme le tout avec un cadenas. Obligatoire.

La petite lumière allumée, il prend son carnet à dessin et essaye de se détendre comme il peut.

C'est sans compter sur une énième cloche qui sonne et Lionel, un des pions de l'internat qui demande à tous les internes de bien vouloir aller en Becquerel, la salle d'étude au deuxième étage des S. C'est ce que lit Castiel sur son plan...

Castiel soupire et prend son sac, ainsi que son bloc de dessin. Travailler, après avoir à peine eu le temps de souffler. Il ne sait pas s'il va tenir longtemps comme ça…

De toute façon, lui n'a pas à passer les contrôles qu'ont les gens de sa classe cette semaine, ça serait injuste. Diane va quand même lui passer ses cours, juste pour qu'il puisse se situer pfff, quelle galère.

La salle d'étude de l'internat commence à bien se remplir. Castiel voit Dean arriver aussi, avec un autre mec, Aymeric sûrement à ce que lui a dit Diane... Dean veille visiblement à s'installer loin de lui. Enfin ce qu'il cherche surtout, c'est le fond de la salle, tranquillement. Et il ne sort pas ses devoirs mais le plan de la vallée pour repérer avec Aymeric par où ils doivent passer pour atteindre à ski une barrière rocheuse. Ils parlent à peine. Dean montre juste du bout de son crayon et Aymeric, un blond aux yeux verts, avec les joues creuses, acquiesce. Castiel ne se doute pas qu'Aymeric est un peu le beau gosse du lycée... Mais comme Dean, il est focalisé sur le ski. Quelle ouverture d'esprit mon Dieu ! Dans un lycée normal c'est le foot le sport des élèves, ici, à la montagne c'est ski pour tout le monde.

Castiel se concentre à nouveau sur le cours d'Histoire qu'il recopie un peu. Prendre par rapport à tout ce qu'il a déjà fait... Et là y'a un chapitre que lui n'a pas fait. Bon.

Il a envie de dessiner. Envie de ne penser à rien et se mettre dans un coin pour réfléchir, envoyer son dessin à Daphné qui les aime tant...Non. Pour le moment il faut rester sur la Révolution Française. En essayant d'arrêter d'avoir le regard en permanence attiré par les mouvements des grands bras de Dean, qui s'extasie sur une nouvelle découverte de la montagne. Castiel se demande s'il travaille des fois... Enfin, il n'a rien à dire, lui il dessine.

Il ne voit aucune fille avec eux tous... On dirait que l'internat est exclusivement pour les garçons. Les filles logent dans un foyer dans Chambéry. Et pfff lui en L, il va surtout connaître des filles. Espérons que les internes feront un peu d'efforts. Plus que Dean qui se contente de regarder sa nuque avec insistance...

L'heure et demie d'étude se termine dans un bon gros raffut de lycéens. Certains retournent travailler dans les chambres, d'autres sortent faire un tour. Ou encore dans les douches.

Tiens...

Il pose ses affaires sur son lit et traverse le dortoir pour voir la tête de la salle d'eau.

Un grand miroir, des lavabos alignés sur deux côtés, puis derrière un mur un alignement de douches closes par un battant. Tant mieux...

Enfin niveau hygiène et modernité ça laisse à désirer. Dean lui n'y fait plus attention quand il y va, en caleçon, une serviette sur l'épaule et son gel douche à la main.

Castiel reste sans bouger un instant. Et le regarde, le dévisage… Enfin son corps. C'est… Mince, il se retourne pour aller vers le dortoir. Non mais c'est quoi cette façon de regarder les gens ? Enfin, non, ce qui l'étonne c'est, non, non, c'est pas qui l'étonne, parce que finalement c'est logique… Mais Dean est foutrement bien musclé. Lui se sent comme une crevette à côté, mais bon, si Dean fait du ski tous les week-ends…

Il se sent complètement idiot et paniqué là d'un coup, C'est insupportable de voir qu'il n'a pas pu détacher ses yeux de ce mec. Et c'est comme ça à chaque fois, comme si c'était un aimant…

Et que Dean a tout senti et qu'il a dû résister à se retourner. Il a pincé son bras et planté ses ongles dans sa paume. Grisante sensation. C'est injuste que d'être près d'un mec qu'il connaît à peine, qui s'est mis en travers de la vie avec sa maman, lui procure des sensations telles. Comme un supplice.

Bref il prend sa douche, profite d'avoir de l'eau chaude. Il ferme les yeux, laisse l'eau couler sur lui, adossé au mur. Dean prend le temps de calmer son cœur, qui s'est emballé un peu trop vite...

Quand il sort, il est passé de crevette à écrevisse et va s'affaler directement sur son lit.

Castiel est retourné dessiner, son baladeur sur les oreilles. Tout ce qu'il tente c'est de se changer les idées. Ici il a envie d'ignorer tout le monde, ou qu'on l'ignore. Enfin… Il aurait bien aimé que Dean l'aide, mais visiblement il n'a pas envie… Et puis si celui-ci n'aime pas parler…

Après de longues minutes de griffonnage sans but il réalise qu'il vient de refaire sur le papier une main… La main de Dean. Pourquoi il le sait ? Parce qu'il a fait attention la dernière fois, en le regardant écrire, il a trouvé qu'il avait des mains de pianiste, alors que c'est lui qui en joue… Peut-être pour ça qu'il a remarqué.

Il entend des gens parler dans le box d'à côté. Il reconnaît de suite la voix grave et rauque de Dean. Il ne parle pas souvent, ses cordes vocales sont rouillées on dirait...

« D'accord... On ira samedi... Dimanche je crois que je dois rester en famille..., dit Dean à voix basse.

Ça marche. Je passe te prendre ? demande Aymeric.

Je sais pas...

Décide-toi Dean !

On verra... »

Le petit brun à soudainement très envie de faire son fouineur. Il va coller son oreille contre le « mur » du box, histoire d'entendre mieux, enfin comme il peut.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire Dean ? Du ski sûrement encore…

Trop bien, il va rester tout seul avec Mary et son père. Dans le trou du cul du monde. C'est peut-être bien beau là bas mais alors niveau occupations… Il essayera d'appeler Daphné du coup, au lieu de lui écrire une à deux lettres par jour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un tape à son box. Castiel rabat son carnet contre son torse.

« Ouais ?

Dean tire la porte en verre granité et entre.

Castiel..., Dean s'éclaircit la voix. J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone... Elle veut savoir si tu veux venir au ski avec moi samedi..., dit-il en levant les yeux.

Le petit brun reste comme un idiot sur son lit et le regarde, comme si c'était une hallucination que de le voir ici.

Euh… Bah oui pourquoi pas…

Tu skies depuis combien de temps ? »

Dean relève le regard, croise enfin celui de Castiel. Vert, enfin moins que ce matin à la lumière en sortant du car. Les poils sur son bras se hérissent alors il baisse les manches de son pull. Castiel en a mal au ventre, de croiser enfin son regard. Le croiser et le retenir. Oui, mal au ventre comme quand… Oh putain…

« Euh… Je… Je… Une fois par an depuis que j'ai 8 ou 9 ans…

Ha..., soupire Dean.

Quoi ha ?

Castiel n'a toujours pas bougé d'un micron, il est juste crispé à son carnet de dessin qui est en train de prendre toute sa tension. Si ça continue il va froisser la moitié des pages.

J'avais prévu de faire du hors piste... Mais bon si t'en fais qu'une fois par an c'est mort..., fait Dean en regardant le carnet de dessin que Castiel tient.

Tu fais du hors piste ? Mais c'est dangereux…

Dean lui rigole au nez.

Si tu le dis. »

Castiel ne sourit même pas… Il va pas le prendre pour un idiot en plus ?

Dean penche un peu la tête et devine le carnet que Castiel serre contre lui.

« T'es un artiste ? demande-t-il avec dédain.

Pas franchement, je me débrouille un peu tout seul… C'est tout. »

Il ferme le carnet et lui tend. Dean ne peut pas reconnaître sa main, on se connaît très mal, et puis il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Enfin, seulement si son demi-frère veut regarder…

Si Dean attrape le carnet, ce n'est pas vraiment par choix. Il ne peut que le faire, c'est comme si tout son corps devait toucher la main où n'importe quelle partie du corps de cet autre. Ça le dépasse. Et ce qui le dépasse encore plus c'est le mini électrochoc qui suit. Qui fait le carnet tombe à terre, que pour une fois Dean perd ses moyens et qu'il quitte la pièce en bafouillant qu'il doit y aller.

Castiel ne bouge pas. Ne comprend qu'enfin ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ce truc, ils le ressentent tous les deux en même temps. Quand ils se touchent il n'y a pas que lui qui ressent ce truc étrange..

Assis sur son lit, il regarde la porte fermée. Il a envie de courir après Dean et lui demander ce qu'il se passe, seulement, vu sa réaction, il doit en savoir autant que lui.

Le carnet de dessin reste par terre et Castiel est inerte. Son cerveau marche à cent à l'heure. Mais rien ne sort de logique ou concret.

Dean lui a chopé Aymeric, lui a dit qu'il avait envie de fumer et les deux comparses sont partis dehors se griller une clope dans un recoin planqué pour ne pas se faire voir par les pions.

Tout est si bizarre, étrange... Dean n'écoute pas Aymeric qui lui demande s'il va participer au bizutage de Castiel. D'habitude, Dean est juste spectateur mais là vue c'est son demi-frère.

« J'ai pas envie de parler de lui. » coupe Dean.

Non. Vraiment pas envie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Castiel termine de lacer ses chaussures de randonnée, puis les ajuste. Il ne se fera plus avoir cette fois, il sait lutter contre le froid, la neige, et les chutes idiotes sur le perron de la maison.

Il regarde les autres faire de même, il se sent idiot… Surtout quand Dean débarque avec ses propres skis de pro, un beau blouson, noir, élégant.. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui lui prend à nouveau de le détailler à ce point ?! Encore une fois. Pfff...

Dean lui passe devant, enfourne ses skis dans la voiture avec ceux de sa mère. Cette dernière dit :

« Allez c'est bon on file ! »

Super. Ils prennent la route, encore sinueuse et lente. Couverte d'une neige moitié épaisse et fondue. Ça ne dure pas trop longtemps heureusement, il y a des pistes pas loin.

La voiture garée, ils sortent tous, c'est pas très calme à cause des touristes mais bon.

Castiel jette un coup d'œil à Dean, il semble y avoir une chose qui l'intéresse on dirait… Mis à part de s'amuser à l'ignorer. C'est dingue, ça fait une semaine qu'il est ici et il ne sait toujours rien de lui. Pourtant sa curiosité n'est pas épargnée, il crève d'envie d'en savoir plus. Constamment attiré.

« Bon les enfants on vous laisse skier ensemble..., tente Mary. On se retrouve à midi... De toute façon, la station est petite et...

C'est bon M' man je crois qu'on a compris. » coupe Dean.

Il attrape ses skis et se casse directement au télésiège. Castiel marmonne un juron et attrape ses skis, qu'il fait tomber évidemment, vu qu'ils ne tiennent pas ensemble. Et putain les bâtons qui lui échappent des mains. Pourquoi c'est toujours la galère ?

Il finit par réussir à suivre Dean et le rejoint jusque là bas, ne disant rien du tout quand il chausse ses skis enfin. Dean le regarde se dépatouiller alors qu'il enfile ses gants bien comme il faut.

« Tu t'en sors ? demande-t-il.

Oui c'est bon. »

Castiel marmonne, de toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fera d'effort.

Dean avance alors pour choper le télésiège. Deux places. Il est alors juste assis à côté de lui... Il veille à détourner la tête, gêné de repenser à l'incident de lundi. Ils ne se sont quasiment pas adressés la parole depuis. Le petit brun tourne la tête de son côté aussi. Pour regarder le beau paysage. Enfin… Le paysage c'est bon il est déjà habitué. Mais tant qu'il ne regarde pas Dean. Tout va bien.

Skier l'angoisse déjà un peu plus, l'année dernière ils ne sont pas partis en fait… Vu que le divorce était déjà lancé…

Et ça l'angoisse encore plus quand à la sortie du télésiège, il voit Dean partir à toute allure, d'un ski léger et fluide mais rapide, oh oui. La vitesse est indispensable pour Dean. Il revit une fois lancé sur ses skis, le vent dans la gueule, le dos courbé pour prendre encore de la vitesse, sauter sur une bosse improvisée et repartir de plus belle... Il a le cœur qui bat à cent mille, le corps rempli d'adrénaline.

Castiel commence à peine à descendre la piste, à reprendre ses marques qu'il est attiré par l'allure de Dean. Dean qui fait quelque chose, qui bouge, qui est foutrement… Foutrement quoi ? Il ne trouve aucun adjectif. Mais pour le moment, le mot qui lui vient c'est…

« Fait chier ! »

Il pourrait l'attendre quand même ! Il va trop vite, il ne sait pas où il faut aller…

Bref, il essaye de le suivre, après dix minutes de télésiège quand même il y a de quoi faire. Sauf que la bosse… Et la poudreuse…

« Haaa putain ! »

Castiel se prend un beau soleil, le nez dans la neige, un gant barré, un ski qui part tout seul.

Au cri, Dean s'arrête enfin. Il voit Castiel au loin qui a planté les skis. Tellement drôle. Sous le col de sa veste, il esquisse un petit sourire... Il est sadique, il le sait. Mais il n'a trouvé que ça pour le moment. Que ça pour l'empêcher de rechercher le frisson à ses côtés.

« Dean ! Tu pourrais m'aider putain ! Au lieu de rien dire et m'éviter constamment ! Tu pourrais m'attendre ! Je fais jamais de ski, c'est pas la peine de m'ignorer comme ça ! »

Castiel hurle tout seul vers Dean en contrebas, il jette ses bâtons, retire son ski encore fixé, il a mal à un poignet, il est couvert de poudreuse.

Dean soupire et déchausse. Il laisse ses skis sur le bord de la piste avec ses bâtons et remonte vers Castiel. Il le tire hors de la poudreuse, le chope contre lui pour le tenir en se mordant la lèvre. C'est presque insupportable de l'avoir là...

« Tu te révoltes enfin., siffle Dean entre ses dents.

Quoi je me révolte ? Oui il serait temps ! Tu devrais le faire aussi, au lieu de te taire ! Au lieu de m'ignorer et me fuir et tout faire sans rien dire !

Castiel lui crie dessus sans aucune gêne, il en a juste raz le cul.

Calme-toi. Tu vas te blesser sinon, on fait rien de bon à skis énervé., fait Dean, gardant son calme.

Mais je m'en fous du ski ! J'aime pas ça !

Dean en reste abasourdi.

Attends... Redis-le pour voir ?

J'aime pas le ski ! Je suis nul, je suis super frileux alors là je crève je froid, y'a trois ans je suis tombé et depuis je crève de trouille sur des skis ! »

Le petit brun finit par lever les yeux vers lui et se prend un coup dans le ventre qui le coupe la respiration.. qui le paralyse sur place. Dean a ôté son masque qu'il porte autour du cou. Lui non plus ne dit rien. Coupé dans son élan par le regard de Castiel, d'un bleu presque surnaturel avec toute cette lumière blanche… Merde, pourquoi il bug comme ça, c'est pas son genre ! Surtout à ski...

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et regarde autour de lui, en soupirant.

« Tu... Tu veux faire quoi alors ?

Je… Je veux bien continuer mais attends-moi…, murmure Castiel d'un seul coup.

J'vais essayer., sourit Dean sans le regarder. Mais... Tu veux pas que j't'explique des trucs plutôt ?

Je sais déjà, je suis pas rassuré tout seul…

Okay... Sinon, tu veux aller skier avec... Enfin tu sais...

Dean est mal à l'aise avec les mots. Et là c'est de pire en pire vu qu'il n'a jamais autant parlé à Castiel que là...

Non. Je reste avec toi…, fait Castiel, sans réfléchir.

Okay. »

Sans un mot de plus – Dean en a déjà trop dit – le skieur redescend chercher ses skis plus bas et attend que Castiel le rejoigne.

Le petit brun se remet sur ses pieds et va chercher son ski barré. Il remet bien tout en place et descend rejoindre Dean, réussissant à bien s'arrêter.

« C'est bon tu tiens sur tes skis ? demande Dean en remettant son masque.

Oui c'est bon... Je tiens. Me prends pas non plus pour un amateur... J'ai besoin de me remettre en marche.

Ouais... Allez passe devant, au moins je me calerai sur ton rythme.

D'accord. »

Castiel sourit un petit peu, il a quand même l'impression de faire chier Dean en le ralentissant, le freinant. Alors bon, il essaye de faire ce qu'il peut. Accélérer et faire des virages serrés.

Finalement il n'a plus froid, à force de faire autant d'efforts.

Derrière lui, Dean s'amuse à peaufiner ce qu'il a appris en freestyle comme skier en arrière et les sauts. À défaut de se donner des sensations fortes avec la vitesse, il soigne son style. Moui. Et puis de derrière, il peut regarder Castiel évoluer, dans son domaine à lui, avec une joie presque... Malsaine. Il sait que là il le domine. Mais le regarder essayer de se dépasser c'est... Jouissif.

Castiel lui ne se doute de rien, il termine sa descente et retourne vers le télésiège. Bon, il est déjà un peu mieux là. Ils remontent ensemble et Castiel cette fois parle.

« Tu pourras passer devant cette fois-ci, je vais essayer de te suivre…

Dean le regarde et essaye de sourire.

Tu veux manger la poudreuse ?

Le petit brun se prend un mal de ventre encore plus fort que quand il a croisé ses yeux. Le sourire… C'est encore mieux…

Pourquoi pas ! tente-t-il de rire.

T'es suicidaire de vouloir me suivre...

Dean baisse les yeux et appuie comme il peut un poing sur son ventre qui lui fait mal.

Je peux toujours essayer. De toute façon tu me tireras jusqu'à la maison si j'ai plus de jambes…

Compte là-dessus ! rit doucement Dean.

Castiel rigole nerveusement, parce que le sourire de Dean est contagieux… C'est comme s'il sentait qu'il était content.

Sadique ! »

Dean ne répond pas. Percé à jour, c'est peut-être ça... Toujours est-il qu'il préfère skier que parler alors il saute presque du télésiège, enfile ses dragonnes, s'apprête à repartir mais... Oui. Il attend poliment Castiel. Parce que. Nah.

Castiel le rejoint vite fait, il est certain qu'il peut y arriver. S'accrocher et rester derrière lui comme il peut. Vraiment. Il va mourir des courbatures demain, mais tant pis. Il a réussi à attirer l'attention de Dean. Et ça, il faut qu'il le garde.

Dean joue avec lui. Comme s'ils étaient des enfants sur un terrain de jeu et que Dean acceptait de lui montrer ses cachettes et ses secrets. Et c'est pas rien pour Dean de montrer ça... Oh non. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le peut avec Castiel mais il le fait.

Il l'amène au milieu des arbres, pour rejoindre une autre piste, mais s'arrête au milieu.

« Ça va ? demande Dean.

Castiel s'accroche à ses bâtons et prend deux secondes pour récupérer son souffle. Il va le tuer. Tant pis. Au moins il n'a pas l'air d'un idiot. Enfin il croit, il espère. Il passe sa main gantée sur son visage, remontant un peu ses lunettes de soleil.

Ouais ça va… »

Dean sourit encore. Il peut s'amuser ici, derrière un arbre, personne ne le voit quand d'un doigt il pousse Castiel dans la poudreuse ! Et rire de le voir se dépatouiller comme il peut, devenir un petit yéti blanc.

Castiel au début ne comprend pas, il crie au scandale, puis éclate de rire en apercevant l'air amusé de Dean. Il perd encore ses skis, puis un bâton... Et ça finit en course poursuite entre les arbres.

S'il arrive à ne pas s'en manger un ça relèvera du miracle. Dean finit par le rattraper à ski, va chercher des bâtons et ses skis et tente de remonter comme il peut, si bien qu'à son tour c'est lui qui se viande. Et merde ! À nouveau Castiel éclate de rire ! Il semblerait que le grand sportif ne soit plus très agile sur ses gambettes.

« Te moque pas ! grogne Dean en se relevant. Ça arrive aux plus grands !

Oh ! Je m'en fiche que ça arrive aux plus grands ! En tout cas toi tu es pas si doué !, glousse Castiel.

Tsss tu veux que je te laisse seul ici manger la poudreuse ?

T'oserais ?

C'est tentant si tu continues à te moquer.

Je me moque pas ! » s'offusque Castiel finissant par se remettre sur ses pieds.

Sauf qu'en faisant cela, son équilibre n'est pas forcément meilleur. Et que du coup Dean le rattrape à nouveau, le tenant contre lui, en restant bête.

Castiel le regarde. Ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il le regarde. Avide. Attiré.

C'est tellement plus fort que lui. De chercher dans ses yeux quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Au travers du masque il ne voit rien. Ni au travers de celui que Dean se créé seul. Doucement, Dean le lâche, perturbé par une sensation idem. La gêne reprend le dessus après cette proximité, cette complicité... Dean remet son masque, ses dragonnes. Avant de parler, il doit s'éclaircir un peu la gorge.

« On y va hein ?

Oui. »

Castiel se remet en place, prêt à repartir. Ce trouble les gêne tous les deux... C'est terrible.

Dean essaye de ne plus y penser quand il retrace jusqu'à la piste. Ils descendent au bas de la station et par chance croisent Luc et Mary. Dean laisse Castiel avec eux et s'en va, prétextant un hors-piste à faire, ce qui ne manque pas de faire hurler sa chère mère mais il a l'habitude.

Skier vite, loin et seul. Voilà tout ce dont Dean a besoin pour se remettre les idées en place à la suite de ce sentiment nouveau. Après avoir fait un pas en avant vers Castiel, il voudrait en faire deux en arrière.

À force de réfléchir autant, Dean en oublie son ski, devient mécanique. Mécanique donc poids sur l'avant. Alors le résultat dans la poudreuse est un beau soleil de débutant. Il se traite de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Il faut qu'il ne pense à rien. Rien du tout. Le vide intégral.

Plus rien.

Lui et son ski.

« C'est normal que Dean soit aussi long ? demande Luc à Mary.

Ça dépend..., elle regarde nerveusement sa montre. Il va pas tarder je pense...

Il fait souvent ça ?

Oh oui... T'inquiète pas. Il devrait arriver. »

Castiel reste assis à moitié dans la voiture et les jambes dehors, le haut de sa combinaison rabattue. Il n'est pas inquiet.

Il est vide.

Il faut attendre une petite dizaine de minutes pour voir une silhouette noire arriver vers eux, portant les skis sur son épaule et le blouson taché de constellation blanche de poudreuse.

« Dean ! s'exclame sa mère. Ça fait presque une demi-heure qu'on t'attend !

Désolé... Pas pris ma montre. »

Dean est ailleurs. Ailleurs car son regard s'est posé sur le torse fin de Castiel couvert de son tee-shirt en sueur. Et Dean ne s'attendait pas au voile d'excitation qui lui paralyse le visage, rouge. Castiel a le cœur qui s'accélère. Très vite et fort quand il croise les yeux de son demi frère. C'est quoi ça ? En lui ? Dans son torse, qui le dérange et le torture... ?

« Dean tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle ! T'as même pas prévenu Castiel, c'est ton frère maintenant !

Désolé... »

Dean ne dit rien de plus, plongé dans le regard du dit demi-frère. Et le petit brun se sent rougir. Brûler même. Pour tenter d'enrayer ça, il se lève et retire les lunettes de soleil de ses cheveux. Dean lui se fait magner par sa mère qui lui demande de ranger ses skis, nettoyer ses chaussures pleines de neiges et en voiture. En voiture, à côté de Castiel qu'il continue à observer du coin de l'œil avec son maillot de corps qui lui colle au torse... Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Depuis quand se fait-il voyeur du corps d'un homme ?! Honteux, Dean tourne la tête à l'opposé et ferme les yeux. Il met bien sa veste sur ses genoux. Pourquoi ? Il en est encore plus honteux... Il sent un début d'érection monter, sans comprendre, et un horrible désir le prendre. Dean se recroqueville sur lui-même et essaye de visualiser des images dégueulasses. Pfff... Castiel est dans le même état... Tremblant, excité... Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment. Enfin si peut-être... La faute au regard de Dean sur lui... Mais juste ses yeux ? Et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi excité ?

Oh merde...

Il s'enfonce dans son siège et cache la bosse qui déforme sa combinaison bleue.

Soudain Mary se retourne vers eux puis fait à Luc :

« On dirait que les enfants sont épuisés !

Ouais..., marmonne juste Castiel.

Sans faire exprès il frotte légèrement son entrejambe... Se mord la lèvre, et rougit.

J'suis crevé. » dit Dean, sans réfléchir.

Oui. Crevé et fatigué. C'est cela oui.

Castiel refait le geste, juste de caresser. Ça pourrait passer pour comme s'il s'étirait, le petit gémissement et le soupir aussi pourraient faire croire…

« Maman... Tu peux... Mettre de la musique s'il te plaît ? » demande Dean.

Oui parce qu'ainsi, il espère que Castiel recommencera ce qu'il vient de faire et qu'il pourra à nouveau se faire voyeur de son plaisir. Voyeur. Oui. Mais vu comment il réagit, il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Castiel remercie au fond de lui Dean. Parce qu'il se connaît. Et sait très bien, que là avec la demi heure de route à venir, il ne va pas débander, c'est juste impossible.

Alors se soulager… C'est le seul moyen. C'est terriblement exhibitionniste de faire ça… Juste à côté de son « frère ». Mais avec la musique… Il met sur lui son manteau et se cache à moitié, faisant semblant d'avoir froid… Juste son nez et ses yeux dépassent… Sa main elle… Est partie se glisser dans son caleçon et caresse sans trop d'à-coup pour ne pas que ça se voit…

« Mmh… » fait-il juste, étouffé par le manteau, et la radio.

Dean cligne des yeux, les frotte, se demande, s'interroge... Oui... Castiel fait bien ça. Ce truc qu'à l'internat, les garçons font au fond de leur lit o u sous la douche, tout cachés, Castiel le fait là. Écarquillant les yeux il tente de déceler les mouvements de poignet de Castiel.. Et celui-ci s'emporte un tout petit peu… Il sait, il est certain que Dean le regarde, ou le sent… Maintenant il a compris que quelque chose se passe entre eux, comme un lien… Si chaque regard le met dans cet état, si des frissons se dessinent sur sa peau dès qu'il le touche ou l'effleure…

C'est un garçon, oui. Il y a Daphné aussi… Mais là tout de suite il n'y pense plus. Il agit seulement par réflexe, par pulsion. Et là il meurt de chaud, soupire sans cesse… Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure et le plaisir commence à lui pincer les reins, le bas ventre…

Dean finit par détourner les yeux, gêné. Quand même. Il jette un coup d'œil à la contreporte de la voiture et voit un paquet de mouchoirs... Dean l'attrape, le serre... Et le pose entre Castiel et lui sur la banquette, cherchant à sentir sa main...

Castiel voit ce que Dean lui tend et pique un fard monstrueux. En même temps qu'une bouffée de chaleur comme rarement il a connu... Dean le regarde et sait.

Castiel tâtonne vers lui, tout en se caressant à l'abri. Sauf qu'au lieu d'attraper le paquet de kleenex tout plastifié, c'est la main de Dean qui y passe. C'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu... Ni que Dean y reste ne serait qu'un dixième de seconde avant de la retirer expressément, mort de honte. Castiel en a un coup dans le cœur. Un coup de déception, de honte... Sauf que ça le prend au moment de jouir... Au moment où il lâche un petit soupir et a quelques spasmes de plaisir. La main dans la sienne... Et cette fois Dean reste parce qu'il est fasciné par le visage de Castiel, qu'il voit enfin... Épanoui. C'est bizarre. Ce n'est plus le même..

Castiel soupire et prend en vitesse le paquet de mouchoirs pour nettoyer sa main... Il met celui qui est usagé dans sa poche. Puis abaisse le manteau qu'il avait bien remonté sur lui.

Ça va mieux... Il peut arrêter de se travailler l'esprit sur Dean. Enfin essayer.

Quand il tourne la tête vers lui, un tout petit sourire ose se poser sur son visage. Complice... Et honteux. Dean secoue un peu la tête, puis la tourne vers l'extérieur. Il ramène ses genoux contre son torse, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Bien sûr ça lui est déjà arrivé à l'internat. Mais là... Son demi-frère... La route se termine enfin. C'est le moment de ranger les affaires de ski, prendre une douche, un chocolat et pour Castiel le téléphone sonne.

« Castiel, c'est ta petite amie ! » fait Mary, toute contente.

Castiel sourit aussi, et se jette sur le téléphone.

« Hello mon ange... Tu vas bien ? »

Dean passe à côté de lui. Il a envie de vomir en entendant ça. Les couples, il en a toujours eu horreur. Etre niais, donner des surnoms débiles... Très peu pour lui.

Alors pendant que Castiel parle avec sa chérie-d'amour-la-plus-belle-sans-lui-dire-qu'il-s'est-branlé-à-côté-d'un-mec, Dean va s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Castiel ne bouge pas pendant une demi heure, raconte à Daphné son aprem au ski. Omettant évidemment de parler du petit truc dans la voiture... D'ailleurs il se sent coupable. Vraiment... Il l'a trompée ? Est-ce que c'est mal ? Alors qu'il ne dit plus rien, Daphné s'inquiète de son silence et lui demande si le téléphone marche dans sa montagne ! Castiel affirme mais n'en est pas plus présent pour autant, toujours aussi troublé de penser à Dean.

Les deux amoureux finissent par raccrocher à force de mots doux, de « Tu me manques. », « Tu viens quand ? », « Moi aussi je t'aime. ». Mary qui entend tout cela malgré elle trouve que Castiel est un garçon touchant. Beaucoup moins bourru et direct que son cher fils, enfermé pour l'heure dans sa chambre. Elle aimerait bien que Dean soit plus ouvert, plus souriant... Il ne l'est que lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux, complices.

Et elle sait qu'en ayant demandé à Luc de venir s'installer avec elle, elle court le risque de perde ces moments de complicité.

Mary se demande alors avec qui Dean pourra être comme ça ?

Si elle savait... Si seulement elle avait vu les minutes complices. Dans la neige, coupés de tous. À ne faire que se chercher...

Castiel raccroche et monte dans sa chambre. Besoin d'être seul pour repenser à tout ça.

Depuis « l'incident » dans la voiture, Castiel et Dean ne se sont quasiment pas adressés la parole. Ils ont du coup été réprimandés par leur parent respectif, surtout Dean. Il entend encore sa mère lui dire « Tu pourrais être gentil avec ton frère, c'est pas facile pour lui ! ». Mais elle croyait que c'était facile pour Dean ? De gérer cette attirance inexpliquée pour un mec ? Qu'il ne puisse détacher ses yeux de lui ? Non. Alors oui Dean a été invivable ce week-end car il a préféré rester dans sa chambre. Tant pis. C'était ça ou... Non, il ne préfère pas savoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Les pions du dortoir son partis dîner, tant mieux c'est le moment rêvé. Du silence, personne qui ne se doute de rien… Enfin, juste le concerné, qui lui ne sait pas que c'est le calme avant la tempête.

Et quelle tempête… !

Pourtant dehors il fait encore jour. Le printemps commence juste à pointer ses bourgeons, et la neige se fait moins tenace sur les bas côtés.

Castiel est sur son lit, tranquillement en train de lire son dernier livre pour ses cours, à prendre quelques vagues notes sur une feuille volante. Le baladeur sur les oreilles.

À côté c'est le pays des messes basses et des conspirations. On répand la rumeur, on prévient du mot d'ordre et surtout du châtiment.

À l'heure dite, tout le monde se retrouve plus ou moins autour du box numéro 17, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire entendre.

« Pour tous ceux qui savent, un, deux, trois, on y va ! » lance un grand de Terminale.

La chambre de Castiel se trouve remplie de plusieurs garçons de l'internat. Il les a déjà vus, enfin il croit… Sauf que son temps de réflexion est coupé court par un grand blond qui le soulève par le bras et lui retire son baladeur. Les autres sont déjà dans l'ambiance à crier et scander.

« On va te faire voir ce que c'est la vie ici !

Allez Novak debout ! À poils !

Montre-nous ton cul ! gueule un autre.

Vas-y Antoine, fous le à genoux !

Le dit Antoine, le grand blond, prend la parole enfin.

T'as encore eu le droit à ton cadeau de bienvenue à Ste-Ambroise mon grand ! »

Castiel panique et sait très bien ce qu'est un bizutage, seulement là on dirait que juste lui mettre de la mousse à raser dans le caleçon ou lui raser les sourcils ne suffira. À ce que demande les autres en sifflant, en criant comme des idiots, le côté… Sexuel semble être leur seul centre d'intérêt.

Et lui en crève de trouille.

Dean est alerté par tout ce raffut. Bien sur qu'il sait pourquoi. Et comme à chaque nouveau bizutage, il a refusé d'y participer. Il ne veut pas, il s'en fout. Et si c'est pour Castiel, encore plus. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il a l'impression de suffoquer. Il tape à la chambre d'Aymeric, ouvre sans attendre la réponse et demande :

« Putain ils font quoi ?!

Dean euh... Je... Je sais pas exactement mais rien de brillant…

Pfff… »

Dean ressort de la chambre, toujours aussi peu avancé. Il a l'impression d'être empli de fureur, de colère mais aussi de tristesse. Il doit garder le contrôle. Oh oui il a intérêt quand il entre dans la chambre de Castiel...

Pendant ce court lapse de temps, on a réussi à foutre Castiel en caleçon. Rouge et mort de honte, avec surtout une envie de hurler… De pleurer de rage. Ledit Antoine lui tient la tête plaquée contre son entrejambe.

Castiel se retrouve après quelques seconds tenus par deux autres mecs, morts de rire et créant une ambiance brûlante et bourrée de testostérone. On lui fait ouvrir la bouche et le blond lui enfonce sa queue dans la bouche. Fort… Tellement que Castiel en tousse comme un fou, avec un haut-le-cœur atroce.

C'est plus du bizutage putain, c'est du viol à ce point là.

« Bah alors joli cœur, tu sais pas sucer ? »

Dean regarde la scène, tétanisé. Pas comme certains autres qui sont là pour jouer aux voyeurs de service. Non, si lui est là, c'est pour... Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Oh putain, il ne sait pas, il s'en veut, il cogite à tout allure mais ce n'est pas assez rapide vu ce que Castiel subit.

Maintenant si Castiel se met à pleurer ce n'est pas seulement à cause de cette chape de honte qui lui broie la tête. Mais aussi parce que chaque fois que cette verge tape sans ménagement le fond de sa gorge, qu'on le tient, il sent l'envie de vomir être de plus en plus insupportable. Quel plaisir peut-être trouver à ça ? Et putain à un mec !

Il tousse entre deux coups, sa salive coule par terre et sur la queue d'Antoine, épaisse, dégueulasse. Son corps est sali, à un point inimaginable. Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir, c'est pour l'humiliation.

Ouais bienvenu à Ste-Ambroise. C'est ce qu'il pense quand il lève les yeux et qu'il voit Dean. Lui qui ne bouge pas. Si seulement… S'il pouvait l'aider, le sortir de là… Mais ce n'est même pas lui qui le sauve. Il ne peut pas. Aymeric le fait à sa place, débarquant dans la chambre en criant :

« Putain mais ça va pas ? Arrêtez ! Les surveillants arrivent !

Quoi ?! » s'exclame le sale Antoine.

Tout le monde se barre en courant quand Lionel débarque à son tour. Les spectateurs se cachent aussi vite qu'ils peuvent, mais pas ceux qui étaient bien installé dans la chambre, à fond dans le délire.

« Non mais putain je rêve ! Vous savez que c'est interdit le bizutage ? » hurle-t-il presque en voyant la scène.

Ladite scène c'est Castiel qui tousse le fond de sa gorge, assis par terre, rouge et blême à la fois. Le pion l'aide à se relever mais Castiel le repousse pour aller aux toilettes et vomir enfin. Rejeter toute cette… Perversion, cette méchanceté.

Lionel a chopé Antoine et ses petits camarades pour les emmener chez le CPE et le directeur. Là c'est allé trop loin. Vraiment. Encore c'aurait été que les petites blagues vaseuses et les farces, il aurait fermé les yeux.

Pour le moment il laisse Castiel se remettre.

Castiel qui se passe autant d'eau sur le visage qu'il peut, se nettoie la bouche, le menton. Il voudrait se frotter à la paille de fer pour se laver de ce qu'il vient de vivre.

Ses gestes sont incertains tant ses bras tremblent.

Soudain, Dean se lève du lit d'Aymeric, brutalement, agissant enfin. Mais Aymeric le tient par les épaules et le fait rasseoir.

« Non tu bouges pas, arrête de te faire remarquer Dean!

Mais je veux aller le voir !

Si tu voulais faire quelque chose pour lui, il fallait réagir y'a un quart d'heure ! »

La phrase cingle dans l'esprit de Dean, vrille. Trop tard. Oui, beaucoup trop tard.

Castiel grelotte en retournant dans sa chambre, il ferme la porte et tente de se rhabiller comme il peut. Glacé jusqu'à l'os. Son carnet de dessin est ouvert, des feuilles ont volé, son baladeur est en pièces détachées, les photos de Daphné sont éparpillées… Il attrape tout, et le fourre dans son armoire. De rage. Ne pas voir les dessins, pas de musique et surtout pas le regard culpabilisant de sa petite copine.

Juste pleurer, la tête dans l'oreiller.

« J'veux rentrer chez moi… » sanglote-t-il seul.

Personne n'entend. Personne n'entend sa solitude, sa honte, sa colère, sa sensation de saleté...

Et le foutu lien avec Dean ? Il est passé où putain ?! Il en avait besoin, maintenant ! Ou plutôt juste avant ! Au lieu qu'il le regarde... Faire... Faire ça ! Et sans rien faire ! Il pouvait pas se bouger le cul son... Non c'est même plus son demi-frère.

Dean l'a abandonné.

Le lien qu'ils avaient à peu près construit ce week-end est aussi solide qu'une feuille de papyrus. C'est du vent. Du vent tout ça.

« Je te hais... » murmure Castiel en s'écroulant sur son lit.

Dans l'autre pièce, Dean sursaute. Son envie de vomir le reprend en repensant à la scène et cette fois, il ne peut y rester. Penché au-dessus de la cuvette, ses tripes se vident. Il ne pleure pas Dean, il ne pleure jamais. Mais juste ça, sa faiblesse. Vomir. Subir...

Quand il se relève et va pour se rincer la bouche aux lavabos, il découvre un cheveu noir à côté.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais ça ne devra arriver des choses comme ça.

Plus jamais Dean ne fera rien.

Castiel n'écoute qu'à peine en cours. Il se sent toujours aussi mal, après ce cours d'Histoire il doit aller voir le directeur pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour le moment les trois élèves sont exclus quelques jours.

Il veut juste faire parler le petit, c'est une agression sexuelle quand même. Ça ne peut pas passer ici à Ste-Ambroise. C'est pas dans les valeurs prônées.

Alors Castiel ne peut pas parler, surtout pas avec Diane, aussi gentille qu'elle fusse, il ne peut pas lui décrocher un seul mot.

Juste surtout attendre que ça se passe. Ce week-end et rentrer chez sa mère.

Il ne l'a pas appelée encore mais pour le moment les mots restent comme coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne sait pas comment il va faire pour raconter l'incident au directeur... Rien que d'y penser, un nouveau haut-le-cœur le prend.

Il faut que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Que tout ça s'arrête. Ça n'est pas près d'aller mieux, vraiment pas.

Quand Dean rentre dans l'internat le soir, après son activité de basket, il voit de la lumière dans la « chambre » de Castiel. Il... Oui il doit faire quelque chose. Enfin.

Il pousse doucement la porte et voit que Castiel fait sa valise, range tout. Un pincement au cœur d'abord , puis dans son corps se fait ressentir.

Dean pose délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel. Brûlant le contact... Castiel se retourne violemment, sursautant. Puis voyant et sentant que c'est Dean, il s'extirpe de son emprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je..., Dean baisse les yeux, se trouvant bien bête d'un coup. Je suis désolé...

Putain, quelle originalité ! Castiel le regarde avec un air sombre.

T'as des remords ? Alors t'as des sentiments toi ?

Dean relève le regard. Il n'ose plus rien dire. Bah c'est pas évident qu'il en a vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end ?!

Oui., dit-il fermement.

Ouah. Miracle.

Le petit brun s'éloigne de lui pour terminer de remplir sa valise.

Castiel... Je... Je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça mais.. reste., crache Dean d'un coup.

Castiel reste face à lui, un peu perdu.

Je vais revenir. Je vais juste chez ma mère un peu plus tôt. J'ai pas envie de rester ici. Enfin… Pas tout de suite…

D'accord... Je... Je te laisse alors... Si t'as besoin... Enfin bref.

Dean esquisse un petit sourire. Du moins tente. Pas facile avec le mal de ventre qu'il se traîne.

Ouais. Je reviens dimanche soir. Ça te fera des vacances au moins…

Castiel ne regarde pas le sourire et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour éviter son corps, ses yeux… tout ça.

Ne crois pas ça... Bon j'y vais...

On dirait pas…, murmure le petit brun.

Dean aurait envie de faire quelque chose. D'agir. Comme toujours, sans parler. Mais pour une fois, les mots prennent le dessus.

Tu me déranges pas Castiel...

Ouais… Mmh. »

Castiel se retourne et le regarde vaguement. Ça le dérange tellement à chaque fois. D'être attiré par son corps et aussi d'avoir envie de le claquer. De lui hurler dessus et essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, de savoir ce qu'il peut y avoir dans cette tête. Dean cache trop bien son jeu derrière son visage froid et inexpressif. Enfin, Castiel n'a jamais osé soutenir son regard plus de trois secondes, elle est peut-être là la clef du mystère Winchester ?

Castiel devrait avoir d'autres choses à penser que les taches de rousseurs, les cheveux ébouriffés, le corps fin et musclé et le sourire en coin. Oui. Il ne devrait même plus regarder un homme après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Il veut juste sa Daphné. Moui... Du moins, il essaye de le croire.

Il veut juste se cacher loin de ce monde de brute. Après ce qu'il a entendu chez le directeur... Parler d'abus sexuel lui fait peur. Et il se sent trop sale pour le moment. C'est ce à quoi il pense quand Dean effleure son bras.

« Arrête..., chuchote-t-il.

Pourquoi ? »

Dean ose enrouler ses doigts fins autour de l'avant bras et serre un peu. Fou, fou de l'électricité, des sensations que tout ça génère. Il doit sentir la peau de Castiel se hérisser de frissons. Les poils fins qui se redressent. Son instinct le pousserait à faire quelque chose d'étrange. Aller dans ses bras... Mais non. Pas maintenant, il est bien trop perdu pour ça. Même s'il ne se sent qu'à moitié vivant.

« Tu me fais peur. Je t'ai déjà dit...

Non, jamais., rectifie Dean, sur de lui à nouveau.

Alors j'ai dû le penser trop fort...

Dommage. » murmure Dean en relâchant la pression de ses doigts.

Castiel retire son bras. Libéré de ces sensations fulgurantes qui lui torturent le corps à chaque regard furtif, chaque main posée... Le rend dingue.

Cette fois Dean y va pour de bon, sans rien dire de plus. Il doit aller se laver après le sport, oui... C'était bien le basket hein ? Oui, de loin.

L'esprit de Dean essaye de le tromper de son attirance inexpliquée pour Castiel. Peine perdue. Castiel va partir. Certes il reviendra mais est-ce que ça aura changé les choses ? Ça il en doute. Castiel termine sa valise tout doucement. Il ne part que dans une petite heure par le train. Rester ici l'angoisse.

Il reviendra avec des réponses à ses questions...

Un jour.

Juste un.

Juste 24 heures.

Rien en somme.

Pourtant Dean vit au ralenti depuis ce jour. Il s'interroge au point de ne plus prendre de notes, de ne plus rien dire, même à Aymeric. Son silence habituel est devenu mutisme.

Tout le monde évite de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il ya deux jours à l'internat. Certes le directeur et le CPE ont veillé à punir les responsables mais la victime... Elle a pris la tangente. Alors ça fout la frousse, ça donne une mauvaise image de l'établissement alors que samedi c'est les portes ouvertes. Mauvais plan.

Alors le directeur passe dans les classes rassurer, dire que tout va bien, que tout est arrangé, que tout le monde il est beau et gentil...

Mais Dean sait que non. Et lui se situe à la frontière entre le mal et le bien.

Il cherche encore à savoir pourquoi il n'a pas agi. Lui aussi cherche des réponses à ses questions. Et celles-ci sont parfois si évidentes qu'il se refuse à les voir.

Ce soir encore, il ralentira en passant devant la chambre de Castiel, vide. Il espérera que Castiel aille mieux. Et qu'il revienne. Surtout.

Castiel dort une première nuit chez sa mère. Il se sent mieux. Plus au calme.

Une heure et demie à jouer du piano, enfin pouvoir se vider la tète. Mais sa mère veille, elle lui fait reprendre ses erreurs. Elle parle avec lui. Castiel n'arrive qu'à évoquer à demi mots l'incident. Pas important.

Demain il dort chez Daphné.

Et dans son lit à elle, il cherche le plaisir. Seulement tout le ramène à Dean. Lui qui lui procure tant ce sensation... Lui... Lui qui n'est pas une elle. Pourtant Daphné y va avec une douceur infinie. Elle est tendre, aimante, douce. Pas bourrue comme un mec. Et pourtant, cela fait une différence...

« Castiel tu es sûr de vouloir retourner là-bas ? demande sa maman.

Oui... Oui. Si j'y retourne pas... C'est comme si je m'étais fait avoir par une bande de... »

Castiel se retient de les insulter, ce n'est pas comme Ça qu'il y arrivera.

Il a quitté Daphné, i peine une heure, a passé les quelques jours entre chez elle et chez sa mère. Dans un monde bien féminin. Il a repris assez de forces pour affronter tous ces mecs. Sa mère le serre dans ses bras, morte d'inquiétude.

« Je... Je vais appeler le directeur et faire une lettre au rectorat... C'est pas normal. Castiel si quoi que ce soit se passe mal à nouveau, tu rentres ici. On trouvera une solution, avec Daphné même.. C'est sérieux entre vous non ?

Le petit brun sent une boule énorme lui remonter dans la gorge. Elle lui coince les cordes vocales.

Euh... J'sais pas... M'man... T'en fais pas ça ira. Si y'a un problème j'te dirai. Je me défendrai.

Et le fils de l'autre... Il peut pas t'aider un peu ? L'internat, il y est depuis la seconde à ce que m'a dit ton père ! s'indigne l'ancienne Madame Novak.

Il... Dean. Enfin, ça l'a choqué ce qui s'est passé. Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait. »

La boule dans sa gorge ne fait que le gêner de plus en plus. Parler de Dean... Lui qui... Qui créé des trous noirs dans son cœur et sa tête, qui lui manque. Si. En quelques jours ça a suffit.

Sa mère passe une main inquiète sur ses joues et son front.

« T'es tout pâle Castiel... Ça va ?

Oui... J'ai juste... Rien. C'est la rentrée qui m'angoisse. »

Pieu mensonge, s'il en est... Mais Castiel ne souffre que de l'absence de cette présence sombre près de lui. De ce mec qui l'agace et le fait réagir démesurément.

Il repense à... Ce moment... Avec Daphné. Si son désir avait eu du mal à monter, en pensant seulement à l'incident dans la voiture, tout était remonté en flèche.

Autant l'envie que la culpabilité. Et s'il avait pleuré à l'orgasme, ce n'était pas à cause de l'intensité comme l'avait pu croire Daphné, mais bien à cause des remords.

« Bon... Ça va être l'heure mon cœur... Tu veux vraiment y retourner en bus tout seul ? Je peux te ramener tu sais..., essaye de le convaincre sa mère.

C'est bon... Reste là, va bosser. Je peux me débrouiller. Le train c'est sympa. J'aurais le temps de finir mon livre... Et dessiner.

Bon d'accord c'est bien. Mais fais attention à toi. »

Le conseil n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Durant tout le voyage, Castiel essaye de se blinder, de se préparer à le revoir... C'est surtout ça qui l'angoisse. Encore plus que l'internat peut-être.

Dean a reçu un coup de fil de ses « parents ». Castiel arrive à la gare de Chambéry à 17 heures 06. Ils remonteront ensemble en navette à Bonneval. Donc Dean est investi de la mission d'aller chercher son demi-frère à la gare.

Il attend sur le quai, le cœur battant. Il a mal partout mais ce n'est pas les courbatures du basket... Et dans le train, Castiel attend. Atrocement mal à l'aise. Il le sent, Dean doit être là. Avec ses parents peut-être... Ça il ne sent rien. Mais alors lui... C'est comme si... Chaque fibre de son corps aspirait à se rapprocher de la fin du voyage. Que le train s'arrête.

Et les mouvements réflexes de son corps mis en branle, attraper son sac, se cacher dans son écharpe et suivre les voyageurs. Se confondre dans la masse quand il pose les pieds sur le quai. Et ne rien comprendre quand il sent qu'on l'entraîne ailleurs parce qu'il bouche la sortie du train. Dean l'a rapidement vu, de sa grande taille... Il n'a vu que le petit brun.

Ils se sont arrêtés face à face et ne savent plus quoi faire. Se serrer la main ? La bise ? Ou rien de cela ?

Dean opte pour la dernière option.

« Tu... Ça va mieux ? demande-t-il, direct.

Ouais... Ça va mieux..., affirme-t-il maladroitement. Toi, ça va ?

Castiel ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, comme toujours, il est focalisé sur sa bouche, son menton... Ou carrément le sol.

Ouais. Tu viens ? On a juste à traverser la gare pour choper une navette., explique posément Dean.

Okay. »

Castiel ne demande rien d'autre et le suit. Au travers de la foule. Le suit comme un point de repère. Ne le perd pas de vue, il lui crève trop les yeux. Dean cette fois l'attend. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner, il sait que Castiel est derrière lui. Il sent son regard. S'il se concentrait, il pourrait même entendre son souffle paniqué.

Ils zigzaguent entre les voyageurs qui veulent eux aussi rentrer chez eux. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils se calent dans le bus, enfin.

Castiel a posé son sac entre ses jambes. Il se sent un peu raide, coincé. Surtout près de Dean. Il a dû penser à lui à peu près à chaque heure, chaque demi-heure… Et là il est juste à côté de lui, c'est très étrange. Mais en tout cas ce n'est pas décevant, ni perturbant. Enfin si… Mais il a toujours ces sensations à son contact.

Il repense à Daphné.

Soupire et s'enfonce dans son siège.

Dean reste fidèle à lui-même. Droit, immobile, impassible, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Il repense à la semaine passée sans Castiel. Il a fait beaucoup de sport avec Aymeric vu que la saison de ski touche à sa fin... Il faut trouver autre chose pour se donner à fond. Et pour oublier.

Dean pose son front contre la vitre et ferme les yeux. De se décaler un peu l'empêche de toucher Castiel et sentir un brasier le prendre au point de contact.

Le petit brun est contaminé par cette immobilité. Quelques instants, même quelques secondes où il en oublie de respirer.

Puis à nouveau il se remet à bouger, impossible de prendre le pli de Dean, ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas bouger.

Son premier réflexe est de prendre son carnet à dessin, un neuf et griffonne à la sanguine.

Dean est attiré par ses vifs coups de crayon. Alors, du coin de l'œil, il découvre une montage... Pas très haute. Et coincé dans la vallée qui se creuse, un lac. Et un peu plus loin, une cabane en bois. Dean en est troublé. C'est le paysage dont il a rêvé cette nuit. Sa bouche s'entrouvre mais aucun son ne sort.

Castiel ne fait pas attention à Dean qui regarde ses gestes. Il se concentre juste sur son dessin, sur ce rêve qui ne cesse de lui revenir en tête, presque toutes les nuits. En le mettant sur papier il espère que ça finira par sortir de son esprit aussi.

Dean fait marcher sa cervelle à tout allure. C'est un paysage de chez lui ça, ça lui parle, autre part que dans un rêve flou... Putain, il a bien du y aller une fois en rando. La cabane doit être un refuge laissé à l'abandon vu les chambres d'hôtes qui se sont développées aux alentours...

« C'est La Duis., lâche Dean d'un coup.

Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?, demande Castiel, sursautant de l'entendre intervenir.

Un bled à côté..., souffle Dean.

Ha bon ? Mais… J'y suis jamais allé.

Dean hausse les épaules.

Tu imagines bien alors.

Ouais… P'têtre… »

Le petit brun tourne la page, et se retrouve devant une nouvelle page blanche. Il change de crayon et repasse à une mine de bois normal…

« Pourquoi tu dessines Castiel ? demande Dean.

Bah… Pourquoi toi tu fais du ski ?

Castiel a frissonné quand il entend son prénom dans la bouche de Dean… Avec cette voix si rauque et maladroite.

Parce que j'ai besoin de m'évader, de penser à rien.

Moi c'est pareil. C'est le seul truc qui m'impose pas de contrainte. J'ai pas pris de cours, c'est pas comme le piano, où j'en fais depuis 10 ans quoi… Ou les cours.

D'accord... »

Dean ne sait pas quoi ajouter. Il a les yeux rivés sur la feuille blanche, en attente du prochain dessin.

Castiel reste figé devant sa feuille, sentant que Dean attend que quelque chose s'y dessine. Mais il se sent oppressé par son regard. Ça lui bloque l'imagination.

La seule chose qu'il a sous les yeux, c'est la main de Dean posée sur son genou, sur le jean foncé, un peu éraflé. Bon… Il peut bien refaire ça alors.

Alors Dean découvre sa peau, ses articulations, les pliures, les petites rides, le grain de beauté qu'il a en dessous du pouce, ses ongles coupés inégalement, tout ça couché sur le papier, grâce aux coups de crayons de Castiel. Dean ne dit rien, admiratif de ce talent. Il esquisse un sourire alors que Castiel ébauche le poignet posé sur le jean. Son demi frère se demande si un jour il le dessinera… Complètement. Il n'ose pas formuler sa pensée. Il se tait, il observe. Il n'a pas besoin de parler de toute façon.

C'est superflu. Alors qu'avec ses coups de crayon, Castiel va à l'essentiel. Ça lui va à Dean, c'est très bien même.

Arrivant à destination, ils se sourient.

Oui, un trajet comme ça, c'est bien. Mieux que de combler le vide avec des mots inutiles.

Castiel est revenu.

C'est bien.

C'est tout.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Castiel rentre dans le dortoir avec les autres mecs de L, ce qui veut dire, juste deux. Il a du travail à rattraper, Diane et Yves (un des garçons avec qui il arrive à bien s'entendre) lui ont gardé les devoirs. Mais juste avant de passer la porte de son box quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras.

« Castiel ?

L'appelé se retourne et tombe sur Antoine. Immédiatement il arrache son bras de son emprise.

Quoi ?

Je voulais m'excuser, c'était… C'était pour le fun, enfin juste le bizutage, maintenant t'es comme chez toi.

Ha parce que tu trouves ça drôle toi peut-être ? T'es pédé peut-être ?

Non mais…

Bah voilà. Alors la prochaine fois essaye d'utiliser ta cervelle, au moins ça sera pas marqué sur ton dossier que t'as été renvoyé trois jours pour agression sexuelle. »

Castiel, rouge de colère claque la porte de sa chambre et s'enferme. Tremblant.

Dean a entendu. Depuis qu'ils sont revenus à l'internat, tous les deux, Dean s'est juré qu'il ferait attention à Castiel. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise.

Alors même si c'est discrètement, Dean protège Castiel à sa façon. Comme de relever l'oreille quand Antoine est allé voir Castiel et se détendre une fois que l'entretien entre Castiel et son ancien tortionnaire a été fini.

Dean tape quand même à la porte de Castiel pour vérifier que tout va bien. Le petit brun sursaute. Au travers du verre brouillé il devine la longue silhouette de Dean. Alors il ouvre. Sans un mot. Dean esquisse un sourire, restant dans la chambranle de la porte.

« Ça va ? murmure-t-il, se retenant de bouger.

Oui… Merci. »

Castiel regarde ses yeux verts. Le regarde dans les yeux. Son ventre s'en tord, se broie. Il a juste l'impression que quelque chose lui écrase le torse, l'empêche de bouger, parler, respirer… Les souvenirs douloureux qui remontaient viennent de disparaître dans ces yeux là. Ils se mettent à briller les yeux, car leur propriétaire sourit, content de la réponse, c'était celle là qu'il était venu chercher. Il peut donc s'en aller, bougeant un peu la main. Il marche à reculons. À reculons et lentement.

Castiel tend le bras, juste avant que Dean ne soit trop loin. La pulpe du bout de ses doigts effleure son poignet. C'est comme un interdit qui serait fait… Ne pas se toucher, sous peine de flancher. Mais l'interdit est si bon à transgresser, alors les frissons sur leurs peaux sont encore plus violents et délectables.

Ils se sourient, conscients de ce qu'ils provoquent en transgressant l'interdit. Mais Aymeric appelle Dean, il a besoin de lui pour l'exo de maths qu'il s sont à rendre pour demain. Alors Dean y va, clignant lentement des yeux pour dire au revoir.

Castiel referme la porte. Dean qui sourit, c'est… Rare. Mais ça lui plaît.

Il faut retourner travailler. Quelques minutes de calme avant de devoir partir pour l'heure et demi d'étude surveillée.

Avant d'aller se coucher, c'est la bousculade à la salle de bains. L'heure du brossage de dents. Dean est arrivé parmi les premiers et guette dans le miroir son demi frère. C'est inconscient. C'est comme ça, c'est un fait. Il l'attend.

Celui-ci arrive par derrière, ne veut pas pousser, attends juste que ça calme pour à son tour se brosser les dents. Alors en attendant il regarde… Détaille.

Lui.

Il compare, il imagine.

Les mains appuyées derrière lui contre le mur, il s'y tient. Crispe un peu, quand il se dit qu'il préfère les jambes de Dean à celles de Daphné.

Dean finit, se rince, relève la tête et croise le regard de Castiel dans le miroir. Il se retourne pour le voir en vrai et lui tend le dentifrice. Castiel rit un peu et le prend, les doigts se touchent. Les hanches se frôlent. Nouveau contact, juste au travers des tee-shirts. Les os apparents entre le bord du tissus du caleçon et le tee-shirt gris de Dean. Contre lui. Le frisson reste là, creuse son ventre. Résonne.

« Merci… »

Dean frissonne à la voix lui. Plus auditif, il faut croire. Enfin il ne peut déjà plus se passer de ces attouchements cachés. Parce que les frissons sont devenus drogue, adrénaline. Et que la voix en prend le même chemin.

C'est ce qu'il se dit quand il se glisse dans son lit, à plat ventre. Repensant à la semaine dernière. Vide. Vide. Alors que là... Il n'ose pas formuler dans sa tête comment il se sent. Il n'est pas prêt.

Castiel se couche à son tour. Les frissons sont restés dans son ventre.

Allongé face contre le matelas, il ne veut pas bouger, surtout pas. Pas se frotter contre ce coin de drap qui est légèrement plié. Il se force à fermer les yeux très fort, le nez dans son oreiller. Mais même travers du noir de ses paupières closes, tout ce qu'il voit c'est ce beau de peau découvert. Cette hanche touchée.

Il fantasme. Oui, c'est ce mot là. Le fantasme, le rêve à la pointe érotique qui pique le creux des reins.

Sur un garçon. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Tant pis.

Ce garçon là n'est pas le même que l'horreur, l'abjecte qui l'a agressé... Non. Celui-là, il est différent des autres. C'est peut-être pour ça.

Castiel déglutit quand même fort. Repenser aux garçons, à ce qu'il s'est passé... Il a beau dire à Dean que ça va, il a beau réussir à tenir tête à Antoine, en lui ce n'est pas encore ça...

Les images lui remontent en tête, les sensations. Il se tourne sur le côté, serre son oreiller, regarde le mur. Ça ne veut plus passer. Pas comme tout à l'heure.

L'envie de vomir revient quand il sent presque à nouveau le bout de la queue de ce mec au fond de sa gorge. Non. Non.

Les images tournent en boucle, comme un manège qui ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Ça revient, ça l'écœure.

Le bout de hanche de Dean ne suffit plus à l'aider. Il aimerait que sa Daphné le calme comme elle a su le faire quand il a débarqué chez elle... Mais il se dit que quelqu'un y arriverait mieux encore, par la force d'un regard...

Castiel rallume sa lampe de chevet et attrape son carnet à dessins. Tremblant, il se saisit du premier crayon qui lui tombe sous la main et s'emploie à dessiner l'iris de Dean... Sur la feuille à côté d'ou il a dessiné sa main dans le bus.

Voilà. Juste ses yeux. Il le surveille. Ça suffit à le calmer. Parce qu'en plus c'est difficile à dessiner, à retranscrire les ombres et les nuances, surtout en utilisant seulement un crayon de papier.

Mais… Juste ça. Suffisant.

Et tomber dans le bras de Morphée, le carnet dans son lit. Juste tendre un peu la main pour éteindre la lampe. Dormir…

Les jours suivants, Castiel doit encore se contenter des iris de papier. Il n'arrive qu'à croiser Dean, ses horaires sont complètement différents des siennes. Alors ses yeux de papier le sauvent sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

Un soir, Diane et Yves décident de rester à l'heure d'étude consacrée aux internes pour pouvoir bosser leur exposer en latin sur les Métamorphoses d'Ovide. Castiel y participe avec enthousiasme, il a étudié le livre en long, en large et en travers en Seconde !

Diane est contente de le voir comme ça et le fait remarquer.

« On dirait que ça t'a fait du bien la semaine chez toi., sourit-elle.

Ouais… Ça fait du bien. J'étais perdu en arrivant ici, alors me remettre les pieds sur terre c'est pas plus mal.

Et là c'est pas trop dur ? demande Yves à son nouvel ami.

Je sais pas. Si, mais moins déroutant… Je commence à prendre mes marques, trouver des gens avec qui rester., sourit-il.

Ça c'est nouuuus ! » rit Diane, comme une bécasse.

Castiel jette un petit regard à Yves qui ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer avec lui. Elle est mignonne Diane mais elle est quand même un peu prise de tête. Ça fait du bien de rire.

« Marissal, si c'est pour rigoler, c'est pas la peine de rester à l'étude ! » la reprend le pion de l'internat.

Elle soupire, désespérée, ce qui ne manque pas de faire sourire Yves. Le petit brun se cache le visage pour arrêter de rire comme un idiot et surtout éviter de croiser le regard d'Yves qui va le plonger encore plus dans son fou rire.

Allez putain il faut retourner à Ovide, c'est moins drôle mais quand même !

Dean rentre dans la salle d'étude avec Aymeric et entend des gens rire. Dont un nouveau rire. Qu'il n'avait jamais entendu jusque là et qu'il est bien content d'entendre.

Souriant, lui et son meilleur ami décident de s'installer à une table au fond pour attaquer le DM de maths à rendre la semaine prochaine.

« Dean t'y es pas je sens..., dit Aymeric au bout de dix minutes.

Si, si c'est bon t'en fais pas. Le produit scalaire, allons-y... »

Mais au fond Aymeric a raison. Dean n'y est pas vraiment...

Castiel la regardé traverser la salle, il n'est plus non plus à son devoir. Ce qu'il voudrait tout de suite c'est aller regarder à nouveau les yeux de Dean, pour savoir si ses pensées n'ont pas trop dérivées. S'il est bien resté sur l'original.. enfin. C'est surtout un prétexte pour aller le voir.

Mais c'est pas le moment, travailler à contre cœur, Yves lui montre la partie qu'il a traduit. Pff.

Et Aymeric sort à Dean ses cours de maths.

Les deux frères ne sont pas sortis d'affaires.

Le piano est arrivé. Enfin. Castiel sourit et parle avec son père dans le salon. Ils essayent de voir quand est-ce qu'il pourra et s'il faut prendre un prof. Luc voudrait bien que ça continue, il a toujours poussé Castiel à faire de la musique, parce que c'est bien pour la culture générale, que ça rend intéressant, que c'est toujours bien sur un CV. Oui c'est de l'assiduité, c'est de la rigueur.

Mary dirige les déménageurs jusqu'au bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Voilà, il sera là, c'est définitif. Elle trouve ça drôle d'ajouter, à l'intention de son fils :

« Dean, ça serait bien que Castiel t'apprenne des morceaux, vous pourriez faire un quatre mains ! »

Dean lève les yeux au Ciel. Et puis quoi encore ? Que Luc et sa mère fassent les chœurs et qu'ils postulent à la chorale du village ? Très peu pour lui. Des fois, il en voulait vraiment à sa mère de se prendre pour dans la petite maison dans la prairie avec la famille parfaite.

Castiel rit dans son coin, il voit bien la tronche que tire Dean à la remarque de sa mère. Lui les choses qui prennent du temps apriori c'est pas trop son truc. Il faut que se soit immédiat et intense, comme le sport. À l'inverse, Castiel trouve de la satisfaction à se mettre au piano enfin, et pouvoir jouer sans effort un morceau de classique au hasard.

Castiel rigole un peu moins quand il voit que Dean se fait engueuler par Mary.

« Tu pourrais y mettre du tien quand même ! C'est pas vrai ! Je te demande pas la Lune que je sache !

Mais M'man arrête putain...

Dean ton langage., reprend Luc, quasiment par reflexe.

C'est pas vrai... »

Furieux de s'être fait reprendre par son beau-père, Dean se casse dans sa chambre et claque bien la porte derrière lui. Non mais il se prend pour qui le père de Castiel sérieux ?!

Le petit brun reste au milieu de tout ça sans comprendre.

D'un seul coup il se sent complètement compatissant pour Dean. Okay, c'est peut-être une famille qu'ils essayent de former mais Luc Novak n'est pas son père à Dean, alors recevoir les ordres d'un autre, franchement il comprends comme ça peut être insupportable. Déjà que lui a du mal avec Mary.

Il se lève du piano, passe devant les deux parents et monte l'escalier en colimaçon. Va gratter doucement à la porte de Dean.

Ce dernier râle et lâche un nouveau juron. Il venait d'entamer une cigarette et doit l'écraser à peine consumée.

« Fait chier aussi... »

Il se traîne jusqu'à la porte et demande à travers l'épaisseur en bois.

« C'est qui ?

Cas'… Tu m'ouvres s'il te plaît ?

Dean soupire et ouvre à moitié la porte.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fait-il, direct et un peu froid.

Faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils veulent juste… Essayer de créer une sorte de famille… Même s'ils se rendent pas compte que c'est n'importe quoi. Enfin… Je voulais juste que tu saches que je comprends pourquoi tu fais la gueule…

Merci de ta compassion Castiel.

Dean veut refermer la porte sur lui mais il sent que Castiel la bloque de son pied. Castiel claque sa langue sur son palais.

Fais pas non plus le gamin capricieux.

Dean se rapproche dangereusement de lui et souffle à son oreille :

Pour le moment, mon caprice c'est de vouloir fumer une clope. Alors soit tu t'en vas soit tu rentres, mais le tout c'est que je puisse fermer cette putain de porte., débite-t-il.

Castiel le pousse et rentre dans sa chambre (pour la première fois). Et ferme enfin la porte.

C'est bon, t'es content ?

Assez.

Toujours en colère, Dean retourne ouvrir sa porte fenêtre qui donne sur un petit balcon ou il s'installe pour rallumer sa clope.

J'savais pas que tu fumais. » fait Castiel, juste pour ne pas laisser de blanc s'installer.

Il fait le tour de la chambre de son frère, regardant les posters, les affaires en bordel, la paire de skis dans un coin, la calculatrice sur son bureau avec toutes les feuilles de cours en vrac. Son lit, les draps défaits, la couette en boule, les oreillers dans un coin contre le mur.

L'envie d'aller s'y installer devient violente. Mais il se reprend dans la seconde.

« Ça m'arrive... Surtout quand ça va pas..., explique sommairement Dean en regardant la montagne.

Han je comprends…

Le petit brun va s'installer sur la marche de la fenêtre, assis, les bras repliés sur son pull en laine. Il fait froid.

Tu en veux une ?

Dean accepte de lui tendre son paquet de gauloises. Castiel avise ledit paquet.

Pourquoi pas. Essayons ça !

Il tire une cigarette.

T'as jamais fumé ?

Des joints oui mais pas des cigarettes.

C'est l'inverse souvent ! rit Dean.

Ouais je sais. Mais les joints c'est rare. C'est pour rigoler, fumer, c'est sérieux !, fait Castiel avec un faux air sérieux rieur.

Tsss...

Dean siffle et tire sur sa garrot.

Ma mère est pas au courant. Donc pas de gaffe s'il te plaît.

T'inquiète pas. On a tous nos secrets. »

Castiel gratte l'allumette et allume sa clope. Doucement il inspire la fumée… Et… Inévitablement se met à tousser, tout en riant.

« Débutant., le nargue Dean, inspirant une longue taffe sur la sienne.

Branleur !

Castiel va plus doucement. C'est pas si mauvais que ça. Et puis… C'est bien de partager quelque chose avec Dean, autre que les cours… Autre que ce truc entre eux.

Moi branleur ? J'aurais plutôt dit toi mais bon hum... »

Dean a fini sa phrase en parlant dans sa barbe, soudain gêné d'avoir sorti ça comme ça. Le petit brun s'étouffe avec la fumée et rougit. Alors celle là il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment…

Dean s'excuse et lui prend sa clope des doigts.

« Y'a... Y'a de l'eau au pied de mon lit si tu veux... Désolé... » murmure-t-il.

Castiel se lève et va boire un peu, assis sur le bord du lit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que Dean ressorte ça… ? Il avait presque oublié. Presque.

Parce que ce n'est pas dans sa tête juste les moments où il se retrouve dans son lit à se caresser en y repensant honteusement.

Dean écrase leurs cigarettes et revient à l'intérieur. Il va poser les fesses sur son bureau, enfourne un chewing-gum et en envoie un à Castiel.

Juste à temps.

Quelqu'un tape à la porte, suivie d'une voix féminine, la seule de la maison.

« Dean tu as intérêt à m'ouvrir, faut qu'on... »

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son grand fils a déjà ouvert la porte, dévoilant ainsi qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre, comme elle le voulait après tout.

« Ha Castiel tu... Ha bah c'est bien., sourit-elle, calmée. Bon je vous laisse alors...

Merci Maman ! »

Dean referme la porte et soupire.

« Et ben… On l'a échappé belle… Une minute de moins et c'était la panique.

Ouais... »

Dean commence à se mordiller nerveusement les peaux qu'il a autour du pouce. Seulement le menthol du chewing-gum qu'il a dans la bouche pique encore plus ses légères plaies, et à nouveau il jure un « Putain... ».

Castiel le regarde faire, sans rien dire, sans bouger. Il se sent soudainement mal à l'aise dans cette chambre…

« Bon.. je vais te laisser…

Comme tu veux... »

Comme Castiel s'est levé de son lit, Dean peut retourner s'y vautrer, attraper la télécommande et mettre de la musique.

Voyant qu'il n'est pas plus retenu que ça, Castiel laisse donc Dean avec sa musique. Il sera sûrement mieux. En sortant, il est harponné par Mary qui veut savoir si son fils est gentil avec lui.

« Oui, oui, y'a pas de problème Mary…, fait Castiel en mâchonnant son chewing-gum.

Et l'internat ? ose-t-elle demander, à demi-mots.

Ouais ça se passe mieux. T'en fais pas.

Bon... Je te laisse alors. On va aller faire des courses avec ton père, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Non, non c'est bon. Merci ! »

Castiel s'échappe de l'emprise de Marie Laure pour descendre et aller jouer un peu de piano.

Dean entend sa mère crier depuis l'entrée qu'ils s'en vont. Dean pense que le « ils » inclue aussi Castiel, mais il se rend vite compte que non quand il entend les notes de piano s'égrener dans la maison.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il sort de sa chambre et s'assoie en haut des marches pour l'écouter.

Le petit brun enchaîne les morceaux qu'il connaît par cœur, ses partitions sont là-haut, il a un peu la flemme d'aller les chercher. Et puis bon, personne ne l'écoute (enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croit) alors c'est pas important s'il se trompe et s'insulte lui tout seul. Mais ça fait sourire Dean. Il a envie de descendre, d'aller l'écouter de plus près tout en se fumant une clope mais bon, il va empester la maison s'il fait ça.

Alors il reste en haut de son perchoir et attend.

Ça finit par être long, Castiel ne voit pas le temps passer et s'amuse bien à faire tout ça. Il reprend une dizaine de fois certains passages sur lesquels il bute. Les prend de plus en plus compliqués. Et puis quand même, il finit par arrêter. Va dans la cuisine du chalet et prend une pomme et remonte les escaliers.

En haut il trouve Dean.

« Tu fais un sitting ?

Je t'écoutais., souffle Dean de sa voix rauque.

Tu pouvais venir… J'aurais joué autre chose…

Comme quoi ?

Je sais pas trop… Un truc moins tordu…

C'était joli... Satie non ?

Ha… Bah oui !, sourit Castiel.

Mon père écoute pas mal de musique classique. »

C'est la seule justification de Dean quant à sa connaissance de la _Gymnopédie n°3_.

Il se lève pour laisser passer Castiel. Et se rend compte que maintenant, il ne sait plus trop quoi faire…

« Dis Castiel… Tu comptes faire quoi là ?

Euh.. rien. manger ma pomme !, sourit Castiel.

Ça te dirait d'aller te balader ?

Euh.. bah.. les parents vont pas tarder à revenir, s'ils nous trouvent pas…

- Mouais..., soupire Dean. Tant pis pour La Duis. »

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Castiel de répondre, vexé qu'il ne l'ait pas suivi sans condition. Oui c'est ce qu'espérait le sale gamin capricieux qu'est Winchester, enfermé à présent dans sa chambre.

Castiel reste bêtement sur le palier de l'étage avec sa pomme à la main. Bah merde, il serait bien allé là bas, dans son rêve. C'est incroyable que ça existe pour de vrai. Il n'a jamais fait ce genre de rêve aussi réel.

Enfin bon, il retourne dans sa chambre et mange sa pomme, assis sur son lit avec la musique en sourdine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le cours de sport est terminé. Castiel peut enfin souffler, il est tout à sa conversation sur le cours de littérature du matin avec Yves. Ce n'est pas l'endurance qui va l'arrêter de parler. Surtout Diane !

Heureusement ils peuvent la semer en allant dans le vestiaire des garçons. Castiel le redoute toujours un peu, à cause d'Antoine et les autres. Mais en fait il ne se passe jamais rien, en fait on dirait vraiment que c'était juste un rite de passage, et qu'aujourd'hui il fait parti de la classe comme les autres.

Enfin bon, il retire son tee-shirt trempé tout en débattant sur la manière d'enseigner de la prof de littérature, non c'est sûr, pour lui et Yves, elle a un grain.

La classe qui succède à la leur arrive. L'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se croisent pour se changer ou pour se rhabiller.

C'est une des trois classes de S là. Plus particulièrement celle de Dean. Ça arrive tous les jeudis après-midis. Mais cette fois là, c'est particulier. Dean n'a pas en vouloir longtemps à Castiel d'avoir refusé la balade au lac de la Duis. Et là, il lui en veut encore moins quand il découvre torse nu, à se débattre avec son tee-shirt qui ne veut pas se remettre à l'endroit.

Immobile, Dean remercie le tee-shirt de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Sa tête à lui se remplit d'images plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Castiel n'est peut-être pas un grand sportif mais bon... Il n'en est pas moins légèrement musclé et fin.

Son ventre fait du grabuge, comme la fois où il avait vu Castiel avec le haut de sa combi défaite. Là c'est vraiment cent fois pire...

Castiel ne fait attention à rien, il est trop absorbé par sa conversation avec Yves. La brulure qui lui chatouille les reins, il la met sur le compte sur sport. Alors il retire son pantalon de jogging en même temps. Range les affaires humides dans le sac de sport, qu'il déposera à la blanchisserie de l'internat.

Il sent cette fois-ci une légère brûlure dans son cou…

C'est Dean qui détaille chaque vertèbre de sa colonne vertébrale, qui ressort sous sa peau de porcelaine quand Castiel se penche. Dean qui n'a pas bougé de son banc alors que tout le monde s'agite. La seule chose qui s'agite chez lui c'est de drôle de papillons malvenus dans son ventre et puis autre chose plus bas...

Oh non merde !

Et il doit se déshabiller en plus pffff...

Castiel attrape son jean et l'enfile à nouveau. Il se retourne sans faire exprès vers Dean. Et il lui crève les yeux là au milieu des autres. Putain…

Et dire qu'il était quasiment nu… Et puis… Ça lui brûle tellement le corps. Comme… Comme ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture…

« Dean magne-toi sinon on va se taper un tour de terrain en plus ! rappelle Aymeric à la réalité.

Vas-y... Je te rejoins. »

Dean est absent, les yeux rivés au sol alors qu'il enlève ses chaussures. Lentement. Très lentement. Castiel lui reçoit quasi la même remarque de la part de Yves qui lui dit qu'ils vont manquer le début du cours d'anglais.

Alors il enfile plus vite que ça son tee-shirt propre et son pull. Il enfile rapidement ses chaussures. Son sac sur l'épaule et il sort.

Au passage, sa main s'égare une seconde dans les cheveux de Dean. Sans que ce dernier ne sache pourquoi, ce seul geste a réussi à le faire lever... Dans le mauvais sens du terme. Heureusement qu'il est seul dans les vestiaires à présent mais bon il n'aura jamais le temps de régler ce petit (gros) problème qu'il a entre les jambes !

Énervé contre lui de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, il s'habille en quatrième vitesse, avant que Monsieur Marcy le prof vienne l'engueuler. Surtout que Dean est un de ses meilleurs éléments en course d'endurance. Et dans le domaine de l'endurance justement, la course n'est pas la seule matière où il excelle.

Bordel...

Castiel est dans la cour. Au soleil. Oh, oui. Un grand soleil franc de montagne, de printemps. Certes il ne fait très chaud, mais qu'importe. Il fait terriblement beau, plus de neige, mis à part en altitude et les champs. Mais ici en ville non.

Alors allongé là, Castiel regarde les gens dans la cour de récréation. Yves et un de ses amis discutent juste à côté du dernier film qu'ils sont allés voir. Castiel lui regarde juste la silhouette de Dean, debout. À fumer.

Sexy.

Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans les vestiaires, Dean a essayé de prendre de la distance par rapport à Castiel. Que ça soit pendant les heures de cours ou à l'internat. Ils s'évitent religieusement, comme deux aimants qui se repoussent. Que ça soit dans la salle de bains (ils ne prennent pas leur douche en même temps), à la salle d'étude (Dean au fond et Castiel aux premiers rangs) ou à la cantine (ils ne mangent pas ensemble, Dean reste avec Aymeric toujours. Car quand Dean ne parle pas, celui-ci ne pose jamais de questions).

Ils s'évitent.

Mais Dean cette après-midi là n'évite pas le regard que Castiel lui lance.

Il lui retourne même un petit sourire avant de retourner en cours, sauvé par le gong.

Comme tous les soirs depuis que Dean a découvert dans son (presque) plus simple appareil, une pulsion de désir le prend quand il se glisse dans les draps. Ça le rend pantelant, excité, dur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et à son tour, il connaît la honte de se faire du bien en pensant au corps d'un garçon.

Castiel fait la même chose, à moitié assis dans sont lit, les draps entortillés dans ses jambes, l'oreiller contre son torse. Il recréé un semblant de corps contre lui et se mord les lèvres à sang à chaque orgasme.

Le désir qu'il éprouve pour... Son frère, ne connaît aucune limite. Daphné est passée sur un autre plan à côté... C'est si... Différent. Il lui écrit moins de lettre, pense moins à elle. Ce n'est pas la distance, c'est juste cet autre qui lui monopolise l'esprit. On ne supprime que ce que l'on remplace.

Un matin, Dean se réveille avant tous. À pas de loups, il se dirige vers la salle de bains et les toilettes et pour cela, passe devant le box de Castiel. Il s'arrête. Trop tentant. Il ne réfléchit même pas, idiot, à se coller contre la vitre granitée dans l'espoir de voir sa silhouette.

La seule chose qu'il peut entendre c'est les gémissements. Étouffés, certes, mais forts. Castiel commence à dérailler, serrer les cuisses à faire craquer les draps... Il tombe dans le plaisir, les hanches en mouvement. La volupté devient sa meilleure amie ici. Le soir à force d'avoir désiré toute la journée et le matin, après de drôles de rêves érotiques dans la cabane en bois au bord du lac...

Dean a à peine entendu un soupir. Juste un. Il s'est éclipsé rapidement ensuite, gêné d'avoir surpris Castiel, du moins il l'imagine. Et si jusque là, Dean arrivait à s'en tenir juste au soir, ce matin là sous la douche, il ne résiste pas à s'offrir un deuxième orgasme.

Castiel a les hormones en folie depuis près d'une semaine. Il ne compte plus combien de fois il se porte jusqu'à l'orgasme, mais a l'impression que son désir est permanant. Comme s'il était malade. Comme une fièvre qu'il ne pourrait pas soigner. C'est un état qu'il n'avait jamais connu...

L'objet de ses fantasmes inassouvis passe devant ses yeux dans le foyer de l'internat. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer. De le détailler... Bien qu'il le connaisse presque par cœur. Qu'il ait dessiné chaque partie de lui dans un carnet, à part. Pour être sûr que Dean ne trouvera jamais ses dessins.

Colin, le meilleur ami d'Yves qui est devenu un de ses copains de l'internat, lui parle depuis dix minutes de sa passion pour le groupe U2. Soudain, ses yeux gris, glacials, se fixent sur le bleu pétillant de Castiel. Ce dernier a le regard vide alors Colin soupire, remet ses cheveux blonds bouclés en place.

« Ça t'intéresse ce que je dis ?

Castiel se secoue intérieurement.

Pardon... J'ai eu une... Une absence.

Je vois ça ! rit Colin, cachant sa déception. Tu... Y'a un problème ? Avec moi ou un autre à l'internat ? demande-t-il gentiment.

Non, non t'en fais pas., sourit Castiel. Je regardais juste ce que faisait mon d'mi frère...

Winchester ?

Ouais...

C'est ton demi-frère ? demande Colin.

Sa mère est avec mon père, mais on n'a pas de sang en commun quoi. C'est nos parents qui nous disent tout le temps « Va voir ton frère. »... Tu vois ?

Ouais, ils veulent faire ambiance famille. Il est... Pas mal ce mec, j'comprends pas pourquoi il a pas de nana.

Castiel le regarde, un peu troublé. On ne dit jamais qu'on trouve un mec « pas mal », sauf...

Il est pas sociable. Il parle qu'à Aymeric, moi très peu... On se fuit plutôt.

Alors pourquoi tu le regardes ?

Et toi pourquoi tu le trouves pas mal ? » demande Castiel, les yeux pétillants à nouveau.

Le silence se fait entre eux deux. Colin baisse les yeux, avec léger sourire. Il n'est pas tout seul on dirait...

Samedi soir à la maison, Mary et Luc ont décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle tradition d'un jeu de société ou de cartes en famille. Et ce soir c'est belotte avec Novak VS. Winchester.

« Belotte et rebelotte ! annonce fièrement Luc Novak.

Mais c'est pas vrai Luc, tu me fais cocue pour avoir autant de chance ? fait Mary, blasée.

Mais bien sûr que non ma chérie. »

Bien que dans l'équipe adversaire, Luc se penche vers sa nouvelle femme pour l'embrasser. Autour de la table, Dean et Castiel échangent un regard qui en dit long sur leur dégoût.

Ils ont envie d'en parler, de s'interroger sur leur vie à deux... La question tabou est quand même... Est-ce qu'ils oseraient faire un gamin ? Un petit frère ou sœur ?

Castiel y pense, parce qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui fantasmer sur son faux demi frère ne le gêne pas... Mais s'il y avait un vrai lien ? L'interdit moral serait insurmontable.

Enfin... Ils n'en sont pas là. Pas du tout. Et un fantasme n'est qu'une idée…

Avant d'aller se coucher, Dean a quelque chose d'important à faire. Pas comme de prendre une douche ou de se brosser les dents. Non quelque chose de plus important.

Il sort de la salle de bain et au lieu d'aller sur la droite, vers sa chambre, il tape à la porte de gauche, celle de Castiel.

Le petit brun termine de fermer ses volets alors qu'il dit à ilnesaitpasqui de rentrer dans la chambre. Dean pousse la porte, rentre et s'y adosse pour la refermer. Il ne dit rien, il attend que Castiel le voit, le regarde. Castiel se retourne et voit Dean. Il l'a presque senti rentrer, sait que son père se serait annoncé, sait que Mary aurait papoté.

Alors il reste planté là, devant sa fenêtre, les rideaux clos, dans la pénombre près de Dean.

« Je suis venu... M'excuser Castiel., annonce Dean.

Pour quoi ?

Pour ce qui s'est passé à l'internat... Je sais ça fait longtemps... Enfin... Je... Je l'avais pas fait et voilà., bafouille Dean, mal à l'aise

Castiel reste à nouveau muet... Juste quelques instants.

Mais c'était pas ta faute...

Mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est ça le problème., souffle-t-il.

Tu voulais faire quoi ? Les choper et les jeter hors de ma chambre ? Y'avait la moitié de l'internat dedans… C'est pas ta faute…

Bon... Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Bonne nuit Castiel. »

Dean se retourne et pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir.

« Alors merci… C'est… C'est gentil… », souffle une dernière fois Castiel avant de le laisser partir.

Dean referme la porte mais reste derrière, dans le couloir, collé au bois. Il essaye d'entendre ce que fait Castiel. Pour mieux l'imaginer.

Castiel prend le temps de se déshabiller, puis enfile une tenue de nuit un peu plus confortable. Il range un peu le bordel sur son lit (des livres et des feuilles tout partout) et secoue les draps. Ils en voient de toutes les couleurs ces draps là…

Dean n'a toujours pas bougé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il attend mais il reste là... Cependant il ne sent pas arriver Castiel qui sort de sa chambre pour aller se laver les dents, Castiel qui tombe nez à nez avec Dean. Et ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.

Dean recule un peu, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Putain. Quel idiot.

« Désolé... Je...

C'est pas grave… Tu… Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Dean cherche mais tout ce qu'il trouve à répondre c'est :

Non...

Quel idiot ! Castiel rit un peu. Sans se moquer évidemment… Alors bon, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et le fait se décaler doucement.

Reste pas dans le passage… »

Dean sursaute. Il s'excuse encore et cette fois s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Ses hanches le brûlent, en plus de ses joues, il est mort de honte. Et aussi..

Oh putain non ça recommence ! Castiel n'aurait jamais du le toucher... Et lui n'aurait jamais du rester dans le passage ! Pfff...

Castiel lui reste comme un idiot dans la salle de bain, sous ses mains il sent les hanches de Dean. Hanches sur lesquelles il a fantasmé comme un fou depuis des jours, depuis ce moment dans la salle d'eau où il a regardé sa peau fine entre les bouts de tissus.

Se laver les dents devient totalement idiot, ses gestes sont tremblants et lui… Il le veut. C'est tout. Il le veut.

Ça passe très vite quand en passant dans le couloir il entend les parents en train de forniquer.

« Putain… »

Ça remet les pieds sur terre, ça le secoue. Se sont les parents qui sont en couple. Pas eux.

Et c'est bien dommage.

Non Castiel, tais-toi.

Il y a Daphné.

« Hey Cas'... Ça va ? J'ai pas eu tes lettres cette semaine..., dit Daphné à l'autre bout du fil, pour leur traditionnel coup de téléphone de la semaine.

Je suis désolé Daphné… J'ai pas eu le temps de trop, j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs et tout… »

Castiel a un mal fou à se concentrer, Dean est aussi dans le salon et en semble pas avoir envie d'en bouger. Il le fixe du coin de l'œil et ça le fout fichtrement mal à l'aise.

« Ha bon... Mais ça va mon cœur ? Enfin le retour à... Avec les autres abrutis..., murmure Daphné, encore émue.

Non, ça va ça… Ils sont… Sympas, bizarrement. Je comprends pas trop… Mais je suis pas tout seul…

Et cette fille…, demande Daphné, un peu jalouse.

Non, t'en fais pas., rit Castiel, mal à l'aise. Tu crains rien de Diane… Elle est… Trop bavarde pour moi.

Bon ça va alors... T'as le bonjour de Mickael au fait, il va essayer de t'appeler, je lui ai donné le numéro de chez toi...

Ha ouais mince. J'avais oublié de lui donner, t'as bien fait… Sinon. Toi ça va ?

Castiel jette un œil sur le côté et croise le regard de Dean. Si bien qu'il n'en a pas entendu la réponse de sa copine.

Castiel ?

Pardon, Dean me parlait… »

Puis il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, mais putain c'est pas possible. Il se retient de se taper le front et s'insulter. Dean lui rigole dans sa barbe inexistante et décide d'arrêter de fixer Castiel au profit de la télé.

« Je te disais que... Que tu me manquais et que j'aimerais bien venir te voir., répète Daphné.

Moi aussi… Mais je rentre pas tout de suite… Tu… Tu pourrais venir non ? Ça te plairais la montagne !

Oh oui ?

Ha oui !, affirme Castiel. Le train est pas très cher, je pourrais te payer la moitié du voyage si tu veux.

Ça serait génial mon cœur., soupire niaisement Daphné.

Ouais ça serait super. Tu viendrais le week-end prochain alors ? Ta mère voudrait bien ?

Oui je pense… Comme on s'est pas vus depuis trois semaines. Et qu'aux vacances je pars à Paris chez ma tante…

Ha oui c'est vrai… Bon alors tu en parles à tes parents et tu me dis ? Je demanderai de mon côté aussi. Et prévois des affaires chaudes !

D'accord. Je file mon cœur, je t'aime…

Moi aussi je t'aime… À très vite mon ange. »

Castiel raccroche et s'installe à nouveau devant la télé, un gout amer entre les lèvres. Dean lui jette un regard noir. Sa copine va venir ici ? Chez lui ? Non mais c'est une blague ?! En plus Castiel fait comme si de rien n'était alors que, non non il peut pas faire ça ! C'est pas vrai.

« Alors Castiel, t'entends des voix ? lance Dean, en colère.

Euh… Pardon… J'ai pas… Enfin j'écoutais pas, c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit… » rougit Castiel, hyper mal à l'aise.

Dean soupire. Voilà, c'est exactement quand il est dans des états comme ça qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air et d'aller fumer.

Il monte dans sa chambre enfiler un jean au lieu de son vieux jogging, chope sa veste de ski bien chaude où il planque son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche intérieure et lance :

« Je vais me balader !

Dean, où tu vas ? demande Mary depuis son bureau.

Pas loin. »

Sans d'autres explications, Dean sort. Il a besoin d'être tout seul, de comprendre ce qui lui arrive alors qu'il est à deux doigts d'une crise de nerfs tout ça parce que la copine de son demi frère va venir, non mais c'est du délire sérieux ! Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

Il tire nerveusement sur une, deux, trois clopes, sans arrêter.

Il marche, sans but, mais se retrouve quand même sur un sentier de randonnée qu'il connaît bien puisque c'est celui qui mène au lac de la Duis.

Ce lac dont Castiel et lui rêvent.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, il va arrêter de penser à lui oui ?! Dean shoote dans un gros caillou, avant de retenir un cri de douleur, mais sérieux, il lui manque un grain aujourd'hui.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur un flanc de montagne et se prend la tête entre les mains. Ça peut pas durer cette situation. Il peut pas sans arrêt se mettre dans des états pareils, sans comprendre. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il est cartésien Dean. Il a besoin de savoir pourquoi, et puis comment aussi.

Sauf que là, aucune des réponses à ces deux questions lui vient.

Et qu'il ne bougera pas d'ici tant qu'il ne les aura pas.

Castiel est resté dans le salon. Sans bouger, il est là et ne sait plus quoi faire. Il a vu Dean partir comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. Enfin, non, il sait pourquoi, du moins il pense deviner que le problème porte le nom de Daphné.

Est-ce que Dean serait jaloux ? Ou mal ? Ou… Enfin comment il pourrait deviner ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ?

Peut-être qu'il le ressent… Ça doit être sa faute, ce malaise qu'il ressent. Le lien ne se défait pas avec le temps. Au contraire.

Ça fait presque une heure et demie que Dean est parti. Le soleil est en train de se coucher et au plus le soleil baisse, au plus l'inquiétude de Mary monte.

« Mon fils est dingue pu… Non rien., se reprend-t-elle.

T'inquiète pas… Il va revenir Mary…, fait Castiel dans la cuisine en train de l'aider à découper des pommes de terre.

Comment tu fais pour rester si calme toi ? rit-elle.

Bah j'sais pas, enfin, c'est ton fils, tu devrais savoir qu'il est un peu… Spécial, enfin, il aime bien être tout seul. Et puis il se débrouille bien tout seul. Il va revenir. »

Mary ne dit rien. Elle s'est faite plus ou moins remettre en place par un petit bonhomme de dix-sept ans à propos de son fils qui est… Oui, spécial, elle l'admet. Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment contrôlé, il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête mais elle sait qu'il a bon fond. Elle ne le voit aussi peut-être qu'avec les yeux d'une mère mais bon. Elle y croit.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se referme tout aussi doucement…Suivie de quelques pas et d'une petite toux.

Mary se précipite dans l'entrée. Son spécial de grand fils est revenu.

« Dean ! Enfin ! »

Elle vient vite le prendre dans ses bras sans qu'il ait vraiment le temps de lever son manteau.

« M'man, tu m'écrases…

Je m'en fous ! Ça va pas de partir aussi longtemps ?! La nuit ?

La nuit vient de tomber maman, arrête d'en faire des tonnes… » soupire Dean sans se détacher de l'étreinte de sa mère.

Castiel regarde la scène depuis la porte de la cuisine. Il n'a pas l'air d'être bien Dean. Et par sa faute en plus. Ça lui fait bien mal au cœur. Et sa mère s'est inquiétée…

Il reste avec son couteau à la main, bêtement.

« T'étais où ?

En balade je t'ai dit…

Où Dean ?!

En haut du chemin qui mène à la Duis…, murmure-t-il pour ne pas que Castiel entende.

Oh bon… Allez, tu files dans ta chambre et tu vas te laver. Et je veux pas que tu sortes. Tu restes là !

Oui Maman… »

Dean soupire et parvient enfin à se dégager de son étreinte pour monter à l'étage, sans un regard pour Castiel dont il sent le regard depuis la cuisine. Celui-ci reste sans bouger, il voudrait faire quelque chose, mais c'est pas le moment. Dean est un gamin de temps en temps… Il faut qu'il se calme, qu'il se fasse remettre en place par sa mère. C'est tout. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle s'emploie à faire, sur les talons de Dean. Ils ont une longue discussion tous les deux dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

Dean ne dit rien sur les accusations de sa mère. Il analyse. Elle était morte de trouille, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse de façon excessive. Par contre, il redoute un peu plus ses questions. Même si sa mère est de nature assez exubérante, il la sait perspicace quand il s'agit de le remettre à sa place.

« Y'a un truc qui va pas Dean en ce moment. Je sais pas quoi, mais…

Dean garde le silence et les yeux baissés.

C'est le lycée, ça se passe mal ?

Non.

Tu m'aides pas beaucoup Dean là., lui fait remarquer sa mère.

Si, si ça va… J'ai juste eu besoin de prendre l'air maman, tu sais que ça m'arrive, surtout quand j'ai pas été sur des skis depuis plus de deux semaines., tente-t-il de sourire.

Je sais. Mais là c'est pas pareil… C'est que Luc et Castiel soient là ? Ça fait resque deux mois quand même…

Je suis un peu long à m'y habituer mais non ça va, t'inquiète pas., rassure Dean.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffe, joue avec, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui prenne la main pour qu'il arrête.

Tu me dirais si tu avais un problème hun ? Dean ?

Ouiiii ! Déstresse Maman, ça va !

Bon. Allez, après tu viendras pour dîner ? J'ai cuisiné avec Castiel, bon juste des pommes de terre sautées avec des côtes de porc. Ça te va ?

C'est très bien. Je vais sous la douche et j'arrive. »

Mary embrasse son fils sur le front et le laisse enfin seul pour qu'il vaque à ses occupations. Castiel prend le relais, il rentre dans la chambre de Dean et ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Je m'excuse. Je sais pas si c'est ma faute, mais je m'excuse quand même.

C'est le week-end des excuses on dirait., soupire Dean en enlevant son pull.

Vaut mieux ça que s'engueuler, non ?

C'est sûr. »

Dean s'avance vers Castiel, le dominant d'une tête. Il lève lentement sa main, qu'il pose doucement sur la nuque et remonte à rebrousse-poil dans les cheveux noirs de jais.

« Alors ta copine va venir ? »

Castiel ferme les yeux une seconde. Sa peau jouit de se contact, elle est frissonnante et rouge, son cœur s'emballe… Une longue et tendre vague d'électricité coule de son cou jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

« Euh… Oui…, expire t-il, tremblant.

Je resterai à l'internat alors..., lui dit Dean, en continuant son massage crânien, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mmmh… » Castiel pince les lèvres, et ferme les yeux.

Il est en train de se perdre complètement, ne peut plus réfléchir. Du tout. Son cerveau est focalisé sur cette main, sur les nerfs sensibles qui s'affolent de sensations. Il doit se retenir de tout son être pour ne pas aller se coller à lui. Dean y prend plaisir à le rendre comme ça. Et cela confirme bien les peurs qu'ils s'est avoué seul sur le chemin de randonnée. Il ne les formule pas, mais les pense très fort. Et fera tout pour rester à l'internat si Daphné vient ici.

« Deeeaan j'entends pas l'eau de la douuuuche ! » crie sa mère d'en bas.

Ça le fait retirer sa main des cheveux à présent en bataille de Castiel et attraper son pyjama. Castiel lâche un gémissement de soulagement, puis, mal assuré sur ses jambes, il sort. Et retourne s'enfermer dans sa chambre à lui.

Daphné va venir, et le priver de Dean. Daphné passe dans sa tête après Dean. Elle ne lui procure pas autant de désir pour une simple main dans les cheveux, ça ne lui a jamais fait ça.

Castiel crève de désir. D'envie.

Dean est bien moins excité sous la douche. Mais beaucoup plus pensif quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il le redoutait. Mais il sait que maintenant il n'y peut rien.

Sa peau est devenue rouge écrevisse et la peau de ses doigts est fripée. Sa mère qui lui crie d'en bas de venir manger finit par le décider à bouger. Il s'habille à la va vite et descendre rejoindre le reste de la famille, y compris Castiel, attablé. Qui évite très soigneusement son regard, son contact. Bien qu'il soit assis près de lui. Il ne veut pas, il ne faut pas. Se concentrer sur Daphné.

Putain. Il adore Daphné, il l'aime… Mais Dean lui fait tellement tourner la tête, le rend tellement dingue. Ce sentiment de culpabilité, de déchirement depuis de plus en plus oppressant.

« Vous avez fait votre sac les enfants ? demande Luc pour rompre le silence.

Pas encore., répond Dean. Je m'en occupe après manger.

Je l'ai fais ce matin… M'suis levé tôt…

Castiel fixe les cubes de pomme de terre dorés au milieu des lardons et la viande. Il n'a franchement pas faim. Sa fourchette pique les cubes un par un.

Vous avez l'air fatigués..., remarque Mary. Vous nous couvrez pas quelque chose quand même ?!

Elle touche le front de son fils.

Mais non Maman… J'ai marché c'est tout...

Et moi je suis juste fatigué. Me suis levé tôt…, rappelle Castiel, dans une excuse idiote.

Il jette un regard à cette photo de famille tellement étrange. C'est trop spécial, tout ce qui se passe ici.

Bien... »

Mary n'insiste pas et du coup parle avec Luc de leur projet de voyages pour les vacances de Pâques, pendant que Castiel sera chez sa mère à Lyon et Dean chez son père à Annecy. Ça donne envie de vomir à Dean qui repousse son assiette, décrétant qu'il n'a plus faim, même si c'était très bon, ajoute-il cependant.

Doublement Castiel s'énerve. Parce que Dean a la même réaction que lui, mais à quelques secondes près. Il allait le faire, vouloir quitter la table sans finir le repas. Juste s'enfermer.

Il part quand même.

Besoin de pleurer. Assis par terre, dos à la porte de sa chambre.

Dean lui est resté devant la télé avec sa mère, après le coup qu'il lui a fait tout à l'heure, il lui doit bien ça. En plus elle lui fait un câlin et prépare une tisane au thym avec du miel. Comme avant, quand ils étaient tous les deux dans la maison...

Luc les laisse tous les deux justement pour aller voir son fils. Il tape contre la porte et dit :

« Mon grand c'est moi...

Le petit brun essuie ses yeux comme il peut. Putain…

Oui ?, fait-il en ouvrant la porte.

Hey Castiel, ça va pas ? s'inquiète son père en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

Non pas trop. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est… C'est juste.., Castiel sort le premier truc qui lui passe par la tête et passablement crédible. Juste Daphné me manque.

Bon... Elle sera la le week-end prochain, c'est quand même une bonne nouvelle ?

Oui !

Ou pas… si Dean reste à l'internat…

Alors faut juste être un peu patient..

Je sais, mais je le suis pas vraiment. Donc bon.

Allez courage mon grand. »

Luc lui ébouriffe les cheveux en essayant d'être affectueux, il lui fait mal au cœur son petit garçon, à être amoureux. Mais s'il savait vraiment ce qu'il a dans la tête. Non il ne vaut mieux pas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Castiel est resté à l'étude avec Colin. Ce dernier fait parti des internes, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour lui, le soir il se sentira moins seul comme ça. Et puis il se sent proche de ce garçon là. Tous les deux ont un petit secret, d'ailleurs Castiel, curieux, voudrait en parler, mais comment aborder ça ? C'est franchement pas évident, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble assumer pleinement ce qui leur arrive.

Et puis… Être attiré par un garçon, d'accord, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il les veut tous. Loin de là, Castiel a juste… Quelques… Vues, sur Dean. Enfin sûrement plus. Mais est-ce qu'il est près à l'accepter… ? Ça…

Et puis s'ils ont des vues sur le même garçon, il n'a pas besoin d'être homosexuels pour savoir que ça va poser problème ! Enfin...

« J'ai pas envie de travailler..., fait Colin en se prenant la tête entre les mains. T'as pas des cartes Cas' ?

Non désolé.. J'ai pas envie de bosser non plus… Puis si la pionne nous vois en train de jouer aux cartes ça va pas le faire.

Pfff... J'aimerais tellement rentrer chez moi et pas être obligé de bosser. Ça te manque pas toi ?

J'ai deux chez moi alors bon… Mais pour pas être obligé de bosser, j'irais bien n'importe où sauf ici. C'est vraiment la prison quoi. Toujours surveillés… Sauf évidemment quand on a besoin d'eux…

Désolé. »grimace Colin.

Il attrape une feuille et se met à griffonner dessus. Des dessins débiles comme une fleur ou des nuages. Castiel le regarde faire et vient compléter ses dessins.

« Dis… Depuis… Depuis combien de temps tu… Enfin… Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

Euh... Non je vois pas., sourit Colin en battant son crayon gris contre celui de Castiel.

Pff… Tu sais… Pour les garçons… »

Colin pique un fard monstrueux. Personne, il en n'a jamais parlé à personne... Et là, Castiel a deviné. Il le regarde dans le blanc des yeux, troublé.

« Je sais que c'est pas… Très facile d'en parler. Mais je suis un peu dans la même situation… Alors, j'voulais avoir tes impressions, partager un peu.

Oh bah... Euh..., Colin se frotte les yeux. Déjà félicitations, très perspicace..., rit-il. T'es dans le même cas ? C'est à dire ?

Cette fois c'est à Castiel de rougir.

J'te l'ai déjà plus ou moins dit…

Il tourne les yeux vers la droite et lui montre Dean.

Quoi ? Ton frère ?! fait Colin surpris et... Un peu déçu. Oui.

J't'ai dit… C'est pas vraiment mon frère. Et puis… C'est…, Castiel soupire. Je comprends pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Et lui aussi…

T'as de la chance..., soupire Colin.

Castiel fait d'un coup le lien entre son air déçu d'avant et sa remarque… Mince.

Attends… Il te plaît ?, murmure t-il.

Oui... Tu l'as dit de toute façon quand on en a parlé.

Ouais mais ça vient juste de me revenir, je croyais juste que c'était… Agréable à regarder. Mais pas plus…

Bah si...

Novak et Rivaldi, vous papotes comme des filles ou vous travaillez ? » braille Lionel.

Castiel ne répond rien et sort son livre de géo pour faire semblant de faire comme s'ils travaillaient sur quelque chose d'intéressant. À deux.

« J'suis désolé alors… Je savais pas… Enfin j'espère que ça va ?

Oui ça va... C'est parce que les garçons me plaisent que je suis une midinette groupie ! rit Colin.

Castiel sourit. Ça va alors…

De toute façon… J'ai une copine… Alors tu sais…

Hein ? fait Colin qui ne comprend plus rien.

Ouais… Daphné… J'étais avec elle avant de venir ici, et rencontrer…, il ne dit pas son prénom. Mais aujourd'hui ça commence à poser problème, je me sens mal vis-à-vis des deux…

Je sais pas quoi conseiller, tu sais j'ai jamais été en couple... Enfin non justement tu sais pas mais voilà., rit Colin mal à l'aise, tirant sur son pull bleu.

Castiel lui sourit, il l'aime bien Colin. Ce garçon lui attire toute sa sympathie.

C'est pas grave… Je vais bien finir par trouver comment me sortir de la situation… Ça dépend de plein de choses…

Genre parler avec lui ? fait Colin en désignant Dean du menton.

Euh… Je sais pas si j'arriverais à en parler. Je… Sais pas si je pourrais être en couple avec…, il se met à rire en même temps. C'est tellement bizarre. Parler avec lui déjà, c'est un miracle, alors bon…

J'avoue... Ça fait deux ans qu'on est à l'internat ensemble et on a du s'adresser la parole... Quatre fois ? » rit Colin.

Castiel le regarde et voit une once de déception dans ses yeux. Ça lui fait mal au cœur qu'ils soient tous les deux sur Dean… Enfin… Le truc c'est qu'il se demande même si Dean connaît le nom de Colin. Alors que lui… Dean le cherche, l'agace, le taquine, le touche… L'effleure…

« Il est pas bavard du tout…

C'est gentil de vouloir lui trouver des excuses...

C'est même pas une excuse tu sais… Il est spécial.

Spécial, ça oui, et sur bien des plans… Spécial pour lui filer des frissons au moindre regard.

Pas grave Castiel. »

Colin lui fait un petit sourire. La cloche sonne enfin, les libérant de leur heure d'étude. Enfiiiin !

Hallelujah.

Ils peuvent retourner à l'internat.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Castiel ne prend même pas le temps de ranger ses affaires de cours. Il attrape juste sa trousse de toilette, un caleçon propre et un tee-shirt pour aller se doucher. Vraiment trop besoin de se détendre sous l'eau brûlante.

Et comme Dean revient de son club basket, son comportement est identique. Et sans le savoir, il se retrouve dans la cabine à côté de celle de Castiel... Enfin là il s'en fiche, il se détend enfin sous l'eau chaude et se lave de la sueur qui coulait dans son dos à la fin de l'entrainement.

Castiel reste sans bouger sous l'eau, les cheveux lui dégoulinant sur le visage, ça fait un bien fout. Il finit par attraper son gel douche et se savonne tout en chantonnant un vieux truc.

Et c'est là que Dean l'entend. Il sait. Castiel est nu à côté de lui. Son cœur se met à battre sourdement dans sa cage thoracique, jusque dans ses oreilles. Ça va jusqu'à lui couper l'ouïe, il s'affole... Putain, ça recommence, comme en haut de la colline à la Duis.

Il a l'impression de devenir dingue.

À côté Castiel, lui, ne se doute de rien, ne sait même pas s'il y a quelqu'un. Il s'en fout, tout ce qui l'importe c'est de se rincer maintenant. Tout en pensant vaguement à cette pièce de théâtre à lire en anglais. Une galère… Et il se met à chanter un peu plus fort histoire de couvrir ses pensées.

Dean ne sait pas ce qui lui prend. Il est énervé, il veut que Castiel se taise, arrête de le tenter... C'est terriblement dur.

Il éteint l'eau eau et sort, dans même une serviette autour de la taille. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y a personne dans la salle d'eau, mais ça c'est le dernier de ses soucis, alors qu'il pousse la porte de la cabine voisine. Sans réfléchir à la suite...

Castiel sursaute et se tait quand il voit Dean sous ses yeux, nu, trempé, l'air furieux. Son cœur s'emballe avant qu'il aie eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Comme baisser les yeux sur son corps parfaitement dessiné… Et… Se cacher, parce qu'il vient de réaliser sa nudité à lui aussi.

« Mais… »

Dean a eu le temps de tout voir avant qu'il se cache. Et c'est comme si leur vêtements n'étaient plus là pour faire barrière à leur attirance. Et qu'ainsi, Dean se retrouve en corps à corps avec Castiel, ses bras autour de sa taille nue, sous l'eau à dévorer sa bouche. Sa bouche rouge, bien dessinée par rapport à sa peau blanche, bien que rougie par l'eau qu'il coule sur eux.

Dean devient dingue de ce baiser. Complètement dingue.

Le petit brun a le sang qui ne fait qu'un tour. Ses mains s'accrochent, à une épaule, à ses cheveux… Il le dévore, d'un baiser furieux, comme Dean, d'un baiser qui lui fait rater les pulsations de son cœur. De se sentir collé contre lui, de le sentir là, avec lui. Nus.

Les frissons ne sont plus sur sa peau mais en lui, il est entier, tremblant, fou de lui..

Dean ne peut plus s'arrêter. L'air, il le prend directement à la bouche de Castiel. Son nouvel oxygène. Bien que vu comment ils se serrent l'un à l'autre , leur respiration est compromise.

Alors quand ils s'arrêtent et qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux, ils sont complètement essouffles. Et ne savent plus quoi faire. Recommencer ou s'arrêter là ? Oh mon Dieu... Castiel décide pour eux et le tire à nouveau à sa bouche… Les lèvres de Dean sont sucrées… Rien à voir avec ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, il avait pensé à quelque chose d'épicé… Mais pas ça… Sa peau est glissante, chaude, les muscles affleurent sous la surface.

C'est grisant, sexuel, sensuel… Tellement qu'il en bande… À ce moment, il réalise aussi que c'est contre Dean, qu'il sent aussi son intimité contre la sienne, la toison pubienne frotter légèrement contre son ventre… Plus grand.. Dean le domine… Dean le tient... Même si c'est Castiel qui mène le baiser, qui a l'expérience et qui profite de ce que offre Dean sur un plateau d'argent.

Dean tente de se calmer mais l'ardeur ne peut pas quitter son corps, pas tout d'un coup. Surtout au niveau de la bouche et des mains, qui se sont ancrées dans les reins de Castiel. Là, il se senti bien, parce qu'entier. Entier oui...

Castiel gémit, et cambre quand les doigts de Dean dans son dos se crispe près d'un nerf. Il se colle encore plus à lui, s'excite encore plus… Ce n'est plus qu'il le veut… C'est qu'il ressent le besoin viscéral d'être avec lui, de le toucher autant, comme ses mains qui voyagent dans son dos, ses hanches, ses côtes… Il touche ce qu'il peut.. .

Tout ce qu'il a à fantasmer.. C'est rien à côté de ce qu'il ressent là tout de suite. Il pourrait mourir que ça lui serait égal… Dean essaye de mémoriser tout ce qu'il touche sur le corps se Castiel et surtout le gout de sa bouche, son haleine délicieuse, la douceur de sa peau. Il aimerait en sentir l'odeur mais l'eau le noierait s'il respirait alors mieux vaut continuer à embrasser, sans réfléchir. Il ne faut surtout pas... Mais pour Castiel le désir commence à se faire trop pressant, trop violent… Et son érection douloureuse… Il se frotte un peu, coincé entre le mur carrelé et le corps de son… Oh non, mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça…

« Aahhnnn… »

Dean arrête subitement de l'embrasser et le regarde... C'est... Oh... La vérité lui saute aux yeux et même si plus tard, il la trouvera magnifique, aujourd'hui, une chape de plomb se loge dans son ventre et la peur le prend.

« Je... Oh... Non, merde..., soupire Dean, gêné.

Castiel halète comme un dingue, brûlant de la tête aux pieds.

Quoi ? Quoi ?

Je... Désolé... »

Dean lance sa main en arrière et trouve la porte de la cabine par laquelle il s'enfuit.

Le petit brun reste figé dans sa douche, celle ci lui semble glacé. Mais alors… Toute son excitation s'en est envolée en une seule seconde. Il se retrouve tout seul là, comme un con. Dean vient de le laisser en plan, sans explication, après lui avoir donné le baiser le plus chaud qu'il ai jamais connu…

Dean a récupéré sa serviette, s'est essuyé à la va vite avant de se jeter sur son lit.

Mon Dieu.

Il n'a pas fait ça ?

Si.

Et le plaisir qu'il en a ressenti était tellement supérieur à tout ce qu'il a vécu auparavant...

Mais il ne l'assume pas.

Pas du tout.

Bien qu'il y avait pensé ce week-end en haut de la Duis, le vivre est bien plus troublant.

Inerte.

Il ne bouge plus, ne s'est même pas habillé. Juste serre sa serviette contre lui.

Pendant tout ce temps, Castiel est resté sous l'eau. Puis agacé il l'a fermée.

Comme une sorte de zombie, il est sortit. S'essuie, enfile les affaires propres.

Rien dans ses gestes ne lui paraît logique. Il a mal au cœur… Encore plus quand il voit la porte de la chambre de Dean fermée. S'enfermer dans la sienne, c'est pas mal déjà… Voilà. Mettre un pyjama aussi, parce qu'il crève de froid… D'avoir eu si chaud.

Ça s'est vraiment passé ?

Ils ne savent déjà plus. C'était un moment hors du temps, imprévu, seulement à eux. Un des rares qu'ils ont eu mais aussi un des plus intenses.

Ils se sentent vides après avoir senti leur autre moitié contre eux...

Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre comme c'est violent, pas encore. Comme ce manque du corps de l'autre va devenir une obsession. Mais pour le moment, seul le froid reste là… Le froid à la place du corps de l'autre. Il n'y a rien.

Castiel se sent vide, imparfait, incomplet, sale… Tout pourrait y passer.

Il crève de honte. L'embrasser, nu, sous la douche…

Soudain on gratte à sa porte.

« Castiel c'est moi... »

C'est Colin qui dit ça. Castiel est un peu déçu. Ce n'est pas lui qu'il aurait voulu voir... Quoique… Ici, c'est le seul à qui il pourrait parler de ça… Ou pas.

Enfin il se lève du lit et va ouvrir à son ami, le laissant rentrer.

« Ça va ?

Ouais, ouais... Enfin y'a un mec qui m'a fait un drôle de réflexion... Tu te rappelles qui c'est qui avait dans la salle avec nous tout à l'heure ?

Euh… Non j'ai pas fait attention… Pourquoi, il a dit quoi ?

Qu'il... Qu'il ferait attention sous la douche maintenant., murmure Colin.

Castiel blanchit.

Il… Ll vient de le dire là tout de suite ?

Non, non... On... On est venu me voir dans ma chambre...

Ha… J'espère qu'il nous a pas entendu alors…

Castiel, tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire ? s'énerve Colin malgré lui.

Hein ? Mais quoi ?

Putain... »

Colin pousse Castiel dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière eux.

« Des mecs sont venus me voir tout à l'heure dans ma chambre. Moi. Pour me dire que quand ils seront dans la salle de bains avec moi, ils éviteront de se baisser. Parce qu'ils ont entendu que j'aimais les garçons., fait Colin, essayant d'être dur dans la voix.

Castiel réalise enfin, il était complètement parti sur ce qu'il venait de se passer dans les douches… Et…

Merde… , réagit-il enfin. Mais… Pourtant on a été discret !

Y'a des oreilles partout faut croire..., soupire Colin. Bref, je vais te laisser, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

Non mais j'ai eu un… Un… Tu sais pas si y avait quelqu'un dans la salle de bain y'a dix minutes ?

Euh non je crois pas, les Secondes ont une sortie et les autres bah... On est rentré les premiers de l'étude. Pourquoi ?

Non ça va… Justement… Tu m'inquiètes avec cette histoire d'oreilles qui traînent…

Pourquoi ? Tu... ? Colin esquisse un sourire malicieux.

Castiel rougit et se gratte la tête.

Non, non, non, mais je… Je fais attention c'est tout.

Ha bon... »

Colin lui fait un petit clin d'œil. Cet interlude lui a permis d'oublier l'incident qui vient de se produire et ce qu'on lui a dit. Heureusement que Castiel n'a pas l'air coincé sur la question. Au moins, Colin peut enfin en parler et se délester de ce secret.

« Castiel, je vais te laisser je crois..., rit-il devant l'air absent de son ami.

Ouais… Je, j'vais finir ma géo…

Si tu veux. »

Colin le laisse enfin après lui avoir tapé sur l'épaule. Castiel lui fait un sourire en le laissant partir.

Enfin seul. Au moins, de parler avec Colin la quelque peu remit sur terre, et lui a permis d'oublier cette sensation de vide. Enfin juste… Quelques secondes.

Le malaise va de mal en pis entre les deux frères. Surtout que quand deux jours c'est vendredi. Que quand deux jours, Daphné arrive à Chambéry et qu'ils prendront le train tous les trois. Super. Hâte...

Ils ne se regardent plus, du moins jamais directement. Ils s'évitent.

Aymeric remarque que le mutisme de Dean ne va pas en s'arrangeant ces jours-ci. Il pense que c'est à cause des vacances chez son père.

S'il savait.

S'il savait que son meilleur ami a l'esprit occupé par la bouche pulpée, rouge, douce, mielleuse d'un... De son demi-frère. Il ne serait alors pas indifférent à ce mutisme.

Castiel lui fait ce qu'il peut. Mais rien a faire. Il a cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir trompé Daphné. Pour un baiser… Un long baiser…

Alors il va devoir se rattraper. Surtout que depuis l'incident, Dean ne l'a juste pas regardé, même effleuré du regard. Comme s'il n'existait pas.

L'éventualité de cette option lui donne mal au cœur. Non, il ne peut pas ne pas exister aux yeux de Dean, et il ne peut pas disparaître. Impossible.

Mais Daphné. Bon Dieu… La pauvre.

Il ne doit rien lui dire, il doit se faire pardonner. Revenir vers elle, pour ne pas la perdre, pour ne pas quelle souffre, pour oublier cette erreur.

Il attend vendredi soir.

« Comment ça je peux pas rester à l'internat si je veux ?! s'énerve Dean face au CPE.

Dean, calmez-vous. Vous pouvez pas prévenir trois jours avant... On ferme l'internat, il n'y a pas de surveillant, personne...

Bon., soupire Dean.

Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous ? questionne Monsieur Pascal.

C'est personnel. »

Et ce vendredi soir arrive plus vite que prévu.

Castiel à le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure quand le train entre en gare. Il sait Dean quelques mètres derrière lui.

Il a vissé un casque sur ses oreilles comme pour crier aux autres « Foutez-moi la paix, je ne veux pas vous écouter. ». Et il faut croire que ça marche, du moins avec Castiel... Il le regrette, Dean, que ça marche. Il aimerait que Castiel se batte un peu au lieu d'attendre sa Daphné. Mais il faut croire que cette fille passe avant tout.

Castiel joue au prince charmant, quand Daphné descend du train avec sa petite valise à la main il ne peut s'empêcher d'aller la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle est beaucoup trop jolie, et rayonnante. Amoureuse surtout… Il fait froid, mais elle a quand même mis une robe bleue, ça l'adoucie, avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux de la même couleur que la robe. Ses tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Elle la fait pour être jolie pour Castiel. Evidemment.

Ça fonctionne.

Castiel veut y croire à tout prix. S'accroche à elle comme si elle allait pouvoir le sortir de là. Mais il ne ressent pas ce qui l'a percuté quand Dean l'a serré comme ça contre lui… Et c'est encore trop bizarre quand celui-ci fait la bise à... À sa petite amie. Heureusement que Dean n'est pas loquace, qu'il ne s'amusera pas à raconter à Daphné ce qu'il s'est passé. Castiel préfère qu'il marche devant eux, qu'il ne les voit pas pendant que Daphné lui serre la main et lui vole de petits baisers. Ça aurait de quoi l'exaspérer. Ça l'exaspère au final, quand ils doivent attendre le bus. Mais Dean fait tout pour les éviter du regard.

« Mon cœur, je suis contente d'être avec toi..., murmure Daphné à l'oreille de Castiel.

Je suis content aussi, tu m'as manqué… Ça te plaît ici pour le moment ?

Bah tu sais, à part le train j'ai pas vu grand chose ! » rit Daphné.

Mais son rire parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de Dean, entre deux morceaux de musique, le silence s'est fait dans son casque et le rire de Daphné est venu s'immiscer.

Non, il n'est pas d'accord.

Castiel est complètement scindé en deux. Il sent l'agacement profond de Dean, son dégoût et lui essaye de se réjouir. Mais quand on sent les sentiments d'un autre comme si c'était les siens, c'est pas évident…

« Bon bah tu verras dans le car ! C'est long le voyage en plus. On aura le temps de parler et je te montrerai ce que j'ai déjà repéré ! »

Quand Dean entend ça (oui cette fois il a mis son CD en pause, il avoue), la seule chose qu'il espère c'est qu'il n'amène pas Daphné à la Duis. Au lac. À la cabane.

Mais, en une phrase, Daphné évite ses soupçons.

« Tout ce que je veux voir c'est toi... »

Et bah tiens ! Dean soupire d'agacement alors qu'il monte dans le bus, montre sa carte d'abonnement et va se mettre au fond. Loin d'eux. Castiel ne cherche pas à suivre. Il s'installe seul avec Daphné. Ils peuvent parler en amoureux. Peuvent faire croire qu'ils sont les plus amoureux de la terre. À se tenir comme ça.

Mais Castiel malgré sa bonne volonté perd le fil.

Ça va être dur.

« Oh Daphné t'es toute belle ! s'exclame Luc. Viens là, ça me fait plaisir de te voir...

Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir Monsieur Novak... »

Daphné va lui faire la bise et se fait enlacer par le père de son petit ami. Dean lui va juste embrasser sa mère puis prétexte du rangement à faire dans ses affaires pour quitter la scène de retrouvailles siiii émouvante.

Seulement il ne peut échapper au dîner en famille. Tous les cinq à table, Castiel coincé entre son frère et Daphné. Sous le regard attendri de Mary. Le petit brun joue au prince charmant. Mais Castiel et Dean ne sont pas dupes. Même si les autres n'y voient que du feu. Dean en un regard indique à Castiel qu'il est déçu. Qu'il a mal. Qu'il n'a pas envie d'y croire. Plein de reproches ce regard. Alors qu'il pourrait s'en vouloir à lui d'avoir fui sous la douche. Mais non. Toute sa rancœur est dirigée contre Daphné.

Les yeux de Dean planté en plein cœur, ça lui fait mal à Castiel. Parce que tout ce qui vient de Dean le bouleverse. Là c'est encore pire.

Est-ce que ce baiser était la preuve de quelque chose ? A-t-il seulement un sens pour eux deux ? Ça ne veut rien dire, ça ressemblait à une engueulade, à un règlement de compte… Un échange de sensations. Pas de sentiments. Enfin il a du mal à comprendre au final.

Dean serait jaloux ? Ça ne serait pas seulement le fait de voir toute la niaiserie dégouliner d'eux ? Que représente Daphné pour lui ? Un obstacle ? Une adversaire ? Une erreur ?

Castiel ne trouve pas de réponses, il ne fait qu'accumuler les questions. Lui prenant la tête un peu plus.

L'attirance qu'il a pour Dean est sans réponse, sans question… Il n'est pas logique non plus. Il n'y a rien derrière, vu qu'ils ne parlent pas, ne se connaissent presque pas. Dean est une présence pour lui, une figure de sa « famille », il est là et c'est tout.

Pour l'attirance c'est pareil, elle est là, et c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

« Alors Daphné ça se passe bien à Lyon ?

Oui..., sourit-elle doucement. Castiel nous manque un peu mais ça va.

Et... Les cours, enfin le bac français ?

J'ai pas que le français, j'ai des sciences nats aussi., soupire-t-elle.

Bon courage ma petite ! » fait Mary dans la conversation.

Dean n'y croit pas. Toutes ces civilités, ces gentils mots, même pas pensés. Ça l'exaspère.

Castiel a envie de faire quelque chose qu'il sait est très mal.. mais d'un côté, la provocation l'attire.

« Bah Dean toi qui est en S… Tu pourrais l'aider.

Oh non je veux pas embêter hun !, fait Daphné.

Dean jette un regard noir à Castiel et répond :

On a pas les mêmes programmes., esquive-t-il.

Oh Dean fais un effort ! le rabroue sa mère.

Non, non, mais il a raison, on a pas les même programmes, je ferais mieux de demander à Castiel vu qu'il est meilleur que moi…, rougit Daphné.

En étant en L ? fait Dean sceptique.

Bah vu qu'on a les même cours, et que j'y arrive mieux, oui sûrement. Mais comme tu sais même pas si je me débrouille ou pas au lycée ça t'aide pas., le rembarre Castiel.

Hey ho Castiel ! Ça va pas de parler comme ça ?, s'exclame son père, outré. Tu parles mieux que ça à ton frère !

C'est pas mon frère.

C'est vrai ça. »

Dean fait crisser sa chaise sur le parquet et se lève avant que sa mère puisse le rattraper par le poignet. Dean est dingue, simplement dingue de cette situation. Mais ça personne à part Castiel ne peut le comprendre et visiblement il n'y tient pas plus que ça.

Il monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, claque la porte de sa chambre et s'enferme. Enfin seul. Il peut attraper son oreiller et le mordre, mordre et lancer un cri... Un cri étouffé. Un cri silencieux.

Il n'y a que Castiel qui peut l'entendre. Parce que c'est un cri pour son cœur, pour lui briser en milles morceaux, pour lui faire mal. Pour ne pas lui faire oublier que justement… En faisant du mal à Dean, il s'en fait lui aussi.

C'est ça le lien que peuvent avoir certaines personnes ?

Comme… Les âmes sœurs ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Castiel s'est enfin enfermé dans sa chambre avec Daphné. Après avoir regardé un film en « famille ».

Depuis plus de deux heures juste tous les deux. D'abord pour parler, puis ensuite comme sa petite amie a commencé à jouer, faire son allumeuse effarouchée… Bah ça a fini dans le lit, dans les draps froissés. Prendre son pied et oublier tout le reste, se pendre à ses lèvres, caresser sa peau de poupée, l'aimer comme il peut. Faire l'amour…

Une fois… Deux… Trois des retrouvailles quoi.

Avec une fille, avec douceur. Jouer au mec.

De temps en temps ça lui paraissait bizarre..

Même si il avait mené le baiser avec Dean, il avait l'impression de se faire dominer par ce garçon plus grand, plus musclé, plus fort. Cette sensation n'a pas duré une minute et pourtant c'est celle qui domine en lui quand il y repense.

Daphné s'est endormie contre lui, il est plus de deux heures du matin, c'est normal de dormir à cette heure-là. Mais Castiel non. Castiel fixe le plafond où il a commencé à dessiné un ciel pour le peindre plus tard.

Il finit par se lever, prit d'une envie pressante. Se dégage doucement des bras de Daphné et sort de la chambre, sur la pointe des pieds.

Il s'arrête une seconde et écoute à la porte de la chambre de Dean. Aucun bruit… Bon, en même temps c'est assez logique vu l'heure. Il ne s'attend pas cependant à entendre la chasse d'eau être tirée, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Et bientôt les planches du parquet qui craquent sous les pas de Dean, qui veut retourner dans sa chambre.

Castiel et Dean se retrouvent nez à nez dans le couloir. Dans ce silence oppressant de la nuit, dans le noir et la chaleur du chalet… Le petit brun ne sait plus s'il doit rire, l'envoyer paître, ou juste l'ignorer. Dean ne quitte pas son regard, ne voit que lui, que le bleu pétillant dans l'obscurité. Il s'en rapproche, encore et encore et... Lui passe devant, pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Sans un mot. Dean le méprise. Dean a tout entendu de leur nuit d'amour avec Daphné. Il a entendu ou deviné. C'est du pareil au même. Il sait.

Sauf que Castiel l'attrape par la main juste avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le fait, mais c'est parti tout seul. Sa main il s'y agrippe. Dean la serre. Automatiquement. Immédiatement. Il la broie, il imprime Castiel. Et le regarde. Le défie. Le cœur de Castiel palpite avec force dans sa poitrine. Alors il s'approche de lui, sans un bruit, glisse une main sur sa nuque… Une façon de s'excuser. Sans utiliser les mots. Dean superpose sa main à celle de Castiel et le force à le lâcher. Il entrelace leurs doigts, de façon éphémère avant de murmurer :

« Retourne avec elle.

Je veux rester avec toi… », s'entend dire Castiel.

Dean glisse leurs mains entrelacées sur le torse de Castiel et le repousse vers sa chambre. Tout en clignant les yeux pour montrer qu'il a bien entendu ce qu'a dit Castiel.

Celui-ci le lâche, à contre cœur, presque essoufflé. Et s'en retourne dans sa chambre… Daphné.

Dean s'adosse à sa porte et glisse contre, jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol. Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

Les choses compliquées ne font que commencer.

Castiel et Daphné sont dans la cuisine, avec Mary qui leur tient la jambe depuis vingt minutes à peu près alors que tous trois prennent le petit déjeuner.

Castiel est un peu ailleurs et n'écoute pas forcément le babillage de sa belle-mère.

Il cherche à se rappeler si ce qu'il a vécu hier soir est bien vrai... Et il ne pense pas vraiment aux retrouvailles avec Daphné hum...

Heureusement que cette dernière peut être aussi bavarde que Mary pour répondre pour deux putain.

« Alors Daphné, thé, café ou chocolat ?

Chocolat s'il vous plaît !

Luc revient avec les croissants et les pains au chocolat , si tu veux bien attendre pour manger.

Pas de soucis ! »

Alors que Mary la lâche enfin, elle vole un baiser à son petit ami, caressant son visage.

« Ça va toi ? demande-t-elle en avisant le regard vide de Castiel.

Oui, oui.. pourquoi ?

Tu as l'air ailleurs…

Mmh non, je suis un peu fatigué…

Bon… Ça va alors., elle l'embrasse sur le joue.

Tu as bien dormi ? fait Castiel pour meubler la conversation.

Comme un bébé dans tes bras mon cœur... »

Daphné se colle à lui pour réclamer un câlin. Castiel a une petite grimace quand il passe ses bras autour de ses épaules. Au même instant où Dean passe la porte…

« Salut. » fait ce dernier, sans les regarder.

Il se verse du café dans un mug, attrape un paquet de biscuits et se décide à remonter dans sa chambre. Alors que Daphné s'apprête à médire sur lui, Dean lâche :

« Daphné... À 10 heures et demie, je ferai des sciences nats... Prépare les trucs que t'as pas compris. »

Et Dean remonte enfin dans sa piaule.

Castiel a un petit sourire. Sa mère encore plus, son fils s'ouvre aux autres ! Ouah… Enfin, pour le moment il est quand même en train de partir tout seul. Castiel lui se dit qu'en fait, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit était bien réel. Il ne voit pas pourquoi Dean aurait dit ça sinon…

C'est bien ça. Enfin Dean s'en mord un peu les doigts une fois dans sa chambre. Il va essayer de rester calme. Oui c'est un bon exercice pour son caractère... Spécial.

« Bon on reprend une dernière fois., soupire Dean, en lui donnant un nouveau schéma vierge. Légende-le et réexplique moi comment la lumière rentre dans l'œil et les noms… »

Castiel regarde de loin, le nez dans son livre. Il s'en fiche de comment Dean s'y prend, juste il veut rester là. C'est tout. Travailler est assez compliqué dans il voit de dos Daphné et Dean côte à côte… Il a du mal à se concentrer, mais bon… Et ça stresse Dean d'avoir Castiel pas loin comme ça. Et Daphné commence à lui sortir par les yeux mais ça, il tente de le dissimuler par une face dure et froide.

« Ça y est j'ai compris ! s'exclame Daphné. Merci beaucoup Dean...

De rien., essaye de sourire le prof improvisé.

La jeune fille se retourne vers son copain qui est affalé sur le lit.

T'as vu j'ai compris ! C'est un miracle !

Castiel fait un petit sourire et finit par enfin se lever.

Ouais c'est super ! Bravo ma chérie… »

Elle se pend à son cou alors Dean se dit qu'il vaut mieux vite débarrasser ses affaires et finir son boulot dans sa chambre.

« Bon cet aprèm on sort hun !, fait-elle.

Oui, on va aller se balader un peu dans la neige !

On va aller faire des bêtises dans la neige ?, fait Daphné tout sourire.

Haaa… Il va peut-être faire un peu froid pour ça !

Dean se racle la gorge. Il est toujours làààà ! Le petit brun rougit et essaye de faire taire Daphné, même si celle-ci ne parle pas très fort..

Pardon…, fait-elle, se retournant vers Dean.

Pas de soucis... J'y... J'vous laisse. »

Dean s'échappe enfin des deux amoureux. Castiel soupire et fait les gros yeux à Daphné. Elle pourrait faire attention… Enfin bon. Ils peuvent se préparer à aller se balader tout l'aprem maintenant sans soucis.

« Mon cœur..., respire Daphné contre la peau chaude de Castiel. Je... J'ai pas envie de partir demain...

J'ai pas envie que tu partes non plus… »

Castiel reprend doucement sa respiration après cette longue partie de jambes en l'air. Il est crevé, les nuits avec Daphné c'est pas de tout repos et il va reprendre sa semaine complètement fatigué. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois et se lève pour aller dans la salle de bain. Se rafraîchir un peu…

« Castiel..., appelle Daphné en s'étirant.

Oui ?, Castiel se retourne, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Reviens vite... Je m'endors...

Oui... Je reviens vite... T'inquiète pas. »

Castiel lui sourit et ferme la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Il commence à se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Dean ne dort toujours pas. Comme la nuit dernière, il attend Castiel. Et à son signal, il se lève et le rejoint dans la salle de bain. Son cœur bat tellement fort... C'est de pire en pire au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche de lui. Et quand Dean pousse la porte de la salle de bains, il se demande s'il ne fait pas une grosse connerie.

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Déjà il voit Castiel en sous-vêtement, le dos luisant, avec de l'eau qui lui dégouline du visage. Déjà, il referme la porte et s'approche encore de Castiel. Déjà il sent son odeur bestial. Déjà, il crève d'envie.

Castiel entend le parquet craquer et il relève la tête. En reflet dans le miroir, il voit le visage déterminé de Dean… Ses yeux sont noirs, pleins de désir.

Le petit brun tremble un instant… C'est pire qu'avoir envie de lui. C'est plus fort que n'importe quoi. C'est son mirage, la nuit comme ça… Dans un secret lourd à porter. C'est son frère, c'est un garçon… Et il le désire…

Son souffle fort trouble le silence…

Cette fois, Dean ne contrôle pas sa pulsion, comme hier. Il attrape Castiel par le poignet, fort et le retourne vers lui, puis le bouge encore pour le plaquer contre le mur, à côté du lavabo. Dean le regarde, un instant, minime. Ou des yeux, il lui dit qu'il est absolument de lui. Et que dans son baiser brûlant, il lui répète de ça. Il lui martèle l'esprit au creux de la nuit, paralysant Castiel en le tenant par les poignets contre ce mur.

Fou.

Dingue.

Castiel gémit comme un fou, avant de se retenir, de peur que quelqu'un entendre. Le froid du carrelage lui fait mal tant sa peau est brûlante. Ses mains se crispent à sa tête, à ses cheveux. Lui dévorer la bouche devient un besoin puissant. Mais aussi parler, le toucher encore plus.

« Je te veux… Je te veux…

Tais-toi... »

Dean sourit à sa bouche et reprend l'intense baiser qui les liait jusqu'à présent. Besoin de Castiel. Dean le veut aussi mais lui ne peut pas le dire avec des mots. Tout dans le corps, tout dans les actes... Castiel glisse tout contre son corps, reste bien près de lui. Sa bouche sucrée… Si douce à côté de celle de Daphné… Sa bouche plus ferme, plus avide… Cette fois c'est Dean qui l'emporte dans cet instant de plaisir insupportable. Alors que la dernière fois c'était lui qui menait, cette fois, il est plaqué contre le mur, soumis, gémissant, tremblant. Le contact de sa peau, il la veut encore plus.. pour savoir ce que ça fait, quand ce n'est pas que les bras, ou que la bouche. Il agrippe le bas de son tee-shirt et le remonte.

Dean s'arrête mais ne recule pas cette fois, pas comme quand il s'est enfuit lâchement à l'internat. Non, cette fois Dean reste contre Castiel, délie même son corps longiligne pour l'aider à le déshabiller. Le tee-shirt tombe par terre, il sent les mains de Castiel sur sa nuque, ses omoplates, à moins que ça ne soit ses flancs ? Dean oublie, Dean oublie tout dans ce baiser qu'il donne. Le deuxième. De toute sa vie.

Castiel crève d'envie de s'envoyer en l'air. Parce que ce baiser, ce simple baiser, légèrement poussé lui fait largement plus d'effet qu'être en Daphné, lui faire l'amour…

Dean lui procure des sensations extrêmes, la tête qui tourne et des étoiles dans ses yeux fermés. Il caresse sa peau et le contact de leur deux torses nus le grise totalement, tous les frissons… Tout partout. Et bander, dur, à en mouiller… Et sentir l'excitation de Dean en retour, que celui-ci ne fuie pas, au contraire, qu'il cherche à soulager en un chaloupement de hanches contre son amant impromptu au creux de la nuit.

Leur instant, leur instant à eux est brisé par la petite voix de Daphné qui demande :

« Castiel, tout va bien ?

Oh putain…, souffle Castiel.

Il est à bout de souffle, excité comme un fou. Au fond des yeux de Dean, il finit par répondre après quelques secondes… Sa main glisse sur le torse chaud de Dean.

Oui ça va ! Je… J'suis occupé. J'arrive, retourne te coucher…

D'accord... »

Les deux amants retiennent leur souffle jusqu'à entendre la porte de la chambre de Castiel se refermer. Après, c'est... Plus compliqué. Dean sait l'excitation de Castiel mais que peut-il faire ? La sienne... C'est autre chose.

Il se baisse à genoux pour ramasser son tee-shirt. Sans un mot.

Castiel le regarde faire, les mains tremblantes. Non, cette situation est trop étrange, il ne comprends qu'à peine ce qu'il se passe. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il doit retourner dans sa chambre…

« Encore… Un dernier…

Non... Il faut que tu te laves la bouche, j'ai fumé, elle le sentira., souffle Dean en caressant sa joue.

Je m'en fous… Juste un…

On s'arrêtera pas..., murmure Dean, ayant mal au cœur.

Castiel l'attrape quand même, lui vole un baiser. Le dernier qu'il veut. C'est trop fort. Il en avait besoin.

Maintenant tu peux retourner te coucher…

Demain... » souffle Dean, énigmatique, délaissant Castiel.

Il retourne dans sa chambre, non sans se retourner plusieurs fois. Son amant de la nuit. Interdit. Par deux fois. Par la morale vis-à-vis de leur statut de demi-frère et parce que Daphné est là. Pas seulement dans leurs pensées mais aussi derrière une porte.

Castiel le regarde jusqu'au bout. Puis retourne près de Daphné.

Va lui faire l'amour… Non, plutôt… Baiser. Parce qu'il le fait sans sentiment, qu'il a juste un besoin physique. Un besoin qu'il ne peut assouvir avec Dean. Il est presque violent, la fait gémir bien plus fort que d'habitude.

Il veut Dean.

Toujours autant quand il jouit… Et se retient à nouveau de pleurer. Pas comme la dernière fois.

Les larmes coulent sur le visage de Dean à son orgasme. Parce qu'il entend les gémissements de cet autre. Parce qu'il sait comment Castiel a résolu son problème... D'excitation. Et Dean aurait préféré qu'il fasse comme lui, seul. Seul. Ou même avec lui.

Mais pas avec elle.

Il espère que demain tout sera différent. Que demain sera une autre nuit. Un nouveau mirage. Mais qui dure beaucoup plus longtemps cette fois.

Castiel vient de laisser Daphné. Le train est partie, et la jeune fille à les larmes aux yeux quand pour la dernière fois Castiel la regarde.

Il ne sait plus quoi penser, du soulagement ? Ou bien encore du trouble ? Ou.. non peut-être.. Non il ne sait pas.

Dans la gare il se retourne et regarde Dean qui se ronge un ongle.

Son père vient passer un bras autour de ses épaules et caresse le haut de sa tête.

« Ça va aller mon grand ? demande-t-il.

Mary vient aussi près de lui, et lui adresse un petit sourire compatissant.

Oui, oui ça va, vous inquiétez pas ! sourit quand même Castiel.

Bon allez on rentre, il me semble que vous avez encore vos sacs à faire pour demain... » dit Mary.

Dean est le premier à faire demi-tour et à vouloir quitter cette gare de malheur pour rentrer, maintenant que Daphné est loin. Ouf. Castiel marche à côté de Dean, son sentiment de soulagement ne veut pas partir. Il est content, fatigué. Et sa main va effleurer celle de Dean. Voilà. Promesse. Peut-être... Oui. Promesse pour cette nuit.

Ils regardent la télé. Encore à côté. Mary trouve son fils étrangement ouvert ce soir. Il n'a claqué aucune porte, n'est resté dans sa chambre que pour faire son sac pour la semaine puis est revenu avec eux. Au dîner, il a parlé avec Luc... Bref, on dirait que la vie de famille prend forme !

Cependant il commence à se faire tard alors en bonne mère de famille elle rappelle :

« Les enfants vous devriez aller au lit...

Oui... Je suis fatigué moi..., baille Castiel, à moitié affalé sur le canapé.

Tu prends la salle de bains en premier ? demande Dean mine de rien.

Castiel sent une douleur diffuse dans le bas de son ventre, puis se lève pour aller à l'étage. L'escalier... Chaud sous le regard de Dean.

Ouais. Merci… »

Dean embrasse sa mère et suit Castiel. Il ne dit plus rien, sent la tension remonter alors qu'il va se déshabiller dans sa chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte, à peine...

Castiel se brosse les dents rapidement. Il tremble d'impatience, d'appréhension. Rejoindre Dean... Et... Il ne sait même pas. Peut-être qu'il va lui faire payer. Ou... Enfin non aucune idée.

Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ferme la porte de sa chambre, et rentre dans celle de Dean. Ce dernier se tourne vers Castiel et tente d'esquisser un sourire. Il s'approche de lui. Lentement... Et pose une main sur sa joue.

« Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? demande Dean dans un soupir.

Si tu veux bien..., murmure Castiel.

Tu la trompes., dit Dean, sentencieux.

Je sais... »

Castiel baisse les yeux et se sent mal d'un coup. Mais Dean l'attire à lui par les hanches, devenant soudain possessif.

« C'est mal ce qu'on fait hein ? souffle-t-il à ses lèvres, qu'il caresse des siennes.

J'en sais rien... Je comprends même pas ce qui nous arrive...

On est deux. »

Dean franchit les quelques millimètres qu'il restait pour embrasser Castiel. Il essaye de se contenir cette fois, de ne pas le dévorer... C'est dur.

Castiel ferme enfin les yeux, se laisse aller... S'offre à lui totalement. Soupirant... Gémissant.

Ses mains viennent sur son torse, caressent au travers du tee-shirt. Il sent son odeur, juste là tout près de lui... Il finit par passer ses bras autour de son cou alors Dean ose glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour se poser sur ses reins. Le baiser devient de plus en plus intense et fusionnel. Castiel gémit à nouveau, se pend presque à son cou. Abandonné...

Il sent même son cœur contre son torse, c'est bon.

« Dean...

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'est la première fois qu'on soupire son nom ainsi. Alors il ne faut pas s'étonner de sa réponse impromptue.

Rien... Je te veux... C'est tout...

Tu répètes ça depuis hier...

Je sais... Mais c'est violent... Ça me... Ça me fait mal.

Je sais Castiel... Je sais. » murmure Dean.

Il monte ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Castiel, rencontre les vertèbres apparentes... Castiel se met sur la pointe des pieds, suivant les mouvements des mains de Dean... Il est bien là, dans ses bras, le secret. Ne peut s'en faire que pour lui. Plus de Daphné. Juste lui. Juste Dean. Dean qui murmure à son oreille.

« Tu... Faut que j'aille à la salle de bains moi aussi...

Oui... D'accord... Je reste alors ?, demande encore une fois Castiel pour être bien sur. Il détache tout doucement ses bras de son cou.

Fais ce que tu veux... »

Dean lui vole un baiser sur la joue et le laisse.

Quand il marche vers la salle de bains, il a la sensation d'être aérien. Alors que les plaques de bois du plancher craquent bien sous lui et que ce qu'ils font avec Castiel est... Dangereux. Interdit. Étrange. Mais incontrôlable aussi.

Castiel reste tout seul dans la chambre, Pour la toute première fois… Sur le coup il cherche quoi faire, puis va s'asseoir sur le lit, le dos contre le mur… Ça sent Dean… Ça sent tellement lui.

Les yeux fermés, il écoute juste les bruits de la salle de bain, très étouffés. Chacun de ses gestes, il pourrait les refaire. Et il y a aussi les gestes qu'il attend de pouvoir faire. Comme reprendre le baiser brûlant de la nuit dernière, qui lui-même reprenait le baiser de la douche... Et que cette fois, rien ne s'arrête.

Dean revient enfin et ferme la porte de sa chambre à clefs. Tout doucement. Castiel se sent un peu soulagé quand il voit que Dean ferme la porte, c'est mieux, il pourra se cacher, au cas où…

Enfin pour le moment il regarde Dean revenir près de lui. Il a envie de parler… Mais tout autant de le toucher. Tout à la fois en fait. Dean se couche sur le lit, la tête entre ses oreillers. Il est incapable de parler tellement sa gorge est serrée. Castiel s'allonge à côté de lui, tourné vers Dean. Son cœur bat fort…

« Dis… Tu aimes les garçons toi ?

Dean sourit devant la formulation qu'il emploie.

J'aime personne moi., murmure-t-il.

Mis à part le ski en fait… !, sourit Castiel en retour.

C'est pas quelqu'un le ski., se défend Dean, sérieux.

T'es pas drôle Dean…, dit Castiel avec une moue. Et pourquoi tu aimes personne ?

Parce que j'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un à aimer., répond Dean, toujours aussi rationnel.

Fille ou garçon ?

J'en sais rien je te dis. Je me pose pas la question.

Bon… D'accord… »

Castiel est un peu refroidit. Il ne sait pas comment prendre Dean… Lui qui est complètement fantasque et dans la lune, Dean est son exact opposé : totalement rationnel et terre à terre. Dean passe sa main sur le ventre et le torse de Castiel, par-dessus le tee-shirt. Il se rapproche un peu pour souffler à ses lèvres :

« Je m'en fous parce que... Y'a toi et ça suffit pour le moment.

Oui… Toi… »

Le petit brun frissonne et passe sa main sur sa joue. Dans le lit… Avec Dean. Dean ferme les yeux et s'enfonce dans les oreillers alors que les vilains papillons reviennent hanter son ventre. Cette fois Castiel se rapproche complètement et va passer son bras à sa taille, le nez dans son cou. Dean met la couette par dessus eux. Cachés. Ils sont presque trop calmes ce soir, comparé aux deux précédentes nuits... Les yeux fermés, les bras autour de son corps, à le sentir, le toucher… Dans la chaleur intense. Castiel remonte sa bouche à la sienne… Et prend son temps, pour déguster ses lèvres, les faire glisser contre les siennes, les mouiller de sa langue… Dean se dit qu'heureusement, il est dans son lit. Car il sent ses jambes devenir cotonneuses et lui s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son matelas. Et bien que celui-ci soit deux places, Dean prend Castiel d'autorité pour le mettre sur lui, tenant son visage entre ses mains... Magnifique de sensations... Castiel lâche un petit gémissement quand il se retrouve sur Dean, ses jambes entre les siennes, les bras sur le matelas pour se tenir. Il le faut, là parce que sinon il tomberait.

Ça lui brûle la peau et le ventre… Le corps entier.

« Je..., Dean s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Enfin... On... Faudrait...

Faudrait quoi ?, souffle Castiel.

Dormir ? tente Dean.

Oui.. Je suis fatigué…

Castiel glisse de sur lui, pour rester malgré tout collé à lui.

J'ai pas envie., avoue Dean à son oreille qu'il embrasse.

Moi non plus.. Mais je crois que si on dort pas ça va être dur demain à 6 heures…

C'est vrai.

Dean se tourne et pianote sur son réveil. Une demi heure plus tôt que d'habitude...

Dean ? Tu resteras un peu plus avec moi… À l'internat ?

Je sais pas... Sûrement. Je vois pas comment faire autrement en fait., sourit Dean.

On verra… Bonne nuit… » souffle Castiel en lui donnant un petit baiser.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou! Déjà merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je suis super contente que vous aimiez cette histoire, c'est un peu un projet sur le long terme qui ne sera jamais totalement terminé. Mais je crois que ce qu'on en lit permet de se faire une bonne idée de quelques chapitres manquant. Sachant que je dois écrire pour vous le dernier chapitre sans ma co-auteur...

Bref voilà, enjoy, et encore une fois désolé pour les saloperies de tirets =/

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les deux premières journées, Castiel et Dean ont à peine le temps de se voir. Castiel doit travailler, et reste en étude, pour se pousser à vraiment bosser. Pas avoir la tête ailleurs, pas avoir Dean qui pourrait venir le voir et le pousser à… Se détourner du droit chemin.

Et puis, c'est que Castiel a besoin de réfléchir, malgré tout. Même si c'est l'évidence de passer du temps avec lui.

Il y a toujours Daphné. Qui est là. Et… Non. Pour le moment Castiel ne peut rien faire.

Il se sent dégueulasse. Savoir qu'il la trompe c'est dur pour sa conscience, enfin, c'est pas douloureux pour lui, il a mal pour elle. Au fond, ne lui veut aucun mal.

Mais c'est plus fort que lui. C'est tout.

Lundi matin, Castiel frôle Dean, deux fois.

Lundi soir, il s'offre au plaisir, sous la douche.

Mardi midi, Castiel parle avec Colin très longuement. Et sent un regard incendiaire dans sa nuque.

Mardi soir… Rien. Juste sa conscience.

Mercredi, pendant le DS, Castiel se prend une bouffée de désir pendant son devoir de littérature. Pas le moment.

Mercredi soir, Castiel rentre très vite à l'internat.

Ça suffit. Il veut voir Dean.

Dean étudie son devoir de maths de demain, silencieusement, enfin le casque vissé sur les oreilles pour s'isoler. À part le barycentre dans l'espace et les statistiques, il ne pense pas à grand chose...

Castiel décide de bouger. L'air de rien, il va vers la chambre de Dean. Enfin l'air de rien… Il croise Colin. Il ne dira rien lui…

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a le feu au cul pour être vulgaire. Alors quand il referme la porte de la chambre de Dean derrière lui, il reste tremblant contre celle-ci, et d'une main la verrouille.

Quand Dean le voit entrer comme une furie, il s'inquiète d'un coup. Baissant son casque autour de son cou il demande :

« Ça va Castiel ? »

Castiel ne répond et va vers lui. Vite... Il se précipite presque, prend son visage entre ses mains et écrase sa bouche contre la sienne. Avec chaleur...

Dean ferme les yeux, sentant la chaleur de Castiel l'envahir à son tour. Wahou... Oui, finalement, il n'aurait pas du l'éviter à l'internat. Enfin si Castiel vient le chercher comme ça... Castiel s'emballe complètement, le baiser lui donne tant envie... De contact. Il s'installe à cheval sur lui, les jambes écartées. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas... D'être comme ça. Dean va de surprise en surprise. Ha oui, ça change des maths c'est sur.

À bout de souffle, il tente d'arrêter Castiel. Ouh..

« Mmmh... Salut..., souffle Dean à ses lèvres.

Salut..., halète Castiel, à sa bouche.

T'es sûr que ça va ? demande Dean en caressant doucement ses hanches. C'est qu'il y prend goût à être avec quelqu'un...

Oh oui... Oui. J'avais juste trop envie de venir te voir. Tu me manquais...

Il caresse son visage, son cou.

Wahou... Ha bah... Je vais te priver plus souvent alors ! tente de rire Dean.

Oui tente. L'humour et Dean ça fait... Quarante-six. Mais Castiel est réceptif, et rit avec lui.

Ouais... Là... Tout à l'heure en DS, j'en pouvais plus...

Pourquoi ? fait Dean, sans comprendre.

J'avais envie... De... Enfin tu vois..., rougit-il.

Euh... Ha euh..., Dean se gratte la tête. Oui... »

Il baisse les yeux. Si le désir... Sexuel est évident quand ils sont en pleine nuit, en cachette, à s'embrasser comme des fous... Là un peu moins.

« dean... J'te sens pas...

C'est pas mon truc de... D'en parler. De parler tout court., explique maladroitement Dean.

De parler... Ça j'avais remarqué. Et si... En actes, c'est mieux ? demande-t-il doucement.

Oui... Mais... Attends un peu... »

Dean s'échappe un instant de son étreinte et se lève pour déverrouiller sa porte. Il jette un regard à droite et à gauche. C'est l'heure de manger bientôt, tout le monde s'agite... Pfff. Castiel se sent refroidi. Dean est trop stressé... Enfin bon...

Il reste assis sur la chaise. Puis regarde les copies de Dean... Comme s'il allait comprendre. Dean revient dans son dos et commence à passer sa main sur Castiel, de la nuque jusqu'à remonter dans les cheveux... Il s'excuse. Mais là il ne peut pas. C'est ce qu'il essaye de lui dire... Sans aucun mot. Castiel le comprend. Pas besoin de parler... Non. Et puis, sa peau s'hérisse de frissons. Parce que la main l'apaise si bien... Meme s'il est excité. Et le léger baiser que lui offre Dean n'arrange rien. Pfff.

« On va manger c'est ça ? demande Castiel tout doucement.

J'crois bien... Aymeric et moi... On peut manger avec vous ?

Ha oui, oui. Colin va être content...

Pourquoi ?

Il... Il t'aime bien... Enfin... Un peu comme moi...

Ha... J'espère qu'il se fait pas de faux espoirs. »

Dean ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour inviter Castiel à sortir et qu'ils aillent manger. Ensemble. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont à l'internat. Castiel sourit et va chercher Colin dans sa chambre.

« Hey... Tu viens manger avec Dean et moi ? sourit-il.

Euh... Ouais, ouais avec plaisir ! »

Colin attrape sa carte de self et rejoint son ami. Et bah dis donc... Winchester qui accepte de manger avec d'autres gens qu'Aymeric... ! Castiel sourit et reste près de Dean. Près de Colin aussi. En fait il se sent bien dans ce petit groupe, pour la première fois. Ici l'internat lui semble presque comme sa maison.

À table tous les quatre, ils papotent de tout et de rien. Enfin surtout Colin, Castiel et Aymeric à la rigueur ! Le papotage n'intéresse pas Dean Winchester qui réfléchit à la proposition de Castiel, et ne cesse pas de le quitter des yeux. Il repense à la chaleur des nuits chez eux, aussi furtives soient-elles. Mais c'est vraiment cette sensation qu'il veut retrouver. Mieux que tout, que le ski, que la cigarette, que la musique...

C'est Castiel.

Et c'est à part.

Castiel qui rit avec Colin et Aymeric, se sent plein, ouvert. Jette de petits regards à Dean et chaque fois, il est au fond de ses yeux. S'y perd quelques secondes. C'est tout.

Et le contact il ne manque pas, parce que sous la table leurs jambes se touchent, se mêlent. Mais Castiel en veut toujours plus. Et Dean commence aussi à ressentir ce besoin. Parce qu'entre deux bribes de la conversation, il se rappelle du baiser dans la salle de bains, chez eux…

Et puis Castiel ne sait vraiment pas se tenir. Son pied remonte le long de sa jambe... Dean qui lui sourit. Qui le laisse faire. Parce que c'est Lui. C'est Castiel. Et c'est tout ce qu'il arrive à se dire. Le pied remonte... Entre ses cuisses. Il a retiré sa chaussure aussi avant... Quand même. Mais Dean lui fait quand même les gros yeux alors qu'il se mord le pouce. Castiel a réussi son coup faut croire... Un pion passe juste à côté de leur table alors Castiel arrête, rougissant. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de profiter de ce regard noir, plein d'un air choqué et de désir. Mais au moins il a la preuve que dans les actes, Dean est bien plus... Réactif.

Castiel attend depuis presque une heure. Seul dans sa chambre. Attendre en fait juste que tout le dortoir soit assoupi.

Pour finalement sortir, sur la pointe des pieds. Sans faire grincer le parquet. Marcher et pousser la porte... Entrouverte... Puis vite fermée par Dean, qui attendait Castiel de pieds fermes. Il l'attrape par les hanches, l'enlace, l'embrasse... Oh putain, maintenant, il ne peut plus reculer. Castiel se retient de pousser un petit cri quand il se retrouve attrapé de force par Dean. Le désir remonte d'un coup. Et comme un ouragan... Il recule jusqu'à cogner le bureau dans un bruit sourd. Merde, mauvais plan... Dans le noir, Castiel peut distinguer le sourire de Dean. Il se moque peut-être mais il a surtout très envie...

Castiel grimpe sur le bureau... Juste poser ses fesses, être à la hauteur de Dean. Et continuer le baiser... Se fondre à sa bouche sans chercher à comprendre quelque chose.

Tout ce qu'il capte, c'est le plaisir, l'envie. Le physique.

« J'ai envie de toi...

Moi aussi... Même si je sais rien., confie Dean à ses lèvres.

Moi non plus. Et me parle pas d'elle. C'est pas pareil... Quand je t'embrasse j'ai m'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter... Alors...

Comment tu savais que j'allais te parler d'elle ? murmure à peine Dean.

Bah... Je sais pas...

Castiel le regarde, un peu bêtement, mais surtout étonné.

Oublie. J'veux pas parler. »

Voilà Dean a tranché. Et il affirme sa position en voulant enlever le tee-shirt de Castiel. Celui-ci agit par réflexe, va vite. Le bout de tissu inutile finit par terre. Tout comme celui de Dean. Ça n'a rien à faire entre leur corps...

Castiel ne cherche pas encore, et vire le caleçon de Dean, du moins juste au début, laissant son amant finir. Il ne pense d'ailleurs même pas à descendre du bureau.

Dean est nu face à lui. Complètement. Comme sous la douche la première fois. Ils peuvent à nouveau se toucher, partout, et le savourer cette fois. En omettant la gêne car seul le fait d'être ensemble les importe. Et si c'est dans le plaisir, c'est encore mieux.

Dean fait descendre le petit brun de son perchoir, le tient dans ses bras. Castiel se laisse faire, anticipant presque chaque mouvement de Dean. Y trouvant un soulagement quand ses mains glissent sur ses cotes, ses hanches... Ne pas parler... Juste écouter son souffle, chaud et lourd. Se mordre la lèvre quand il se sent devenir nu. Puis se laisser happer par les bras et la bouche de Dean. Dean qui a maintenant besoin de le sentir partout sur lui. Il retrouve les sensations du premier baiser, clandestin. Tous son clandestins en fait... C'est peut-être ce qui fait que l'excitation monte rapidement... Castiel entraine Dean jusqu'au lit. Il a un peu peur. Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont faire de leurs corps. Même si ceux-ci sont mis à rude épreuve... Déjà que Dean malmène ses lèvres avec force... Enfin ce n'est pas pour s'en plaindre.

Le lit est petit, juste une place, contrairement à celui de Dean dans lequel ils ont déjà dormi. Alors le propriétaire de la chambre s'allonge et laisse venir Castiel sur lui... Ils ont presque dormi comme ça dimanche et c'était foutrement agréable... Castiel s'installe à cheval sur Dean. Il s'offre à son regard et ses mains...

« Tu m'excites... Tellement... » chuchote Castiel.

Mais Dean est incapable de répondre. Aucun mot, que des gestes. Comme cette main qui se pose délicatement sur le haut des fesses. Et Dean se sent bien. Ça lui semble naturel de toucher ce corps de garçon contre lui. Comme si ses mains n'avaient été faites que pour lui. Castiel profite de ces mains, la posées sur lui... Si bien. Dans le bas de la cambrure...

Ses mains à lui vont sur le torse de Dean... Ce torse fin et musclé... Celui qu'il a tant de fois entraperçu, mais si peu regardé. Là il ne voit pas grand chose, tant pis... Ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Il cambre un peu, et caresse l'érection de Dean sous ses fesses... Bon Dieu. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il fait ça, ne sait pas comment gérer. Mais ça vient tout seul. Dean lâche un premier gémissement, rauque, autant que sa voix quand il parle, si ce n'est plus. Puis baisse les yeux, un peu gêné mais c'est encore pire de voir l'excitation de Castiel. Enfin pire... Meilleur en fait. Il en esquisse un petit sourire et commence à le caresser aussi... Wahou. C'est tellement grisant de faire ça à un autre que lui.

« Hhaa-aan... Deeann...

Castiel tremble et attrape sa main, la serre... S'y agrippe.

Chut... Mmmh...

Dean tend les lèvres pour caresser celles de Castiel. Celui-ci se penche tout contre lui, le serre.

Pardon... Ça... C'est trop fort... Ça fait mal...

Tu parles trop., sourit Dean.

Et toi pas assez..., sourit aussi Castiel en se remettant à bouger des hanches.

Y'a... Mmmh., Dean se mord la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir. Y'a pas be... Besoin... »

Castiel regarde cette lèvre, toute mordue... Il la devine rouge... Gonflée. De sang.

Il bouge, change de position, pour se coller comme il faut à Dean.. Il glisse sa main de son torse à sa toison pubienne... Puis son sexe. Dans sa main... Lui aussi, rouge, chaud et palpitant... Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec une fille. Rien. Et encore moins les réactions de Dean, viriles, sensuelles tout de même, mais si masculine. Que ça soit dans l'odeur aussi... L'odeur d'after shave, la sueur et même les clopes que Dean descend à longueur de journée. Il retrouve tout ça Castiel. Tout ce qu'il aime chez lui, chez ce garçon.

Dean prend également l'érection de Castiel en main. Oui, il est prêt maintenant. Au creux de la nuit. À faire des choses sales qui font du bien. Le plaisir les prend tous les deux, bouche contre bouche, à échanger les soupirs, les gémissements contenus, et la respiration... Castiel respire, le prend comme en lui comme ça. Leurs corps ne se font pas mal, jamais, ils sont posés, collés, imbriqués presque. Dans un cet instant si fort... L'échange de plaisir...

Castiel trouve autant de soulagement à le toucher qu'à se faire caresser. Dean tourne la tête pour l'enfoncer dans son oreiller. Mmmh... Il est abandonné, dit encore moins de choses que d'habitude avec les sensations qui l'envahissent.

Son bras libre passe autour des reins de Castiel et repose sa main, grande écartée. Parfait comme ça... Castiel passe sa main dans les cheveux de Dean, pour se tenir, le retenir...

Tout doucement, il sent que l'orgasme monte... Mais violemment... Cette douleur il la connait, mais d'habitude, il aurait déjà joui... Son corps tout entier est tremblant... Et Dean le sent, il apprécie de sentir. C'est cent fois mieux qu'un « J'ai envie de toi » de Castiel même s'il lui fait de l'effet.

Dean cambre soudain et doit arrêter ses gestes. L'orgasme le prend lentement, tout en profondeur. Pas léger. Pas doux. Non, vraiment violent. Et là il parle.

« Putain...

Deeaannn... »

Castiel craque... Avec lui, dans sa main, dans ses bras... Il sent le sperme gicler dans sa main et contre son ventre... Chaud, humide.  
Et le plaisir de Dean... Si intense qu'il le traverse, partage son orgasme, et reste complètement cambré... Dean gémit encore un peu, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Ses yeux se ferment doucement. Il part. Il s'endort... Dans la chaleur et l'après-plaisir. Castiel le regarde plonger... Dean n'est pas résistant à l'orgasme... Il l'embrasse doucement et se glisse hors du lit. C'est pas prudent. C'est sans compter sur les bras de Dean qui le retiennent. Non. Dormir mais avec lui. Pas possible de se séparer après ca.

« Dean... Je peux pas rester... Si quelqu'un vient... ?

- Personne viendra mmmh... Ils ont tous peur de moi. »

Castiel rit un peu. Il n'a pas tort Dean.  
Alors il se glisse à nouveau dans le lit. Tout contre lui, sous les couvertures. Son odeur de sexe, de sensualité. Dean caresse son dos en sueur et cale sa tete entre son cou et son épaule. Là, c'est parfait.

« Parfait..., souffle Castiel.

Il commence a s'endormir. Trop bien installé là.

Mmmh... »

Dean ponctue d'un baiser sur la clavicule apparente. Parfait.  
Exactement.

Le réveil l'est un peu moins. La cloche sort les deux amants des bras de Morphée, et d'un coup c'est la panique. La gêne aussi un peu. De se retrouver nu , sale, voir les fringues par terre et il faut sortir de cette chambre sans se faire remarquer... La lumière a ôté toute la magie de la nuit.

Dean part sans un mot à la salle de bains et va se mettre sous la douche, froide au début pour se réveiller d'un coup. Putain, quelle nuit nom de Dieu...  
Castiel hallucine. Dean est vraiment pas bavard, pas compatissant, pas paniquant. Et surtout le laisse en plan tout seul.  
Bordel. Il va faire comment pour sortir ? D'un coup il a violemment les nerfs contre lui...  
Soupirant, il passe sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarde. Tout le monde s'agite avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner alors il peut se glisser dans le flot de mecs qui vont et viennent à la salle de bains. Personne ne le remarque et heureusement. a n'empêche pas qu'il est toujours énervé.  
Il rejoint sa chambre et enfile des fringues propres. Puis peu aller au petit dej, retrouvant Colin.

Aymeric vient à coté de ce dernier, comme le repas de hier soir et demande à tout le monde s'ils ont passé une bonne nuit. Dean arrive dans son dos et vient s'installer face à lui, à coté de Castiel.

« Oui j'ai super bien dormi., répond-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Euh... Ouais bof..., marmonne Castiel.  
- Ha ?, demande Colin en mettant le chocolat dans son bol de lait.  
- Mmh... Cauchemars. Et puis ce matin pff... »

Castiel garde les yeux baissés sur son thé brulant et sa tartine de confiture. Dean tourne la tete vers lui. Quoi ? Cauchemars ? Ce matin ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

« T'as fait quoi comme cauchemars ?  
Aymeric regarde Dean avec de grands yeux. Depuis quand son ami s'intéresse-t-il aux cauchemars de son demi-frère ?!

Rien, des trucs débiles, d'abandon, se retrouver à poils au milieu du dortoir et que personne me voyait., marmonne Castiel en jetant un coup d'oeil à Dean.  
- Ha ouaiiis ! Le coup de se retrouver nu au milieu des gens je le fais souvent ! » rit Colin.

Aymeric rit pour la forme mais Dean pas du tout. Au contraire, il fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose qu'il veut vérifier...  
Sans changer de visage, il glisse sa main sur les reins de Castiel et tente doucement de passer sous son pull... Sauf que malgré les frissons, Castiel change de position pour le faire arrêter, et s'assied sur son pied. Alors Dean aussi se met à faire la gueule. Et coupe court au petit-déjeuner, prétextant son sac à faire et se brosser les dents.  
Non mais il se prend pour qui Castiel sérieux ?! Castiel fait encore plus la gueule. Non mais sérieusement, il l'a planté dans la chambre. Sans un mot, sans un bonjour, sans un baiser, sans rien. Dans la merde en plus.  
Il avale rapidement sa tartine et son thé. Sans plus un mot.  
Colin le regarde avec un air bizarre... Quand ils se dirigent vers leurs chambres pour prendre leurs affaires, Colin le prend à part et lui demande si tout va bien.

« Ouais, ouais... »

Ils croisent Dean qui sort de la salle de bains et qui regarde profondément. Il voudrait pouvoir lui parler mais Colin est toujours là...

Castiel détourne les yeux et termine de remplir son sac.

« Tu te sens pas bien ? A cause du cauchemar ? Des fois ca reste toute la journée...  
- Ouais, voilà... Fin... Non laisse tomber.  
- Non je laisse pas tomber, t'as un truc à dire.  
- Je peux pas. »

Dean écoute la conversation de derrière le faux mur. Putain. Autant il a horreur de perdre du temps à parler, autant là, ca le rend dingue de ne pas savoir.  
Alors qu'il s'apprête à aller en cours, il fait demi-tour et tape à la porte de Castiel. Castiel tourne la tete et ouvre la porte. Il reste dans l'ouverture, Colin mal à l'aise dit qu'il va y aller.  
Ça effraie encore plus Castiel, alors il serre les dents. Ne pas craquer.  
Dean referme la porte une fois que Colin est dehors et pose son sac par terre. Puis il s'approche de Castiel et tente comme tout à l'heure de poser une main sur ses reins. Et l'autre sur la nuque...

« Arrete.  
Castiel s'écarte de ses bras, à contre coeur. C'est meme douloureux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? demande Dean sans détour.

- Je sais que tu aimes pas parler, mais tu aurais pu me dire bonjour. Tu aurais pu essayer de pas me laisser dans la merde dans ta chambre !  
- J'ai fait ca pour que les gens te voient pas sortir en premier ! On était la bourre, je me suis juste dépeché !

- Et alors ? Un regard meme? Ça t'aurait couté quoi ?  
- Mais c'est toiii ! T'as ramassé tes affaires, on était en retard... Et là quand je veux..., il baisse d'un ton. T'embrasser, tu refuses.

- C'est toi qui veux pas... Le jour.  
- Désolé d'être... Pudique pour mes premières fois. »

Énervé, Dean décide d'arrête ici la conversation, stérile au possible visiblement. Il s'en va, se retenant fortement de claquer la porte, passe devant Colin, de qui il ne relève même pas le regard interrogateur.

Castiel est encore plus énervé. Discuter avec Dean ca ne sert à rien.  
Alors il part en cours. Colin pire que mal à l'aise devant le mutisme inhabituel.

La journée, Dean reste dans sa salle de cours tant qu'il peut pour ne pas croiser Castiel.

Ils se croisent au cours de sport mais s'évitent soigneusement du regard.

Le soir à l'internat, ils ne mangent pas ensemble.

Castiel n'ira pas le voir. Tout ce qu'il attend c'est des excuses, des vraies, que Dean reconnaisse qu'il l'a foutu dans la merde et pourrait le regarder.. Mais bien sur, déjà que sortir un mot à Dean est un miracle, alors des excuses...

Vendredi, la journée se répète, mortellement. Mortellement oui. Dean se sent de plus en plus mal. Lui aussi en veut à Castiel mais ce soir c'est les vacances, demain ils partent chacun de leur coté et Dean refuse qu'ils partent fâchés comme ca.  
Il doit trouver une solution.

Avant de retourner chez lui, Dean doit passer un coup de fil à son père.  
Il va s'isoler dans le parloir de l'internat, compose les dix chiffres.

« Oui Papa c'est moi... Oui, oui ca va... J'arrive à midi demain à la gare... Mmmh... Dis... Oui, oui ca va. Je veux juste te prévenir que je partirai deux ou trois jours plus tot pour voir un copain... Non non je te jure je veux venir P'pa... Mais voilà... Okay ? Oui. A demain... Je t'embrasse aussi. »

« Aymeric, toi qui fais souvent de la rando, tu sais si le refuge de la Duis est souvent occupé ? demande Dean à son meilleur ami avant de le laisser à son train.  
- Non, il est quasiment abandonné. Pourquoi ?  
- Je pense y aller...  
- Ha bah appelle-moi, on ira ensemble autant !  
- On verra... »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Castiel est dans sa chambre, au chalet. Il est toujours aussi énervé, alors les fringues qu'il bourre dans sa valise prennent toute sa violence. Partir chez sa mère.

Voir Daphné. Il ne veut pas.

N'a vraiment envie de voir personne, parce que c'est pas le moment, que Dean n'est toujours pas venu le voir. Et que même hier soir, le repas en famille du vendredi soir, le vendredi des retrouvailles, s'est passé dans une ambiance digne de l'antarctique.

Alors c'est encore pire ce matin. Toute la semaine a été trop oppressante. Vraiment.

Il a peut-être envie de voir Daphné. Ouais sûrement pour énerver Dean.

Pas parce qu'il a envie de la voir…

Il ne voit pas venir sa porte qui s'ouvre et se claque. Et quand il se retourne pour engueuler la personne, il ne peut rien dire. Car Dean est là, beau, rasé de près, sentant l'after-shave, un polo noir près du corps, sa belle montre en métal et cuir au poignet, bien coiffé... Wahou. Et un instant, il s'en veut de ne rien dire. De rester bête face à cette vision fantasmagorique.

Dean s'approche de lui et pose ses deux grandes et larges mains sur ses hanches Castiel n'arrive plus à ouvrir la bouche, ne peut plus également résister aux frissons. Dean vient de le tuer sur place… En plus, il sent bon, il sent le parfum.

C'est fort, très musqué. Il trouve ça encore plus bandant, excitant et surtout lui fait perdre tous ses moyens.

« Je suis... Hum..., il s'éclaircit la voix. Je suis désolé et..., Dean se dandine sur ses pieds.

Oh merci… »

Castiel en soupire de soulagement et se hisse sur ses pieds pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Sans aucun autre préambule.

Dean sourit au travers du baiser. Son cœur s'emballe et là c'est mortellement dangereux pour son rythme cardiaque... Il serre Castiel contre lui encore un peu plus pour bien le sentir avant son départ.

« Cas'..., interrompt Dean.

Castiel sourit en entendant pour la première fois son surnom dans la bouche de son amoureux.

Oui ?

Le petit brun le regarde, et caresse sa joue. Toute douce et chaude…

Jeudi prochain... Rentre plus tôt de Lyon... Je... J'ai envie de t'emmener à la Duis...

Oh… Oh oui. Ça serait génial. Je vais pas pouvoir attendre d'ici là…

Tu penses que tu pourras quitter Lyon plus tôt que prévu ?

Dean caresse son nez du sien.

Oui. Je vais prétexter n'importe quoi. Mais je viendrai. C'est clair. Et puis c'est trop long… Quand tu es pas là. Cette semaine… Enfin comme on s'est engueulé…

Mmmh... Oui. » finit par dire Dean en posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Castiel.

Le petit brun ferme les yeux et reçoit le corps de son amant tout contre lui. Si bien encastré, si bien calé… Rien ne dépasse, rien n'est de trop. Pas même cette douleur diffuse dans son corps, douleur délicieuse et enivrante.

Comme si leurs corps avaient été faits pour être comme ça, l'un avec l'autre. Contre l'autre. Ses mains caressent sa nuque, remontent dans les cheveux. Dean qui ronronne de satisfaction, content de lui. Toutes ses manigances ont fini par payer il faut croire. Au moins il a retrouvé Castiel. Et c'est encore plus fort qu'avant.

« Je veux pas partir… Rien que l'idée de bouger là tout de suite…, souffle Castiel contre son oreille.

Moinonplus. » chuinte Dean.

Castiel a le cœur qui bat si fort, ça inonde sa tête de sang, de pensées et de rêves, comme un kaléidoscope multicolore. Ses bras…

« On restera ensemble longtemps là-bas hun ?

Je sais pas... Je pensais deux, trois jours... Après on aura pas de quoi manger. Déjà il va falloir amener des couvertures et tout..., fait Dean, terre à terre. Et puis les parents...

On va leur dire quoi ? On leur dit ? Et pour la bouffe et les couvertures ? Enfin y'a vraiment un refuge là-bas ?

Oui mais abandonné... J'ai dit à mon père que j'allais chez Aymeric, moi, mmmh, Dean se redresse.

Je dirais que je vais chez Daphné. Ça sera plus simple…

S'tu veux. »

Dean se frotte les yeux. Il se serait endormi sur l'épaule de Castiel après deux nuits sans sommeil. Castiel le regarde, et comprend bien dans son expression comme ça l'a travaillé de se faire la gueule.

« Pourquoi ça fait ça ? Pourquoi y'a ça entre nous… ? Je comprends rien…

Dean attrape à nouveau les bras de Castiel pour les placer autour de son cou.

J'en sais rien... Veux juste dormir avec toi., soupire-t-il en revenant contre son épaule.

Moi aussi… »

Mais la voix de Castiel est coupé par la voix de la mère de Dean qui vient d'en bas.

« Les garçons ! Vous descendez ? Vous allez rater vos trains !

Tais-toi maman..., souffle Dean.

Castiel a un petit sourire.

Mon amour…, souffle-t-il tout doucement.

Dean relève la tête et regarde Castiel, fronçant les sourcils.

C'est moi ? demande-t-il.

Le petit brun rougit et baisse les yeux.. tout paniqué.

Ça… Ça te plaît pas ?

Si... Faut juste que je m'habitue... Moi qui ai horreur des couples..., murmure Dean, souriant doucement.

Oui… Je me doute…, il reprend sa respiration. Est-ce que… Daphné ? Je sais plus quoi faire… Tu veux que je la quitte ?

Ne me demande pas à moi..., Dean caresse sa joue. Je refuse de décider pour toi.

Je sais... C'est pour pas le décider moi. Je sais pas quoi faire. J'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal...

Et à moi tu veux m'en faire ? demande Dean.

Castiel le regarde, l'air triste, fermé. Il n'a même pas envie de répondre à ça.

Alors tu ne nous quitteras ni l'un ni l'autre., répond Dean en passant ses mains dans le cou de Castiel.

C'est n'importe quoi cette situation... Je veux faire de mal à personne, mais je sais pas comment en sortir.

Tu y réfléchiras chez toi Cas'... Faut qu'on y aille là., sourit Dean.

Oui...

Castiel finit par délasser ses bras.

Les enfaaants ! » crie à nouveau Mary.

Cette fois Dean ne lui demande pas de se taire. Il embrasse juste Castiel, une dernière fois, rapidement avant d'aller chercher son sac dans sa chambre.

« Oui on arriiiive ! » répond-t-il enfin.

Castiel ferme sa valise. Se renferme.

Ils doivent partir. Et partir loin... Trop loin. Et longtemps.

Mais la promesse de deux jours seuls dans l'endroit de leurs rêves... C'est remotivant. Assez pour descendre et partir.

Partir pour mieux revenir. Oui.

Dans le train pour Annecy, Dean se sent bien seul d'un coup. Il se dit qu'il aurait du profiter plus de Castiel, si seulement il s'était excusé plus vite. Mais bon, en échange, il s'est occupé la tête avec la Duis...

Dans son sac, il a prévu deux duvets... La couverture ne rentrait pas. Peut-être en restera-t-il au refuge ? Ça il en doute. Déjà s'ils ont deux lits. Ou même un. Oui, un suffira après tout.

Pour la nourriture ça va être plus compliqué. Ils feront des courses sur le chemin de randonnée, du moins Dean y pense. Ils verront.

La perspective de se nourrir de plaisir et des lèvres tendres et aimantes de Castiel lui parait douce. Un sourire s'étire lentement sur les lèvres de Dean alors que ses yeux se ferment et qu'il prend appui contre la vitre. Mmmh. Oui.

Dean ne se pose aucune question. Il est attiré par un garçon, et alors ? Ce garçon est son demi-frère, et alors ? Son demi-frère a déjà une copine, et alors ? Il a besoin de lui, ça échappe à sa raison. Alors pour une fois, lui qui est si cartésien d'habitude, ça ne l'effraie pas.

Son père et sa demi-sœur (du premier mariage de son père- oui c'est un homme à femmes !) l'attendent sur le quai de gare. Ce quai arrive trop vite au gout de Dean mais au moins il va retrouver le lac, le vélo et son père lui a promis une journée aux Deux Alpes pour qu'il puisse skier sur le glacier. Annecy réunit toutes les qualités pour lui faire tout oublier.

Enfin c'était ça avant Castiel.

Là, Dean va expérimenter le manque, le vrai. Pas comme cette semaine où il a eu Castiel sous le nez... Non.

Le train s'arrête enfin en gare. Dean éteint son baladeur, le range dans son sac et attrape ses affaires avant de sortir de là. Lise et son père John sont là. Il leur tombe dans les bras, content de les voir. Oui, Annecy lui fera du bien. Et un peu de mal aussi...

Castiel est à Lyon. L'appartement de sa mère, la vue de la ville, de Fourvière en fond. Ça lui manque presque de ne plus voir la montagne, il trouve même qu'il fait chaud ici. C'est qu'il s'est bien acclimaté à là haut finalement.

Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui lui manque. Cette présence est si loin de lui, si loin...

Il soupire, assis dans le salon avec sa mère. Elle, elle prend ça pour de l'ennui, ou le manque de Daphné.

Comment pourrait-elle deviner ? Personne ne le pourrait en fait... Vu que même eux ne comprennent pas.

« Maman, est-ce que jeudi je peux rester chez Daphné ? Et partir depuis là-bas? Ça te dérange ?

Ho non mon chéri, c'est bien !

Merci...

Et moi... Est-ce que je pourrais te présenter quelqu'un ? fait-elle avec un petit sourire effrayé.

Ah ? »

Castiel est refroidi, c'est pas possible, même sa mère trouve quelqu'un ? La famille est vraiment foutue... C'est bête mais il y croyait encore...

« On dîne ensemble demain ?

D'accord. Ça me dérange pas. »

Sa mère l'embrasse sur le front. C'est bien.

« Castiel je te présente Maxime. Maxime c'est mon fils, Castiel..., fait Elisabeth Novak.

Enchanté Castiel... »

Le nouveau petit ami de sa mère serre la main de Castiel. Il est petit et trapu. De toute façon depuis Dean, aucun homme ne trouve grâce aux yeux de Castiel. Et en plus, c'est un nouvel homme dans la vie de sa mère. Ça finit par rayer totalement ce tableau familial qu'il aurait au fond de lui aimé reconstruire. Mais bon...

En plus ce mec, il est moche et a un style riche, enfin, ouvertement riche. Avec sa Rolex, son costume bien taillé, et ses cheveux gominés.

Sûrement un banquier ou un notaire... Enfin après tout il s'en fout.

Aujourd'hui il est chez Daphné. Daphné toute contente de voir son copain alors que c'était vraiment pas prévu... Elle devait passer la semaine chez sa tante à Paris mais elle a réussi à décaler pour recevoir Castiel et lui faire la surprise d'inviter tous ses anciens copains... Castiel ne sait plus comment réagir. C'est carrément horrible. Il devrait être heureux de voir du monde, ses amis. Mais pourtant c'est pas des gens qui le réclament depuis deux mois qu'il est parti. Il a une folle impression d'être en décalage par rapport aux autres. De ne pas avoir les réactions appropriées.

Daphné le remarque, elle s'inquiète, d'une main posée sur sa joue.

« Cas'... Ça va ? murmure-t-elle à son oreille.

Oui ! ment-il. Je suis... Juste étonné ! Je m'y attendais pas...

Ha bon ça va... On ira à une petite fête chez Mike après, ça te va ?

Oui ! »

Castiel sent une grosse boule se nicher dans sa gorge. Elle prend bien ses aises et lui a envie de pleurer. Sa seule envie serait de s'enfermer et appeler Dean. Seulement il n'a pas le numéro de chez son père.

À Annecy, Dean s'affale soudain dans le canapé. Terrassé par un drôle de sentiment... Malaise ? Oui on dirait bien. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi... Il est bien dans la maison de son père, le chat sur les genoux et Lise qui lui parle..

Mais rien à faire. Sa gorge est nouée et il se sent vide. Vide de tout... D'où est-ce que ça vient ça encore ?

Il ferme les yeux. Le visage de Castiel qui lui dit « Mon amour... » lui revient en tête. Alors Dean sourit. Et Lise lui demande à quoi il pense. Dean esquive. Il répond les deux Alpes et le ski. Mais non... Il pense à Castiel et s'inquiète pour lui. Sérieusement...

Castiel essaye de participer à la petite fête, il danse avec Daphné. Il parle avec les amis, il boit, il fume un peu.

Ça va mieux.

Daphné l'allume, ils se retrouvent dans la salle de bain. S'envoient en l'air n'importe comment.

Cette fois il n'arrive même plus à se regarder dans le miroir.

La fin de la soirée est longue, il veut rentrer chez lui. Et chez lui ce n'est pas chez sa mère, ni même à la montagne. Son chez lui, c'est les bras de Dean.

Il a envie de se frapper à force de penser à des trucs comme ça ! Mais c'est plus fort que lui...

Dean est son chez lui.

« Allez Dean, debout ! On va skier ! »

Ça c'est John Winchester, tout content de partir deux jours avec ses deux enfants au ski. Et Dean aussi est content, il a déjà tout préparé et a planifié plein de trucs à faire sur le glacier... Mais ce matin, il a le cœur en berne. Bon... Ça va passer.

Il se lève de son lit, passant ses mains dans les cheveux pour se masser le crâne. Mmmh... Un coup d'œil au miroir. Lui ça va, il peut encore s'y regarder...

Bref, il saute sous la douche, puis enfile ses vêtements de ski à l'arrache avant d'avaler son petit déjeuner. Lise les traîne un peu, prévenant son copain qu'il ne pourra pas la joindre pendant deux jours... Soudain, Dean pense à Castiel. Deux jours. Oui deux jours c'est ce qui le sépare de Castiel. Deux jours et la Duis.

Un large sourire s'étire sur son visage.

« Ça va Dean, t'es tout béat on dirait ! rit son père.

J'veux skier, je suis en manque ! prétexte-t-il rapidement.

Ça tombe bien, on y va ! »

Ce matin là pour Castiel est dur. Toujours chez Mike, avec Daphné contre lui.

Ils doivent passer pour un couple modèle, un couple follement amoureux, à s'envoyer en l'air bourrés dans la salle de bain. Mais c'est tellement loin de la vérité.

Les sentiments de Castiel s'effilochent, doucement mais sûrement… Daphné ne lui fait plus rien, c'est presque juste reflexe s'il arrive à la toucher, à être excité. Rien.

Ce matin il a mal à la tête, envie de vomir.

C'est trop loin de partir. Il rentre chez sa mère. Celle-ci n'est pas là.

Il ne reste qu'un bout de papier sur la table du salon.

_« Je suis chez Maxime, je reviens à midi._

_Bisous, maman. »_

Castiel part prendre une douche. Pleurer un coup… Ouais. Voilà.

En ski, Dean plane. Il slalome entre les arbres dans la poudreuse au sommet du glacier. Wahou, le pied. Avec Lise, ils s'arrêtent pour créer une bosse. Lise, même si c'est pas sa vraie grande sœur, il la considère comme telle. Elle est nature, pas prise de tête et aussi fondue de ski que lui. Alors cette construction de bosse est obligée de se terminer en bataille de boule de neige ! Oh bordel, c'est bon...

« Dean t'es vraiment dégueulasse de m'avoir foutu de la neige dans la combi., geint Lise.

Oh mais t'as fini de te plaindre sérieux ?

Tsss... T'es chiant de me faire passer pour une femmelette à chaque fois.

Je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Les deux frères et sœurs d'adoption rit de bon cœur.

Oui Dean là se ressent vivre. Rien comparé à Castiel mais… Oui quand même. Du coup, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien re-skier avec lui... Pour voir ce que ça ferait de voir ses deux passions réunies.

« Oh Dean ! Tu te bouges ? C'est toi la femmelette ! le rappelle Lise.

Heyyyy ! »

Dean saute sur ses pieds, comme il peut avec ses chaussures du ski cependant. Allez, il faut attaquer cette bosse et se manger la gueule un coup !

Le petit brun glande aujourd'hui, rien faire, mis à part rester devant la télé.

Puis faire du piano. Et dessiner.

Des pages, et des pages… Noircir le blanc pour remplir le vide en lui. Retrouver Dean sur le papier, les montagnes, la neige, les maisons pleines de stalactites…

Le soir il se couche, sans plaisir, sans envie. Puis finalement dort à peine, mort de froid.

Dean lui manque. Encore et toujours. La semaine passe si lentement, chaque heure l'ennuie. Il attend en fait, c'est ça le problème…

Dean s'endort dans le petit chalet des Deux Alpes, chalet rustique que son père a loué. Ils sont tous les trois dans la même chambre. Alors quand Dean s 'enroule dans la couette, il doit murmurer tout doucement « Cas'... » pour être sur que personne ne l'entende.

Castiel dans son lit à Lyon sent une douce chaleur se rependre dans son cœur. Sans trop savoir d'où ça vient. Dans sa tête, il imagine son amant, loin de lui peut-être.

« Dean… », murmure t-il.

Ils se manquent.

D'autant plus violemment qu'ils savent cette passion interdite.

Dernier jour.

Castiel prend le train pour rentrer. C'est tout ce qu'il attend. C'est excitant de faire ça sans que personne ne le sache. D'être pire que dans le secret, de faire des fugues presque. S'éloigner du monde pour s'aimer, oui… S'aimer.

« Amour… »

Il doit espérer que Dean l'entende. Même s'il ne sait pas où il est... Ils ont convenus de se retrouver à la gare de Chambéry, exactement où ils se sont quittés. La mère de Castiel croit qu'il est chez Daphné et batifole avec son nouveau Jules. Daphné croit qu'il est rentré chez son père et ledit père le pense chez sa mère...

Pour Dean, c'e st plus fin. Il a appelé Aymeric pour le prévenir de la couverture en cas d'appel de ses parents, mais normalement ça devrait aller. Les parents de Dean sont plus cools et savent leur fils très débrouillard. Tellement, qu'avant de prendre le train, il est allé faire des courses pour leurs deux jours...

Les minutes sont longues dans le bus, il rejoins la gare en trainant sa valise. C'est long. Le trajet lui semble interminable.

Mais il est excité comme tout. Désobéir c'est jouissif. L'interdit lui donne des ailes aujourd'hui.

Castiel va se poster sur le quai dehors, de la voie 4. Il n'a pris aucun billet de train ni de bus. Il veut attendre Dean pour prendre une décision. Et attendre celui-ci sous le soleil de printemps est encore mieux... Il trouve un banc et s'affale dessus, le nez pointé vers le haut et les yeux fermés. Prendre le soleil sur sa peau de porcelaine, cela est parfait.

Puis il sent quelque chose de... De particulier. Comme si l'atmosphère avait changé. Castiel fronce les sourcils mais garde les yeux fermés. S'il ne les avait pas fermés, les deux grandes mains, froides, l'auraient sûrement fait pour lui..

Castiel relève les mains, il sourit. Et les poses sur celles qui sont toutes froides. Il frissonne. N'a pas envie de bouger, profiter de cet instant… Magique.

Dean pense la même chose. Son cœur finit par se calmer un peu. Plus il s'approchait de Castiel, plus son cœur devenait dingue et sa respiration difficile...

Dean enlève enfin ses mains des paupières de Castiel mais garde ses mains dans les siennes. Le contact de sa peau... Non, définitivement, il va arrêter de comparer ça avec le ski. C'est incomparable...

« Bonjour...

Castiel tremble, mais ne tourne toujours pas la tête.

Bonjour… »

Dean lâche ses mains pour les poser sur ses épaules, toujours derrière le banc... Il glisse sous le tee-shirt à l'encolure... La peau douce de porcelaine n'a rien perdu de... De quoi d'ailleurs ? Sa douceur, son charme, son plaisir ? Son demi-frère se sent fondre. Savourer cet instant est incroyable, ils prennent leur temps, tous les deux. Pas besoin de le dire. Pas de mots pour ça entre eux…

« Ça va ? murmure Castiel.

Fatigué... Toi ?

Blasé, vide… Mais là ça commence à aller mieux.

Dean sourit. Il se penche, évitant le haut du banc et ose embrasser rapidement Castiel sur la joue.

Ça me fait tellement de bien de te voir… Tellement…, murmure Castiel.

Tu ne me vois pas encore., constate Dean, toujours dans son dos.

Mais je sais que tu es là... Alors tout va bien..."

Dean vient enfin s'asseoir juste à côté de lui sur le banc. Leurs cuisses se touchent, les hanches aussi, une parti du flanc... Ils se satisfont comme ils peuvent. Ça, et le regard complice, malicieux. Ils ont fugué pour s'aimer loin de tous... Ils se regardent et dans ces retrouvailles pudiques, il n'y a plus rien au monde qu'eux deux. Plus personne.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Dean n'a pas le cœur à parler. Pas au milieu du flot de voyageurs. S'il a des choses à dire à Castiel, il n'a pas envie d'élever la voix. Alors il passe rapidement sa main sur celle de Castiel, abandonnée sur sa cuisse. Il acquiesce à sa façon. Castiel serre sa main. Peu à peu il se sent mieux, apaisé et adoucit. Plus d'aigreur dans ses gestes ou son coeur. Dean la relâche doucement. Même s'ils ont l'impression de n'être que tous les deux, ils n'ont pas intérêt à oublier que ce n'est qu'une impression.

« On va chercher les tickets de bus ? demande-t-il.

Oui... Et puis on s'enfuit.

Une lueur de malice s'installe dans les yeux verts de Dean.

Oui. On s'enfuit. »

Castiel ose un baiser. Très rapide. Juste tout petit. Pour lier leur complicité. Dean sourit. Oui, sourit, doucement mais le sourire est là. Ainsi que les vilains papillons dans son ventre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Leur bus n'est que dans une heure. Alors Castiel et Dean ont le temps de flâner, de sortir dans la superette la plus proche de la gare routière pour faire le plein. Dean a pensé aux gâteaux et à l'eau. Mais il ne savait pas ce que voulait Castiel. Donc là, il le laisse choisir. Ils prennent de quoi survivre, du chocolat, du lait... De toute façon ils peuvent tout laisser là-bas, ça restera en état. Apriori il n'y a jamais personne. Tant mieux.

Dean sourit en l'entendant faire tous ces projets.

« Tu comptes y retourner alors que tu sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble ?

Je vois pas pourquoi on y retournerait pas ! Si c'est pas bien parce qu'il manque des trucs, bah plus on viendra avec nos trucs mieux ça sera !

Dire que c'est moi le plus terre à terre de nous deux et toi qui fais des projets..., sourit Dean en attrapant un tube de lait concentré.

On s'en fiche de qui fait quoi... Tant qu'on arrive au même résultat...

Dean s'approche de lui dans son dos et pose sa main sur sa hanche. Enfin l'effleure...

Tu as raison. On va payer ? Moit-moit ?

Oui ça marche..., murmure Castiel sans savoir pourquoi.

Allez. »

Dean s'avance à la caisse et donne leur panier. Il regarde l'horloge au-dessus de la caissière. Le bus part dans un quart d'heure tout va bien. Le temps de charger leurs valises et c'est bon... Ils ont pris leur billet retour aussi. Et s'arrangeront pour faire semblant de sortir du train. Tout est si compliqué...

Le petit brun sourit aussi, tout excité. Il a tellement hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble. Si c'est vraiment comme ce qu'il a dessiné.

Et puis sans la neige... Enfin c'est beau. Toujours autant. La nature reprend ses droits. L'herbe recommence à pousser, verte. Même si les mélèzes ne se déplument pas, d'autres arbres bourgeonnent, donnant parfois lieu à des bourgeons rosés comme sur les rares amandiers. Tout n'est plus de blanc vêtu. Il y a du vert, du rose, le bleu du ciel, le jaune clair du soleil en devenir. Il y a aussi le rouge de la bouche de Dean, ses dents blanches, ses yeux verts, ses taches de rousseurs.. Tout est plein de couleurs. Pas comme à Lyon ou Castiel a vu gris pendant une semaine...

Ils descendent du car et récupèrent leurs sacs, alourdis par les duvets et la nourriture. Ça va être sympa de se les porter jusqu'au lac pfff...

Ils sont les seuls à descendre ici, au moins c'est pratique. Tous seuls et bien accompagnés. L'un avec l'autre. Que demander de mieux ?

« Alors c'est par où ?

Euh vu qu'on est dans le village..., Dean regarde autour de lui et voit une pancarte de rando pour le sentier numéro 12, le leur. Par là ! »

Il se met en marche, portant son sac sur une épaule.

Castiel le suit à la trace, sans rien dire. Juste sa valise à tirer et essayer de garder son souffle. Il a bien hâte d'arriver.

Le village est vraiment minuscule et en quelques centaines de mètres ils en sont déjà sortis.

Ne reste que le calme, la nature, la montagne. Le pied quoi. Dean s'arrête. Castiel traine un peu derrière lui alors il veut savoir si ça va.

« Oui, oui ! Je galère juste un peu avec ma valise ! Ça m'apprendra à me charger autant !

T'es vraiment un gars de la ville..., se moque gentiment Dean, en attendant de l'avoir près de lui.

Oh ça va hun ! Tu peux parler toi le bûcheron ! »

Dean rigole et pose sa valise à terre. Maintenant qu'ils sont vraiment tout seuls, il se dit que ça ne sert plus à rien de résister. Il pose sa main sur le visage de Castiel et se penche pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi..., murmure-t-il, en réponse à celui de Castiel à la gare.

Mmmh... Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai autant de plaisir à faire ça...

Parce qu'on le fait pas assez souvent ? propose Dean.

Après ce week-end je pense que ça ira mieux.

Tu penses que tu seras lassé ? demande Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Non. Mais calmé un peu oui...

Ouais... Moi j'sais pas., avoue Dean, rougissant.

Castiel sourit. Il trouve exquises ces pommettes rosies.

À vrai dire je sais pas non plus. Comme il ne semble pas y avoir quoi que ce soit de normal entre nous... Je vais pas prendre en compte mes réactions normales. »

Dean hoche la tête et se remet en marche. Mais il se fait attraper la main par celle de Castiel.

« Oui ?

Euh... Rien... Je voulais juste te prendre la main... Que tu me perdes pas en route., sourit Castiel.

Ça risque pas ça. »

Dean tire Castiel à lui grâce à leur main liée et l'embrasse à nouveau. Non, définitivement, il ne voit pas comment il pourrait se passer de cette sensation.

« Mais c'est dingue..., s'exclame encore une fois Castiel. C'est exactement pareil... »

Il regarde autour de lui. Et ici, le lac, la cabane au fond, le fond du monde. Personne.

Dean le laisse découvrir. Lui, il connaît et il se doit de les installer dans la cabane, le refuge abandonné... Leur endroit à eux, loin de tous. Il doit pour cela forcer un peu la porte en bois de la minuscule cabane. Elle grince, gratte sur le sol... Mais ça y est.

La pièce d'entrée permet juste de poser les sacs et puis il y a du avoir des plaques pour faire chauffer mais celles-ci sont couvertes de poussière et inutilisables visiblement. Un canapé dans le coin pour faire beau et sinon deux portes. Dortoir filles et dortoir garçons sûrement. Enfin dortoirs... C'est juste deux pièces ou des matelas sont entassés.

Dean ouvre les trois volets pour laisser la lumière rentrer.

« Faudra faire du ménage ! sourit Castiel en regardant partout.

J'espère que t'es pas allergique à la poussière., fait Dean avant de se mettre à tousser.

Non heureusement ! Toi par contre...

Ça va aller... Faut juste aérer le matelas sinon j'vais mourir..., dit Dean très sérieusement.

Castiel ne sait pas pourquoi, mais le mot le glace. Il n'y a pas de raison... Enfin c'est une image...

Bon bah je vais t'aider, on va aller secouer tout ça ! »

Un par un ils sortent tous les matelas. Huit au total... Légers et fins alors ils en mettront deux superposés pour être bien à l'aise. Dean n'a pas pensé mais prendre un drap housse n'aurait pas été du luxe... Enfin déjà heureusement qu'il fait beau parce que s'il avait plu...

Ils finissent par tout rerentrer, essoufflés, assemblent tout comme il faut. Sans même se concerter pour en faire un lit pour deux. Juste eux deux.

Un balais trouvé dans le placard leur permet de terminer le ménage sommaire. Le soleil commence à se coucher, tant pis, Dean montrera demain à Castiel comme c'est beau en haut de la montagne...

Là pour le moment il s'écroule sur leur nouveau lit avec les duvets que Dean a amené. Il est simplement épuisé entre ça et les deux jours de ski dans les jambes... Castiel sourit et vient le rejoindre après avoir fermé les fenêtres et rideaux.

Tranquilles. Enfin.

Il va se mettre contre lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Pudique. Pas comme la fois ou il a débarqué furieux et plein de désir dans la chambre de Dean et qu'ils se sont donnés leur premier orgasme.

Dean tourne la tête vers Castiel. Wahou. Ils l'ont fait. Ils se sont enfuis. Il trouve que c'est beau quand même, malgré que le côté romantique n'ait jamais été son côté dominant. Ils sont partis. Pour être tous les deux. Et tout ce que ça implique. Donc s'aimer dans le secret. S'aimer parce que c'est ce qu'ils peuvent faire sans se soucier des parents, du regard... Plus rien d'autre que eux.

« Tu as faim ? s'inquiète Dean.

Non... J'suis bien... »

Dean hoche la tête et attrape son baladeur dans son sac à dos ainsi que de nouvelles piles, les siennes sont mortes dans le train en partant d'Annecy.

Il met le son à fond. C'est le dernier U2, Colin lui a prêté. Le casque posé près de leurs deux oreilles, diffusant _The Joshua Tree_... Castiel ferme les yeux, il prend la main de Dean. Ha oui, c'est le paradis ici, pire que tout. Il y a de la musique. Du calme, à manger, du secret et Dean. Lui, lui, lui... Son odeur...

Dean passe sa main sur la joue de Castiel, glisse dans ses fins cheveux noirs et de son pouce caresse sa bouche. Il est beau Castiel. Terriblement. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond… Il n'y a que lui et il ne voit que lui. Castiel se laisse faire... Rosissant gentiment. Quand Dean est doux comme ça... C'est... Nouveau. Parce qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Alors là...

Sa peau frissonne violemment. Il est à sa merci. Douce... Dean se penche un peu pour embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes de Castiel. Magique oui. Il pense que c'est le meilleur adjectif qui convient à ce moment. Castiel soupire... Et s'approche un peu plus de lui. Pour que le baiser soit moins bancal... Dean sourit. Lui aussi s'avance, pose une main sur sa hanche, qu'il découvre à peine du tee-shirt. Juste posée...

"Mon amour..." souffle Castiel, posant sa main sur son cœur.

Il le sent s'emballer alors que Dean ferme les yeux et se cale dans le semblant d'oreiller créé par des vêtements à lui en boule. Dean fait tout pour emprisonner les vilains papillons mais ceux-ci ne sont pas du même avis...

Castiel sent son cœur s'emballer là en même temps que le sien... C'est tellement étrange, mais il aime. Les yeux fermés à le ressentir, pas besoin de voir. Dean se love contre lui. Il est peut-être à peine 19 heures 30 mais il n'est pas impossible que Dean rende les armes dès maintenant... Castiel le sent bien s'endormir... Tout gentiment. Ça le fait sourire, mais il espère quand même que son amoureux va pas le quitter la tout de suite... Garder des forces pour ce soir, ou cette nuit... Enfin... Il ne sait pas.

Mais au plus le temps passe, au plus il perd espoir. La cassette de U2 touche à sa fin et Dean est baigné dans le silence et la douceur. Le ski, c'était géant avec son père et Lise mais là...

« Dean tu dors... ? Il n'a pas de réponse. Okay. »

Castiel sourit et se bouge de ses bras, bon il ne va pas le regarder dormir quoi. Et puis il a faim un peu. Alors il sort du sac de provisions un paquet de chips et du fromage, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Leur kit de survie en somme, oui. Il mâchonne tout ça en regardant Dean dormir, encore tour habillé. Beau spectacle. Pas besoin de la télé en fait. Il y a mieux sous ses yeux. Dean tout beau endormi.

« Mmmh... »

Dean se redresse sur ses coudes et se frotte les yeux. Réveillé par son ventre qui criait famine. Alors il ne faut pas lui en vouloir si ses premières paroles sont :

« J'ai faim...

Castiel est assis à côté de lui et éclate de rire, son carnet de dessin sur les genoux.

Comme ça ?

Ouais... »

Dean avise le paquet d'emmental et le pain qu'ils ont acheté. Amen. Il rampe jusqu'au pied du lit, prend le couteau suisse et se prépare son petit sandwich. Il croque à pleines dents dedans. Haaa, ça va mieux. Castiel continue à sourire en le voyant faire. Puis reprend son dessin. Bon il va devoir faire appel à ses souvenirs maintenant que Dean a bougé et ne dort plus...

Dean s'essuie la bouche et attrape un paquet de cookies avant de revenir à sa place à côté de Castiel. Il se penche pour regarder ce qu'il dessine. Dean ne dit rien quand il se découvre face contre l'oreiller. Juste troublé de la réalité de son trait de dessin.

« Ça te plaît ?, demande Castiel en lui prenant un cookie.

Ouais... C'est bizarre de se voir dessiné..., murmure Dean, penchant la tête pour mieux voir.

Ouais ça fait souvent cet effet...

Mmmh...

Dean se renfonce dans le lit, repu de son repas improvisé et peu gastronomique.

Tu vas pas déjà ressombrer hun ?

Je promets rien., sourit Dean.

Oh... Allez, ça fait presque deux heures là...

Justement mmmh... Il est dix heures, tu devrais avoir envie de dormir Cas'..., fait Dean en passant ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun.

Bon...

Castiel retire son pull et son tee-shirt sous son nez. Dean en hausse un sourcil, intéressé par la vue.

Allez viens là Honey..., s'entend-t-il murmurer.

Castiel lui jette un petit regard, amoureux le regard.

C'est moi ? sourit-il, l'imitant quelques jours plus tôt.

Faut croire... » rit Dean.

Castiel n'ajoute rien, tout ému. Il vient contre lui, dans les duvets. Il fait déjà très chaud dedans. Alors Castiel espère vraiment que Dean ne compte pas dormir...

Sauf qu'une envie pressante le prend souvent. Pfff... Il doit se rhabiller et tout, y'a pas de toilettes à l'intérieur ici hein ! Le tout sous le regard de Dean, légèrement moqueur. Mais Dean ne dit rien. Il se déshabille à son tour quand Castiel sort du refuge, mais garde ses chaussettes. Tellement sexy. Mais c'est ça ou avoir froid !

Castiel essaye de se dépêcher comme il peut. Il fait froid, nuit. Et Dean il... Putain... C'est qu'il vraiment trop envie de lui quoi en fait. Après tout ce temps. Il l'a là dans un lit. Pour lui. Et... Oohh viiite !

Il se dépêche de revenir dans le chalet. Ferme la porte à clef, se rince les mains vite fait et retourne dans la chambre.

Il y retrouve Dean endormi comme un bébé... Mince. Tout désarticulé dans le duvet, la tête abandonnée sur l'oreiller de fortune. C'est qu'il est fatigué Dean...

Castiel finit par en sourire quand il se glisse près de lui. Se coucher près de lui. Et veiller sur ce grand garçon tout fatigué... Oh oui. Mais si touchant... Il appose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dean en sent une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il se rapproche de Castiel, glisse dans le duvet et cale sa tête au milieu de son torse. Avant d'émettre un petit gémissement, comme pour dire à tous que, oui, là il est enfin bien. Castiel le serre contre lui, c'est tellement beau de le voir comme ça. Dean tout fragile. Son Dean...

Rien qu'à lui. Il n'a jamais ressenti ça... Etre si fasciné par quelqu'un. Et assouvir son envie de le bouffer du regard. De le toucher, le... Pfff...

Merveilleux. Magique.

Il se sent complet et entier.

Les rayons de soleil persistent à travers les volets faiblards du refuge. En fait, c'est plus que ça. La chambre est inondée de lumière, de cette lumière encore claire du matin bien qu'ils approchent les onze heures. Mais Castiel et Dean dorment encore comme des bienheureux, au chaud. Dans le calme absolu de la campagne. Il n'y a rien pour venir les déloger de leur cocon. De douceur. De peau toute chaude, de souffles doux et réguliers.

Castiel ouvre les yeux, les referme directement sous l'abondance de lumière, les rideaux sont franchement pourris. Tant pis.

Il va un peu plus se fondre contre Dean. Contre son amour. Tellement bon qu'il le murmure. Cet amour en sourit dans son demi sommeil du matin, le plus agréable. Les bras glissent autour de leur Honey d'hier, un nouveau doudou sans lequel il ne peut pas vivre, grandir pardon !

Ça serait bien d'envisager de se réveiller complètement se dit Dean. Mais c'est comme si ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Et lui, trop ancré dans le lit mou et le duvet. Oh oui, Dean se cherche des excuses pour rester là encore un moment... Aucune importance. Castiel attendra le temps qu'il faut. Etre là c'est déjà... Plus que beau.

La plénitude et la beauté de l'instant sont interrompues par un charmant petit bruit en provenance du ventre de Dean Winchester... Ce dernier grogne et se tourne sur le ventre dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Non mais ! Castiel sourit, puis le prend dans ses bras... Embrasse son front. Magique. Il est tout chaud de sommeil Dean...

Ce dernier relève la tête et écrase maladroitement sa bouche contre celle de Castiel. Puis il se reprend, affine le travail de ses lèvres, les fait devenir plus sensuelles contre celles de Castiel pour satisfaire son envie du matin. À défaut d'avoir été très actif hier soir, hum... Castiel le laisse faire et le reçoit collé à lui. Il est un peu gêné à cause de son érection matinale... Mais bon... Il ne pense pas que ça sera un garçon qui lui en tiendra rigueur. Surtout ce garçon là. Qui en sourit à travers le baiser. Dean bouge légèrement les hanches pour caler son corps et faire sentir à Castiel qui n'est pas seul. Voilà... S'il a dormi quasiment quatorze heures, c'est pour mieux être en forme ce matin. Le petit brun le laisse faire, se laisse aller dans ses bras... C'est qu'il est plus que bien là. Que son amoureux s'amuse et le rassure sur le désir qu'ils ont tous les deux ici et maintenant...

« Cas'... »

C'est la voix rauque de Dean. Rauque de sommeil. Rauque de désir. Alors Castiel en a des frissons sur tout le corps quand il entend cette voix-là, outrageusement excitante. Juste la voix de Dean qui, par sa simple intonation, exprime tout son désir.

« Oui ? » ose Castiel.

La seule réponse qu'il obtient est l'érection de Dean, nue, qui se plaque contre sa cuisse.

« Oh putain... »

Castiel est figé quelques secondes... Dans la lumière Dean fait ça. Pourtant ce sont leur gestes de la nuit... Mais ici même le jour est secret... Alors quand il cambre doucement... C'est pour jouer... Attiser.

Dean achève d'enlever son caleçon qu'il avait baissé à la va-vite dans un élan d'excitation. Ses chaussettes, on ne peut plus sexy, ont également rejoint le fond du duvet et c'est nu qu'il s'offre à Castiel. Il se colle à lui, épouse son corps du mieux qu'il peut, animé par le besoin viscéral de le sentir... Si bien qu'il ne contrôle pas le mouvement de hanches qui part, ni même le doux gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres. Castiel en rougit, s'en enflamme de tout son corps. Il se dépêche comme il peut de faire pareil et sent les mains de Dean qui viennent l'aider... Tout en l'embrassant. Puis écartant ses jambes. Pour mieux le laisser entre. Qu'ils ne se séparent pas...

« Bonjour au fait..., souffle Dean, dans un petit sourire.

Bonjour..., soupire Castiel, tremblant. Tu me fous dans un de ces états...

C'est toi qui as commencé., murmure Dean, passant sa main sur le visage brûlant de Castiel.

C'est toi qui m'as embrassé...

Ses mains appuient dans ses reins.

C'est toi qui m'as fait sentir ton... Ta..., Dean se met à rougir.

Castiel adore voir Dean perdre ses mots et être gêné comme ça...

C'est toi qui me donnes envie...

Tu me donnes envie aussi...

Dean lui refait sentir son érection contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

J'ai envie de faire plein de choses... »

Dean le regarde. Excité son regard mais aussi légèrement craintif. Il ne sait pas quoi faire à part ce qu'ils ont fait dans sa chambre à l'internat...

« J'ai envie de te regarder... Te toucher... Partout...

Tu veux que... Je le fasse devant toi ? C'est... Ça ? halète Dean.

Oui... Oui... Dean... Ça t'excite pas ?

Tout m'excite là tu vois. » rit nerveusement Dean.

Dean ferme les yeux alors qu'une de ses mains disparaît dans le duvet pour se satisfaire. Avec sa main. Et avec la cuisse de Castiel. Il veut le faire participer, même s'il ne le dira jamais parce que ça le gêne... Castiel le bouffe des yeux, mais vraiment... Chaque petit mouvement, de ses lèvres qui se pincent ou s'entrouvrent... De ses yeux qui se ferment...

« Plus fort... » souffle-t-il en bougeant des hanches.

Dean répond par un petit gémissement. Il se dit que Castiel veut le tuer vraiment, qu'il en fait exprès de jouer aussi bien avec son corps, à croire qu'il le connaît par cœur. Et Dean s'en veut presque de ne pas savoir lui résister alors que sa main va de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort sur son sexe. Les frissons sont devenus des tremblements chaotiques dans tout le corps...

« Tu pourrais... Te finir... Contre moi ? » ose encore Castiel.

Il dit tout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, parce que Dean le rend dingue et fait foisonner les idées dans sa tête. Il le rend pervers et plein d'envies. Tellement qu'il se caresse en même temps aussi...

Dean, en temps normal si difficile à dompter, obéit pleinement aux ordres de Castiel. De son bras libre, il entoure le corps de son amant et se finit comme il a commencé... Il en a la tête qui tourne mon Dieu. Il garde les yeux fermés, n'ose rien regarder alors que le soulagement qui le prend est tellement fort qu'il en oublie tout. Jouissance. Jouissance contre un garçon, dans les bras de celui-ci. Jouissance d'un fantasme assouvi et terriblement puissant. Jouissance qui ne porte qu'un seul prénom.

« Castiel... »

Et celui-ci le serre contre lui, le respire, l'écoute... Partage ses frissons et ses envies. Il sent la semence chaude coller entre leur deux ventres mais cela ne fait que l'exciter encore plus...

« Oh dean... Mon Dieu... »

Dean ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus et l'embrasse, passionnément, soudain fou d'amour pour lui. Et il lui intime l'ordre de venir grâce à ses baisers, ses caresses sur les épaules et même une de ses mains qui s'égare sur son torse chaud... Castiel ne se gêne même pas pour gémir... Pour s'offrir à lui tout entier. Et commencer à cambrer alors que sa main entre eux s'active plus fort et vite... Celle de Dean qui était sur son torse migre à présent vers son ventre tout chaud... Parfois, Dean sent même le sexe de Castiel. Il le sent, ne le voit pas. Il retrouve la sensualité qu'il a découverte depuis qu'il a rencontré Castiel...

L'autre main s'est ancrée dans les cheveux humides de Castiel. Comme pour tenter de le retenir. Alors qu'au contraire Dean veut le voir venir... Et ça ne tarde pas... Castiel commence à haleter... Fort... Il ne peut pas se cacher tellement Dean le tient fort, mais ça l'excite encore plus. Être si soumis...

« Haa-aann... »

À son tour, Dean redécouvre la sensation lourde et chaude du plaisir d'un garçon, autre que lui... Il ne sait pas quoi en penser. Tout est faussé par Castiel tremblant de plaisir entre ses bras.

Dean relâche progressivement la pression, laisse de l'air à Castiel. Il cherche son caleçon pour les nettoyer du plaisir... Le petit brun a à peine le temps de le laisser faire qu'il passe ses bras autour de son cou, s'y pend et l'embrasse... Encore tout chaud et vulnérable. Tout à lui.

« Mon amour... »

Dean lâche immédiatement ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour enlacer Castiel qui lui a grimpé dessus pour se lover contre lui. Son amour oui... C'est lui. Lui-même. Il n'en revient toujours pas. C'est bête hein, mais c'est comme les baisers. Il ne se lassera pas de la sensation. Finalement les vilains papillons dans son ventre deviennent de gentils papillons...

« Tu sais à quoi je pense ? murmure Castiel à son oreille qu'il tente de grignoter en même temps...

Ha parce que t'arrives à penser après ça toi... Mmmh...

Castiel rit doucement, il n'a pas tort en même temps.

Je me dis que vu le pied que je prends... Et toi... Aussi... Enfin je crois... Je me dis que quand on va faire plus... Je vais mourir...

Tu penses déjà à ça ? fait Dean, étonné.

Mmh... Disons que... Comme j'ai déjà fait plus... Oui, mais bon. On y est pas tous les deux...

Non pas vraiment., rit Dean, gêné de sa propre innocence.

Oohh... T'es trop mignon... » sourit Castiel en allant l'embrasser.

C'est vrai que Dean est tout innocent en fait, et que c'est lui qui est en train de le pervertir si on peut dire. Il adore ce parallèle entre son Dean ermite et pas aimable de tous les jours, et celui qui le tient par les cheveux, une main sur le ventre quand il va jouir...

« Mignon pfff... Qu'est-ce qui faut pas attendre..., soupire Dean.

Castiel rit un peu.

Ha voilà. Tu redeviens le Dean qui râle...

Et bizarrement je suis sûr que tu préfères le Dean mignon...

Pas forcément...

C'est vrai Cas' ? fait Dean, surpris.

Bah ouais... J'aime comme tu es dans la vie de tous les jours... »

Dean se redresse sur ses coudes et va voler un baiser à Castiel. Puis, il perd un peu de son équilibre car il lance sa main droite, jusqu'à s'ancrer sur la nuque du petit brun. Elle est humide... Ça fait sourire Dean, un petit peu. Castiel le laisse faire. Il sourit aussi... Tout adouci...

« Je resterais bien au lit à faire ça toute la journée...

Ha non ! Je veux te faire balader, je veux pas rester enfermé moi ! s'exclame l'enfant de la montagne.

J'en étais certain !

Castiel éclate de rire.

Quoi ? T'as pas envie ? Tu veux vraiment rester là ?

Dean est tellement sur le cul qu'il ne s'arrête plus de parler. Extraordinaire !

Non, non je veux sortir ! Mais avec toi c'est trop facile ! On est au milieu de la montagne et faudrait te garder à l'intérieur. Impossible ! »

Dean se met à bouder. Rah si on peut même plus laisser parler sa vraie nature, c'est pas possible.

Et en plus il a faim.

Il attrape le paquet de cookies resté à côté du lit et commence à manger. Castiel se rallonge dans le lit chaud et le regarde.

« Tu sais que tu es trop beau quand tu boudes comme ça ?

Gnahgnahgnah. T'es un gros niais Castiel Novak. Nah. »

Castiel lui balance son tee-shirt à la tête et se lève. Toujours aussi nu, pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Il ouvre même le semblant de volets et définitivement la « chambre » est baignée de lumière. Le corps de porcelaine de Castiel paraît encore plus blanc... Même si, techniquement, Dean boude, il est obligé de regarder ce corps...

« Il fait super beau monsieur l'ours des cavernes. Je comprends toujours pas que tu sois à l'intérieur dis donc ! »

Dean reste con, la bouche ouverte. Castiel aurait vraiment mal pris sa remarque de tout à l'heure ?

Perplexe, il se lève de sa couche et va derrière Castiel, l'entourant de ses grands bras lianes. Embrassant son épaule ronde, il explique qu'il ne voit pas l'intérêt d'y aller seul. Que s'il l'a fait venir ici, c'est pour lui montrer... Castiel sourit tout seul. Mais aime bien jouer quand même.

« Bah tiens...

Tu te rends compte des efforts que je fais pour toi ?! s'exclame Dean, dépité par sa réaction.

Castiel se retourne, d'un coup franchement moins compréhensif.

Des efforts ? Ça te coûte d'être là et faire tout ça ?

Non ça ne me coute pas., explique calmement Dean. J'ai juste jamais fait ça pour personne et je ne compte pas le faire pour d'autres personnes.

Et pourquoi tu te sens le besoin de le dire ? J'ai pas le droit de te taquiner ?

Si... Désolé, je suis susceptible et j'ai du mal avec les jeux de mots...

Bon... C'est comme tu le sens alors... »

Dean se penche. Pas sur ses lèvres. Pas sur son cou. Juste à son oreille.

« Apprends-moi..., murmure-t-il.

Pas à moi de le faire... Je suis pas là pour te changer ou te donner des conseils, je suis pas ta mère. »

Dean le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il sait son regard dur. Il n'y peut rien. Il a encore l'impression de se faire rembarrer alors qu'il fait des efforts pour s'ouvrir à Castiel. Dean a du mal à encaisser, mais il ne dit rien. Castiel a mal quand il sent le regard comme ça sur lui. Franchement, c'est physique comme douleur...

Il se dégage de ses bras, enfile un caleçon et va dans ce qui semble être la salle de bain, s'il y a de l'eau... Il va tripoter les tuyaux d'arrivées d'eau. Mais ça ne sert à rien, tout est rouillé, pas d'eau courante. Mais c'est pratique ça putain.

Dean le regard s'agiter depuis l'encadrement de la porte, puis l'entend jurer. Il ne sait pas si Castiel est plus énervé par l'eau que par ce qu'il vient de se passer. La seule chose que sait Dean c'est :

« Je supporte pas qu'on se fasse la tête Castiel... S'il te plaît... Je supporte vraiment pas..., la voix de Dean meurt doucement.

Moi non plus.

Il fait juste ça. Sortant de la salle de bain. Mais Dean lui attrape la main.

Cas'..., appelle Dean.

Quoi... ?

Je suis désolé...

Dean le regarde droit dans les yeux, comme tout à l'heure. Sauf que cette fois, toute trace de rancœur, aussi minime soit-elle, a disparu.

Vraiment ? »

Dean hoche la tête, tristement. Et serre la main de Castiel, le tire vers lui. Le petit brun le laisse faire, et va poser sa tete contre son torse, ainsi qu'une main. Sur son cœur.

Sa peau infiniment douce...

« L'ours mal léché va arrêter de l'être, mal léché..., tente de rire Dean.

Bon... Et moi un peu moins susceptible.

Non, ça c'est moi aussi... »

Dean embrasse le haut de son crâne et le serre contre lui. Il est encore tout nu Dean et visiblement, il n'a vraiment plus peur du regard de Castiel... Il n'a aucune raison en même temps. Castiel pourrait rester là... Sans que plus rien n'ait d'importance. Ni le temps, ni les gens.

Dean c'est son monde à cet instant. Et il se rend compte de ce que ça lui fait ressentir. Des millions de choses indescriptibles, douces, violentes, dans sa tete et son corps.

Des âmes sœurs. Castiel en est persuadé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Les deux amoureux se sont remis de leur petite dispute. Ils se sont jetés à l'eau. Dans une relation bancale et secrète. Mais ils se sont aussi jetés à l'eau au sens propre du terme.

Le refuge n'ayant aucune salle de bains, leur seul moyen d'avoir un tant soit peu d'hygiène est le lac de la Duis à quelques mètres du refuge.

Alors nus, nus et inconscients, ils ont plongé main dans la main pour se donner du courage. Hurlant quand l'eau a glacé leur peau.

« Putain c'est froiiiiid ! crie Dean.

Putain ! C'est horrible ! »

Castiel crie en même temps qu'il éclate de rire. Dean nage rapidement jusqu'au rivage pour attraper le savon avec lequel il se frotte très, très, très rapidement pour vite sortir de là. Ses dents claquent déjà ! Castiel est a peu près dans le même état sauf que lui il a les lèvres qui virent au bleu ! Il essaye alors de se coller à Dean, se donner chaud et se laver. Les mains partout, morts de rire, complètement gelés ! Dean le tient alors que Castiel finit de se laver, il est inquiété par la couleur de ses lèvres, alors il les embrasse. Elles deviennent rouges d'habitude... Le petit brun le regarde et l'aide à se rincer.

« Allez vite bordel, il fait trop froid je vais perdre ce que j'ai entre les jambes !

Idiot ! »

Dean fait semblant de lui frapper le haut de la tête avant de s'extirper de l'eau gelée et s'enrouler dans une serviette. Castiel lui court après et viens le coller, tout mouillé et froid. Ils s'enroulent ensemble dans les serviettes et se frottent l'un l'autre. Mais ils sont tellement gelés que cela ne peut pas passer pour une parade sexuelle quelle conque, oh non !

Dean sourit et fait :

« Je suis sûr que là tu n'as rien contre du sport pour te réchauffer !

Ha ouais, ouais non mais là, faut que je bouge ! dit-il en claquant des dents.

Viens, on rentre. »

Dean l'entraîne de force dans le refuge. Dans son sac il a encore ses affaires de ski dont sa polaire bleue, kitsch mais qui tient très chaud, alors il la donne à Castiel. Castiel l'enfile directement et se frotte bien. Ça sent Dean, c'est le pied. Il enfile caleçon puis pantalon, chaussettes et ses converses. Tout va mieux. Sauf que...

« Castiel, tu vas te casser la gueule avec tes chaussures., lui fait remarquer Dean en enfilant de grosses chaussures de rando.

Bah j'ai rien d'autre moi...

Bon... Pas grave. On va faire un autre chemin. T'as mis un tee-shirt sous la polaire hein ? Parce que tu vas crever de chaud d'ici une heure...

Dean s'approche de lui et se met en tête de coiffer ses mèches brunes.

Ha non...

Il retire la polaire et attrape un tee-shirt dans sa valise, avant de remettre le gros pull.

C'est bon tu peux me recoiffer ! »

Mais Dean préfère l'embrasser et le traîner hors du refuge. Un sac à dos sur les épaules pour un éventuel pique-nique et surtout une probable soif. Ils sont parés !

« Haaa putain ! »

Castiel dérape pour la troisième fois, sur une pierre avec de la mousse. C'est aussi la troisième fois que heureusement Dean le chope juste à temps.

« Langage Castiel., fait Dean, imitant le père de son amoureux.

Va te faire foutre ! rit Castiel en se laissant couler contre lui. Putain mais les chaussures pourries...

Je t'avais prévenu. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un peu ? T'es fatigué ? fait Dean, beaucoup plus patient que d'ordinaire.

Non, non c'est bon ! Mais essaye de me garder à l'œil ! Que je tombe pas vraiment et que je m'éclate un pied... Ça sera pas facile à expliquer à nos parents. »

Dean soupire et garde la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Nos parents. Le pronom possessif revient le déranger. C'est mal ce qu'ils font, oui peut-être. Aux yeux de la loi, de la morale, de l'éthique… Et jusque là, ici, à La Duis, Dean avait eu la, fausse, impression d'oublier le reste du monde. Tellement facile d'oublier, en s'isolant, s'éloignant des rares personnes intéressantes qui nous entourent pour ne rester qu'avec celle qui en vaut la peine. Dean est bien songeur d'un coup. Castiel le sent bien mais ne dit rien. Autant laisser son amoureux penser, il en a besoin après tout. Il ne parle pas le reste du temps alors il doit bien compenser tout ces instants de blabla... Déjà ce matin c'était beaucoup. Ce matin pendant qu'ils... Ça lui donne chaud. Déjà plus qu'il n'a. Sa main devient moite, d'autant qu'elle tient celle de Dean. Il s'est arrêté pour lui montrer la montagne où ils ont skié... Elle perd un peu de ses neiges, seules restent les éternelles explique Dean, calmement. Castiel lui dit qu'il dessinera sûrement ça. Parce que c'est superbe... Mais il faudrait qu'il y mette un peu de couleurs, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait de réelle peinture. Dean lui dit d'attendre ce soir pour la couleur... Il lui a promis le coucher de soleil après tout.

Dean lui vole un petit baiser. Petit au début. Car il s'allonge quand Dean sent les bras de Castiel glisser sur ses épaules et s'entourer autour de son cou... Comment pourrait-il résister ? Quand son cœur se met à taper plus fort, que les frissons se font très intenses... Ses mains à son cou, qui caressent sa nuque humide... Ça fait deux heures qu'ils crapahutent partout. Ils peuvent bien faire une pause hors des sentiers battus pour s'aimer clandestinement, encore... Dean l'entraîne sous un arbre et le fait asseoir dans l'herbe... Castiel termine même allongé. Parce que l'herbe est fraîche et douce. Et que le soleil tape sur eux, encore un peu blanc et froid.

Castiel se tourne vers Dean, lui sourit. Dean vient alors contre lui, ce qui lui a été demandé dans ce sourire. Il faut en profiter. C'est bientôt la fin. Alors autant s'embrasser, s'aimer, s'oublier... Se fondre. Etre un, et pas deux. C'est ce sentiment qu'a Castiel dès qu'il est si près de Dean. Pas besoin de l'embrasser, ni de lui grimper dessus. Sentir leurs peaux accolées c'est d'un grisant...

Alors rien ne s'arrête. Ils ont élu domicile sur la pelouse jusqu'au coucher de soleil orange, rose et mauve. C'est cliché. Mais Dean commence à aimer les clichés. Surtout ceux de couple. Comme quoi, tout arrive.

Si la nuit fut ponctuée de baisers et de caresses, le retour est dur... Castiel a convenu avec Dean qu'il fallait rentrer chacun leur tour à la maison. Prendre un car de décalage, et voilà...

Castiel resta donc près de trois quarts d'heure tout seul à l'abris... À rêver du dernier baiser, donné derrière c t abris bus. Avec amour le baiser. Et même un surnom amoureux lâché comme ça. Honey. Oui ça lui va bien comme ça à Castiel. Mouais !

« Ha Dean enfin ! s'exclame sa mère en le voyant revenir. Je m'inquiétais... Ton père m'a dit que tu étais avec Aymeric je ne sais où... Tu aurais pu prévenir !

Salut

M'man, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. » ronchonne Dean.

La mère et le fils finissent tout de même par se prendre dans les bras. Puis Dean va faire la bise à Luc... Étrange. Oui très...

« Tu n'as pas vu Castiel à la gare des fois ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Non sinon on aurait pris le même bus , fait Dean, rationnel.

Oui, oui c'est vrai... Bref. Il ne va pas tarder je pense... »

Dean ne va surtout pas s'amuser à lui dire que Castiel arrive dans exactement trente-sept minutes, que dans trente-neuf il fera la bise à son père et que dans probablement quarante-six, Castiel et Dean s'embrasseront comme des fous dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre.

Non Dean ne dit rien de tout ça. Et se décide d'attendre patiemment son demi-frère avec les parents.

Il est plus de minuit, et Castiel n'arrive pas à dormir. Pas après ce week-end. Oui sûrement demain il sera fatigué quand leurs parents voudront les sortir pour faire des activités familiales, il soupirera à la moindre remarque de son père, et il aura envie de pleurer quand il faudra parler de Daphné. Mais chaque pensée pour le moment n'est que pour son autre. Sa moitié qui est de l'autre côté des murs. Eux qui les séparent cruellement.

La couette n'est pas assez chaude pour le réchauffer et il claque même des dents. En manque, glacé, vide…

Castiel se dit aussi que toute la maisonnée est endormie. Qu'il pourrait se glisser tout doucement là-bas... Mais bon. Non. C'est pas bien. Pourtant, soudain, sa porte s'ouvre en faisant un petit bruit et le parquet de l'entrée craque. Ratée pour l'entrée discrète se dit Dean en soupirant...

Castiel se redresse dans son lit et sent son cœur battre plus fort, plus vivant encore. Il ne dit rien et surtout attend que Dean aie fermé la porte derrière lui.

Dean s'avance à tâtons vers le lit. Depuis que Castiel est arrivé, il a changé la disposition des meubles alors Dean a du mal à se repérer.

« Cas'..., murmure-t-il, cherchant de l'aide.

Viens… »

Castiel frôle sa main dans le noir et la tient. Tout de suite il l'attire vers lui, le faisant chuter sur le lit. Sa bouche n'a pas à chercher pour trouver sa jumelle. Rien de plus évident et intense que cet instant… Rien de plus chaleureux et doux que le contact des lèvres de Castiel, contre celles de Dean, surpris par la vivacité de Cas' à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

« Mais... Tu dors pas ? souffle-t-il.

Non.. .Non je dormais pas, j'ai froid…

Non je veux tes bras... Dean sourit dans le noir.

Pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt Honey ?

J'osais pas...

Je t'attendais., confesse Dean.

Moi aussi... Et puis... Eux... »

Au même moment des gémissements crèvent le silence de la nuit. Putain pas ça... Qui casse leurs retrouvailles à eux. Dean en a marre du bruit, des bruits parasites. Il voudrait s'enfuir à la Duis avec Castiel, dans le silence. Alors lui non plus ne dit plus rien et se couche dans les draps épais de Castiel. Castiel soupire, car les bruits se font de plus en plus forts. C'est caricatural. Horrible. Le petit brun rabat la couette sur eux, sur les têtes. Dans le cocon de silence... Castiel glisse ses doigts vers ceux de Dean. Ils s'entrelacent et Dean ferme les yeux. Oublier les autres. Les autres prennent des droits que eux non pas. C'est injuste. Alors, quitte à vivre une injustice, autant que ça soit contre Castiel.

« Je veux toi..., souffle Castiel.

Mais je suis là...

Pour toujours...

Tu m'as., répète Dean, sur de ce qu'il avance.

J'ai chaud maintenant..., sourit Castiel dans le noir.

Tant mieux...

Dean se rapproche quand même de lui et laisse sa tête choir sur l'oreiller. Ses promesses l'ont vidé, il aspire juste à dormir...

On dort... ?

Mmmh... Quoi Honey ?

Rien... »

Castiel s'approche encore plus de lui, s'y colle même. Oh oui. La peau en extase, le cœur apaisé... Il va s'endormir... Comme un bébé. Parce que Dean est là.

Toutes les nuits, le schéma se reproduit. Toutes les nuits, l'un pénètre chez l'autre, ou l'inverse. Toutes les nuits, ils s'aiment en secret. Et tous les matins, ils se quittent aux aurores et finissent leur nuit séparément. Mais toutes les nuits, ils sont ensemble.

La journée c'est une autre histoire. Mary a pris une semaine de congés, idem pour Luc et ils tannent les enfants pour des sorties, des activités... Mais aussi pour réviser le bac de Français. Ô joie.

Castiel et Dean restent enfermés, tentent de se voir, de se toucher… Même juste un effleurement. Tout est un prétexte à le faire.

Devant un bureau, ou la cuisine. Essayer de participer aux tâches ménagères, faire des jeux… Tellement amusant… De battre les cartes, de les distribuer et de pester contre l'autre qui les ramasse trop vite alors qu'en fait... Non, en fait tout va bien. Il s'agit juste de sauver les apparences. Ce qu'ils préfèrent, c'est la vaisselle. Tous les deux debout, à côté, les tee-shirts relevés jusqu'aux coudes, c'est un jeu d'enfants de se toucher, de se sentir.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est préparation du pique nique pour une journée sports en montagne. Dean en est ravi. Castiel un peu moins... La journée l'aurait enchanté si c'était avec juste Dean. Son amoureux qui se serait occupé de lui à chaque seconde... Mais il imagine déjà une partie de cache-cache dans la foret. À se cacher derrière les troncs, à s'embrasser à perdre haleine... Il est rêveur dans la voiture. Dean le voit bien. Il n'arrête pas de le regarder. Son regard vide, son petit sourire. À quoi pense-t-il ? Des fois, Dean sait, Dean devine. Mais là... Il aurait besoin d'un éclaircissement. Mais ils arrivent au départ du sentier pour laisser la voiture.

« Allez les enfants ! On y va. » sourit Mary, pleine d'entrain.

Castiel soupire. Se lève et regarde les chaussures de randonnée toutes neuves.. Tant pis, avec ça il arrêtera de tomber dans les bras de Dean... Mais bon, il s'y résout. Parce que se casser le dos, non merci. Luc vient le voir et lui donne son sac à dos avec son pique-nique et de l'eau dedans. Chacun porte un peu. Dean se met de la crème solaire sur le visage et le coup, sous les ordres de sa mère alors Luc Novak se dit que son fils devrait en mettre aussi.

« Dean, tu pourras passer la crème à Cas' ?

Oui. »

Dean est toujours aussi sobre dans ses réponses, dès qu'il y a d'autres gens que Castiel, soit la plupart du temps. Castiel récupère la crème et dès que les parents ont le dos tourné pour réparer une bretelle de sac à dos, le petit brun en profite pour mettre de la crème sur le nez de Dean. Tout souriant. Se retenant de rire. Dean lui tire la langue et se l'étale au lieu de rester avec un truc blanc sur le bout du nez.

Les parents se retournent et décrètent que c'est parti pour une journée de rando ! Castiel et son père se lancent, Dean un peu derrière. Ça ne dure pas, Luc va rejoindre sa copine, la prenant par la main, lui volant un baiser de temps à autre. Comme s'ils ne s'envoyaient pas assez en l'air la nuit. Dean soupire, se disant que même si ça ne lui ressemble pas, il aimerait bien faire pareil avec Castiel. Il regarde ce dernier avec un air de chien battu désespéré. Castiel fait une petite moue, se penche vers lui. Et murmure rapidement :

« J'ai envie de toi... »

Avant de continuer à marcher dans les bois. Sentant le regard brûlant de Dean sur sa nuque. Putain. Dean qui sent ses jambes trembler sous lui à la déclaration de Castiel. Ils... Ils n'ont rien fait depuis la Duis. Rien pendant les nuits ensemble. Ils auraient du. Castiel commence à se sentir pareil... Holalala mais il faut vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de se cacher avec Dean. Trouver comment il pourrait attraper Dean dans un coin, et l'embrasser. Essayer de se coincer, se faire du bien. Enfin bref, là ils continuent à se balader dans la foret, à faire semblant d'admirer la nature qui sort de l'hiver. Alors que tout ce que voudrait observer Dean, c'est la langue de Castiel qui éclot à ses lèvres, son excitation qui pousse, ses gémissements qui fleurissent à sa bouche. Rien de très naturel en somme.

Enfin ça, ça dépend pour qui. Pour eux deux c'est l'évidence même. Castiel n'arrive plus à sortir cette idée de plaisir de son esprit. Aucun arbre, aucune mousse, aucun rayon de soleil n'arrive à détourner son attention du désir qui coule dans chacune de ses veines... Comme s'il transpirait le désir... Al ors il s'imagine que ça se voit, que les parents vont le voir... Il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter des pulsions de Dean, qui pourrait lui sauter dessus à tout instant. Enfin il espère presque pffff.

« Vous suivez les enfants ? »

C'est Mary qui se retourne. Ils sont loin devant et s'inquiètent de ne pas voir les enfants juste derrière. Castiel répond que oui, oui ils suivent, c'est juste qu'ils profitent de la nature et du paysage. Pieu mensonge. Le petit brun se retourne vers Dean, soupirant de... Pfff... Dean lui répond par une moue désespérée. Ils vont pas tenir la journée comme ça, ça c'est sur. Quand ils ont une pulsion c'est... Pulsionnel oui. Surtout quand il voit, quand il sent Castiel dans cet état... C'est dingue de le ressentir à ce point. Il le voit sur sa peau le désir... C'est encore pire pour lui donner envie.

Une bonne heure passe facilement, toujours rien de nouveau. Mis à part cette fois pour Castiel une boule qui s'est installée dans son bas ventre, qui ne veut plus s'en déloger...

Deux heures plus tard, ils ont arrêté de se regarder parce que c'était là la pire des tentations. Enfin à ce qu'ils croyaient... Car quand Luc a en tête de prendre une photo de famille avec les deux fistons au centre, qu'ils doivent se serrer pour rentrer dans le cadre... Castiel se prend des bouffées de chaleur abominables. Il passe son bras derrière de corps de Dean pour mieux se serrer... Ses doigts glissent sur une fesse parfaite... Ceux de Dean se logent sur les reins, dessous le tee-shirt. Clic clac c'est dans la boite. Le désir sur leur visage le sera-t-il aussi ?

« Bon vous avez faim les enfants ? Vous voulez manger ?, demande Luc.

Oui moi je veux bien...

Moi aussi. » répond sommairement Dean.

Il passe son sac à dos par devant pour sortir son sandwich et sa bouteille d'eau.

Dean meurt de soif... Il se désaltère rapidement, passe même de l'eau sur son visage.. C'est évidemment sans compter sur Castiel qui le dévisage et voudrait être une de ces gouttes d'eau pour avoir le droit de flirter avec la peau de Dean.. RerePff. Il s'installe en face de lui, près de son père. Espérant au passage que son contact lui calmera ses ardeurs. Et il peut y compter dès que Mary se sent obligée de mordre dans le sandwich de son chéri, ce qui les fait éclater de rire et commencer à se chamailler comme des ados devant les leurs, d'ados. Castiel a envie de vomir. Comment cette nana peut seulement plaire à son père ? Il soupire et va s'allonger un peu plus loin. Dean lui se lève et s'éloigne.

« Où tu vas Dean ? demande sa mère.

Pas loin M'man j'te promets.

Cas'... Va avec lui, on sait jamais..., » tente Luc, dans le seul espoir d'être avec sa dulcinée.

Le petit brun fait semblant de râler pour la forme. Mais s'empresse de se lever et de suivre les grandes enjambées de Dean... Ils courent presque tous l es deux, à la recherche d'une clairière, de n'importe quoi, mais loin. Loin pour s'aimer en secret... Pendant que leurs parents batifolent sur la couverture du pique-nique. Beurk.

Eux aussi veulent batifoler. Et pas qu'un peu. Surtout quand Dean attrape Castiel par le bras et le coince entre un arbre et lui. Castiel gémit avant de l'embrasser... Avidement. Plein de frénésie et de désir non contenu. Il peut enfin se lâcher. En sentant ce soulagement intense de se sentir un seul. Les hanches imbriquées, les bras crispés à leurs corps défendus... Ils peuvent enfin s'aimer, ne plus avoir à résister à l'irrésistible lien, l'aimant entre eux... C'est une libération pour Dean, de sentir sa bouche et tout son corps contre le sien. Et il sait qu'il doit en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

« Mmmh Cas' putain..., souffle-t-il entre deux baisers.

J'en pouvais plus... »

Castiel retire ses mains du cou de Dean, et va commencer à défaire avec empressement le jean de son amoureux... Dean en pousse un petit cri de surprise. Ha oui, carrément mmh... Lui qui pensait essayer d'attendre ce soir... Visiblement Castiel en a décidé autrement et c'est pas pour lui déplaire. Encore moins quand il sent les doigts chauds de Castiel se glisser dans son caleçon...

« Chut... Chut tu vas faire peur aux écureuils ! »

Le petit brun sourit à sa bouche, tout haletant... Ça c'est une sensation qu'il aime : sentir son sexe durcir contre sa paume... Et aussi voir son sourire fleurir à ses lèvres en réponse à sa boutade.

« Mmmh... Tu... Tu me laisses faire pareil ? tente Dean.

Oui... Sinon j'aurais fini par me frotter contre n'importe quoi !

Comment tu fais pour... Mmmh bordel..., Dean se ressaisit. Faire de l'humour dans une situation pareille ?

Dean se dépêche à son tour de défaire le pantalon noir de Castiel qui lui colle aux cuisses... Fines et fuselées. À se damner.

J'en sais rien... J'déraille complètement... »

Castiel fait aller et venir sa verge dans sa main. Vite... Fort... Continuant à l'embrasser comme s'il manquait de souffle, son air à la bouche de Dean. Ce dernier tente de suivre le rythme que lui impose Castiel mais ouh c'est dur... Déjà faire ça debout, en plein jour, contre un arbre... Oui Dean doit reconnaître que la situation est assez excitante. Alors entre ça et son état, il sait d'avance qu'il ne va pas faire long feu. Tant mieux. Ils ne se demandent pas de la performance mais du soulagement. Et le plus vite possible... C'est pour ça que Castiel lèche sa main, pour qu'elle glisse mieux contre son érection. Qu'il sent brûlante et palpitante de sang. C'est une sensation indescriptible, comme se sentir envahi du plaisir de l'autre, tout en étant soi-même à peine sur de ses appuis, même si un arbre le soutient totalement. Castiel a la tête qui tourne, des étoiles devant les yeux et dans ses veines. Et le corps de Dean qui s'écroule contre lui se fait qu'accentuer le phénomène. Bloqué entre Dean et l'arbre, la pression de son sexe contre le sien... Dean qui crie à son oreille... Castiel tremble de partout, il en a même envie de pleurer. Pourquoi les cris de Dean lui donnent-ils envie de le serrer comme ça ? De lui donner plus encore ?

« Oohh merde... Deeaan j'vaiis... »

La seule réponse qu'il obtient est la semence chaude de Dean dans sa main... Il avait prévenu qu'avec tout ça, il ne serait pas résistant. Juste bon à soupirer de plaisir à l'oreille de Castiel et continuer à le caresser pour le faire venir à son tour... Castiel a un sanglot quand à son tour il atteint l'extase... Foudroyant. Le nez dans le cou de Dean il ne peut que laisser ses larmes couler alors que le plaisir continue de s'écouler dans ses veines... Dean s'inquiète en sentant les larmes chaudes dans son cou. Il se redresse un peu et scrute le visage qu'il aimerait prendre entre ses mains, si elles n'étaient pas poisseuses hum...

« Castiel... Ça va pas ?

Si... Sii-i... Je... Je sais pas pourquoi je pleure..., il essaye de rire. C'est n'importe quoi.

Castiel pose son front contre celui de Dean, retirant sa main de son pantalon.

C'était pas bien ? s'inquiète Dean.

Oh si ! C'était à tomber par terre... Justement...

Tant mieux., sourit Dean en l'embrassant. J'ai encore envie de te faire..., il n'arrive pas à prononcer le mot qui commence par 'j' et finit par 'ouir'.

Si tu fais ça je crois que je m'évanouis !, sourit-il, commençant à se calmer.

Castiel ne trouve rien de mieux que lécher ses doigts... Et arrête sous les gros yeux de Dean.

Quoi ?

Oh rien... Coquin va. »

Dean lui fait une pichenette sur la joue.

« Mais ! ça fait mal ! sourit Castiel en terminant de lécher le liquide salé... Il se rend compte en même temps que c'est la première fois qu'il y goûte..

Tsss... Dean fait un bisou là où il a fait sa pichenette.

C'est mieux ! Mmh... Tu me donnes ta main ou... ?

Elle est sale..., répond juste Dean.

Justement... »

Dean est presque choqué. Presque. Car il lui donne quand même sa main... Castiel lèche alors les longs doigts de Dean... Lui n'arrive même pas à être choqué, avec les sillons de larmes qui sont encore sur ses joues rouges. Sucer les doigts pleins de sperme. Non, il n'est pas choqué lui.

« Les enfaaaaants ! Vous êtes oùùùù ?! clame Luc, dans une voix lointaine.

Merde ! lâche Dean. Vite, on se rhabille. »

Il récupère sa main (toute propre) pour reboutonner son jean. Castiel fait la même chose, retombant d'un coup sur terre. Réalisant où ils sont, nulle part au milieu de la foret, le pantalon au bas des pieds... Ha quand même. Il est prêt à aller jusque là quand il a envie. C'est bon à savoir. Enfin... Il essuie ses joues humides et part à la suite de Dean. Qui s'arrête soudain pour l'embrasser, caresser sa peau. Juste ça. Reprendre des forces et du courage.

Castiel a soudain le cœur qui lui hurle, crie quelque chose d'horriblement évident. Sur Dean, sur ses yeux qui le regardent jusqu'au fond de son âme et cette bouche tendre... Mais si l'évidence le frappe aussi brutalement, rien ne sort de sa bouche. D'autant plus que la voix des parents, la voix de la raison se fait à nouveau entendre. Ils se lachent précipitamment et vont à la rencontre de Luc et Mary.

« Vous étiez où ? demande cette dernière.

Là-bas... » répond juste Dean, avec le menton.

Il est encore à l'ouest. Loin. Très loin même. Encore perturbé par le regard à la fois désespéré et infiniment tendre de Castiel. Trop de sentiments l'effraie presque...

Castiel a envie de sombrer, de plonger au fond du lac, loin... Il voudrait se cacher pour cacher la vérité qui vient de le percuter violemment. Réaliser à quel point Dean est... Tout. Daphné ne ressemble plus à rien à côté. Qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, abandonnée dans un coin. Ridicule. L'envie de pleurer de tout à l'heure le reprend alors que eux reprennent la marche. Une douleur vive s'incruste dans le cœur de Dean. Celui-ci en est surpris, il allait bien. Il tourne la tête vers Castiel et cherche son regard, qui est pour le moment perdu dans le vide...

Castiel ne peut plus le regarder, ni lui, ni ses parents, ni personnes. À peine ses pieds d'ailleurs. Dean est tout pour lui, réellement, il a l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre sauf son regard à lui. Que rien d'autre n'est réel, que même cet endroit ne ressemble à rien. Dean est toute sa vie à cet instant. Et quasiment depuis deux mois. Depuis la première seconde ou il a réagit si fort en tenant juste sa main. C'est que tout ça l'obsède, le tourmente.

Dean.

Personne d'autre.

Il doit s'arrêter de marcher, les parents veulent prendre des photos. Dean reste en retrait, exaspéré par tout ce cinéma et surtout, perturbé par la boule au creux de son ventre. La vilaine boule de douleur qui ne veut pas s'en aller. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est sur que Castiel sait. Castiel sait toujours. Parce qu'il trouve les mots. Lui il trouve plutôt les gestes. Il s'approche d'ailleurs de Castiel et se penche rapidement à son oreille.

« Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Dean trahit toute son inquiétude. Parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il va pouvoir avoir une réponse dans l'instant, et le doute lui est encore plus insupportable à cette seconde.

Castiel fait non de la tête. Les yeux vides, dans le vide.

Il prend juste discrètement la main de Dean, avec ce besoin intense de la sentir… Se rassurer à ses côtés.

Dean est soudain mortifié par le comportement de Castiel. Il sait que tout ce dont ILS ont besoin maintenant, c'est d'être seuls, à se toucher, mais ne pas se parler. Il en est convaincu. Presque arrogant tellement il est sur de lui. Presque. Mais au lieu de ça, Dean serre juste sa main et la relâche, avant que les parents ne se retournent.

Le petit brun doit se reprendre, il faut absolument. Tout se dont il rêve, c'est à ce soir. Quand ils pourront se retrouver sous la couette. Sans rien d'autre.

Mais pour le moment Castiel doit juste continuer à réfléchir, parce que cette immensité autour de lui le perturbe, il voudrait la remplir, avec ce qu'il a. Mais non, c'est impossible, c'est comme se débattre dans une mer déchainée. Inutile.

Il faut se laisser couler.

Laisser couler.

Il se laisse couler sous l'eau. Un instant. Les yeux fermés, dans l'eau chaude, Castiel se dit que la mer n'est finalement pas si déchainée. Qu'ici, tout est plus calme. Il n'entend rien Castiel, rien. Ça lui plaît assez. Même ses démons intérieurs sont muets ce soir. Ils se taisent, sont évanouis. Et lui aussi... La porte de la salle de bain claque. Fort. Dean essaye de la retenir pour ne pas alerter les parents mais trop tard. Il sentait que quelque chose allait mal. Il sentait. Il a cherché Castiel partout dans la maison. La dernière pièce était la bonne. La salle de bains. La baignoire. Castiel dedans, sous l'eau, inerte. Dean s'empresse de le sortir de là. Il se met de l'eau partout, mais il s'en fiche bien. Castiel il... Il...

« Mais mais… ? Dean qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Castiel a cru avoir une crise cardiaque en sentant qu'on le sortait de sous l'eau, mais pour le moment, il dégouline, s'essuie comme il peut, essaye de comprendre pourquoi Dean se tient là, les yeux fous. Dean qui s'agite, attrape une serviette et ferme à clés la porte. Il a peur putain ! Il a eu peur et ça continue. Castiel sous l'eau, inerte... L'image tourne en boucle dans sa pauvre tête sonnée. Dean ne répond même pas, il tente de se ressaisir en scrutant le corps de Castiel. Le corps vivant.

En deux secondes, Castiel finit par comprendre, par saisir ce qui est passé dans la tête de son amoureux. De le voir sous l'eau comme ça… Il a dû croire que …

Le petit brun pose ses mains sur les joues de Dean, le force à regarder ses yeux. Que le vert et le bleu se marient. Le toucher. Le rassurer, c'est essentiel.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien mon amour…

J'ai senti que..., Dean déglutit. Tu partais...

Non, non… J'avais… Juste besoin d'être au calme, de silence…

Va dans ma chambre la prochaine fois s'il te...

Les enfants ? Castiel tout va bien ? » appelle Luc.

Dean jure. Il connaît suffisamment bien la maison et ses bruits pour savoir que Luc est dans le couloir de l'entrée et se dirige vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Alors vite, il s'échappe de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds – nus – et regagne discrètement sa chambre... Ouf. Juste à temps. Luc passe devant la porte close de Dean et ouvre celle de la salle de bain. Il n'ose pas passer la tête par l'entrebâillement pour regarder mais dit quand même :

« Castiel tout va bien ? J'ai entendu crier...

Oui, oui ! J'ai juste dérapé ! T'en fais pas papa...

Castiel tremble de la tête aux pieds, mort de trouille et troublé par l'attitude de Dean... Aussi… Protecteur.

Ha bon... Je te laisse alors, sûr ?

Ha oui ! Oui t'en fais pas ! »

Castiel (et Dean derrière sa porte) attend d'entendre les pas de son père disparaître vers le bas pour enfin oser faire quelque chose.

Le petit brun se dépêche de se laver, cheveux et corps, et, encore trempé et en caleçon, il se glisse dans la chambre de Dean en silence. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Dean a fermé sa porte à clefs et serre Castiel contre lui. Fort. Très fort. Aussi fort que ce qu'il a eu peur. Castiel se renferme sur lui, les mains crispées dans son tee-shirt. Son nez dans son cou, il doit le tremper mais ils s'en foutent. Juste se toucher c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Tu ne me fais plus jamais ça..., souffle Dean.

J'ai rien fait Dean, j'ai rien fait...

Mais je t'ai senti moi...

Pourquoi ça fait ça ? Pourquoi on sent tout l'un de l'autre ? Je sens que t'as mal au cœur, que ça te fait mal dans la poitrine...

Chut... »

Dean l'enlace plus tendrement cette fois, autour de sa taille... Il étire son cou et pose son menton sur le sommet du crane de Castiel. Et lui se fait plus petit, plus fragile... Il se sent fragile avec Dean. Pourtant quand il pose ses mains sur le torse de son amoureux, il sent son cœur battre, comme le sien. Aussi fort. Il sent aussi que la douleur se calme... Dean se remet de sa frayeur. Enfin...

« Tu viens ici cette nuit ? demande ce dernier, à demi mots.

Oui... J'en ai besoin...

Moi aussi. »

Dean n'ajoute rien, si ce n'est une de ses mains qui caresse le dos de Castiel, à peine à peine. Mais largement pour créer une tornade dans le ventre de Castiel. Des sentiments aussi intenses... C'est impossible. Et pourtant ils sont là. Pour les deux amants clandestins, silencieux, debout au milieu d'une chambre. Rien de normal. Juste eux et l'amour à leur façon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13.**

Castiel est dehors, dehors sur l'herbe. C'est un mercredi après midi et là il n'y a personne mis à part les internes. Pas en études. Pas en cours. Pas en DS.

Le bonheur de ne rien faire. Et sentir Dean non loin de lui.

Qui le regarde au loin alors qu'il parle avec Aymeric et Théo, revenu d'un échange d'un mois en Irlande. Oui en milieu d'année c'était un pari risqué, mais il raconte à ses deux amis qu'il est bien content d'avoir quitté Chambéry et le lycée. Que c'est bien de voir autre chose et...

« T'en penses quoi Dean ?

Hein quoi ?

Tu m'écoutes ? Ça fait un mois qu'on s'est pas vu j'te rappelle !

Désolé... Je suis fatigué, je dois mal depuis le retour des vacances., tente-t-il de se justifier.

Ouais bah l'internat c'est pas top pour dormir…

Surtout le bordel qu'il y'a sur l'autre pédé de notre dortoir… !, fait Théo. Moi je vais fermer ma porte à clef.

Dean se redresse sur ses coudes.

L'autre pédé ?! Qui ça ?

Bah Colin ! fait Aymeric. T'as pas entendu les sales rumeurs qu'a lancées Bertrand ?

Euh non, non... Il a dit quoi ?

Putain pour une fois que tu t'intéresses aux potins de l'internat ! rit Théo. Aymeric tu lui racontes ?

Ouais, bah en fait y'a quelqu'un qui a vu Colin mater quelqu'un dans les douches. Et c'était pas la première fois en plus ! Il a déjà dit qu'il avait craqué sur quelqu'un du dortoir… Mais on sait pas qui. Il parlait avec le nouveau… Enfin ton frère…

Castiel ?! Ha..., Dean espère qu'il ne rougit pas. Il m'en a pas parlé pourtant... En même temps j'm'en tape.

Ha voilà Winchester-jem'enfoutiste is back! rit Théo. Il m'avait manqué celui-là.

Oh ça va hein...

Enfin bon. Moi je fais faire gaffe à mon cul quoi. J'ai pas envie de venir sentir une main se glisser dans mon pieu une fois que je serais endormi…, note Aymeric.

Roh t'abuses on est pas chez les curés pédophiles hun !

Ouais mais même. On est à l'internat, pas dans un bordel. » s'exclame Aymeric.

Dean reste bien silencieux d'un coup. Il sort juste une de ses cigarettes roulées et s'en grille une, profitant de ne pas être surveillé. Heureusement qu'il parle peu en temps normal... Son silence ne surprend personne et encore moins ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais quand même... Ça lui donne encore moins envie de ne serait-ce qu'évoquer ce qu'il vit avec Castiel...

Qui lui de son côté se retourne sur le ventre, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il regarde Dean de loin, discrètement. Quelque chose ne va pas vraiment… Ça lui dérange le fond du ventre. Au même moment Colin vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, tire son écouteur pour lui dire qu'il est là. Le petit brun se détache du lien visuel avec Dean et commence à papoter avec Colin.

De l'autre côté de la cour Aymeric se redresse en voyant Colin arriver.

« Putain vous croyez que c'est avec Castiel ? »

Dean enfonça ses ongles dans la terre. Hors de question. Il n'admet même pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre pose le regard sur Castiel. Pas après la semaine chez eux, pas après le week-end à la Duis ou même les nuits chez eux quand Daphné était là. Oui, Castiel a déjà Daphné sur le dos. Alors hors de question que Colin s'y mette.

« C'est qu'une rumeur..., souffle Théo comme ça. Mais bon, ça serait pas impossible vu que c'est à lui qu'il en a parlé...

En tout cas il a pas peur le Castiel de faire ça… Être pote avec un pédé… Enfin si ça se trouve ils se tripotent…

Dean a envie de se casser en entendant ça.

Ouais ça va, il peut s'imposer Castiel aussi. Et puis il a une copine.

Ha bah tiens pour une fois que Daphné pouvait servir... !

Ha ouais ? Bon peut-être alors… Enfin je sais pas.

C'est peut-être une couverture !

Non elle était chez moi y'a trois semaines..., affirme Dean.

Bon… De toute façon on verra bien, avec le temps on aura d'autres rumeurs. On entendra peut-être le lit grincer !, glousse Aymeric.

Pervers ! T'attends que ça toi hun.

Ose dire que t'es pas en manque de filles dans un internat de mecs toi ? »

Allez c'est reparti sur une longue discussion sur des histoires de fesses, des histoires de filles, dont Dean n'a rien à faire. Le printemps a amené son lot d'hormones surtout depuis que les trois amis ne sont plus que préoccupés par le ski. Au grand damne de Dean. Dean qui se lève de là. Il aimerait aller voir Castiel mais après la discussion qu'ils ont eue avec Aymeric et Théo, il a peur que ces derniers se posent un peu trop de question... Alors il part marcher, sans trop de but, prétextant d'aller chercher à boire au foyer dans le lycée.

Castiel lui ne peut pas deviner la conversation qui vient d'avoir lieu. Alors il s'excuse auprès de Colin et se lève pour rejoindre juste après Dean dans le foyer. Il a senti quelque chose n'allait pas bien avec Dean alors il veut le voir, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Coup de chance la pièce est vide d'autres internes.

« Hé…

Dean se retourne et le regarde. Ses yeux sont emplis de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Très sombres avec une lueur de... Tristesse. Castiel en perd son sourire et s'approche de lui.

Ça va pas Dean ? souffle-t-il.

Y'a des rumeurs bizarres... Sur Colin... Et toi..

Ha bon… Mais… Sur quoi ?, demande Castiel en prenant discrètement sa main.

Que Colin est gay. Et qu'il aime quelqu'un. Toi., résume Dean, direct.

Non… Mais non… C'est n'importe quoi. Pourquoi… Tu as rien dit ?

Non., soupire Dean, sentant la tension évacuer (trop) lentement son corps.

Mais pourquoi ? Tu peux pas me défendre ? Tu peux pas… Mais… Parler de Daphné ou je sais pas moi ! Mais s'ils croient, ou… Savent enfin je sais pas… Que je suis gay, ça va me… Ils vont me pourrir la vie…

J'ai parle de Daphné. Par contre excuse-moi, mais j'avais vraiment pas envie de parler des deux nuits de... De... De baise que vous avez vécues.

À nouveau, Dean se renferme sur lui-même.

Pff… Merci… »

Castiel lui lâche la main et sort. Il ne chercher rien de plus. Dean ne l'a pas défendu. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Mais il ne se met pas à la place de Dean. Il ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point la rumeur, aussi fausse soit-elle, l'a affecté. Dean est jaloux. Ça va dans son caractère brut. Ses sentiments, il n'en connaît pas la demi-mesure. Alors il ne faut pas s'étonner que Dean se glace dès qu'on évoque Castiel et un ou une autre... Et que pour lui, il est difficile d'évoquer cet autre, quel qu'il soit.

Le petit brun remonte directement dans le dortoir, sans rien demander. Sans rien dire. Il rumine juste, non, encore plus fort ça. Ça le détruit presque de l'intérieur. Dean ne l'a pas défendu ! Il n'a rien dit, sur lui, pour essayer de sauver sa vie ici ? Déjà avec ce bizutage… Il n'imagine même pas si ça devait recommencer. Non. Et là peut-être que Dean se rendrait compte ? Quand il ressentirait son dégoût, son envie de vomir, de se faire assommer vite fait, d'être plutôt tabassé qu'être forcé à faire ça sur quelqu'un… Humilié et insulté, à genoux.

Non il ne veut pas que ça recommence, qu'on imagine des choses sur lui. Sa vie serait foutue. Tout ce qu'il aurait a faire c'est changer de lycée. Se défaire de cette image.

Dean est aussi énervé. Il serait bien allé dans le dortoir écouter de la musique au calme mais il a vu que Castiel en prenait la direction... Il ne lui r este plus qu'à retourner avec Aymeric et Théo, qui ont toujours les hormones en folie, à parler de filles...

« Ha Dean, t'es pas allé chercher à boire rit Théo.

Hein ?

Bah... T'as pas d'eau...

Ha euh... J'ai vu Castiel.

Haaa ? Alors tu sais ? Pour Colin ? » fait Aymeric curieux.

Une heure plus tard, Aymeric et Théo montent se doucher. Alors qu'ils rentrent dans, Castiel sort alors ils lui font un petit sourire.

« Dean nous a dit pour Daphné..., soupire Aymeric. T'as trop de la chance d'avoir une copine avec qui tu t'entends bien..

Castiel les regarde avec un air blasé.

Et alors ?

Bah rien, rien... Moi j'aimerais bien avoir une copine, c'est tout ! J'trouve Ça cool pour toi..., fait Aymeric sans comprendre pourquoi Castiel est soudain sur la défensive.

Ahan… »

Castiel continue à faire comme si c'était pas la découverte du siècle. C'est censé ne pas l'étonner après tout qu'on lui parle de Daphné, il n'est pas censé savoir qu'on dit des choses sur son dos et qu'on vient de les démentir. Alors c'est normal après tout qu'il fasse cette tête.

Bref Aymeric et Théo finissent par aller sous la douche et lui regagne son box... En passant, il voit qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la chambre de Dean. C'est pas pour autant qu'il va l'y rejoindre. Il retourne dans sa petite chambre et commence à s'acharner sur son devoir de lettres, son livre sous le nez, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, et sa couverture sur le dos dans son lit parce qu'il meurt de froid.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'ils sont dans la salle commune pour manger, Dean et Castiel s'ignorent toujours royalement. Ça ne choque personne. Sauf eux. Eux qui sont dans le déni total, eux qui ont mal d'être comme ça, eux qui s'imposent de ne pas voir. D'éviter le moindre contact ne serait-ce que visuel.

Castiel sait que ne pas retourner parler à Dean est idiot. Mais il reste sa première idée. Certes, Dean est allé parler à ses amis, pour le remettre à la bonne place dans la tête des gens. La rumeur va se rependre vite. Oui Castiel a une copine et ça se passe bien, ce qui déjà en soit est un gros mensonge, mais cela n'empêche pas les autres de toujours rester sur l'idée que Colin est gay et qu'il en a parlé à Castiel. Voilà, ça, ça ne partira pas.

Son ami risque beaucoup, si ce n'est pas Castiel qui va se faire insulter, c'est son ami. Et comme c'est avec lui qu'il reste, au bout d'un certain temps ça va lui retomber dessus. Et peut-être même sur Dean.

En s'aimant ici à l'internat, ils jouent avec le feu. Les jeunes, et surtout les garçons sont tellement homophobes que ça fait peur, certains s'en foutent, mais les autres… Ils craignent.

Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher après tout. Enfin... Cette attraction entre Dean et lui, ils ne peuvent pas la nier. Ce qui explique sûrement qu'une fois tout le monde dans les boxs, Dean pénètre dans la chambre de Castiel, sans un mot...

Castiel lève les yeux vers lui, sans rien dire non plus. Il reste sous sa couette. Et Dean vient s'y glisser, tout contre lui. En le prenant dans ses bras. Ne pas parler surtout pas. Les mots leur font trop de mal. Le petit brun ferme les yeux et passe ses mains contre le corps de Dean. Doucement. Très… C'est rare d'y aller aussi doucement entre eux.

Les battements de son cœur commencent à se calmer. Ses sens, eux, s'embrasent. Il est là… Dean le serre de plus en plus... Enlacés comme ça, ils sont bien.

« J'suis désolé..., souffle Dean.

Tu peux..., fait juste Castiel en le tenant malgré tout.

J'ai rattrapé le coup.

J'ai vu ça. J'espère juste que ça suffira… Même si j'ai des doutes.

Je peux pas trouver des excuses pour Colin non plus.

Je t'ai pas demandé ça… Et ça servirait à rien. Si quelqu'un l'a entendu le dire… C'est foutu. Mais moi c'est mon ami ici.

Je sais bien... »

Dean passe sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel, perdu dans ses pensées. Le petit brun se serre contre lui, se cache. Il s'enfonce un peu sous la couette qui devient pour eux comme un nid. Une barrière qui les protégerait.

Ce n'est pas que du désir avec Dean, ce n'est pas que sexuel. Non. C'est de la tendresse, de la douceur, du silence où ils sont à l'aise, des baisers tendres et le cœur qui s'emballe au moindre geste.

« Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte Castiel... Dean souffle, ose briser le silence de sa voix grave.

De quoi ?, demande son autre, glissant une main timide sous son tee-shirt.

De ce que c'est pour moi de parler d'elle...

Je... Si... Là je le sens. Et pour moi aussi ça devient dur. Je me sens mal. Con. Et je suis un vrai salaud. Si je reste avec elle, c'est pour me servir d'excuse. Mais ça pourra pas durer.

Mais ça nous arrange bien en attendant, tu crois pas ?

Dean prend une des ses mains. Leurs doigts se mêlent, se croisent, se serrent...

C'est bien le problème. Je profite sur son dos.

Mmmh. »

Dean ne va pas aller dire que tant mieux, qu'elle aussi peut bien souffrir un peu dans l'histoire. C'est faux. Il le sait mais pourtant il le pense.

Castiel voudrait le penser ça, mais c'est compliqué. Leur histoire est compliquée de toute manière. Il va leur falloir du temps. Pour que ça se mette en p lace, et trouver une place à chacun... Dont Daphné. Hélas... Dean sent le souffle de Castiel sur la peau de son cou, il soupire. Lui aussi pourrait soupirer. Ils sont prisonniers volontaires de leur situation...

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre peut-être...

Embrasse-moi avant s'il te plaît... »

Dean aurait pu répondre « Comment veux-tu que je te dise non ? ». Mais ça aurait été encore perdre du temps au lieu de profiter d'un long baiser... Long et chaleureux vu la sensation générée dans leurs deux corps... Avec Dean qui a fini par passer sur Castiel pour l'enfoncer encore plus dans son lit. Qui fait gémir tout doucement Castiel, enfin c'est plutôt qu'il se retient comme il peut… Sentir Dean sur lui comme ça. Et tous les deux enfoncés dans le lit. Au chaud… Cachés… Et tellement collés.

Avant que Dean rejette sa tête en arrière pour s'arracher du baiser de Castiel, et ne s'assoie à cheval sur ses hanches.

« Faut que j'y aille...

Castiel le regarde d'en bas, les joues rouges, les mains sur les cuisses de Dean.

Oui… Je sais… »

Malgré ça, Dean se repenche, sur ses coudes et embrasse à nouveau Castiel. Il n'arrive pas à le quitter, il n'a pas envie de lui dire « Je m'en vais. ». Non. Alors reste jusqu'à ce que son corps le lui ordonne.

Le petit brun se tient à lui, les mains dans ses cheveux surtout. Puis sur sa nuque. Il le tient, comme s'il tentait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage… Dean est son animal sauvage… Et il le plie à sa volonté, avec amour.

« Tu veux que je reste en fait ? halète Dean.

J'arrive pas à te laisser repartir... Ça me fait mal. Alors que t'avoir contre moi c'est... Si bon...

Je sais., souffle Dean. Mais...

Ses épaules s' affaissent.

Mais quoi amour… ? »

Castiel donne un léger coup de langue contre ses lèvres rouges, si attrayantes. Dean a le cœur qui s'emballe déraisonnablement au surnom. Encore plus que par la sensation de la langue de Castiel. Comme quoi, les mots peuvent parfois le chambouler.

« Je dois vraiment y aller...

Oui… Ça vaut mieux… Sinon je te garde ici… Indéfiniment…

Bonne nuit., sourit Dean, en sortant enfin du lit.

Bonne nuit… Mais reste près de moi…

Dean sourit.

Ça va être dur en étant dans ma chambre., murmure-t-il.

Non, tu sais rester avec moi, même quand tu es pas à côté. Je le sens…, murmure Castiel.

Oui. »

Dean agite doucement sa main et quitte la chambre de Castiel.

Le petit brun reste dans son lit. Mais il sait que Dean est toujours avec lui. Des gens trouveraient ça étrange, mais lui le sait, le sent. Que Dean le surveille, le ressent, le sent presque. Quoiqu'il arrive, il est là.

Vendredi soir, quand Castiel et Dean rentrent chez eux, ils pensent que la libération les attend. Ne plus être coincés dans ce foutu internat plein de rumeurs et de préjugés homophobes. Alors même si aussi la loi du silence domine, au moins, il y a moins de monde à tromper. Sauf qu'en entrant, ils ne s'attendent pas à voir leur père et mère respectifs en train de s'embrasser plus que vigoureusement sur le canapé. Herm...

Castiel a sérieusement du mal à le supporter. Non mais franchement cette nana elle pourrait pas se tenir un peu ? C'est pas un espèce de dépravé son père… Et puis merde.

Il soupire lourdement en laissant tomber son sac bien fort sur le parquet de l'entrée.

Luc et Mary font soudain volte-face vers l'entrée et sourient, gênés.

« Ha les enfants vous êtes là... Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ? demande Mary.

Déjà trop longtemps… » marmonne Castiel, dégouté.

Il accroche son manteau dans la penderie, récupérant un stylo dans une des poches. Dean lui comme à son habitude ne dit rien et prévoit de monter directement dans sa chambre ou même mieux, prendre un bain. Sa mère fait ce qu'elle veut. Enfin, il se dit qu'il ne fera rien pour l'en empêcher, il s'en fout. Si on lui fout la paix à lui, ça va. Castiel reprend son sac et monte dans sa chambre. Enfin il voudrait bien… C'est tout. Parce qu'au passage les parents l'arrêtent.

« Ça a pas l'air d'aller Castiel ?

J'aurais bien aimé pas avoir à voir ça, je suis pas habitué…

Oui bon avec ta mère c'est sûr que…, sous entend Luc, pensant à leur mésentente.

Ouais maman elle savait se tenir., fait Castiel sans réfléchir, en colère.

Mary est beaucoup moins enthousiaste d'un coup. Luc se lève, lui aussi plombé, et plus que ça.

Excuse-toi de ce que tu viens de dire.

Non.

Pardon ?

J'ai pas à m'excuser c'est la vérité. Maman elle était mieux, je sais vraiment pas ce que vous avez foutu tous les deux mais vous auriez pu rester ensemble !, fait Castiel en haussant le ton.

Ça ne te regarde pas Castiel !

Si ça me regarde ! Vous m'avez tenu écarté de tout ça pendant trop longtemps, moi je sais rien, on m'a pas demandé si j'étais heureux ici, dans le trou du cul du monde, coupé de tout ! Alors c'est sûr que me retrouver avec mon père qui a totalement oublié que j'existais pour bouffer des yeux une dinde… »

Vlan. La gifle part et claque sur la joue de Castiel, violente et sifflante.

« Va dans ta chambre. Je veux plus te voir. Dégage de là ! » explose son père.

Castiel le regarde, les yeux noirs, pleins de larmes. Il se tient la joue qui lui brûle et pique. À l'intérieur il boue de colère et de tristesse. Tout ce qu'il voudrait c'est hurler, les insulter. Mais non, il attrape son sac et se tire dans sa chambre.

Dean a entendu toute la scène. Il a à peine eu le temps de monter les escaliers que déjà la scène avait commencé et que comme toujours, quand Castiel par le, il écoute. Sauf que là il aurait peut-être mieux fallut ne pas entendre. Parce que si Castiel boue de colère, Dean aussi. Sa mère aussi des fois il la trouve un peu niaise mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait osé lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une dinde ! Et il aurait encore moins oser le faire si s'était Luc ! Pourtant à lui aussi, il lui en trouve des défauts. Mais Dean ne dit rien. À son tour il claque la porte de sa chambre et s'y enferme.

Le petit brun se sent complètement vide d'un coup. Vide et seul.

Vide et tremblant.

Au milieu du couloir il fond en larmes. Dean lui fait la gueule, parce qu'il a insulté sa mère. Merde, non ça il avait complètement oublié. Que peut-être cette dinde était la maîtresse de son père, mais c'est aussi la mère de son amoureux, de sa moitié…

Et ça lui broie le cœur sans ménagement.

Il va vers sa chambre, lentement, difficilement. Pour aller s'écrouler sur son lit et pleurer tout son soûl. Pleurer comme un enfant en criant presque, mais étouffant ces bruits dans l'oreiller.

Et même si Dean les entend, les sent ces cris, il ne craque pas. Pas cette fois. Il trouve que Castiel est allé trop loin. Il admet que leur situation est difficile mais pas jusqu'à en arriver là... Dean s'éloigne tant qu'il peut des pleurs de Castiel. Mais même sur son balcon, il les sent. Il imagine. Il voit. Il pourrait dessiner la scène de Castiel qui pleure. Elle lui fait mal cette scène. Mais non. Non, sa mère n'est pas une dinde. Certes elle n'est pas fine et a été la maîtresse de quelqu'un mais ce n'est plus la même. C'est sa mère. Sa maman. Sa maman.

Castiel se renferme sur lui-même, complètement. Comme les premiers jours à l'internat et après ce qu'on lui a fait.

Une nouvelle impression d'être violé en quelque sorte. Jamais son père ne l'avait giflé. Encore moins devant quelqu'un. Mais putain !

Il a le droit d'être en colère. Cette femme, à cause d'elle Dean est son demi-frère, elle a séparé ses parents, lui a détruit toute sa petite vie facile à qu'il avait à Lyon. Avec Daphné c'était très bien avant ! Il aurait pu rester des années avec elle facilement ! Peut-être même plus pourquoi pas ? Mais en arrivant ici, il n'a que des problèmes, que des choses qui lui font mal… Toute sa vie à changé et est devenue difficile. Même avec Dean.

Encore plus là tout de suite.

Il a fait s'éloigner Dean de lui, malgré lui. Alors que le week-end aurait pu être magique, tranquille. Non. Il faut qu'il se fâche avec lui.

Et le pire c'est que c'est dans savoir rien dit, enfin à lui directement... Si seulement ses oreilles n'avaient pas traîné. Mais bien sur, on peut refaire le monde à coup de si seulement mais pour le moment, le monde de Castiel vole en éclats et c'est tout ce qu'il est apte à voir. On tambourine à la porte. Nerveusement. Son père qui dit d'une voix ferme :

« Castiel ouvre-moi !

Non !, pleure Castiel en écrasant l'oreiller sur sa tête.

Castiel ça suffit ! s'énerve encore plus son père.

Non ! »

C'est le seul endroit qu'il lui reste, il veut rester dans sa chambre, enfermé. Il voudrait qu'on l'assomme, qu'il s'endorme vite, là tout de suite. Ou avaler une boîte de médicaments, n'importe quoi, pour fuir ce sentiment qui lui troue la poitrine et le cœur. Tout lui passe par la tête, juste pour fuir.

Sa réaction est peut-être excessive, sûrement même. Mais pour le moment, rationnellement, il n'est maître de rien. Alors que Luc s'évertue à taper sur la porte de la chambre de son fils, celle de Dean s'ouvre. Luc se retourne et le voit passer, comme un fantôme, le visage fermé. Et il comprend que Dean a tout entendu. Alors ce qu'a dit Castiel envers sa nouvelle femme, sa petite amie, l'attriste encore plus.

« Tu me déçois Castiel... » dit-il à travers la porte avant de s'en aller en bas.

Castiel ne dit plus rien, n'arrive même plus à pleurer. Ça coule juste tout seul.

Il déçoit son père, il déçoit Dean, il déçoit Mary. Il fait du mal à Daphné. Sa mère n'aimerait pas savoir tout ça. Et lui…

Lui…

Il se lève d'un coup et sort de sa chambre pour aller vomir dans la salle de bain. Dégouté complètement de lui-même. C'est peut-être exagéré tout ça, mais pas pour Castiel. Il se sent tellement mal à cet instant précis que seule la nausée lui vient. Haletant et désespéré, il se sent honteux par cette accumulation d'évènements. Parler de Daphné avec Dean. La gifle. Insulter Mary. Décevoir son père. Trop d'un coup. Son père qui est revenu à la charge en l'entendant vomir. Il s'inquiète maintenant et ouvre la porte sans demander son avis à Castiel. Luc va le prendre dans ses bras, lui tient la tête pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

« Castiel qu'est-ce que tu as ? Enfin... »

Castiel ne répond pas sur le coup. Il est encore trop sonné. Mais putain ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas de faire tout ça. Toutes ces choses. De faire tant de mal aux gens. D'être désagréable. Mais pour le moment il s'en veut juste à lui et personne d'autre. De plus, imaginer le simple fait que Dean pourrait ne plus lui parler par sa faute entière, par un coup de colère... Ça le rend dingue. C'est tout. Mais personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait le comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Luc essaye de le consoler même s'il ne voit pas pourquoi. Et puis il en veut toujours à Castiel alors il aimerait que son fils arrête et réfléchisse à ses actes...

« Castiel allez... Ça suffit...

Je suis désolé... Je voulais pas... C'est nul...

C'est auprès de Mary que tu dois t'excuser Castiel.

Sur le coup, le petit brun fait non de la tête. Parce qu'il a honte. Evidemment, et que au fond de lui il est toujours énervé. Mais il va falloir le faire de toute façon.

Oui. Plus tard.

Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Luc quitte la salle de bains, encore fâché et retourne voir Mary qui essuie le mascara qui coule de ses yeux verts. Il va la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuse auprès d'elle. Pour son fils.

« Même si je sais que c'est lui qui doit venir. Et il le fera.

Je..., elle renifle. Je suis vraiment une dinde pour lui ?

Non... Et tu ne l'es pas pour moi. »

Voilà, un des deux couples de cette maison est réconcilié. Mais pour l'autre, c'est une bien autre histoire.

Castiel en est bien conscient.

Il se relève, pas très sûr de ses jambes. Se tire jusqu'au lavabo où il se brosse les dents longuement. À regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Sa tête de cadavre.

Il ne s'est jamais vu aussi blanc, aussi…

Pourquoi est-ce que tout peu basculer comme ça ? En si peu de temps, et si violemment… Après tout. On ne sait jamais.

Alors après s'être rincé la bouche, il va près de la chambre de Dean. Et gratte doucement à la porte. Il aurait tant besoin de ses bras, de le voir… Mais son grattement reste sans réponse. Dean ne l'a pas entendu. Il écoute la musique à fond dans son casque et fume cigarette sur cigarette... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas entendu qu'il ne vient pas ouvrir. Dean sait que Castiel est derrière la porte, il le sent. Son pouls s'est accéléré et il a comme des sueurs froides. Mais non. Non. Il n'ouvrira pas.

Castiel a à nouveau envie de pleurer. Comme une fille, à la moindre contrariété. Enfin, là, c'est plus qu'une contrariété. C'est Dean qui ne veut pas le voir.

C'est bien pire que ça.

Il ne lui reste plus que sa chambre comme refuge. Presque le sien.

Peut-être qu'un jour il arrivera à s'y sentir comme chez lui. Peut-être… Mais son chez lui, ce sont les bras de Dean et rien d'autre.

La soirée est bien longue. Les enfants ne descendent pas manger et les parents ne forcent pas. Eux non plus n'ont pas très faim depuis l'incident. Ça n'est jamais de gaieté de cœur qu'un parent engueule son fils, même si cela est mérité. Et Luc se force à ne pas céder. Pour Mary. Pour elle. Pour qui il a tout quitté. Il n'y a que ça qui le fait tenir. Sinon il serait allé voir Castiel et il se serait excusé. Ils auraient parlé et oublié. Facilement. C'est toujours la mère de Castiel qui s'est occupée de son éducation. Alors se retrouver comme ça du jour au lendemain (ou presque) à donner une gifle à son fils... Mary voit bien qu'il est pensif. Elle lui caresse le visage et s'apprête à lui dire qu'elle va mieux alors que le téléphone sonne.

C'est Daphné. Pour Castiel.

Quand Luc appelle son fils, celui-ci dit qu'il ne veut pas répondre.

Non, pas elle. Surtout pas maintenant. Il serait capable d'aller se plaindre, de se rapprocher d'elle, d'être gentil. Pour ensuite au final… La jeter. Il sait que ça va arriver, peut-être demain, ou dans un mois… Ou… Non il préfère ne pas y penser, même si ça tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Tout de suite il ne veut pas de Daphné.

Juste seul. À somnoler dans son lit.

Luc improvise alors, dit que Castiel dort. Oui, oui il est très fatigué ces derniers temps... Enfin bref, après ce (pieu) mensonge, il retourne auprès de sa dulcinée à lui. Il n'a pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Daphné et lui. Enfin il suppose. Les histoires de cœur, c'était aussi sa mère qui les gérait…

La nuit ?

Elle est froide. Horriblement.

Pour la peau, pour le cœur, pour la tête et les sentiments.

Même sous la couette.

Castiel se sent fiévreux.

Il ne peut pas dormir.

Dean ne dort pas. Sa mère non plus. Elle est même venue dans son lit avec lui pour un câlin maman-fiston. Elle sait que son fils est fort. Elle se repose même un peu trop sur lui alors qu'elle lui dit :

« Je sais pas si tout ça est une bonne idée... Je vais peut-être leur dire de repartir, on a peut-être fait une erreur... »

Et Dean ne dit rien alors que son cœur se serre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14.**

« Castiel ça a vraiment pas l'air d'aller… » fait Luc en se penchant vers lui pour toucher son front.

La table du petit déjeuner est étrange ce matin. Castiel s'appuie contre le mur à côté de lui. Parce que c'est frais, peut-être que ça ferait baisser sa fièvre… De toute façon sa tête est trop lourde pour qu'il ne la tienne tout seul. Il se dégage un peu de la main de son père, ne supportant pas qu'on le touche. C'est comme s'il avait les nerfs sur la peau.

Mary pose des cachets sur la table mais ne dit rien. Elle tient bon elle aussi. Et puis elle repense à ce qu'elle a dit à Dean et dont elle doit parler à Luc, ce qui ne l'enchante guère d'ailleurs...

« Tu veux qu'on aille chez le médecin Castiel ? demande son père.

Castiel fait non de la tête. De toute façon il est juste bon à dire non aujourd'hui.

Bon. Tu m'agaces. Je prends rendez-vous. Tu es brûlant. » tranche Luc.

Le petit brun avale les cachets avant de remonter dans sa chambre en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Luc soupire lourdement. Son fils est insupportable depuis hier soir. Et malade c'est encore pire.

Luc soupire et Mary le regarde. Elle se dit que c'est peut-être le moment. Alors elle s'assoit en face de lui, le café entre les mains et lui fait :

« Il faut qu'on parle Luc...

Celui-ci la regarde, soudain inquiet, enfin encore plus.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu sais j'ai réfléchi cette nuit..., elle se tortille sur sa chaise. Est-ce qu'on a pas fait une bêtise en s'installant ensemble... Avec les enfants ?

Luc la regarde longuement… Sans rien dire.

Je… Entre eux… Oui peut-être. Ils se parlent jamais. Ils ont l'air de pas se supporter. Castiel il… Ça lui va mal, déjà il n'a pas digéré le divorce. Il t'en veut à toi, enfin, pour lui c'est compréhensible, même si je l'excuse pas…

Mary ne peut retenir le petit tremblement qui la secoue et son cœur qui s'affole.

Oui... Oui..., elle s'arrête un moment, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Et si... S'il retournait à Lyon... ? tente-t-elle. Enfin... Il a sa mère et Daphné là-bas... Et pas moi..., soupire-t-elle.

Je pensais lui proposer… Mais sa mère n'est jamais là-bas… Enfin il sait se débrouiller. Mais… Je suis déçu que ça ne marche pas…

Moi aussi Luc. »

Elle lâche sa tasse de café et pose sa main tiédie par le récipient sur celle de son homme

Celui-ci prend sa main fine dans les siennes.

« Je vais prendre rendez-vous et je lui en parle dans la voiture. »

Justement.

Castiel et Luc viennent de sortir de chez le médecin, puis la pharmacie. Une bonne grippe pour Castiel, des tonnes de médicaments à manger. Mais pour le moment il dort presque, apaisé par la voiture.

Sauf que c'est sans compter sur Luc qui prends la parole.

« Castiel, je crois que tu devrais retourner à Lyon. Comme… Avec Mary et Dean ça ne se passe pas bien, je… Je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien à cause de tout ça… Et… Tu serais mieux avec ta mère. Et puis Daphné… »

Le petit brun le regarde d'un coup. Fixe. Et ahuri.

Non. Il ne peut pas rentrer à Lyon. C'est juste impossible, impensable. D'ailleurs rien que l'idée lui donne mal au cœur.

« Castiel ? tente son père. Tu... Tu en penses quoi ? Ça te plairait ? Au moins tu retrouverais ta vie d'avant..., ajoute Luc à voix basse, avec une pointe de déception.

Non. Non…

Non ? Tu ne veux pas repartir ?

Non. Je veux rester ici. J'aime bien la montagne. J'aime bien le lycée, j'ai des amis. Je… Et Daphné… Non…

Ça ne se passe plus bien avec elle ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas lui répondre hier ?, demande son père, un peu étonné.

Non… Je pense… Me séparer d'elle. Mais c'est… Dur.

Ha bon ?! Pourtant la dernière fois qu'elle est venue... Enfin..., fait son père sans comprendre.

Je sais. Mais… Justement. C'était pas pareil. Voilà. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais je veux rester. C'est tout.

D'accord. Mais excuse-toi auprès de Mary.

Oui… »

Castiel arrête de parler. Il a mal à la tête, et parler lui donne encore plus mal.

Luc aussi se tait. Il est satisfait de sa conversation avec Castiel. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé hier, le fait qu'il reparte à Lyon l'aurait fait souffrir… Choisir entre son fils heureux et une nouvelle vie avec la femme qu'il aime relève simplement du dilemme cornélien. Alors à voix basse, il remercie Castiel de rester.

Le petit brun ne peut pas répondre à ça. Parce qu'il déteste quand les parents se mettent à son niveau. Un niveau humain. Les adultes ne doivent pas ressentir comme un ado, non. C'est trop bizarre. Ils ne peuvent pas être comme lui, ni s'excuser, être triste, ou fragile… Impossible.

Là il veut rentrer.

Castiel dort une heure ou deux… Il en a besoin, il est à bout de forces.

Mary attend toujours des excuses. Mais elle est plus sereine. Luc lui a rapporté au repas de midi la conversation qu'ils ont eue avec Castiel dans la voiture. Elle a souri et s'est blottie contre lui, rassurée. Dean lui a assisté à ça, dépité. Il les attend lui aussi ses excuses. Et il attend que Castiel parle.

Justement. Vers 15 heures, Castiel descend de sa chambre. En pyjama, et enroulé dans son plaid. Il a toujours aussi froid.

Il ne supporte plus ce silence qui règne autour de lui.

Alors même si Mary est seule dans la cuisine, que c'est mal venu, et avec une voix enrouée. Castiel dit enfin :

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir insultée de dinde. C'est pas vrai Mary, j'étais énervé, et fatigué. Et tu fais des efforts pour que tout se passe bien. Je suis désolé. »

Mary relève la tête de la recette de cuisine et regarde Castiel. Elle veut s'assurer d'une dernière chose avant d'accepter ses excuses.

« Tu le penses Castiel ?

Oui. Sinon je serais pas venu alors que je tiens à peine debout., il tente de sourire, mais même ça semble lui faire mal à la tête.

Bon... J'accepte tes excuses. Mais à une condition.

Oui ?

Castiel s'accroche au bord d'une chaise.

Que Dean et toi vous fassiez des efforts aussi. J'en ferais pour être moins... Niaise., rit-elle nerveusement.

Elle se retourne et met de l'eau à chauffer pour préparer un thé et des biscuits à Castiel.

Euh… Oui… Mais. On s'entend bien, au lycée. On parle souvent.

Et bah faites en sorte que ça se sente plus à la maison ! Tu veux du thé ou une tisane ?

Je veux bien… Une tisane. Je vais pas dormir sinon.

Tilleul ? Verveine ? Camomille ? J'ai le choix ! rit-elle.

À nouveau Castiel sourit.

Tilleul. »

Voilà, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Surtout quand Luc voit son fils et sa compagne en train de prendre une tisane dans la cuisine.

Dean lui travaille dans sa chambre. Seul. Comme toute la journée. Il a de plus en plus mal au cœur mais ne dit rien. Ne montre rien. Même sa mère ne le voit pas. Oui son fils est fort. Et pourtant il a une grande faiblesse qui porte le nom de Castiel. Il se fait violence pour ne pas craquer, ne pas aller le voir. Pourtant il sait qu'il est malade. Au sens propre. Et il a aussi entendu qu'il avait fait des excuses à sa mère. Et pourtant...

Pourtant…

Castiel est reparti se coucher, trop mal partout. Mais aussi parce qu'il est trop vide.

Il attend Dean. Attend dans le vide.

Et puis il repense à la condition de Mary. Que Dean et lui se rapprochent. Si elle savait mon Dieu... Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Le cœur de Castiel s'emballe à cette idée sournoise. Cela n'arriverait jamais. Non hein.

Ça serait, dangereux. Après tout, ils sont frères. Enfin demi… Presque.

Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas… C'est que leurs parents se marient. C'est idiot, mais il ne faut pas. Là, il se sentirait encore moins bien.

Il faut qu'il appelle Daphné.

Non qu'il lui écrive.

Alors il prend du papier, et commence sa lettre.

À côté, il entend la douche s'activer et la musique sortir du petit poste de radio de la salle de bains. C'est Dean qui se fait couler un bain. Pour se calmer un peu. Et penser au calme, sans qu'on l'engueule parce qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Le temps paraît tellement long quand on est malade. Castiel reste avec son amie la boîte de la mouchoirs.

Son père est passé pour le remercier de ce qu'il a fait, même si ce n'est pas le rôle du père de remercier son fils pour une erreur qu'il a faite. Mais il est tellement soulagé de pouvoir le garder ici avec eux.

Mary lui a ramené une autre tisane avec du miel et des gâteaux. Il n'a pas très faim mais bon… C'est là qu'il se rend compte de sa connerie. Elle est gentille Mary. Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts elle…

Castiel pourtant n'attend qu'une seule visite. Qui ne vient pas.

Dean fait peut-être une erreur de se fermer comme ça. Mais c'est sa mère. C'est l'honneur de sa mère. Et puis depuis que leur père est partie, il se sent homme de la maison. Idiot n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Très.

Castiel est en trop mauvais état pour se lever. Même pour Dean.

Hélas… Parce qu'il voudrait. Ne pas rester dans le silence et les non dits. Peut-être que le silence leur va bien, mais cette fois il ne faut pas. Il faut qu'ils discutent, qu'ils échangent, qu'ils s'excusent. C'est vital.

Surtout après tout ce que vient d'écrire Castiel à Daphné. Il se sent un peu lâche, n'a pas dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais sûrement est-ce mieux pour elle. Quoique… Avec ça elle se serait dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus d'espoir. Il fallait le tuer cet espoir de le retrouver. Parce que jamais Castiel ne pourrait être comme avant. Pas après la peau de Dean. Pas après l'emprunte qu'il y a laissée. Profonde.

Aujourd'hui il est fait de son regard sur lui, de son avis, de lui. Chaque endroit de son corps est à Dean, est marqué par lui. C'est tout. C'est l'évidence. Plus jamais rien ne sera pareil.

Il le pressent.

Castiel se retourne dans son lit, trempé de sueur et s'enfonce encore plus sous les couvertures.

La nuit vient. Enfin.

Un chuintement.

Un seul.

Peut-être imaginaire ?

Ou peut-être réel.

Juste un papier.

Glissé au creux de la nuit.

Et trois mots dessus.

Pas forcément ceux que Castiel attendait mais ceux-là lui vont parfaitement.

« Tu me manques. »

Un aveu. Mais aussi une preuve que Dean n'en fera pas plus.

Alors il sait que c'est passager. Que Dean est encore en colère. Mais que comme lui… Les minutes sans son autre sont longues.

Il se sent a moitié en vie, à moitié conscient, à moitié heureux, à moitié triste. Tellement tiède…

Dimanche. Le matin, Dean descend prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa mère. Luc dort encore, comme Castiel. Alors ils se retrouvent en mère et fils. C'est bien. Mary peut prendre son fils dans ses bras, le serrer. Et Dean se cale, la tête dans son cou bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus grand. Un câlin de sa mère à défaut d'avoir un câlin de sa moitié au matin. Oui. Mais ça aussi c'est tiède.

Une petite heure plus tard, c'est à Castiel de descendre dans le salon. Il a pris une douche brûlante avant. Et changé de pyjama aussi.

C'est donc emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre qu'il arrive dans la cuisine et dit bonjour à Mary d'une geste de la main. C'est qu'il a des doutes sur la validité de sa voix aujourd'hui… Et puis il est gêné par la présence de Dean. Il n'arrive même pas à lever les yeux vers lui.

Il n'a pas à se poser de question trop longtemps. Dean s'en va, remonte dans sa chambre. Et laisse Castiel en plan. Il a fait un pas en avant cette nuit. À Castiel d'en faire un. De faire le reste.

Castiel se sent vraiment comme abandonné quand il le voit partir.

Pas faim finalement. Il avale juste ses médicaments à contre cœur et remonte. Il prend la lettre pour Daphné et la glisse sous la porte de Dean. Ça le concerne aussi. Surtout.

Puis il retourne dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Week-end de merde.

Dean prend la lettre. À peine il voit le « Daphné » sur le dessus qu'il comprend. Alors il va s'installer dans son lit, s'allume une clope, sa dernière et commence sa lecture.

« _Daphné,_

_Je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer, c'est assez difficile pour moi. D'autant plus que j'ai fait durer ce moment un peu trop longtemps… Je… Je crois, non, je suis sûr qu'il faut qu'on arrête tous les deux aujourd'hui. Je suis ailleurs, je suis loin de toi, autant physiquement que dans ma tête. Je me suis éloignée et dans la voie que j'ai prise, je ne peux pas faire demi tour._ »

Dean est cette voie. La voie de la complication. La voie de l'interdit aussi. Dean. Un garçon. Son demi-frère. Mais aussi sa moitié. Sa moitié de lui. Dean soupire. Il a mal. Il tire sur sa cigarette et continue sa lecture de l'écriture sinueuse de Castiel.

« _Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne me ressemble pas, ou va sûrement te faire du mal. Mais ne cherche pas à revenir vers moi, tu ne ferais que te blesser encore plus… Je ne prends pas cette décision a la va vite, c'est vraiment réfléchi. L'éloignement ne me va pas._

_C'est entre autre une des choses qui m'ont fait me décider. Je dois te laisser, même si tu as été adorable et merveilleuse pendant tout ce temps. Aujourd'hui je n'y arrive plus. Je suis beaucoup trop différent, j'ai vraiment changé en quelques mois. Et changer sans toi c'est pas bon. On ne se voit pas changer et on se déçoit._ »

Dean pense que Castiel est cruel avec elle. Elle souffrira horriblement. Mais lui n'a-t-il pas souffert les nuits où il les a entendus faire l'amour ? Si. Et horriblement aussi.

« _Je ne sais pas si on se reverra. Je reviendrai à Lyon cet été. Il ne faudrait pas se voir, c'est douloureux ce genre de choses, et ça met les amis mal à l'aise. Tu sais, tu auras largement le droit de leur dire que je suis un salaud de te quitter par une simple lettre, que je te dis des choses qui te font souffrir, tu auras le droit de leur dire ce que tu veux, même des mensonges. Tant que ça peut t'aider à aller mieux. Il faut que tu aies du soutien. Dis-leur que je t'ai trompée, là ils pourront m'insulter copieusement. Toi ça te soulagera peut-être. Je ne voudrais pas te faire souffrir et juste que tu m'oublies du jour au lendemain. Cependant ce n'est pas possible, et puéril comme réaction._ »

Dean a le cœur qui se serre. « _Dis-leur que je t'ai trompée._ ». Mais ceci est la vérité. Il l'a trompée ! Il l'a trompée avec lui nom de Dieu ! Et il sait qu'il ne peut rien dire mais quelque part, Dean enrage qu'on le cache derrière de faux prétextes. Ils ont eu leur chance, Castiel et Daphné. Lui aimerait avoir la sienne aussi. Et il l'a déjà, par ce lien indéfinissable entre eux. Par la puissance de leurs sentiments. Mais il aimerait juste, juste une foi s qu'ils soient au grand jour. Dean se lève et va à son bureau. Il prend son critérium et écrit de son écriture attachée et étrangement féminine :

« Ne l'envoie pas. »

Et va la glisser sous la porte de Castiel.

Castiel voit sa lettre lui revenir et le petit mot. Il plisse les sourcils et sort de sa chambre, pour rejoindre celle de Dean. Ça suffit de jouer à ça.

« Pourquoi ?, demande-t-il avant de tousser.

Dean se retourne, surpris de le voir.

Parce que tu vas la tuer.

Castiel sent sa lèvre trembler.

Mais… Je dois faire quoi alors ?

Dean a envie de répondre « T'excuser auprès de moi » mais il sent que c'est pas le moment.

J'en sais rien Castiel. Je sais juste qu'on est content qu'elle nous serve d'alibi mais si je la jalouse à en être malade.

Castiel lui ne pense pas à s'excuser, vu que ce n'es pas à Dean qu'il s'en est prit. Et d'ailleurs l'histoire est close.

Je devrais refaire ma lettre… Moins… Violente ?

Je sais pas. »

Dean va s'asseoir sur son lit défait et regarde Castiel dans le fond des yeux. Le petit brun ne bouge pas, il reste près de la porte à trembler, ne sachant trop si c'est la fièvre ou Dean qui lui fait cet effet. Sûrement les deux.

« Viens... » souffle Dean.

Castiel ne demande pas son reste et s'approche de lui. Sur le lit. Cette fois il claque des dents.

Jusqu'à ce que Dean l'entoure d'un bras et lui communique toute sa chaleur. Douce et bienfaisante. Oui, ces bras sont son chez-lui. Oui, ces bras sont son meilleur médicament. Et ce corps contre lui son remède. Dean s'en veut maintenant. De lui avoir fait la tête pour si peu... Enfin pour lui, ça n'est pas si peu mais quand il pense à tout le temps gâché... Castiel cache sa tête dans son cou. Son cœur s'en affole terriblement. Ça tape dans sa poitrine, jusque sa tête. Comme s'il venait de reprendre une dose drogue. Que c'était en train de monter. Tout ce soulagement…

« Dean... »

Pour seule réponse, celui-ci glisse une main dans les cheveux de Castiel. Il se calme, doucement. Évacue une tension qu'il s'est appliquée à lui-même, de force. Une ligne de conduite. Droite. Mais quand il s'agit de Castiel, rien n'est droit. Comme son cœur qui s'affole au lieu d'avoir un battement monotone et régulier.

« Ne me fais plus la tête s'il te plaît… Je suis désolé d'avoir été si chiant, et… Malade… Et colérique…

Et moi têtu…, ajoute Dean, à voix basse.

Je t'aime comme ça il faut dire… »

Dean reste stoïque. Bloqué sur les deux premiers mots. Qu'il n'a jamais entendus d'une autre bouche que celles de ses parents. Voire Lise. Et encore. Castiel l'aime. Il le savait, il le sentait. Mais dit comme ça, cela semble si solennel. Tellement qu'il n'arrive plus à parler. Juste à apposer ses lèvres sur le front de Castiel. Qui sourit doucement, il pose sa main sur le cœur de Dean et sent à quel point il est paniqué. Le sien suit, évidemment. C'est toujours pareil. Il ne s'est pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'il a dit. Mais vu comme son cœur bat. Mon Dieu…

Et il bat encore plus fort quand il entend des pas monter de l'escalier et sa mère qui appelle :

« Deeeaan ! Viens j'ai besoin de toi ! Ha tu dois rien entendre avec ta musique...

Putain Cas', cache-toi ! Ou..., panique Dean.

Non attends ! »

Castiel recule juste un peu, pour être contre le mur. Pas trop proche, ni trop loin. C'est comme ça que les trouve Mary. D'ailleurs un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage. Les enfants sont ensemble à parler !

« Ha euh..., sourit-elle. Castiel ça a l'air d'aller mieux un peu... Bon vu que t'es occupé avec lui Dean, je t'embête pas...

Non c'est bon M'man, dis-moi.

Ça peut attendre ! À tout à l'heure les garçons. Et elle s'en va comme elle est venue.

Ça fait parti du deal. Je reste ici, mais je dois faire des efforts pour mieux m'entendre avec toi. Ça fonctionne non… ?, sourit Castiel.

Assez... »

Dean esquisse un sourire et implore Castiel du regard de revenir contre lui. Le petit brun se rapproche à nouveau.

« On peut s'allonger ? J'ai la tête qui tourne…

Oui... »

Dean se laisse aller dans son lit, tourné sur le coude, la tête dans une main. Castiel se couche contre lui. Il est dans son lit. Dans son odeur. C'est un endroit qu'il aime plus que tout. Sa main glisse sur ses cotes. Au travers du tee-shirt. Dean se penche doucement, pour effleurer à peine les lèvres de Castiel des siennes.

« Faut qu'on parle... Si ma mère nous entend pas, elle va revenir..., souffle Dean.

Le petit cœur de Castiel s'emballe d'un coup. Ses lèvres… Sa moitié.

Je sais pas quoi dire moi…

Moi non plus...

À chaque fois que Dean parle, leurs lèvres font de plus en plus connaissance...

C'est une torture… » chuchote à peine Castiel.

Il ferme de plus en plus les yeux, transporté par la sensation qui lui remue le ventre. Dean franchit rapidement les derniers millimètres pour donner un baiser à Castiel. Un petit, un léger... Mais il n'y a pas besoin de plus.

« Tu me rends fou…

Castiel crispe sa main contre son tee-shirt.

Mmmh...

Dean bascule pour venir sur Castiel. Oubliée Daphné. Oubliés les deux jours de fâcherie...

Arrête je vais te rendre malade.

C'est dans ta tête que tu es malade., souffle Dean.

Non j'ai une grippe… Je l'attrape tous les ans…

En mai ?

Je sais pas… Je suis pas médecin… Mais tu me tiens chaud, ça fait du bien.

Je reste persuadé que si tu es malade, c'est dans ta tête.

Soigne moi alors.

J'aimerais t'emmener à la Duis., dit simplement Dean.

J'aurais tellement envie d'y aller… Être au calme.

Oui... Toi et moi. Pas elle. Pas les parents...

Nous. Dis… La prochaine fois qu'un truc va pas… Faut qu'on parle. J'aime pas qu'on se fasse la gueule… Enfin… Tu as vu…

Dean hoche la tête.

J'aime ça que pour quand j'te retrouve., avoue-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

Oui juste ça. Tu viens dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Non, toi viens...

Si je dois bouger pendant la nuit ou le matin je vais tomber, je peux pas me lever vite… Ça serait bête…

On échange nos couettes alors ?

Oh… Bah oui si tu veux. Comme ça on dort bien… L'un contre l'autre.

Oui, oui... Mais au moins j'te sens quand t'es pas là..., rit Dean en caressant son visage.

Pour le peu de temps qu'on dort ici... Mais alors à l'internat faudrait le faire. Mais en pleine nuit. »

Dean ne répond pas, il entoure Castiel de ses bras lianes et le serre.. Castiel se serre tout contre lui, fait le koala dans ses bras. Le nez contre son torse. Dans cette position ils sont bien, à ne faire qu'un. Les corps entrelacés. À ne plus savoir à qui est le bras, ou le pied.

« Amour...

Oui ? »

Dean caresse sa nuque du bout des doigts, avec les petits cheveux humides et bouclés. Il faudrait que Castiel parte de sa chambre... Ils ne peuvent pas passer du rien au tout. Pourtant... Dean resterait bien comme ça encore longtemps. Sauf que le tout chez eux peut aussi bien être le rien. Rester juste l'un contre l'autre c'est quasi rien, pourtant ils sont follement bien là. Castiel garde toujours une main contre son cœur. Les yeux fermés. L'infini dans ses bras.

« Ton cœur bat toujours au même rythme que le mien... C'est étrange., Castiel marque une pause, longuement. Tu crois que s'il s'arrête le mien s'arrêtera aussi ? »

Dean reste silencieux et pétrifié aussi. Il se demande pourquoi Castiel pense à ça dans un tel instant... Lui ne veut pas y penser. Déjà que la scène de la salle de bains se rejoue dans sa tête... Au fur et à mesure qu'il revoit Castiel sous l'eau, il serre celui-ci de plus en plus. Pas envie de répondre... Castiel ne répond pas non plus, il lui rend juste son étreinte. Forte. Son cœur qui bat comme le sien. Ils partagent tout. Même pas de quoi se cacher un peu. Comme s'ils ne devaient pas se cacher jusqu'à l'émotion que lui procure une simple caresse.

« Castiel je suis très bien là..., souffle Dean. Mais tu vas t'endormir... Et j'aurais du mal à expliquer ça...

Oui je suis fatigué...

Mmmh je sais... Repose-toi alors., sourit Dean.

Il tente de s'extirper de ses bras mais Castiel s'accroche à lui.

Honey… » rit son amoureux.

Castiel sourit largement. Dean et ce surnom c'est adorable. Lui qui semble si bourru. Ce mot dans sa bouche est incongru.

« Tu veux pas bouger c'est ça hein ? lui demande Dean sans deviner ses pensées (pour une fois).

Non je me disais que tu étais mignon et que cet adjectif en plus était bizarre pour toi !

- Bah il est pour toi ! »

Dean arrive enfin à se lever et va s'asseoir à sa chaise de bureau. Castiel lui se relève doucement. Pour éviter la tête qui tourne et de ne plus rien voir. Cependant pour l'instant ses yeux sont fixés sur Dean. Et il le voit bien... Très.

« Bon... Je vais aller dormir alors. »

Dean hoche la tête et esquisse un petit sourire timide. Il pense à Castiel qui va dormir, enfoui sous sa couette... Et qu'il rejoindra beaucoup plus tard, cette nuit. Castiel se lève et va lui donner un petit baiser. Comme pour dire bonne nuit. Mais pas a la bonne heure. Il l'aime. En retournant dans sa chambre Castiel déchire la lettre pour Daphné. Et se glisse dans son lit. Il n'a pas forcément l'esprit plus léger... Parce qu'il ne l'affronte pas. Qu'il laisse Daphné dans une illusion réconfortante. Mais la vérité fait mal. Et ni Castiel, ni elle ne sont prêts. C'est ce qu'il se dit pour se donner bonne conscience peut-être. Tant pis. Il sombre déjà dans le sommeil profond d'un malade serein... Il était temps.

Le lit bouge. Il devient instable... Castiel ouvre les yeux dans le noir. Les yeux de Dean le regarde d'un air tendre. Et ses bras viennent le prendre aussi. Castiel se laisse faire, plein de sommeil encore. Il grogne même un peu dans le cou de Dean. Il tente surement de communiquer mais Dean lui dit de dormir. Il ne lui faut rien de plus. Castiel pique du nez contre le torse de Dean. Il rêve qu'ils sont à la Duis. Loin de tout. Qu'ils se baignent nus dans le lac, qu'ils y restent cette fois. L'eau est plus chaude, c'est l'été... Il est tard. Et puis Dean l'embrasse avant de l'entraîner sous l'eau..

Le silence. Définitivement c'est leur ami. La liberté elle... Dans les rêves. C'est tout. Illusoire volontaire. Castiel se presse contre Dean et souffle dans son sommeil :

« Partir... »


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Dean et Castiel descendent de leur chambre. Un jeudi. Étonnant oui. À part les vacances, ils ne sont jamais ici en semaine. Sauf aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui c'est le 8 mai. Et qu'ils sont rentrés en week-end de quatre jours à la maison. Une occasion à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte. Surtout qu'il y a un temps radieux au dehors. Le salon dans lequel les deux adolescents descendent est baigné de lumière de printemps, presque d'été... Inouï après tout ce blanc de la montagne.

« Maman... Castiel et moi, on sort., annonce Dean, comme ça.

Celle-ci relève la tête du cadre qu'elle était en train de peindre. C'est qu'elle a réussi à s'en mettre sur le nez tellement elle est étonnée !

Ha oui ?, demande-t-elle, toute souriante.

Ouais on va à la Duis !

Super ! Vous allez y rester longtemps, enfin vous voulez camper là-bas ou ?

Non on pensait, enfin oui ! Mais dans le refuge !

Oui mais il est abandonné et mal entretenu Dean, j'aimerais autant que vous rentriez...

Son fils se retient de lever les yeux aux Ciel.

Le temps qu'on y aille à pieds et qu'on revienne M'man…

Ha oui c'est vrai… Tu aurais été tout seul j'aurais eu confiance, mais Castiel tu es pas habitué toi… Et puis tu as été malade…

Oui bon je suis pas non plus un boulet !, rit le petit brun.

Allez Maman c'est bon... J'vais mourir si je dois rester enfermé ici pendant quatre jours...

Ha bah ça fait plaisir Dean, merci !

Mary rit et relève un peu ses manches.

Tu sais bien que ton fils ne supporte pas être enfermé ! Un vrai sauvage !

Castiel rit en regardant son amoureux.

Bon... Essayez d'aller au village pour nous appeler... Enfin je veux quand même demander à ton père Castiel... Luuuuuc ! crie-t-elle à travers la maison.

Luc sort du bureau et rejoint sa petite « famille » dans le salon.

Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les enfants veulent partir se balader à la Duis, c'est un village à côté... Et ils veulent camper. Tu en penses quoi ? expose Mary.

Euh… Toi camper Castiel ?

Bah… Pourquoi pas ! Si j'essaye pas, je vois pas pourquoi.

Holala… Fais attention hun…, soupire Luc.

Papa, on va même pas camper, on va dormir dans un refuge !

Bon d'accord, d'accord ! De toute façon visiblement vous êtes déjà prêts… »

Effectivement. Ils ont un sac chacun sur l'épaule contenant des fringues de rechange et le kit de base de l'hygiène. Mais...

« Vous avez pas pris de duvets ?! s'exclame soudain Mary.

Merde. Ça ils y ont pas pensé quand ils en ont parlé cette nuit...

Il fait chaud la nuit, on va pas mourir de froid. Et c'est un refuge non ? Il doit bien y avoir des couvertures ?

Dean remercie intérieurement Castiel de penser à ça.

Oui, oui je pense..., ajoute-t-il.

Bon... Mais ce soir, vous allez au village pour nous téléphoner et vous rentrez avant que la nuit tombe demain ! prévient Mary, approuvée par Luc.

Mais ouiiii ! râle Dean. Allez on y va. »

Il va embrasser sa mère sur le front et faire la bise à Luc. Il a la bougeotte Dean, il veut sortir ! Castiel fait la même chose et rejoint vite fait Dean. Enfin ils sont libres !

« Ha ce qu'ils doivent être contents qu'on sorte !

Nos fils sympathisent enfin, oh c'est merveilleux ! imite Dean.

On va voir pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air dans toute la maison ! Ils sont heureux nous aussi !

Ha beurk.

Dean grimace et il se retourne pour regarder la maison. Au loin il voit leurs parents qui sont à la fenêtre. Pfff.

On va peut-être attendre d'être dans la foret pour s'arrêter pour s'embrasser parce que là…, sourit Castiel en se retournant et faisant coucou de la main.

Je te le fais pas dire., fait Dean dans un sourire crispé.

Finalement c'est facile de les mener en bateau !

On est doué... »

Dean soupire et accélère le pas pour quitter le champs de vision de Mary et Luc. Et s'aimer enfin en paix, loin des autres, transgressant tous les interdits. Légaux, moraux. Ils sont des hors-la-loi. Dean pouffe. Faut qu'il arrête de regarder des polars le soir.

Castiel lui s'amuse tout seul. Il fait beau et chaud alors il chante le premier truc qui lui vient en tête et se met à danser tout en marchant. Il est bien trop de bonne humeur. Qu'il entraîne Dean avec lui. Dean qui finit par l'arrêter en l'attrapant par les hanches pour le retourner vers lui et l'embrasser. Enfin... Castiel passe ses bras autour de son cou, et fond complètement. Enfin ils sont seuls. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser brûlant et passionné.

Les mains de Dean viennent habilement déshabiller le creux de ses reins, soulevant le tee-shirt... Dean maudit le présent sac à dos qui l'empêche d'all er plus loin dans ce corps à corps manuel... Mais déjà... Profiter de cette peau de lait qui offre mille possibilités à elle seule. S'attarder du bout de s doigts sur un grain de beauté qu'il a découvert hier. Et ça ce n'est que les mains. La bouche aussi accomplit un merveilleux travail... De découverte. Encore et encore… Cependant Dean ne pouvait pas s'attendre à se retrouver avec un Castiel gémissant à sa bouche. Complètement alangui et surtout collant… Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffe avec un art subtile. C'est le manque ça… Et Dean s'en émerveille, venant à sourire pendant le baiser... Un baiser entre eux, c'est toujours très solennel pourtant. Mais là non... Il est plus joueur ce baiser là. Et plus désireux.

« Ça va Cas' ? souffle Dean d'une voix rauque.

Castiel se prend une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. La voix de Dean toute rauque… Pleine de désir et de plaisir.

J'ai chaud…

À nouveau, le baiser de Dean est traversé d'un sourire.

Faut marcher pour aller à la Duis tu sais...

Ha oui ? J'avais oublié où on allait tiens !

Intéressant..., souffle Dean.

Hein ? pourquoi ?

De savoir que je peux te faire oublier des choses en t'embrassant.

Dean est presque ébahi, à découvrir toutes ces nouvelles choses en couple.

Je suis sûr que tu pourrais me faire oublier comment je m'appelle tiens…, chuchote Castiel sur le ton de la confidence.

Mais je devine que là, faudra plus qu'un baiser..., sous-entend Dean, à demi-mots.

Ça dépend de quoi est accompagné le baiser… Mmh… Je crois qu'il faudrait y aller, parce que sinon.. »

La main de Castiel caresse la nuque de son amoureux.

Et celle de Dean les reins de Castiel. Avant de se détacher enfin de la peau douce pour prendre la main de Castiel et commencer à marcher. Enfin.

Voilà, c'est bon, une fois qu'ils sont un peu calmés. Mais juste les mains liées ça suffit.

La marche jusqu'à la Duis est un vrai plaisir, sur les petits sentiers de randonnés. Il n'y a personne d'autre, le soleil, la chaleur, la verdure. Ça change de la pierre de la montagne partout autour d'eux et à l'internat. Un peu de nature. Castiel prend le pli de Dean, d'aimer le grand air.

Il se dit même qu'il faudra qu'il dessine, encore. Avant de se rappeler qu'il a utilisé la dernière feuille de son carnet à dessin mardi, en refaisant l'épaule nue de Dean. Tant pis. Il se doute qu'au village, il trouvera un papeterie digne de ce nom. Il dessinera ailleurs. Comme des arabesques rouges sur la peau de Dean avec ses ongles en guise de fusain. Dean est loin de penser à tout cela. Il a juste la tête vide. D'inquiétude. D'angoisse. Toutes injustifiées mais présentes. Tout est parti...

Castiel a l'esprit qui part dans tous les sens. Il se donne chaud à penser à plein de choses. Parce que de toute façon, ce n'est pas dans le chalet qu'ils seront innocents… À avoir le droit de gémir. Bon Dieu.

Il se dit qu'il être sacrement en manque et pervers pour penser à tout ça. L'envie est trop forte, parce que le corps de Dean c'est un appel au viol, au voyeurisme. De quoi le rendre tellement pire qu'il n'est là… Pff…

Enfin ils finissent après une bonne heure de marche par voir le lac de la Duis.

Dean en esquisse un petit sourire de victoire. Leur paradis. Leur rêve. Enlève son sac de son dos. Il est en sueur. Alors le tee-shirt tombe aussi et il se rapproche du lac. Celui-ci est encore frais mais il ne serait vraiment pas contre une petite baignade à cet instant précis...

Castiel lui s'assoit par terre, posant son sac et s'allonge enfin dans l'herbe tendre. Il fixe Dean et sa pensée de tout à l'heure sur le voyeurisme prend tout son sens. Ses abdos, le dos musclé… Surtout le bas de son dos, les deux petits creux qui plongent dans le pantalon serré à la taille et lâche au niveau des fesses. Dean et son cul absolument parfait.

« Putain mais comme tu es… Pfff… »

Mais Dean n'entend même pas que Castiel parle. Il vire ses chaussures et chaussettes, son pantalon, et même son caleçon avant de plonger sans réfléchir dans l'eau du lac. Fraiche. Non plus glacée comme il y a un mois. Mais toujours aussi vivifiante.

Castiel le bouffe des yeux, le dévore... C'est tout. Il est juste en extase devant lui, c'est fou d'être obnubilé à ce point par son corps. Juste ses cheveux qui dégoûtent dans son dos ça le rend fou. C'est suffisant pour l'exciter. Voilà, c'était prévisible, c'est fini. C'est qu'il est très visuel Castiel, pour le dessin et ce genre de choses. Le dos de Dean constellé de taches de rousseurs, il aime.

C'est pas le moment. Il attrape leurs sacs et les portent jusqu'au refuge, l'ouvre en grand.

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, de grands bras nus et frais viennent lui entoure sa taille. Doucement. Délicatement. Dean est sorti de l'eau et s' est séché comme il a pu, avec la serviette qu'il avait dans son sac et son tee-shirt. Tee-shirt qu'il porte actuellement avec son caleçon. Dean a un peu froid avec ce bain improvisé. Il vient chercher de la chaleur auprès de Castiel. Et il sait qu'il en trouvera. Vu comme Castiel a encore chaud de toute façon… Il se retourne dans ses bras et le frictionne un peu.

« T'es tout froid amour. Attrape pas du mal…

Je suis fort, arrête de t'en faire... J'avais trop chaud.

Bah ouais tiens… T'es un homme, t'es fort., Castiel baise son nez, puis sa bouche fraiche.

Moque-toi... Moi je suis jamais malade., annonce Dean.

Rien que ça ! Moi j'vais te rendre malade tiens.

C'est déjà fait. » souffle Dean, grave.

Il caresse son visage, doucement. Malade d'amour il pense. Fou même. Mais il ne dit rien... Le cœur de Castiel en fait des sauts périlleux. Il le rend fou aussi.

« Tu es beau… »

Dean sourit, gêné. Lui qui paraît inatteignable, Castiel use de ruses pour trouver ses points faibles. La gêne par les compliments. L'excitation par une simple caresse. Le bonheur en étant là. Oui surtout. En étant juste là, devant lui...

« Merci., finit par répondre Dean.

C'était pour tout à l'heure quand tu t'es déshabillé devant moi... Sans faire attention à mon cœur qui allait tomber en miettes.

Désolé... »

Dean fait le dos rond. Au sens figuré. Mais aussi au sens propre. Il ploie le dos alors que ses mains relèvent le tee-shirt jusqu'aux seins. Enfin encore un peu plus haut. Et attendre son cœur de sa bouche, le réparer à coups de baisers doux. Castiel le regarde faire. Les gestes tendres et amoureux. Pour lui. L'aimer. Oh oui... C'est si fort. Mais son cœur se répare avec les baisers. Comme ça parait facile. Et puis Dean devient plus joueur. Il remonte un peu et passe sa tête par l'encolure du tee-shirt, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Castiel. Et puis ses bras font de même dans les manches et voilà. Deux dans un tee-shirt ! Castiel éclate de rire devant l'innocence de Dean. Sa douceur. Lui aussi peut être fantasque quand il veut. Et pas qu'un peu on dirait. Ils ne sont qu'un seul. L'idée comble Castiel d'un coup... Oh oui. Sauf que le tee-shirt lui ne semble pas aimer et craque un peu trop.

« J'aime bien quand tes tee-shirts sont détendus., avoue Dean.

Pourquoi ?

On voit tes épaules. Et puis s'ils sont abimés, ils sont plus transparents., fait Dean en se retirant du tee-shirt de Castiel.

Je devrais directement le retirer ! Ça irait plus vite.

Ouais mais c'est pas pareil. »

Récemment, Dean a découvert que la sensualité peut-être beaucoup plus excitante que la vérité, crue...

Castiel s'étire entre ses bras, se faisant presque plus grand que Dean.

« On se fait notre petit cocon et on va se balader ?

J'ai envie de t'emmener encore plus loin que la dernière fois..., murmure Dean.

Ah oui ? Encore plus loin c'est où ?

De l'autre côté de la vallée, tout en haut...

De l'autre côté ?! Mais on va pas camper là-bas ? Enfin on aura assez d'une journée ? Dean sourit doucement.

Je suis peut-être optimiste... On marchera et on verra... J'ai pas envie de me poser de questions.

Ha revoilà mon Dean qui fonce sans réfléchir !

Toujours... »

Dean pose ses mains sur ses hanches et se pend encore à ses lèvres. Délicieux de sensations.

Castiel sourit à sa bouche et caresse ses joues. Son amour.

« On y..., nouveau baiser. On y va ? souffle Dean.

Maintenant ?!

J'enfile un pantalon et des chaussures et ouais... T'es fatigué Honey ?

Non mais on devait surtout aller faire des courses !

Ha... Okay. J'y pensais plus... Dean fouine dans son sac et enfile son pantalon.

On ira marcher demain ! Aujourd'hui on prend notre temps un peu non ? On va faire les courses et s'installer au soleil.

Si tu veux. »

Dean pique un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il va dans la chambre pour vider un peu son sac des affaires superflues. Ils ne prendront qu'un sac à dos sur les deux... Histoire de s'alléger. Castiel le rejoint et ils partent enfin pour refaire le plein de trucs. Remplir leur nid d'amour.

« Faudrait acheter un cadenas pour fermer la porte...

On peut pas Cas', c'est un refuge... Même si moi aussi j'aimerais que ça soit qu'à nous...

Mais personne y vient jamais...

On sait jamais... Enfin, si quelqu'un est blessé...

Mouais... Bon allez ! On y va ! »

Des cookies. Du lait. Du lait concentré. De l'eau. Des céréales. Du pain de mie. Du fromage. Du chocolat. Quand ils donnent tout ça à la caissière, elle regarde les deux jeunes hommes d'un œil torve. Les jeunes, ça mange vraiment n'importe quoi. Le gouvernement a beau mettre en place des campagnes contre la mal bouffe, y'a rien qui les arrête pfff... Elle soupire à chaque fois qu'elle scanne un article. Dean lui aussi soupire. Elle est chiante, elle peut pas aller plus vite sérieux ?!

« Ça vous fera cinquante sept francs et soixante-douze centimes. » annonce la caissière pleine de lassitude. Et bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Castiel sort l'argent que les parents leur ont donné (pratique!) et paye vite fait. Ils peuvent retourner faire un tour. Et trouver surtout une papeterie pour du papier ! Il serait temps. Quand ils finissent par en trouver une, Dean se sent perdu. Tous ces trucs... Des plumes, des nuances de peinture, d es toiles, des livres, des blocs... Et Castiel qui navigue entre avec aisance, allant voir le vendeur pour demander un bloc Canson aux références extravagantes. Dean en reste sur le cul. Il a tellement vu Castiel mal assuré sur des skis ou à l'internat que... Il ne l'a jamais vu tel qu'il est vraiment peut-être ? Mais ce qu'il voit là lui donne le sourire. Celui de Castiel est contagieux aussi.

Castiel récupère son bloc dessin et va acheter de nouveaux fusains. C'est qu'il va s'en foutre plein les doigts et ça va faire rire Dean. Rien que ça il est heureux. Et peut-être qu'il dessinera sur lui... ! Dean va dans son dos et lui pique un bisou sur la joue. Rien de choquant. C'est son frère, ils sont très amis, bref, ils ont plein d'excuses pour des bisous sur la joue. Beaucoup moins lorsqu'il s'agit de la bouche...

« T'as fini Cas' ? demande Dean, impatient.

Non c'est bon ! À moins que tu veuilles quelque chose toi.

Tu veux que je me mette à la peinture ? fait Dean surpris.

Pourquoi pas ! Tu voudrais pas essayer ?

Mouais.

En fait, si Dean répond ça, c'est uniquement pour faire plaisir à Castiel.

Bon je te prêterai mes affaires. »

Castiel passe à la caisse et paye avec son argent avant de sortir avec son amoureux. Qui lui prend ses achats sans attendre pour les mettre dans le sac à dos. Voilà. Dean laisse traîner sa main près de celle de Castiel. Il l'aurait bien prise. Ou même aurait grimpé à l'aventure sur les hanches. Ou même escaladé la vallée de ses reins. Mais pas en public. Alors il effleure son épaule de la sienne et laisse vallée et autres territoires inconnus en dehors de tout ça. La petit balade continue toute en douceur, avec un léger vent sur eux. Ils sont si bien. La suite ils passent par la droguerie pour récupérer des savons, des lampes de poche et de quoi camper. Voilà, il ne manquait que ça. Maintenant ils ramènent leur barda au refuge et installe tout. Ça ressemble enfin à quelque chose... De mettre le lait et les céréales sur une étagère, puis à côté le chocolat et le pain. De laisser les deux lampes de poche sur leur lit. Puis aussi le bloc à dessins de Castiel sur la table branlante du salon/entrée. Ils s'installent. Comme ils s'installeraient chez eux.

« On sort prendre le soleil ? »

Aussitôt, Dean prend la main de Castiel et l'entraîne dehors. Oui. Ça, ça veut dire oui. Et c'est oui encore dans le baiser pudique qu'ils se donnent, les yeux fermés. Un baiser en pleine lumière et plein soleil. Ils sont bien comme tout. Personne pour les embêter. S'aimer au grand jour. Allongés dans l'herbe au bord lac. Bien. Tellement bien.

« J'ai toujours voulu m'envoyer en l'air dans l'herbe.

Dean ne sait pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Castiel a été direct, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

C'est sur qu'à Lyon, de l'herbe ça se trouve pas trop..., répond Dean, bêtement.

Ha ça peut se trouver... Mais y'a nulle part où y'a personne. À moins d'être exhibo... !

Ouais... »

Dean s'en trouve un peu gêné de parler de ça là comme ça. Pourtant, c'est pas faute de parler de cul et de branlette avec les copains. Mais Castiel... Trop différent.

« On essayera ?

Oui..., répond Dean, dans un murmure, regardant le ciel.

Je t'ai bloqué amour ?

Dean a le cœur qui s'emballe. Il ne se fera jamais au surnom si doucement susurré.

Non... Enfin... Je... J'y pense pas encor e à tout ça..., avoue-t-il.

Moui... Je voulais juste en parler un peu c'est pour te... T'habituer.

Dean se retourne vers lui, la tête dans la main.

J'ai envie. Ne crois pas...

Je sais. Dean ne parle pas... Mais il en pense pas moins., Castiel sourit.

On dirait un animal sauvage le Dean là. T'es sur que c'est moi ? rit-il.

Oui mais je t'ai dit. C'est celui que j'aime... Et j'adore parler de ça. Pas ma faute je suis un sale pervers. »

Castiel se retourne sur le ventre. C'est sans compter sur Dean qui vient par dessus lui, le bloquant ainsi dans l'herbe et maintenant ses poignets...

« Sale pervers ouais.

Putain... dean...

Castiel en a mal dans le ventre. Terriblement. Ça, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de se retrouver comme ça.

Quoi ? Je t'écrase ? Je te fais mal ? s'inquiète Dean.

Non... C'est... Excitant... Carrément...

On reste comme ça alors ? Dean ponctue sa phrase d'un baiser sur la nuque.

Ahan... Si tu veux que je finisse par te grimper dessus ouais...

Je te coince là Cas', tu peux rien faire...

Justement... Ça me rend dingue... Je m'étais jamais retrouvé comme ça...

C'est sûr que Daphné aurait pas fait ça., lâche Dean, sans se rendre compte.

Non... Pousse toi... »

Castiel lâche un petit gémissement. Il est complètement tremblant. Dean obéit et s'assoit à côté. Il est loin de se douter de ce qu'il a déclenché chez Castiel... Finalement Castiel lui se remet sur le dos. Ça vaut peut-être mieux après tout. Enfin là il peut difficilement cacher son érection naissante. Et elle n'échappe pas au regard inquisiteur de Dean.

"Ha ouais quand même..., souffle ce dernier.

Pfff arrête... C'est ta faute...

Il pose ses mains sur son entrejambe.

Je préfère que ça soit de ma faute. »

Dean se recouche contre lui et va lui dévorer le cou de baisers... Là où il est si bon d'embrasser car l'odeur de Castiel l'embaume et que sa peau est douce.

Castiel aime ça. Quand il fait ça. Avec douceur... Dean l'animal sauvage qui prend tout son temps pour lui grignoter la peau. C'est bon pour du désir dan s tout son corps. La main de Dean peut enfin tenter l'aventure, la grande. Par les vallées et les montagnes. Les montagnes de ses seins et de son torse cambré vers le haut et le creux de son ventre. Et enfin, une autre montagne, plus haute, qui continue à pousser...

« Ahah... Attends ...Pas ici...

T'as pas toujours rêvé de le faire dans l'herbe ? s'étonne ce dernier.

Si mais il fait jour... Et toi le jour...

Mais tu as envie là... Tu peux attendre ?

J'attends déjà depuis ce matin... Je peux encore attendre.

Comme tu veux. »

Dean n'impose rien. Non. Il appose. Un baiser sur ses lèvres. Avant de se rallonger à ses côtés et profiter du soleil. Castiel tente de se calmer un peu. Avoir de l'air frais. Le chercher dans l'herbe tendre, ou peut-être dans l'eau. Quoique elle est quand même un peu froide. Alors oui, il peut bien attendre. Se calmer seul. Se tourner vers Dean et réclamer un câlin qu'on lui donne sans concession. Du calme...

Castiel revient dans la chambre après avoir improvisé une toilette de chat dans la salle de bain. Ils ont fait chauffer de l'eau du lac sur le petit réchaud et pouvoir ne pas se laver avec de l'eau glaciale c'est pas mal ! Bref, tout propre. Il regarde Dean dans le lit qui s'essaye au dessin. C'est mignon. Mais bon, c'est un peu raté visiblement car Castiel ne reconnaît pas son visage que Dean tente maladroitement de reproduire. Non. C'est vraiment pas so n truc. Mieux vaut le ski !

« Ça pourrait être mieux quand même ! rit Castiel.

Ça... »

Dean pose le carnet et le crayon du côté du lit de Castiel et s'enfonce dans son duvet. La veste sur les épaules et en caleçon. Castiel s'allonge près de lui et s'enfonce sous le tas de couvertures qu'ils ont entassées dessus et dessous les draps. Que ce soit bien confortable. Mais ce qui est mieux c'est de se blottir contre Dean, dans un chuintement, supplier qu'il le prenne dans son duvet. Alors ils zippent leurs deux sacs ensemble et s'y retrouvent. Parfait. Castiel baille longuement et se blottit contre lui. Son corps et son cœur.

« Je suis fatigué..., souffle Dean en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Moi aussi...

Castiel...

Moui ?, rebaille Castiel.

Dean a trop mal au ventre d'un coup, alors il se ravise en un :

Bonne nuit...

Bonne nuit toi aussi... À demain... »

La veste tombée. Le duvet légèrement ouvert. Deux corps chauds enlacés. Qui se sont tenus chaud toute la nuit d'ailleurs, ce qui explique ce strip tease improvisé des deux moitiés endormie l'une contre l'autre. Dean observe la sienne de moitié. Un honey qui dort sur le ventre, les bras serrés autour de la veste de Dean, récupérée dans la nuit. Son propriétaire en sourit. Allez... Castiel a assez attendu. Et lui aussi. Doucement, il grimpe sur le dos de Castiel. Comme la veille dans l'herbe. Mais plus loin... Plus. Bien plus. Même si ça commence par un baiser soufflé à l'oreille.

Castiel frissonne... Dans son sommeil qui s'estompe doucement. D'ailleurs c'est bien difficile avec Dean sur lui...

« Mmmmh dean...

Bonjour toi..., souffle Dean.

Bonjouur... Mmmh... »

Les baisers se font plus appuyés et plus longs. Derrière une oreille après en avoir adoré le lobe. Puis que Dean laisse traîner sa bouche au-dessus du col du tee-shirt sur tout le haut du bout. À peine glissée, la bouche. Laissant échapper le souffle lourd de Dean. Castiel meurt de chaud d'un coup... Il semblerait que les intentions de Dean soient placées sous la ceinture... Ce qui n'est franchement pas pour lui déplaire. C'est qu'en plus il apprend bien, est encore moins timide qu'avant...

« Ahann... J'ai chaud...

Chut... »

Dean sourit sur la peau chaude de son amoureux. Il ne sait pas se taire celui-là ! Il devrait faire comme lui. Occuper sa bouche avec des caresses. La bouche de Dean part elle aussi à l'aventure. Elle ne veut pas être en reste de ce que les mains ont découvert hier. Non mais. Castiel ne bouge pas. Se laisser faire... Oh que oui. Quand Dean prend de l'initiative. C'est jouissif. Non pire... Qu'il lui retire son tee-shirt pour que sa bouche ne perde jamais le contact avec sa peau. Jamais. Jamais elle ne quitte l'odeur fort et ambrée. Jamais elle n'oublie sa douceur. Jamais elle ne se ferme. Restant ouverte, à respirer... Castiel sourit et s'installe comme il faut. Bien la tête dans l'oreiller en le serrant contre lui. À respirer dedans.

« J'savais que tu serais doué... Pour me faire du bien... »

La bouche de Dean se décolle pour sourire. Avant de fondre le long de la colonne vertébrale et d'embrasser les reins. Comme une finalité. Un but. Un objectif.

« Ouii... J'aime ici... Hann... »

Castiel se tend et se tortille un peu. Ça le fait se frotter contre les plis de draps. Un vrai plaisir caché. Dean en reste coi. Castiel parle beaucoup quand même... Pour dire de belles choses certes mais lui, ça le déstabilise. Il remonte, se faisant serpent chaud jusqu'à une oreille.

« Tu te tais un peu des fois ? sourit Dean en embrassant ladite oreille.

Non... Je parle tout le temps pendant la baise... J'arrive pas à me retenir...

Han, han... J'vois ça.. Mmmh... J'adore... Embrasser ton oreille...

Castiel sourit et lève un bras pour caresser bancalement ses cheveux.

J'aime ta voix quand tu es excité putain... »

Dean profite que Castiel se contorsionne pour passer sa main sur sa hanche et le tourner sur le côté. Emboités en petites cuillères, Dean a ainsi accès à tout son cou avec sa bouche. Et puis il a une emprise délicieuse, possessive sur les hanches de son amant...

Castiel a un sursaut dans le cœur. Dean le retourne dans tous les sens possibles. Finalement ça lui plaît de ne plus être celui qui dirige pour une fois ..

« Cas'... Tu me passes une clope s'il te plaît ? fait Dean en caressant son ventre.

Quoi ? demande Castiel à moitié dans les vapes.

Mes clopes... J'ai envie de fumer., souffle Dean, envouteur.

Ha.. Bah si tu veux attends... »

Castiel se redresse, tout mal assuré. Et cherche le paquet de clopes près du lit. Avant de le donner à son amoureux. Ce dernier le rechope contre lui, entre ses bras, avant de s'allumer sa clope sous ses yeux. Oui c'était une envie. Mais aussi une pause avant d'aller plus loin. Et même que pendant qu'il fume, il ne peut détacher sa main du ventre de Castiel. Castiel lui est complètement frustré. Il ne comprend pas les intentions de Dean. S'il veut du sexe ou pas. S'il domine ou pas... Parce que sinon, Castiel aurait envie de mille et une choses... Notamment découvrir le corps de Dean dans la lumière douce qui filtre au travers des rideaux improvisés avec des draps. Mais alors qu'il esquisse un mouvement pour retourner la situation en sa faveur, Dean le bloque dans ses bras.

« Laisse-moi savourer ma clope d'avant sexe..., souffle-t-il doucement, pour calmer les ardeurs de Cas'.

Normalement c'est après...

Je suis du matin... T'as pas remarqué encore ? » fait Dean en frottant son érection contre ses fesses.

Castiel se raidit dans ses bras. Oh putain alors cette sensation là... Elle le terrorise comme elle l'excite profondément. Dean lui donne sa clope à finir puis recommence son aventure buccale. S'attardant volontairement sur le cou... Et la langue aussi soudain, s'échappe sur cette peau douce... Castiel du mal à porter la clope à ses lèvres.. Tant c'est bon... Qu'il frissonne...

« Putain en si peu de temps... T'as pris tellement d'assurance...

Si je te fais fumer, c'est pour que tu arrêtes de parler., rigole doucement Dean.

Et tu crois que ça m'arrêtera... Tss... »

Dean pouffe. Ses lèvres font connaissance avec l'épaule à présent. Sensuelle cette épaule, quand elle dépasse d'un tee-shirt détendue. Là, il a le temps de l'apprécier, de la déguster, de s'y attarder comme bon lui semble... Castiel lui apprécie la façon dont Dean flatte son corps. Il tente de tirer une taffe de la clope, mais ça ne lui fait rien à côté de la bouche de Dean qui le déguste lentement... Il l'écrase dans le cendrier à côté et revient tout à lui... Dean l'achève en le retournant sur le dos... Ils se retrouvent face à face et pour la première fois, découvrent leurs regards en ce matin si particulier. Dans celui de Castiel, on trouve de la surprise en plus du désir intense... Et celui de Dean est étrangement déterminé... Dean se penche. La bouche repart. Épouse la ligne du menton après avoir rencontré la joue rouge. Mais il reste encore tellement de choses à découvrir. Alors ses doigts viennent eux aussi dans l'aventure. Posés sur l'épaule, où la pulpe passe et repasse...

Castiel ferme les yeux et laisse ses sens vagabonder avec ce que Dean lui fait. Tendresse. Et plaisir. Dean le découvre dans son corps de garçon. Pas da ns celui qu'il commence à bien connaître, pas celui de moitié. Parce qu'ils ont beau être pareils, ils ont des différences. Légères. Mais qui changent tout. Comme ce grain de beauté juste là, en dessous de la clavicule, celle qui ressort chez Dean mais pas chez Castiel. Autre nouveauté que Dean découvre La couleur des mamelons de Castiel. Il en est fasciné. Café... Pas rose comme lui, non, café, chocolat même. Alors il faut bien gouter, tout en se retenant de manger... La bouche entoure celui de droite d'abord, celui du cœur. Elle le fait chauffer alors que sur le reste de la peau s'hérisse la chair de poule. Castiel lâche un profond gémissement, tout en se crispant, tout en cambrant... Ça lui tire dans le ventre et ça fait du bien en même temps. Avec Dean... Intense. Court et intense. Parce que ses yeux ont découvert un autre endroit à explorer et que la bouche veut s'y aventurer. Castiel a relevé les bras, dévoilant ainsi son flanc... Que Dean parcourt jusqu'à remonter à l'aisselle, presque imberbe... Castiel gémit encore, mais c'est son souffle pantelant qui prend le dessus... Si fort dans le silence de la chambre. Ça ne chatouille pas, ça le fait trembler à l'intérieur. Et Castiel en crève... Tellement bien... Une de ses mains libres va se glisser dans les cheveux de Dean, humides. Il doit avoir chaud. Il doit être un peu stressé quand même. Dean remonte jusqu'à son oreille et souffle :

« Mon Dieu, j'y suis arrivé...

De quoi ? Ahan...

À te faire taire...

Faire quoi ? demande Castiel avec un léger sourire.

Taire... Enfin je croyais... »

Dean revient face à lui et l'embrasse langoureusement.

Castiel sourit au travers du baiser. C'était drôle les envies de Dean... Là de suite c'était de le faire taire alors qu'ils se faisaient du bien. Pas le plaisir non ! Vu que ça allait de soi... Mais que Castiel arrete de parler. Mais ça il allait avoir du mal. Dean sent les mains de Castiel qui tiennent son visage, le caresse. Rien que ça, il en a des frissons. Il en arrête le baiser et regarde Castiel, intensément. Castiel aime son regard et tremble un peu... Dans les yeux de Dean... Il se sent si important... C'est troublant.

« Tu vois... Tu te tais., sourit Dean.

Parce que tu me retournes...

Faut surtout pas que je m'arrête alors...

Oh que non… Surtout pas… Pas maintenant !

Dean sourit à ses lèvres et prend ses mains pour les mettre au dessus de sa tête.

Alors laisse-toi faire. »

Tout en tenant ses mains, Dean fait à nouveau connaissance avec le deuxième mamelon. Jusqu'à le rendre dans le même état que le premier. Rouge cerise autour de ce marron chocolat...

Castiel ferme les yeux à nouveau pour se laisse faire et respirer plus fort encore. C'est que Dean lui ferait presque mal, mais c'est bon. C'est comme ça que Dean est, il veut le dévorer et c'est tout. Un peu de brutalité dans la douceur qu'il lui donne. Ça lui plaît.

« Descends… » souffle-t-il.

Dean obéit. Il lâche les mains de Castiel et appose les siennes délicatement sur ses flancs. La pulpe des doigts sur la peau affleurant... Et cette bouche aventurière qui explore la ligne centrale, jusqu'au nombril... Le petit brun lâche un nouveau gémissement. Ça lui chatouille les côtes, et en même temps la bouche est si sensuelle… C'est qu'il ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

Et puis la bouche chaude de Dean qui l'embrasse... L'embrase. Plus elle descend, plus Castiel s'en affole. Encore plus quand il s'agit de ses mains. Elles s'agrippent au caleçon, crochent, hésitent. La pulpe des doigts qui effleure une hanche, une aine mais jamais plus... Jusqu'à ce que Dean relève les yeux vers Castiel. Tout rouge, et si beau… Les lèvres toutes mordillées. Qui n'en peut plus d'ailleurs…

« Retire… »

Mais Dean fait non de la tête et lui écarte les jambes pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Près, très près du sexe. Tellement qu'il sent l'odeur de ce sexe...

« Han… »

Castiel se laisse complètement faire. Offert et pantelant. C'est qu'il pourrait en jouir quasiment de ce plaisir frustrant. De n'être pas satisfait complètement et pourtant sentir son sexe pulser, comme s'il est au bord de jouir. Mais non. Rien du tout.

Juste cette bouche, posée, caressante... Et la main qui emprisonne le galbe d'un mollet, épouse la rondeur du genou, glisse la pulpe des doigts dans le creux chaud, doux, imberbe. Qui détient en otage un point sensible de Castiel que Dean découvre en appuyant son index, faisant fleurir un doux sourire sur les lèvres de Castiel. Et des soupirs lourds. C'est que là ça commence à être dur de se tenir, ou retenir, comme on voudra.

« Deeaan… J'en peux plus… »

Mais Dean ne l'écoute pas. Il n'a pas fini de découvrir. Il lui manque les chevilles, tout au fond du duvet... Si fines qu'il peut les entourer de ses mains et embrasser l'os qui ressort.

Castiel vient de comprendre juste que Dean cherche à le découvrir de la tête aux pieds. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont jamais rien fait en se regardant, en trouvant les points sensibles de son corps. Et puis la lumière aussi… Castiel dézipe le duvet et découvre son amoureux, qu'ils aient moins chaud. Voilà... Dean a presque fini... Alors il remonte contre Castiel, prend même ses mains.

« Il ne me reste que... Que tes fesses. » souffle Dean, rougissant.

Castiel le regarde avec un air mutin. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et baise légèrement ses lèvres, avant de se remettre sur le ventre. Que Dean fasse ce qu'il veut avec lui…

Dean sourit et se recouche contre lui. Comme ils ont commencé... Et cette fois, la bouche reste en retrait, laisse place aux mains qui dévoilent les deux fesses rondes belles, bien dessinées et elles aussi parfaitement imberbes. Dean en passe le bout de ses doigts dessus, timide...

« Elles te plaisent mes fesses amour ? demande Castiel en frissonnant.

Beaucoup…

Ha oui ?

Elles sont douces... T'es tout doux... T'as pas de poils., fait Dean, sincère.

C'est pas très viril pourtant…

Mouais... Je m'en fous, j'aime comme ça...

Si ça te va… Alors ça me va… »

Dean le retourne sur le dos et cette fois, en voyant le sexe dressé contre le ventre de Castiel, il ne se défile pas. Il respire juste plus fort. Sa bouche veut découvrir... Elle ose se poser sur le bas ventre. Le cœur de Dean s'affole. Il va y arriver... Oui.

Castiel lui se prend juste un énorme coup de chaleur en comprenant ce que Dean veut. Alors il se cache le visage. Parce que d'un coup tout prend une nouvelle signification… Très sexuelle. Loin d'être ambiguë. Et cette bouche chaude qui se rapproche. Il en lâche un petit gémissement d'anticipation. Les mains de Dean s'accrochent, il prend place... Oui il peut. Il ferme les yeux et descend encore, se guidant de l'odeur et de sa bouche ouverte. Qui épouse les contours de... De ce membre si important. Avant d'en atteindre le sommet, qu'il embrasse. Voilà. Il ne peut plus reculer...

Et cette fois si Castiel gémit ce n'est plus d'appréhension ou de frustration. Mais bel et bien de soulagement. De sentir les lèvres humides de Dean sur son érection. De Dean… Dean… Avant c'était Daphné… Et elle. Oh non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se met à penser à elle maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le travaille comme ça d'un seul coup ?

« Arrête…

Qu... Quoi ? fait Dean, coupé dans son élan.

Je peux pas… J'y arrive pas…

Mais tu fais rien. Arriver à quoi ?

Dean ne comprend absolument rien à ce qu'il se passe.

À me… Me concentrer… Et je pense… À Daphné, j'arrive pas à me défaire de l'image de la dernière fois. Je voudrais penser qu'à toi, mais ma tête me joue des tours…

Putain... »

Entendre Daphné être citée dans un moment pareil, ça ne lui plaît franchement pas à Dean. Il tente de se calmer mais des bouffées de colère le prennent à la gorge. Il a fait tout, tout, pour les mettre à l'aise, pour s'habituer à l'idée, à laquelle il a beaucoup songé avant. Mais ça...

« Dean… Regarde moi s'il te plaît… »

Castiel se redresse et se cache avec un drap, soudainement pudique. Il pose sa main sur la joue de son amoureux. Ce dernier se retient. Le regard noir ou ôter sa main. Il serait tout à fait capable de réagir comme ça. Si seulement le contact avec cette main ne le rendait pas dingue. Il regarde Castiel, le visage fermé. Déçu.

Et Castiel sent son cœur se fermer, comme ses yeux éteints. Il se rapproche de lui, voudrait se glisser entre ses jambes et passer ses mains autour de son cou. Mais il a du mal, la douleur de Dean le paralyse… Mais si peu…

« Je suis tellement désolé… J'avais envie, vraiment… tu y étais .. moi aussi…

Ouais... Je... Je vais prendre l'air. »

Dean attrape la veste roulée en boule que Castiel a utilisé comme oreiller et ses clopes. De l'air oui. Pour évacuer la fumée qui lui sort par les oreilles. Daphné. Il n'aurait pas du lui dire de ne pas envoyer cette foutue lettre. Qu'elle parte. Qu'elle souffre. Qu'elle s'en aille. Dean sort dehors et va jusqu'au lac. Loin. Calme. Seul.

Castiel reste dans le lit. Comme un con. Tout seul.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il pensé à Daphné ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la dit à Dean ?! Pourtant il sait, il connaît sa jalousie, et il la comprend. Il ne peut lui en vouloir, c'est légitime. Il lui dit qu'il pense à sa copine presque ex alors qu'ils sont en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, il attendait quoi comme réaction ? Pas celle là sûrement, mais pas non plus qu'il lui caresse la tête avec un air désolé.

Il se rhabille très vite. Juste caleçon et tee-shirt détendu et sort. La lumière du matin se reflète sur le lac, et ça lui brule la rétine. Il s'avance un peu jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Que ça lui mouille les orteils. Au loin, en face, il voit Dean qui marche. Seul. Avec son reflet dans l'eau.

Alors il s'assoit là. Il attendra qu'il revienne…

Pour le moment, il voit Dean qui continue à marcher jusqu'à être diamétralement opposé à Castiel, à la cabane. Loin. Dean n'entend à présent plus que sa colère qui rumine dans sa tête. Le reste de la vallée n'est que silence. Quelques oiseaux peut-être. Et après ? Rien. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncent dans la terre humide. Dean jette sa première clope. Il n'a même pas envie de s'en rallumer une. Castiel regarde la silhouette se mouvoir au fond de l'horizon... Il va retourner s'excuser, mais laisser Dean se remettre c'est important. Beaucoup plus que ses états d'ame. Alors il retourne dans le refuge et prend le temps de s'habiller. Et ranger la chambre. Un petit peu. Pendant que Dean fait le ménage dans sa tête, balaye ses certitudes d'il y a quelques jours, comme quoi Daphné devait rester.

Alibi.

Alibi pour eux.

Mais pour Castiel, elle est bien plus. Et Dean se dit que si Castiel ne fait pas de croix sur elle dans sa tête, c'est parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait réellement. Et que c'est dangereux cette incertitude. Alors il faut choisir. Entre leur sérénité de s'aimer à l'abris des regards, avec la presque certitude qu'on ne se doutera de rien. Et leur sérénité de s'aimer, à fond. Sans souvenir. Sans antécédent. Leur toile vierge à recréer à l'infini.

Castiel laisse une heure passer. Pour être sûr que Dean se soit calmé. Qu'il ait pu réfléchir. Il ne sait pas trop. Il a enfilé un pantalon et ses chaussures pour faire à son tour le chemin au bord du lac. Le clapotis du vent sur l'eau calme, qui créé des vaguelettes... C'est apaisant. Il espère que ça a fait le même effet à Dean.

Quand il arrive près de lui, Castiel ne dit rien. Il s'assoit en plein soleil dans son dos. Plus petit mais c'est pas grave. Il peut le prendre tout contre lui. Poser sa joue contre son dos arrondi.

« Je suis désolé amour... »

Dean tremble en le sentant venir. En entendant sa voix. Le surnom susurré. Les frissons sur sa peau nue. Oui, c'est peut-être aussi qu'il n'est vêtu que d'un caleçon et d'une veste, mal fermée sur son torse. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Jusqu'à ce que Castiel le touche. Dean attrapa les mains de ce dernier qui se sont posées sur son ventre. Il accepte ses excuses. Néanmoins, ils doivent faire quelque chose...

Castiel sourit légèrement. Juste de soulagement. Ça lui fait du bien.

Ses mains bien étalées sur son ventre, pour lui donner chaud un peu. Même si le soleil chauffe un peu. Ce qui brûle c'est son cœur.

« Je t'aime..

C'est dur ce que tu me dis... Dans un moment pareil., souffle Dean en serrant ses mains.

Mais… Pourquoi ?

Castiel a horriblement mal au cœur d'un coup.

Parce que… Je sais que tu le penses. Mais tu as quand même pensé à elle tout à l'heure. Je sais aussi qu'elle, ce n'est plus de l'amour. Mais… »

Castiel ne dit rien, il lâche juste Dean. Et se lève. Il n'a plus qu'à repartir dans l'autre sens. Mais cette fois c'est Dean qui le rattrape, et qui l'attrape au sens propre par les hanches pour le rapatrier contre son torse, et le serrer fort.

« Tu comprends pas… Je m'exprime mal…, souffle Dean, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

Je viens de te dire ça. Et toi tu trouves juste à me parler d'elle. Quand je passe outre. Et… J'aurais du me taire. C'est stupide.

Castiel tente de se sortir hors de ses bras.

Alors tu vois ce que ça m'a fait tout à l'heure... Moi aussi je te disais ça, à ma façon... Et tu m'as parlé d'elle. » souffle Dean, la voix brisée.

Non Castiel ne veut pas comprendre, ne peut pas. Parce que les gestes ne sont pas des mots. Qu'il vient de se briser le cœur à lui avouer. Que Daphné était une excuse, qu'elle n'est rien dans cette histoire. Il faut juste passer le moment ou il la quittera.

Voilà. Alors c'est décidé.

Castiel s'éloigne.

Mais Dean n'est pas comme Castiel à vouloir régler ces histoires à froid. Non chez Dean, tout est à chaud, sur le vif...

« Castiel ! » crie-t-il, à s'en arracher les poumons, le cri se faisant écho dans toute la vallée. Il y a toute la détresse du monde dans ce cri. Toute. Les oiseaux ont volé. Et Dean sent qu'il va y perdre des plumes dans cette histoire et aussi bruler ses ailes. Tant pis. C'est Castiel. Ou rien. Rien ne vaut la peine.

Le petit brun vacille. Sent qu'il va pleurer. Mais non. Pas maintenant. Il doit descendre au village. Il reviendra plus tard.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou à vous !

Enfin voilà la suite, vraiment si vous saviez ce que ça me coute de tout reprendre alors que j'avais bien avancé dans mon adaptation, c'est vraiment parce que j'ai pas envie de vous laisser sur votre faim ^^

Bonne lecture en tout cas!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

Il n'y a rien d'autre que je vide autour de Castiel. Il marche et entend encore le cri de Dean. Comme s'il y avait toujours l'écho qui le suit.

Alors qu'il est presque arrivé.

Une demi heure pour marcher et arriver au village.

Castiel trouve la première cabine téléphonique qui lui tombe sous la main. Ça suffira. Une carte qui traîne dans son porte monnaie. Il s'y enferme et compose le numéro de Daphné. C'est la sœur de celle-ci qui décroche et quand elle entend la voix de son beau-frère, elle lui passe immédiatement Daphné.

« Hey Cas'... Ça va mieux ? Ton père m'a dit que t'avais été malade...

- Euh… Ouais ça va mieux.

Castiel pense qu'il pourrait en retomber malade là tout de suite, tellement il tremble.

- Je suis contente de t'entendre., souffle-t-elle, aussi douce que d'habitude.

- Daphné… Je… Faut que je te parle., fait Castiel, pas vraiment doux.

- Euh... »

- Oui, oui. Soudain Daphné devient muette. Et très inquiète aussi. Castiel se souvient que Dean avait trouvé la lettre trop violente. Mais aussi qu'il lui reprochait sans le dire le manque dé vérité.

« Daphné… Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… »

Daphné ne peut rien dire. Sa bouche s'ouvre, se ferme, ses yeux suivent le même chemin, une main devant la bouche. Horrifiée. Elle ne peut retenir le sanglot qui s'échappe alors qu'elle se prend la vérité en pleine gueule.

« Non..., murmure-t-il.

- Je suis désolé… Je… Franchement je suis pas fier. Et j'ai laissé traîner les choses. Il fallait que je te le dise, pour toi, et moi… Et… Enfin… Voilà. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais c'est impossible… »

Le monde de Daphné s'écroule autour d'elle soudain. Plus de Castiel. Il y a quelqu'un entre eux. Une pétasse. Une salope... Mais Daphné est bien trop aveuglée par la douleur pour dire quoi que ce soit ou même penser à qui ça peut être. Elle s'en fout. Elle veut Castiel, elle veut le récupérer. Alors elle répète entre deux sanglots :

« Non... »

Castiel lui s'appuie contre la vitre de la cabine. Il a mal pour elle. Pas comme pour Dean, mais elle c'est qu'il est attaché quand même. Si l'amour ne l'habite plus aujourd'hui il a un minimum de sentiment pour avoir pitié d'elle. Il veut être honnête.

« Je suis désolé…, répète-t-il. Je sais pas comment te rassurer. C'est… Si y'a de la jalousie, dis toi que… Tu ne peux pas être sur le même niveau… Je veux pas te dire que tu es moins bien, hun, c'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Voilà. »

Daphné fond en larmes au téléphone. Elle ne sait plus quoi dire et vu la douleur qui l'habite, il vaut mieux raccrocher. Avant de souffrir encore plus. Alors Castiel n'entend plus que la tonalité. Vide.

Voilà. Il s'y attendait presque. Daphné a trop mal pour parler, parce qu'il faut qu'elle digère ça. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas envoyé la lettre alors, c'aurait été pire. Et de vive voix, c'est moins lâche. Il veut assumer de faire ça. C'est important.

Castiel soupire et raccroche, récupère sa carte et sort de la cabine. Il est célibataire, voilà. Après presque deux ans avec Daphné. Enfin, célibataire... Pfff... Dean l'attend sûrement, toujours au lac... Oui, vu le cri qu'il a poussé en le voyant partir, Castiel se dit qu'il n'est pas si célibataire que ça...

Il reprend le chemin à l'envers. Pas fier de lui. Mais veut voir Dean. Même si…

Non.

Il n'a plus qu'à marcher. C'est qu'il va finir par être un pro de la randonnée…

Quand Dean aperçoit sa silhouette en haut du chemin de randonnée, il se met à courir vers lui. Il s'est enfin habillé et a mis des chaussures, au moins il peut rejoindre Castiel plus vite... Castiel le voit arriver vers lui et va plus vite. Tout ce qu'il veut là, c'est ses bras. Alors il blottit avec violence. S'y cache. Et Dean accepte de servir de refuge, de chez-lui à Castiel. C'est même sa vocation première.

« Castiel... Me fais plus jamais ça..., souffle-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

- Je suis désolé…, sanglote Castiel, encore une fois.

- Non, non... Arrête... Arrête de t'excuser... Pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Je suis allé au village… Je suis allé téléphoner… J'ai appelé Daphné. »

Et là Castiel n'a même pas besoin d'en dire plus. Dean le serre contre lui, il a compris. Il a tout compris. Il sait. Ce qu'il a fait pour eux. Ce à quoi il a renoncé pour eux. Eux. Et que ça, ça vaut bien un millier de « Je t'aime ». Au moins. Au moins. Castiel continue à sangloter contre Dean mais ça va mieux, il le soulage. Parce qu'il l'a fait pour eux, alors si Dean comprend tout va bien.

Il s'essuie les yeux comme il peut. Sur la pointe des pieds, il n'a plus le poids de son corps, tout est sur Dean.

« Castiel..., souffle Dean, de sa voix grave. Elle est de moins en moins rauque par ailleurs. Comme si elle se dérouait à force de parler avec lui.

- Oui ?

- Merci... »

Dean se penche, tenant le visage de Castiel entre ses mains. Il l'approche du sien et leurs lèvres en viennent à se caresser, dans un mouvement lent, langoureux aussi... Castiel se laisse faire. Comblé par sa moitié qui le fait se sentir moins seul. Seul avec lui-même.

« Maintenant tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi.

- Tu veux toi ? souffle Dean, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Je veux tout.

- Même finir ce qu'on a commencé ? murmure-t-il en caressant le visage et la bouche du petit brun.

- Oui. Evidemment... »

Castiel embrasse le bout de ses doigts. Qui se retirent. Pour attraper ensuite son poignet. Et l'entraîner à nouveau vers chez eux, au refuge. Pour y prendre d'abord un petit-déjeuner-repas-de-midi.

« Tu veux toujours sortir alors ? On aura le temps d'aller jusque sur l'autre versant ?, demande Castiel en l'aidant à finir de nettoyer les assiettes avec l'eau du lac.

- Non... Il aurait fallu partir ce matin tôt... C'est pas grave Cas'., sourit Dean.

- Et puis si on rentre pas à l'heure à laquelle les parents nous attendent on est mal je pense… !, soupire le petit brun en posant les couverts.

- Castiel., dit juste Dean en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Ouais ?

Castiel arrête ce qu'il fait après avoir rangé plus ou moins la vaisselle.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer. »

Castiel soupire, et va le rejoindre sur le lit. Peut-être qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, mais toutes les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes, sur le calme de l'extérieur.

« Moi non plus. Rien que de penser à l'internat ça me… Pff…

Dean va lui prendre la main. La serre plus qu'il ne la caresse...

- Je vais rester plus avec toi à l'internat.

- T'es pas obligé. T'as tes amis, et puis si les rumeurs se mettent à circuler sur toi aussi…

- Je me sens pas obligé.

Sa voix est ferme, elle ne laisse aucune place au doute de sa volonté. Castiel le regarde et sourit.

- D'un côté, les demi-frères qui restent ensemble ça a rien de très étrange… »

Dean tire sur la main de Castiel et l'amène jusqu'à ce son bras l'entoure complètement. Il pose son front contre celui de Castiel et reste comme ça. Sa moitié ferme les yeux. Apaisé. Faire ça, ça le réconforte. Et le coupe de tout ce qu'il peut y avoir autour d'eux. C'est déroutant, mais pas effrayant. C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de parler. Comme si se toucher comblait tous les mots manquants à leur vocabulaire.

« Tu veux marcher ? murmure Dean.

- J'ai envie d'aller m'allonger au bord du lac.

- On peut faire ça., » sourit Dean en se levant.

Castiel fait de même en souriant. Ensemble ils font le tour du lac, jusqu'à trouver un coin qui leur plaise. Pas le même que tout à l'heure, un mieux. Avec un peu d'ombre s'ils ont chaud avec tout ce soleil. Mais pour le moment ils s'allongent sur l'herbe tendre à quelques pas de l'eau. Castiel retire son tee-shirt. C'est pour bronzer, juste pour ça. Evidemment.

Dean fait de même, vire même le pantalon et ses chaussures. Il passe ses mains sous sa tête et reste comme ça. Les yeux fermés, tout offert au soleil, aux yeux de Castiel et à l'air chaud d'une journée de Printemps particulièrement belle.

Castiel lui n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur le silence, il a tourné la tête, et détaille Dean. Le détaille comme il ne l'a jamais fait. En fait, il a toujours vu Dean par morceau. Ses mains, puis un peu le torse, mais juste quand ils s'aiment, ou ses jambes, quand il est en short pour le sport, une épaule qu'il aurait découverte… Mais là, presque tout entier, c'est… Sublime.

Alors il compte, et répertorie ce qu'il aime chez Dean.

Il aime son torse, plutôt les tétons rose, comme des bonbons. Il aime le trait de poils fins, sur son ventre, depuis presque son nombril jusqu'à… Sous le caleçon. Aussi il aime ces deux traits de ses hanches qui plongent se cacher sous le tissus. Il aime avec étonnement la forme galbée d'un mollet. Et aussi, sa pomme d'Adam, qui monte et descend à chaque fois que Dean avale sa salive. Parce que Dean sent le regard brûlant de Castiel sur lui et que ça finit presque par le gêner. Alors il glisse sur l'herbe tendre. Elle lui chatouillait le dos et maintenant c'est le ventre. La tête calée sur ses deux bras pliés et tournée vers Castiel malgré tout. Le rouge aux joues.

Castiel aime ces joues d'ailleurs. Il sait qu'il gêne Dean, parce que Dean ne se voit pas, ne s'aime pas forcément. Peu de gens s'aiment… Mais Castiel adore tellement tout. Sur le dos, il découvre encore de nouveaux endroits attrayants. Ce n'est pas toujours très évident mais lui adore. La trace de la colonne vertébrale sous la peau. Les cheveux dans son cou.

Il aime la peau toute fine de l'arrière de son genou, ça lui donne follement envie de toucher. Finalement pourquoi se gênerait-il ?

Alors Castiel bouge et, perpendiculaire à Dean, il s'amuse à faire glisser ses doigts depuis le bord du caleçon, jusqu'au genou.

Des frissons apparaissent le long de son échine, slalomant entre les grains de beauté et les taches de naissance que Dean cumule, ici et là. Le rouge aux joues ne part plus. Dès que Castiel le touche, c'est son cœur qui s'emballe et lui, lui tout entier qui s'affole. Alors il essaye de cacher ça. Mais son corps a si peu de secrets pour Castiel que c'est peine perdue...

Castiel fait remonter sa main, par l'intérieur de la cuisse de Dean. Il caresse tendrement. Puis embrasse la peau si fine qui lui fait envie. Dean plie nerveusement la jambe, comme un réflexe. Son pied entre en contact avec le dos de Castiel alors il s'excuse, timidement. Le petit brun rit un peu. Et remonte. Pour aller glisser sa bouche dans le bas du dos de son Dean. Avant de se mettre à compter les grains de beauté, les touchant un par un. Chatouillant ainsi Dean. Celui-ci se retient de se tortiller dans tous les sens... Pour cela, il essaye de se tétaniser. Mais dans l'herbe fleurit son sourire à sa bouche, ainsi qu'un ordre, faiblement murmuré.

« Arrête...

- Pourquoi ?, demande Castiel en en trouvant un presque sur son flanc.

- Chatouilles...

- J'aime bien te toucher comme ça…

- J'imagine... J'ai aimé le faire ce matin moi., avoue Dean.

- Tu m'étonnes… C'est beau… Ton corps. Ta peau… J'adore regarder… Toucher.

- Chut... Viens... Allonge-toi...

- Moui. »

Castiel se redresse et vient remettre sa tête au niveau de celle de Dean. Tout près de lui. Quand il fixe ses yeux aux siens, son cœur bat plus fort… Tellement. Le contact visuel. Jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Dean s'approche, leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Leurs souffles se caressent, lentement. Ils sont bien. Dans un instant infini de douceur et d'abandon.

Castiel n'a pas besoin de parler pour lui dire avec sa bouche tendre qu'il l'aime. C'est tellement évident quand il s'approche de lui. Pour finalement poser sa tête sur son cœur. Toujours. Sa place. Et Dean un bras autour de sa taille. Maintenant ils peuvent passer des heures ainsi...

« Bon sang les enfants, où étiez-vous ? Ça va pas de nous faire une frayeur pareille ! gronde Marie. On vous avait dit de nous appeler et de rentrer tôt. Vous n'avez fait ni l'un, ni l'autre !

- Mais Marie on avait pas le téléphone là bas ! Il nous faut une demi heure pour aller au village à pieds ! Donc une heure aller retour… On y a pas pensé !, tente de justifier Castiel.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Castiel ! fait Luc. Daphné a appelé ici, elle m'a dit que tu l'avais appelée...

Dean jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Castiel qui blanchit à vue d'œil.

- J'ai appelée le matin… C'était pas prévu pour ce soir…, marmonne Castiel.

- Bon... »

Luc s'agite, énervé par toute cette histoire. Marie aussi mais elle a plus l'habitude de ce genre de crise avec Dean, qui s'enfuit régulièrement à un endroit ou un autre de la vallée.

« Bon allez..., essaye-t-elle de se calmer. Vous n'avez rien ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui maman. Tout va bien, on a juste fait une longue balade. » invente Dean.

Dean s'en fout bien de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que les parents les laissent tranquilles. Mieux. Qu'ils les consignent dans leur chambre. Dean ne supporte plus de ne pas toucher Castiel après avoir été si proche pendant deux jours. C'est lui qu'il a dans la peau. Lui et personne d'autre.

« Bon. Vous rangez vos affaires et on veut pas vous voir avant le dîner. Mais Castiel est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi Daphné a appelé ici en pleurs ?

- Papa. Ça te regarde pas., fait Castiel, en tentant de rester le plus poli possible.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu lui as dit quoi à ta copine pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

- Je l'ai quittée. Là. Tu es content ?

- Mais pourquoi ?, demande Luc, incrédule. Pourtant vous…

- Nous rien du tout. Ça te regarde pas ce que je fais avec mes amis ou avec elle. »

Luc est sous le choc. Nouvelle expérience. Et il n'a donc pas la réaction adéquate, celle attendue. Mais un ado dans ces cas-là, ça attend quoi ? Heureusement que l'âme maternelle de Marie est là pour prendre le relais.

« Non c'est vrai Castiel, ça ne nous regarde pas. Mais on a le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi et pour elle. Dean regarde sa mère. Elle est bien trop compréhensive des fois.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Moi ça va. Vous pouvez être inquiet pour elle, et moi aussi, mais après c'est bon. Moi… »

Castiel hausse les épaules.

Son père semble plus ou moins convaincu par les dires de son fils. Pour Daphné, oui il est inquiet, vu comme elle était en pleurs au téléphone juste pour avoir prononcé le nom de Castiel, à qui elle voulait parler… Castiel, lui… A l'air d'aller. Vraiment. Mais est-ce qu'il cache ? Simule ? Comme tous les ados…

« Bon euh... Montez là-haut et lavez-vous., fait Luc, pas très sur de lui. On vous attend pour dîner, dépêchez-vous. »

Dean n'attendait plus que sa bénédiction pour monter à l'étage. Il doit ranger les affaires, se laver. Et Castiel. Pas besoin de verbes, d'actions pour aller avec Castiel. Juste lui. À l'état brut. Sans aucun artifice.

Castiel suit Dean sans rien dire, son sac sur l'épaule. Il le jette dans sa chambre et va dans la salle de bain pour laver ses mains sales de terre, d'herbe… Dean l'y rejoint et va se coller dans son dos. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, il souffle :

« Ça va honey ?

- Oui. J'avais juste pas envie d'entendre parler de tout ça. Et j'espère qu'elle va pas me harceler… Ça m'inquiète d'un coup.

Castiel soupire et pose ses mains sur celles de son amoureux. Dean les serre et enfonce sa tête dans son cou. Juste pour le sentir...

- Elle va rappeler., dit-il simplement.

- Je veux pas putain…, soupire Castiel.

- Tu lui as dit quoi au fait ?

Toutes les questions que pose Dean ne sont que murmures au creux de l'oreille de Castiel.

- Que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… »

Dean en reste coi. La vérité. Ça peut couper le souffle des fois. Et ça vaut bien un petit baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses de Castiel.

« Je… D'un côté, ça peut la convaincre d'arrêter. Plus que si je lui avais juste dit que je l'aimais plus… On se fait trop d'idées avec ça. »

Dean se contente de hocher la tête. Il ne sait pas lui, comment ça se passe entre les gens pour se séduire, s'aimer, s'apprendre et se quitter. Puisqu'il est sûr qu'avec Castiel, tout est différent. Castiel lui sait dans sa tête que c'est différent. Parce qu'avec Dean, il n'y a jamais eu de séduction, de pas vers l'autre lent et difficile pour faire comprendre l'attirance. Non c'était tellement plus évident que ça. Ils n'ont rien fait de plus que céder à ce qu'ils tentaient de repousser.

Dean passe lentement devant lui. Pour l'embrasser, le remercier encore... Et lui dire à sa façon que lui aussi... Lui aussi... Il... Il l'...

« On va prendre une douche ? murmure-t-il.

- D'accord. Mais je ferme la porte à clef.

Il joint le geste à la parole et cache comme il peut le trou de la serrure. Parano jusqu'au bout. Mais là, tout dépend de leur discrétion.

- Ton père est tétanisé. Il n'osera pas monter. Ma mère est en train de le rassurer sur son rôle de père et nos crises d'adolescence. »

Dean se déshabille rapidement et commence à faire couler l'eau pour que la chaude arrive aux tuyaux. Castiel sourit de se voir rassurer par Dean. Il aime tellement quand il parle comme ça. Pour lui. Il a sortit une phrase à sa mère, et pour lui des dizaines. C'est chouette ça.

« D'accord. »

Il se déshabille alors à son tour. Les vêtements tombant près de ceux de Dean. Et lui va se coller dans son dos en embrassant sa nuque chaude. L'eau coule sur leurs peaux. Brûlante l'eau. Les rendant comme de petites écrevisses. Mais ils se brûlent tellement, à se toucher, à se regarder, à s'apprivoiser que la douleur ne leur fait plus rien. Ils se sentent forts, à deux. Ils ont l'impression que rien ne peut les atteindre, à deux. Que juste cette délicieuse sensation reste, à eux deux. Castiel se fait petit entre ses mains. Il aime être là avec Dean. Dans la maison. C'est que maintenant ils se cachent et vivent presque tout le temps avec le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. C'est beau. Et bon, de se regarder dans les yeux. Et de rire à deux, parce que la sensation d'être tout doux et glissant avec le gel douche leur fait drôle. Pas l'habitude de se sentir forcé à être séparés encore moins à cause du savon ! Mais Dean lui rappelle qu'ils ne sont plus seuls, en posant son index sur sa bouche, comme font les petits quand il faut jouer au roi du silence.

Les rois du silence.

Oui, finalement, c'est eux.

Ils finissent vite par sortir, après s'être lavés des pieds à la tête avec de l'eau chaude. Ouais camper, ça fait apprécier ça entre autres ! Ils s'enroulent dans une grande serviette chaude qui était sous la soufflerie et se frictionnent pour se sécher, les yeux dans les yeux. Castiel ne peut juste pas s'empêcher de se pendre à ses lèvres, de lui grignoter ses lèvres toutes rouges qui lui donnent envie. Oui toutes rouges comme d es framboises appétissantes. Tous les deux enveloppés dans les serviettes. Terminer par un baiser esquimau, avant que Dean décrète que ça suffit, qu'il est temps qu'ils se remettent à se chamailler comme des chiffonniers.

Tromper l'idylle pour vivre en secret. Ils mettent alors au point un plan de bataille en cas de phrases trop gentilles sur eux. Dean a exténué Castiel, l'a trop fait marcher. Oui. C'est beaucoup plus réaliste comme ça ! Allez les demi-frères ont peut-être passé tout le week-end ensemble, ça ne les empêche pas de s'engueuler un coup. Ils ne vont pas devenir les meilleurs amis du monde du jour au lendemain. Castiel doit avoir mal aux pieds et râler un coup.

Facile !

Quand ils se mettent à table, Castiel demande un Doliprane à Marie ou quelque chose pour ses muscles endoloris. Parfait pour lancer la conversation.

« Mais ça va Castiel ? demande la maman de Dean. Dean tu as été gentil avec lui hein ?

- Bah ouais, on a fait une rando normale.

- Normale tu parles, j'ai plus de pieds. Ni de jambes. Ni de dos...

- Femmelette va...

- Dean parle mieux à ton frère ! gronde sa mère.

- Mais c'est pas mon frère...

- Femellette tu parles. Pfff... Espèce de frimeur. Ours.

Castiel avale son comprimé et s'assoit à la table de la cuisine.

Les enfants ça suffit. Vous avez passé deux jours ensemble et ça s'est bien passé non ? Alors faites en sorte que ça continue., demande Luc d'une voix ferme.

- Mouais... »

Castiel tire la gueule en apparence devant son assiette. Mais sous la table son pied va rencontrer celui de Dean. Et ce dernier doit se retenir de sourire. Non. Juste se servir des haricots avec du beurre. Mais ne pas en proposer à Castiel.

Castiel soupire en devant récupérer la cuillère tombée dans le plat et toute grasse. Trop top. Luc a envie de les taper les deux là. Ils pourraient pas faire des efforts quand même ? Être sympa ? Pourtant ce week-end aurait du être bien pour eux deux. Bah on dirait que non. Ils ont peut-être passé trop de temps ensemble maintenant... Pfff c'est pas possible. Mais à l'internat comment ça se passe alors ? Luc scrute les visages des deux jeunes garçons à la recherche d'informations mais ceux-ci sont fermés comme des huîtres. Mais ce n'est qu'un masque qu'ils apprennent à se forger. Parce qu'au fond, Castiel a tellement envie de rire. S'engueuler avec Dean comme des malpropres ça semble si faux à ses yeux ! Alors sous la table son pied reste collé à celui de son amoureux. Cachés et heureux.

« Les enfants... Bon vu que vous êtes fâchés c'est peut-être pas le moment de vous en parler mais dimanche y'a de la famille de Marie et Dean qui viennent manger.

- Ha bon ? fait Dean en regardant sa mère.

- Ouais... Y'a ta tante Valou, son mari et tes deux cousins, cousines...

- Ha... Bon... »

Dean hausse les épaules.

Castiel a encore envie de rire. Comme Dean peut se foutre de tout ! C'est dingue ! Sa famille vient et lui il s'en fout ! Castiel lui ne dit rien parce qu'il ne connaît pas. Alors bon, il lève les épaules et voilà.

« Ils sont de vos âges., le rassure Marie. Alexandre va avoir 18 ans et Flora en a 16.

- Cool.

- Quel enthousiasme…, soupire Luc.

- Bah je les connais pas, comment veux-tu que je le sois ?

- Bon Castiel ça suffit ! Arrête de parler comme ça ! SI ça va pas avec Daphné, ne le cache pas, parle au lieu d'être pénible comme ça ! »

Dean a envie de rouler des yeux. Typiques de tous les parents. Quand un truc ne va pas dans leur sens et qu'ils veulent savoir un autre truc, hop, ils couplent les deux.

« Arrête avec Daphné Papa ! C'est pas le problème ! J'ai mal partout et je suis crevé c'est tout !

- Luc…, Marie pose sa main sur la sienne. Laisse-le, c'est pas facile. Je crois qu'on est tous fatigués, surtout eux. On passera une journée en famille demain, mais les enfants vont aller se reposer, hein ?

Devant la non réponse des garçons, elle répète :

- N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

- Oui maman... » soupire Dean.

Castiel soupire que ça sera bien comme ça. Se coucher. Et se retrouver une fois couchés... Oh oui... Ça c'est beaucoup mieux, en plus son excuse de la fatigue est pas si fausse que ça. Les quatre membres de la famille recomposée finissent le repas par un fruit puis les deux plus jeunes disent bonne nuit à leur parent. Dean va même jusqu'à s'excuser à sa mère pour avoir fatigué Castiel. Ça apaise les tensions au moins... Oh oui et puis ça soulage Marie -Laure, son fils est mieux quand il est calme comme ça. Qu'il s'excuse... Castiel embrasse son père et sa belle-mère avant de monter dans sa chambre. Dean monte à sa suite. Mais il entend parler les parents parler de Castiel alors il s'attarde sur le palier pour écouter.

« Je comprends pas ce qu'a Castiel... Pourquoi il a quitté Daphné..., soupire Luc.

- La distance non ? C'est compliqué quand même..., fait Marie.

- Ouais mais bon, ils avaient l'air bien quand ils se sont vus ici... Et puis ils s'appelaient souvent et je crois même que Castiel lui envoyaient des lettres.

- Oui c'est vrai... C'est triste quand même, elle était adorable cette petite. Douce et polie.

- On verra cet été... Peut-être qu'en retournant à Lyon… »

Dean pourrait dire non. Non, rien ne changera cet été. Il en est bien persuadé. Il pousse la porte de sa chambre. Il a jeté les affaires à la va vite sur son lit alors s'il veut dormir, il faut ranger. C'est facile, les trois quarts vont au sale. Et la trousse de toilettes, il la rangera demain ou tout à l'heure. Castiel fait la même chose de son côté, il range bien ses affaires et puis ensuite va défaire son lit. Froisser les draps, faire une forme sous la couette pour faire croire qu'il est dessous et bien emmitouflé. Qu'on ne vienne pas l'embêter ! Il attrape son livre du moment et traverse le couloir pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre de son amoureux. Celui-ci est presque surpris de le voir. Castiel va se coller dans son dos, passant les mains sur son ventre en ronronnant.

« Cas'... Tu devrais peut-être rester un peu dans ta chambre... Enfin ton père parlait de toi à ma mère...

- Ha oui ? Ils disaient quoi ? Castiel embrasse sa nuque puis le haut de son dos.

- Ma mère aimait bien Daphné. Et ton père espère que tu te remettes avec elle cet été.

- Ils peuvent toujours rêver... Je reste avec toi.

Dean sourit. Fort. Et c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de se retenir.

- D'accord.

- Je reste donc avec toi. Au pire je me cacherai sous ton lit ! »

Dean se retourne. Il ne se moque pas lui mais bon ça le fait rire d'imaginer Castiel aller entre deux moutons de poussières sous son lit ! Castiel se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Pour picorer sa bouche.

« Je vais bouquiner un peu avec toi, ça te dérange pas ?

- Non... »

Quand il s'agit de Castiel, rien ne dérange Dean. Alors qu'en temps normal, oui c'est un ours, un ours qui vit au fond de sa tanière ou sous sa couette. D'ailleurs c'est là qu'il se glisse en attendant que Castiel vienne. Il chope son baladeur pour récupérer le disque et le foutre dans le poste à côté de son lit. Castiel s'installe à côté de lui dans le grand lit et ouvre à la page qu'il avait cornée. C'est ça d'être un littéraire ! L'inverse exact de Dean en plus. Même si ça ne l'empêche d'avoir une certaine sensibilité quand même. Et puis Dean ne croit pas au fait que les filières définissent exactement notre façon d'être. Même si en regardant Castiel, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux nombreuses fiches de Français qu'il n'a pas faites pour son oral... Pfff, ça le déprime alors il s'enfonce sous la couette et dans l'oreiller.

Castiel jette un coup d'œil vers lui en souriant. Il semblerait que Dean ai envie de râler ! Enfin bon, Castiel reste à moitié contre lui. Le nez dans son livre. L'évidence et surtout la perfection d'un moment pourtant banal. Ça fait quand même très vieux couple se dit Dean en passant la main dans ses cheveux. L'un qui lit et l'autre qui attend que l'un ait fini de lire... Mais pourquoi pas. Même si sa relation avec Castiel, il n'imagine pas que c'est celle d'un vieux couple en déclin.

Mais entre eux certainement pas de vieux couple qui tienne. Ils sont encore a la découverte, au désir constant de l'autre, la curiosité... Si ce moment paraît fade, à eux il n'en est rien. Castiel se sent parfaitement bien avec Dean là juste à côté. Rien de plus.

« Tu vas le lâcher ce bouquin ? souffle Dean, face contre l'oreiller. J'vais finir par être jaloux moi., bougonne-t-il.

Castiel rit d'un coup.

- Fais-le-moi lâcher. »

En une seconde, Dean a envoyé valser le bouquin par terre, entre deux pulls, a éteint la lumière, trifouillé un ou deux boutons de son poste radio et enfin tiré Castiel sous la couette. Là-dessous c'est qu'il fait chaud. Mais Castiel a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. L'impulsivité et l'impatience. Encore deux mots qui vont bien à Dean. Dont les lèvres, chaudes et douces, s'écrasent maladroitement sur les siennes.

« Dodo honey., chuinte-t-il.

- Oui mais encore avant..., demande Castiel tout bas.

- Encore quoi ? sourit Dean.

- Embrasse-moi... »

Dean se rapproche alors et pose ses lèvres, au lieu de les écraser. Chaudes et douces, elles le sont toujours. En plus, elles sont fines et précises. Et un peu humides quand la langue taquine vient s'en mêler. Castiel frissonne comme s'il avait de la fièvre... La bouche de Dean si tendre... Douce... Juste avec lui il le voit comme ça. Castiel lui rend alors le baiser, ses mains apposées sur le tee-shirt, contre ses reins. Ça n'a rien de chaste. Les langues viennent se caresser, avec langueur. Et celle de Dean envisage peut-être de reprendre son exploration, interrompue ce matin... Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Dormir contre Castiel, c'est bien aussi.

Mais comme c'est le petit brun qui commence à flancher le premier finalement ça sera pour demain matin. Ou cette nuit... Dormir ensemble. C'est tout ce qui importe.

_ A suivre..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou ^^**

**Voilà la suite enfin, et je vous préviens c'est le début du coté fantastique de cette fic, ça sera assez discret sauf à un chapitre qui y sera consacré. J'espère que ça nous perdra pas, c'est assez compliqué d'écrire de la magie dans un contexte aussi classique qu'une schoolfic ^^**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les favorits et les reviews, c'est grace à ça que je trouve encore l'envie de poster. **

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Le retour à la réalité. À l'internat. Au lycée. C'est peut-être cette réalité qui leur paraît surnaturelle. Ce n'est pas normal de ne plus être qu'à deux. Ce n'est pas normal de devoir justifier le moindre de ses gestes. C'est encore moins normal d'aller en cours. Avec d'autres que leur moitié.

Castiel gratte en cours. Un peu ailleurs.

Mince ça ne lui avait pas fait cet effet d'être sur un petit nuage depuis des mois… Et même avec Daphné. Non rien à voir. Là il est… Ailleurs.

À côté de lui, Colin rêvasse, juste parce que le cours de littérature ne l'intéresse pas. Du tout !

Il a même envie de sécher la dernière heure pour aller en ville. Marre des cours. Et on est que lundi. Il propose malgré tout son plan à Castiel à la récréation de dix heures.

« Bah non on va pas sécher alors qu'on vient juste de recommencer les cours !, rit Castiel, cherchant du coin de l'œil Dean.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller en Sciences-Nat., soupire Colin. Ça me gave., il détache bien chaque syllabe.

- Oh moi j'aime bien, c'est facile au moins. Et je peux toujours demander à Dean si j'y arrive pas, comme il est en S.

- Ouais... Dean...

Ils sont d'un coup deux à le chercher du regard.

- Ça se passe bien avec... Lui ? fait Colin, retenant une pointe de jalousie.

- Oh mmmh… Oui…

Castiel aperçoit Dean au fond de la cour qui se grille une clope avec ses amis.

- Si tu veux aller le voir tu peux hein. Enfin en plus depuis les rumeurs qui courent sur moi, tu veux peut-être plus trop rester avec moi...

- Tu veux rire ? Comme si j'allais te laisser seul.

- Bon c'est cool. Alors... Viens avec moi en ville ce soiiiir ! retente Colin.

- Tu veux aller faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Boire un verre et aller à la Fnac ! lance Colin comme ça. Yves viendra avec nous je pense. Et peut-être Diane.

- Oh non pas Diane mon Dieu…, soupire Castiel.

Colin éclate de rire.

- Oula, elle t'a fait quoi ?

- Elle me saoule. Vraiment au sens propre. Elle arrête pas de parler de parler et piapiapaipaia…

- Je trouve que tu la refais particulièrement bien. »

Une silhouette se détache des autres. Celle de Dean. Castiel ne voit qu'elle. Elle s'approche vers lui, Dean vient... Dean qui a envie de le toucher partout devant ce Colin. Mais chut. Il vient juste.

Castiel le sent arriver, parce que son cœur s'accélère. Ça lui fait peur un quart de seconde ça… Mais ça part vite, parce qu'il se retourne vers lui. Et sourit un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut.

« Salut.

Dean serre la main de Colin et regarde ensuite Castiel. Juste ça. Il le regarde au fond des yeux et murmure :

- Ça va ?

- Ouais. Toi ?

Colin les regarde et ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Parce que ce qui se passe sous ses yeux c'est terrible… Il a l'impression que ça le contamine. Ce silence.

- Ouais.

Dean ne dit rien de plus, ne fait que bouffer des yeux de Castiel.

- Tu... Tu veux venir ce soir Dean ? demande timidement Colin.

- Où ?

- Boire un verre...

- J'peux pas. Entraînement de basket., résume-t-il.

- Sèche le ! Je sèche déjà les sciences nat !, sourit Castiel.

- Je peux pas, j'ai un match demain...

Dean regrette bien d'ailleurs. Ça fera une journée de moins aux côtés de lui.

- Ha merde…

- C'est con., fait comme ça Colin.

Lui aussi aurait bien aimé voir Dean ce soir.

- Bah on va peut-être décaler à demain alors ?, demande Castiel d'un coup.

- J'suis pas là demain.

Cette tension est insoutenable pour Dean qui a envie de se jeter sur Castiel.

- Après demain !, tente le petit brun en effleurant sa main.

- Bah oui, ça sera mercredi., fait Colin. On aura toute l'après-midi comme ça.

- Okay... » acquiesce Dean.

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Se contente de savourer le léger feu qui se consume au bout de ses doigts, là où Castiel le touche. Et maudire la sonnerie quand celle-ci se fait entendre... Castiel soupire. Dans la cohue qui fait retourner tout le monde vers les bâtiments de cours, il peut entrelacer imperceptiblement ses doigts à ceux de Dean. Seul Colin le voit, parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui prête attention à Dean le silencieux et Castiel le petit nouveau. Puis quand Dean s'en va, Colin chope Castiel par l'épaule.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ?!, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Mais quoi ?

- Vous deux !

- Quoi ? C'était pas discret ?

- Non mais… C'est presque insupportable d'être à côté de vous deux, c'est comme s'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, j'te jure c'est gênant, c'est trop glauque j'ai jamais vu ça.. »

Castiel le regarde avec un air peu convaincu, cet effet ça doit être sûrement à cause de ses sentiments à lui, voilà tout.

Colin est quand même sous le choc et ne sait plus vraiment s'il veut que Dean vienne avec eux en ville. Aucune chance de l'approcher de toute façon, puisqu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Castiel. Et quels yeux putain ! Ils regagnent le cours de Littérature pour encore une heure. Une heure durant laquelle il ne parle pas à Castiel, se remémorant la tension vive entre lui et Dean.

Le petit brun se sent un peu seul en sentant à quel point Colin s'est renfermé. C'est que ça devient gênant, pire que ça, ça devient dangereux en un sens d'être avec quelqu'un qui aime la même personne que vous. Déjà que trouver quelqu'un qui est attiré par le même sexe c'est rare, alors que ce soit votre ami et attiré par celui que vous aimez… Pire encore. D'un côté, il sait qu'il ne craint rien, mais… Il craint pour Colin, peur qu'il y perde des plumes, parce qu'il l'aime bien Colin, ça pourrait devenir un excellent ami. Mais il sent que Dean entre eux créé une sorte de barrière invisible.

Bref. Castiel est obligé de suivre le cours. À cause de Dean et son impatience il n'a pas lu le livre jusqu'ou il aurait du le faire, donc il est carrément à la bourre et à du mal à suivre le cours.

Tant pis, il travaillera deux fois plus ce soir. Et demain. Vu que Dean ne sera pas là au moins pas de tentation juste sous ses yeux !

La sonnerie de la dernière heure retentit. Finalement, comme ils ont repoussé leur petite sortie en ville à mercredi, Colin a accepté de rester en Sciences-Nat. Il n'empêche que c'est pour lui une libération ! Il est un peu moins froid et distant que ce matin vis-à-vis de Castiel. En fait, il évite juste d'y penser et d'en reparler. La politique de l'autruche a parfois ses bons côtés.

Castiel de son côté commence à se prendre la tête. Autant il fait à moitié son TP, mais son esprit est occupé par autre chose. Il pense à Dean et sa relation avec lui. Pas en négatif, il est certain d'avoir mit le doigt sur quelque chose. Enfin, les Âmes sœur il y a déjà pensé. Mais il faudrait qu'il puisse trouver comment avoir raison !

C'est sûr que Dean et lui sont des moitiés, mais… Rah non. Castiel veut savoir, être certain de ça. Ce soir il ira à la bibliothèque pour chercher quelque chose sur les Âmes sœur. Il doit bien y avoir des livres sur ça, il se souvient avoir vu quelque chose en littérature sur ce sujet, par Platon ! Ouais voilà, ça lui revient, c'était bien ça. Il faut qu'il trouve ce livre. Et puis autre chose sûrement. Ça va l'occuper.

Ils sortent enfin de cours. Castiel hésite à monter à l'internat avant d'aller à la bibliothèque, pour croiser Dean... Mais bon il aura plus de chances de le trouver aux vestiaires. Dean enchaîne directement, sans pause. Une barre de céréales et le voilà dans la cours avec l'équipe de basket du lycée. Demain ils partent à Gap pour rencontrer l'équipe du lycée et éventuellement se qualifier pour un championnat régional. C'est pas n'importe quoi, il faut être concentré. Pourtant, Dean cherche Castiel. Partout. Partout...

Avant de partir Castiel a décidé d'aller dans le gymnase. Personne ne peut l'empêcher de venir regarder l'entraînement, il y a déjà des gens qui sont là pour ça.

Alors il peut bien s'installer sur les bancs des gradins et regarder Dean en short et tee-shirt, son maillot de basket sur le dos. Dean n'a même pas besoin de se retourner pour le voir. Il le sent être arrivé. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il ne se retourne pas. Et manque une balle.

« Winchester ! Sois pas dans la lune ! » Car ils ont besoin de lui. Dean est leur principal marqueur alors hors de question qu'il soit hors du coup.

Le petit brun sourit et pose son menton dans ses mains en regardant Dean courir sur le terrain. C'est que tout va mieux maintenant qu'il est ici. Sentir son amoureux près de lui, du moins à portée de vue, c'est un soulagement. Il prend alors son temps pour le regarder, et rire un peu de le voir dans la lune ! À la pause, Dean doit se retenir de gravir les gradins pour aller le voir. Juste un regard, noir. Mais certainement pas méchant. Castiel lui rend, lui dit qu'il l'aime de loin. C'est lui qui descend alors, pour se préparer à repartir, il doit donc descendre sur le bord du terrain.

Le sentir si près de lui, c'est insupportable. Dean fait volte-face et trottine jusqu'à lui. Il ne sait même pas quoi lui dire mais pfff... Juste besoin d'être toujours plus près de lui.

« Ça va ton entraînement ?, demande Castiel en se crispant à son sac.

- Ouais., halète Dean, transpirant.

- Super. Je… Mmh. Je vais à la bibliothèque faire des recherches. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Toi...

Castiel cille, et son cœur aussi. Il baisse les yeux et humecte ses lèvres souriantes.

- Ce soir… Tu me rejoindras ? Après une douche !

- Viens sous la douche., implore Dean.

- Mmh… Tape à ma porte quand tu pars à la douche., souffle Castiel.

- Winchester ! Reprise ! crie le coach avant un coup de sifflet.

- J'attendrai que tout le monde soit passé... Je file... »

Castiel le laisse partir et s'en va de son côté. Oui tout à l'heure quand tous seront partis. Sortir de l'enceinte du lycée. Et aller à la bibliothèque.

À son tour de faire des efforts pour quelque chose ! C'est pour eux. Allez petits livres, il faut livrer vos secrets maintenant ! Castiel arrive dans la biblio et commence à faire des recherches par lui-même. D'abord celui de Platon. Il feuillette longuement. C'est historique, très mythologique. C'est intéressant mais pas ce qu'il cherche. Pas de preuves... De choses à faire pour prouver ce qu'ils sont.

Alors il cherche d'autres livres. Mais c'est assez difficile de trouver quoique ce soit… De loin comme ça. Castiel soupire et va voir la jeune bibliothécaire. L'air pas très aimable, et des petites lunettes sur le nez.

« Excusez-moi Madame… Je fais une recherche pour mes cours… Quels livres vous avez sur les Âmes sœurs ?

- Ha… Alors attendez, je regarde dans l'ordinateur.

-Elle commence à taper sur la machine qui elle semble bien ramer en faisant un bruit de moteur encombré. Castiel attend sans rien dire, un peu gêné.

- Alors voilà, venez. J'ai quelques livres. »

Après une demi heure à faire le tri, Castiel a gardé deux livres. Un roman qui lui a semblé intéressant. Et un autre… Qui va faire rire Dean s'il lui dit. N'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

Alors il cache le livre sous l'autre dans son sac et ressort de la biblio. Regardant sa montre il voit que Dean a fini depuis cinq minutes son entraînement.

Mais il se doute qu'il a trouvé multiples ruses pour passer dernier à la douche. Un devoir de maths. Son sac à finir. N'importe quoi. De toute façon, comme Dean lui avait dit une fois, à part Aymeric et Théo, tous ont peur de lui et n'osent pas venir l'embêter. Tant mieux. En remontant à l'internat, Castiel croise Colin qui revient lui aussi d'en ville avec Diane, qu'il a laissée vu qu'elle n'est pas interne.

« Ça va ? Tu as pas trop souffert ?, sourit Castiel en rejoignant sa chambre avec lui.

- Non, non ça va... Enfin un peu, elle est amoureuse d'un mec qui est à Aubanel, un autre lycée de Chambéry, alors elle est trop triiiiste de pas le voir souvent pfff..., soupire Colin.

- Ha ouais je vois le genre. Bon je peux la comprendre mais pff… »

Castiel sort ses bouquins pour refaire son sac pour demain. Et c'est que le nouveau livre de Castiel se retrouve sur le bureau.

« Un livre de magie blanche ?, rit Colin en le prenant.

- Euh… Ouais je trouvais ça marrant…

Le petit brun rougit et se gratte la tête.

- C'est Platon et ce qu'a dit le prof de litté qui te monte à la tête ? rit Colin.

- Non rah. Je trouve ça marrant, j'ai envie d'essayer !

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu vas perdre ton temps !

- Je m'en fous. Je vais m'amuser !

- Ça va le prends pas comme ça ! J'te taquine c'est tout

- Non mais je me doutais qu'on me taquinerais alors bon… »

Castiel soupire et range le livre.

Derrière Colin il voit Dean qui sort de sa chambre et regarde directement vers lui. Oh mmh…

Il a envie de virer Colin de sa chambre mais arf, comment le faire en toute discrétion, amabilité et tact hum ?

« Tu me diras si ça marche alors ! tente Colin. Tu sais ce que tu veux tester ?

- Ouais plutôt… Je verrai. Bon je vais pas te mettre à la porte… Mais je dois aller prendre ma douche !

- Ha bien sûr... On mange ensemble ce soir hein ?

- Oui ! »

Castiel attrape sa trousse de toilette et sa serviette. Il est un peu pressé, un peu tremblant. Ça lui fiche la trouille de se retrouver dans les douches avec Dean. C'est trop… Visible. Sans l'être ! Personne n'irait regarder derrière le battant. Non... Et puis de toute façon, à cet instant, Dean ne pense même pas à cette somme de détails. Il a juste envie d'être nu contre Castiel, de se délasser sous l'eau chaude avec un câlin en prime... Oui, un câlin. Un truc de nounours.

Le petit brun laisse Colin qui lui va rejoindre sa chambre. Castiel doit se retenir de marcher vite, d'avoir envie trop fort. Et aussi de s'extasier quand il trouve la salle de bain quasiment vide à l'exception d'un garçon qui remplit une bouteille d'eau au robinet. Ça va, les douches sont séparées par un mur. C'est juste derrière.

Il avance, poussant doucement les portes de bois pour voir lesquelles sont fermées. Il va trouver Dean comme ça. La huitième lui résiste. Alors il y gratte tout en vérifiant que personne ne le regarde. Elle cède et quelqu'un tire Castiel à l'intérieur, tout en évitant qu'il crie en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Les yeux de Dean sont rieurs. Kidnapper Castiel, il trouve ça très drôle. Et son autre aussi. Il est encore plus qu'étonné par la vague de tremblement qui le prend quand les doigts de Dean glissent le long de ses deux bras. Jamais il ne pourra se faire à tout ça… C'est si fort. Si déroutant.

Ce qu'il aime encore, c'est quand les prunelles de Dean le dévisagent au moment où son tee-shirt finit par tomber terre, là où ça ne sera pas mouillé.

Et son empressement à faire de même, et continuer encore pour les autres vêtements. Dean ne sait pas comment il fait pour se retenir de sauter sur ces lèvres délicieusement appétissantes... Depuis la récréation de ce matin, il ne pense qu'à ça. Malgré quatre jours et quatre nuits ensemble. Il y a Castiel. Tout le temps. Dans sa peau et dans sa tête.

Ils finissent de se déshabiller sans s'être encore vraiment touchés. Ça rajoute un certain piment, une envie plus violente. Ça ne tient plus de la pulsion à ce niveau, le mot est trop faible. Sous l'eau chaude qui coule sur eux, Castiel reste contre le mur froid. Et reste totalement fixé au fond des yeux de Dean. Jusqu'au moment où celui-ci s'approche de lui et l'attrape par les hanches pour le ramener vers lui et sous l'eau... Pour s'embrasser. Bisous mouillés. Enfin plutôt baisers que bisous à ce stade là... Vu la langueur qu'y met Dean alors que Castiel pose sa main sur sa joue.

Castiel se laisse aller, petite poupée de chiffon dans les mains de Dean. Ses bras crochent le cou de son amoureux. Ils se bercent, s'apaisent. Se retrouvent. Oh oui. Le contact visuel, ça va bien. Mais se retrouver si proches…

« Tu m'as manqué., murmure Dean.

- Toi aussi… Tu m'as manqué. C'est stupide mais pourtant…

- Pourquoi stupide ?

- On a dormi toutes les nuits ensemble. Et juste quelques heures séparés…

- Chttt... Parle moins fort... » murmure Dean.

Il pose son index sur la bouche de Castiel, qui sourit. Lui il ne trouve pas ça stupide. Il pense que c'est normal. Qu'il n'y a pas de raisonnable. Il y a juste cette envie, profonde et constante, d'être près de lui.

Castiel embrasse le doigt, les yeux taquins. Puis donne un coup de langue dessus. Là. Il obtient un petit sourire de Dean en réponse. Et sent le doigt glisser jusque dans son cou, là où ça fait un peu des chatouilles. Castiel se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire mais l'arrête comme il peut. Trop horrible de se retenir de rire ! Alors il se colle à Dean pour le faire arrêter. Et ceci est un très bon moyen. Car Dean a les bras et les mains tout dévoués à faire un câlin à Castiel. À le serrer, à s'emparer de lui tout entier. Il n'existe plus rien. Juste ce vide rassurant autour d'eux. Castiel l'aime. Infiniment.

« Tu sais que j'ai encore envie Bo ?

- De quoi ? fait naïvement ce dernier. `

Castiel rougit et se met à se tortiller. Tout minaudant d'une fausse innocence.

- À ton avis...

- Oh... Dean se mord la lèvre et prend un teint plus rosée. Et c'est pas à cause de l'eau chaude.

- Mais pas maintenant hun ! Enfin.. Déjà que j'ai la trouille ici... Ce soir. » chuchote son amoureux en épousant les courbes de son dos.

Dean se contente de hocher la tête et se coller encore plus à Castiel, imperceptiblement. Creuser le dos, que Castiel passe ses doigts sur ses omoplates. Il peut même bien partir à la recherche de grains de beauté s'il veut... Castiel le fait sans même réfléchir. Il peut encore sentir la peau de Dean, juste un tout petit peu... L'eau chaude a bien nettoyé la sueur... Mais pour Castiel c'est toujours aussi intense. Presque la même odeur que quand ils sont au lit à... Mmh. Il attrape le savon pour se nettoyer. En même temps il murmure tous les mots d'amour, toute la vie qui l'habite à cet instant. Dans des caresses tendres au travers de la mousse épaisse. Dean en redevient timide. Il a beau essayé de faire taire Castiel, son amoureux continue. Alors Dean se cache, se tasse. Confesse qu'il n'a pas envie de sortir d'ici. Juste ça comme mots. Sinon ses mains font le travail d'expression sur tout le corps de Castiel. Castiel dit la même chose. C'est bien trop beau ici. Le silence de leur amour. Qui hurle juste dans leur corps.

« Je sors le premier ?

- Reste..., murmure Dean en le tenant fort.

- On peut pas rester indéfiniment ici Amour...

- Mais Dean hoche la tête. Positivement. Si. Il veut.

- On se retrouve dans ta chambre cette nuit...

- Tu vas me manquer... J'ai trop envie., dit Dean en caressant son visage.

- Moi aussi… Il faut que je te montre quelque chose ce soir. Tu veux bien ?

- Si tu veux..

Malgré tout, Dean ne le lâche pas.

- Dean… Laisse-moi partir, je reviendrai plus vite. Hun ?

Castiel sourit et embrasse son menton.

- Tu vas me manquer j'te dis. Dean se résigne à le lâcher, doucement. Il frissonne de ne plus avoir le corps de Castiel tout contre le sien.

- Une heure. Et encore, si on mange ensemble… Même pas. Allez. »

Le petit brun s'extirpe de ses bras adorateur et s'essuie rapidement sous ses yeux dandinant un peu des fesses exprès. Dean sourit un peu, le rouge lui pique même les joues. Alors il se détourne de cette vision tentatrice pour finir de se rincer et attendre un peu que Castiel sorte, que ça ne fasse pas suspect. Castiel enfile à nouveau ses vêtements et sort de la cabine en envoyant un baiser à son amoureux. Voilà.

Il rejoint vite fait sa chambre. Range ses affaires de toilettes, met sa serviette à sécher. Puis il ressort pour aller voir Colin qui papote avec un autre garçon de l'internat. Rien de mieux pour brouiller les pistes. Dean a tout le loisir de sortir tranquillement.

Lui-même rejoint Aymeric et décide de passer la soirée avec lui avant d'aller manger. Brouiller les pistes.

Jusqu'au bout.

Même si le manque tue.

« Tiens regarde ! J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque., fait Castiel en grimpant à cheval sur Dean qui s'est installé sur le lit.

- C'est quoi ? »

Dean attrape le livre et lit dessus « Magie blanche ». Dean ne se moque pour ainsi dire jamais de Castiel. Il a trop de respect pour lui. Beaucoup trop. Alors avant de juger, il attend ce que son amoureux a à lui dire.

« C'est le seul truc sérieux que j'ai trouvé. J'ai fait de recherche. Et là-dedans y'a des trucs qui marchent. Je te promets ! Et c'est pour voir si on est bien des Âmes sœurs.

- Pardon ? »

Dean relève le visage vers lui. Surpris, ça il l'est. Castiel perd son sourire. Bah mince… Il semblerait que Dean ne pense pas comme lui pour une fois.

« Euh… Tu… Enfin, je me suis quasi toujours dit qu'on était des Âmes sœurs… Pas toi ?

- Ha si... Enfin... J'ai jamais cherché à mettre de mots dessus. C'est toi... Et moi., souffle Dean, à demi-mots.

- Justement moi ça me travaille depuis super longtemps… Presque depuis qu'on se connaît, ce… Ce truc entre nous, c'est étrange, mais c'est si bien. Enfin, tu sais quand on est ensemble, ce sentiment d'être entier, tu le sens aussi ?

Dean hoche juste la tête et passe ses doigts sur la joue de Castiel. Qui frissonne fort.

- J'ai essayé un des trucs du livre. Ça marche. C'est super bizarre, j'y crois pas à ce genre de trucs. Comme beaucoup de gens. Mais ça fonctionne. Regarde., il sort de sa poche une médaille de baptême. C'est la tienne non ?

Dean écarquille les yeux et l'examine.

- Euh... Ouais... Je l'ai perdue y'a deux ans., murmure-t-il.

- Ha ? C'est vrai ?, s'étonne Castiel. Je pensais que c'était juste à toi, enfin que… Je sais même pas comment ça a fonctionné, enfin c'est le but. Mais comme il y avait ton nom dessus… Donc tu vois, ça marche !

- Mais t'as fait quoi pour l'avoir ? fait Dean, très intéressé.

- Il fallait que je pense à toi tout en lisant un truc, et c'était dans ma poche. »

Après avoir examiné la médaille, Dean se penche un peu. Il passe ses mains autour du cou de Castiel, avec la chaîne. Il clenche la fermeture et regarde le petit médaillon briller sur le torse pale se son autre. Un petit sourire fier aux lèvres. Castiel regarde aussi la médaille en argent à son cou. Un peu de Dean sur lui, pour lui.

« Merci… Mais tu devrais la garder, montrer à ta mère que tu l'as pas perdue, non ?

- Elle va trouver ça bizarre que je l'ai retrouvée, c'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Castiel rit et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

- Ha oui en plus t'es pas très soigneux… Je vous félicite pas monsieur Winchester, c'est pas bien.

- J'ai toi pour tout retrouver maintenant.

- Et si c'était moi que tu perdais ?, murmure t-il.

- Impossible., fait Dean, catégorique. Presque dur.

- Tant mieux alors. »

Castiel le regarde et ouvre sa chemise de pyjama. Dean attrape une de ses mains et se met à embrasser le bout des doigts. Sans regarder leur propriétaire. Leur attention à tout deux est fixée sur les doigts. Et Castiel aime le regarder faire, avec application, douceur. Son cœur tape si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il a l'impression que Dean pourrait l'entendre.

« Castiel..., souffle Dean, timide.

- Oui… ?

De sa main libre Castiel caresse les petits cheveux de sa nuque.

- Je meurs vraiment d'envie... Ça me ressemble pas mais pfff..., soupire-t-il.

Castiel a chaud, chaud de l'entendre dire ça.

- Ça se contrôle pas le désir…

- Avant... Quand y'avait pas toi... Si., avoue Dean.

- Alors je suis… Content, si on peut dire… De t'empêcher de te contrôler. C'est bien trop bon… De se retrouver à la merci d'une pulsion… De l'autre… »

Castiel retire complètement son haut, un peu tremblant. Dean éteint sa lampe de chevet et fait un petit « Chut ». Ça y est, ils se retrouvent dans le secret. Alors la discrétion est de mise. Et c'est un peu raté quand en bougeant rapidement pour prendre Castiel dans ses bras, Dean fait tomber le lourd livre de magie blanche par terre.

Sauf que Castiel lui s'en fout complètement du livre. C'est pas un bruit suspect. N'importe qui peut faire tomber son livre. Mais le soupir lourd qu'il pousse, un peu plus suspect ça… Surtout avec ses bras autour du cou de Dean, son torse collé au sien, et le baiser qu'ils échangent avec ardeur. Le baiser de Dean descend progressivement vers le torse de Castiel. Enfin juste dans le creux, en haut, entre les deux tétons. Là où la médaille de baptême repose. Et si Dean n'a jamais été tellement pratiquant, cette fois, c'est différent. Il adore autant la médaille que le corps de Castiel, à coups de baisers mais aussi de caresses sur ses flancs nus.

Castiel soupire comme il peut. Son corps entre les mains de Dean c'est comme s'abandonner, oublier comment il est fait pour être juste redessiné par ses doigts si doux.

Dean va chercher une main de Castiel. Il entrelace leurs doigts, les fait se caresser, lentement... Les amenant progressivement plus bas. Pour leur faire toucher l'excitation si forte, si ardente qui anime Dean depuis que Castiel a débarqué dans la pièce.

« Ha oui quand même…, sourit légèrement Castiel .

- J'sais pas c'qui m'prend..., halète Dean, captivé par les lèvres de Castiel qu'il devine dans l'obscurité.

- Je sais pas non plus, mais ça me plaît bien… »

Alors qu'il était cambré, Dean se laisse tomber en arrière dans ses oreillers. Offert. Mort de désir. Castiel le regarde, l'admire dans les draps défaits. Dean est beau et désirable. Le plaisir sera là ce soir. Comme toutes les autres nuits… Comme tout le reste du temps.

Et pour une fois, c'est Dean qui parle. Et qui répète :

« J'ai envie de toi... »

Le petit brun en a mal au ventre. La voix dure et rauque de Dean semble presque douce à ses oreilles. Rien n'est plus beau et désirable à cet instant que cet aveu de désir non dissimulé. Dean lui offre tout ça sur un plateau d'argent.

Dean n'en peut même tellement plus qu'il glisse sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama. Ses yeux essayent de rester accrochés à ceux de Castiel mais sous le plaisir qui l'envahit quand il se caresse, ses yeux se détournent... Glissent sous les paupières empruntes de désir. N'en reste qu'un Dean pantelant. Castiel tremble devant le spectacle que lui offre Dean. Il beau... À en mourir, à avoir son cœur qui lâcherait sur le champ. Sa main à lui va superposer , envelopper celle de Dean au travers du tissus... Le forçant à ralentir...

« Doucement...

- Mmmh... »

Dean est totalement frustré mais aussi excité de sentir la main de Castiel ici... Même si c'est par dessus son pyjama, il aime bien. Il découvre que ça fait frotter, comme avec ses draps quand il fait ça seul dans son lit.

« Dean... J'ai envie qu'on fasse autre chose..., murmure Castiel en poussant la main à le caresser avec intensité. Ce qui lui fait perdre les pédales.

- Han... Quoi ? fait-il d'une voix rauque sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Je sais pas... Mais j'ai envie... Besoin... Même si j'ai peur de crier...

Dean retire sa main de son pantalon de pyjama. Il est tout rouge et haletant.

- Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demande Dean, presque totalement ignorant sur le sujet.

- J'sais pas... Castiel se couche contre lui, grignotant ses lèvres meurtries. Dean beau à en crever.

- T'aimes pas quand... Quand on se... Caresse ? souffle son amoureux.

- Si amour... Mais... Je suis un peu... Frustré.

- Ha... » Dean panique légèrement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire avec un autre garçon ? Surtout qu'il se rappelle du souvenir cuisant à la Duis... Quand il a voulu essayer quelque chose de nouveau...

Castiel s'en souvient parfaitement, il sait le malaise de son amoureux qui panique. Leurs connaissances devant le sexe sont inégales, et malgré l'expérience de Castiel, ce n'est pas si évident. Et il y a eu l'incident à la rentrée...

« Est-ce que tu... Me laisserais faire... Essayer. Mais... Me force pas... , murmure Castiel.

- De quoi Cas' ? fait Dean à l'ouest.

- Dean... » soupire-t-il.

Celui-ci tourne la tête vers Castiel qui se mordille les lèvres. Et Dean comprend que tout vient de ces lèvres là, que tout le secret de ce que lui propose Castiel vient de cette bouche boudeuse. Alors cette bouche, Dean l'embrasse, l'embrase. Avant d'y souffler :

« Et moi ? Si je te le fais ? Comme... La Duis...

- Dean... Oui... Comme ça alors... Je sais pas si moi j'y arriverais... »

Dean le fait taire en l'embrassant avant de le retourner sous lui, allongé, enfoncé dans le matelas qu'il a préalablement chauffé... Castiel soupire de plaisir et d'appréhension. Avec Dean il ne sait pas ce que ça peut donner... Mais il imagine que ça va être... Ouhh... Surtout quand les grandes mains de Dean s'amusent à le déshabiller, vite, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, de peur que ça le fasse s'arrêter. Castiel se retrouve alors nu en moins de deux. Ça le fait sourire, enfin plutôt grimacer. Parce qu'avec la violence dont il a envie de lui... Il va lui faire du bien, encore plus. Dean et sa bouche vierge de presque tout... Maintenant qu'il maîtrise les baisers... Ça...

« Tu me diras si j'fais mal ? murmure Dean, en regardant son sexe...

- Amour... Fais le avec envie c'est tout... Ça peut être que bien... »

Alors Dean arrête d'hésiter. Parce que déjà, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Et ensuite, parce qu'il en a envie. Vraiment. Qu'il veut oublier l'incident de vendredi matin et aller au bout cette fois. Au bout. C'est là où il pose sa bouche en premier. Au bout du sexe de Castiel. Qu'il embrasse, haletant. Mon Dieu... Il fait ça... Ça... À un homme... Un garçon... Castiel inspire très fort puis bloque sa respiration. Sinon... Il va gémir... Et il faut pas maintenant. Non... On va les entendre. Pourtant cette bouche chaude et tremblante qui le touche aussi intimement... Dean le fait. Parce que Castiel a voulu plus. Et que cette fois, c'était d'un commun accord entre les deux jeunes hommes que la bouche de Dean devait s'amouracher du sexe de Castiel. Lui faire l'amour, un peu, déjà. Toucher du bout des doigts la sensation peut-être. Car Dean n'en est pas dégoûté de la sensation. Il aime bien même, confirmant ainsi que tout ce qui vient, appartient, est à Castiel, il aime. Alors il apprend à adorer le bout du sexe, sans oser aller forcément trop loin. Compensant avec quelques caresses. Et le tout en fermant les yeux. Castiel halète comme s'il allait faire un malaise. La douleur de plaisir qui lui transcende le corps est sublime. Une pointe fantasmée qui s'enfonce en lui. Plaisir qui rentre partout... Comme la chaleur et la douceur. Plein de langueur aussi à cause de la langueur de Dean.

« Tu fais ça... C'est hann... »

Dean sourit. Il décide de continuer sa progression. Visiblement c'est ça qu'aime Castiel et puis c'est ce qu'il a vu dans quelques rares images pornographiques. Mais comme il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour... Alors qu'il enfonce un peu plus le sexe de Castiel, il s'en étouffe. Il est obligé d'arrêter et tousse, aussi silencieusement que possible.

« Doucement... Avale ta salive... Va doucement c'est pas le problème. Je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal.

- J'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite., confesse Dean. Castiel se redresse un peu et baise ses lèvres douces.

- Moi aussi... Dean pose sa main sur la joue de Castiel.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui beaucoup... Pour le moment je suis juste mort de chaud, et trempé..., sourit Castiel.

- Je continue alors ? rougit Dean.

- Oh oui, oui… S'il te plaît… Tu sais tu… Tu peux toucher plus bas, et puis… Lécher… Enfin…, rougit Castiel.

- Je vais essayer., frissonne Dean.

- Fais comme tu peux mon amour… Mais te fais pas de mal, je t'en voudrais pas si tu me fais mal… D'accord. ? »

La bouche de Dean redescend. Elle traîne entre deux tétons, sur le nombril puis juste au bas ventre. Il y dépose des petits baisers qui se poursuivent à la base du sexe de Castiel. Il pose même le bout des doigts dessus, et sur ses bourses... Il découvre encore Dean, finalement, il n'avait pas fait le tour à la Duis. Alors il continue. Et y prend un sacré plaisir. Donner du plaisir à Castiel, c'est se satisfaire lui-même.

Castiel attrape un bout de drap pour mordre dedans, ne pas non plus mordre sa main, ou ses lèvres. Pas assez. Il doit se défouler sur quelque chose… Parce que la bouche innocente de Dean fait des siennes, elle devient aventurière. Et ses doigts taquins caressent et chatouillent. Son corps cambre, et même que Castiel tient d'une main le drap qu'il mord, et l'autre se crispe au rebord du lit, il en arrache même le drap housse…

Dean se demande même comment le dos de Castiel ne rencontre pas le point de rupture tellement il s'arque vers le ciel... Oui, Dean a enfin réussi à ouvrir les yeux dans le noir pour déceler les formes, les mouvements qu'effectue Castiel pour exprimer son désir. Ça n'encourage que plus Dean à continuer. Lui faire du bien. Avec sa bouche maintenant vorace.

« Ahhnn… Ouii… »

Castiel gémit au travers du tissu mouillé de salive. Mais c'est bien trop délectable. Le plaisir monte en lui violement. Il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps vu comme c'est partit. Et surtout aux vues des envies de Dean qui s'acharne sur sa peau et son intimité. Castiel est parfaitement comblé par son homme. Son homme... Dans une vague de plaisir, Castiel pense que c'est magnifique. Son homme. Son garçon. Son demi frère. Sa moitié d'âme. Tout. Tout est Dean.

Il prend le visage de ce dernier entre ses mains après avoir fait souffrir le martyr aux draps. Qu'il mort quand Dean le lâche de sa bouche, frustration , privation. Juste la voix de Dean qui avoue :

« J'ai soif attends...

Castiel est surpris sur le coup et finit par rire.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours !

Dean s'approche de sa bouche, prédateur, presque sérieux.

- Ça me donne soif de... Te sucer., murmure-t-il.

Castiel tremble un peu à ces mots.

- Tu as encore à appendre tsss... »

Dean ouvre le bouche, outré. Il attrape la bouteille d'eau auprès de son lit et boit une longue gorgée. Maintenant, il peut recommencer...

« J'aurais même pas pensé à boire moi... Vilain... » murmure Castiel en se réinstallant bien.

Dean ne dit rien. Il a gardé un tout petit peu d'eau dans sa bouche, qu'il a faite chauffer... Et qui facilite le coulissement du membre dur entre ses lèvres... Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement... Avant de se mordre la lèvre. L'eau coule sur sa verge, puis son ventre et entre ses jambes... Un peu. Mais juste assez pour lui donner un plaisir fou.

« J'vais... Deaaan... »

À cet instant, Dean panique légèrement. Castiel va jouir mais... Meme s'il a soif... Pas ça, pas encore enfin... Alors il retire sa bouche et n'ose plus rien faire. Castiel halète... Puis lève la tête, complètement sonné...

« Mais...

- Je... Je continue ? demande Dean, hésitant.

- Si tu veux seulement... »

Dean prend sa respiration. Il va essayer... Il va réussir même... En posant sa bouche à la base de son sexe. Il la fait coulisser sur le côté, lentement, comme une caresse. Alors que ses longs doigts s'activent sur le bout, là où il sait que c'est sensible. Castiel doit se reconcentrer un peu... Parce que à force d'arrêter comme ça c'est que ça le frustre et lui change les idées... En plus il ressent la peur en fond de Dean et ça ne l'aide pas. Comme tiraillé entre son cœur puis la bouche adoratrice...

Finalement le plaisir recommence à monter très fort... Tellement... Dean affirme le travail de sa bouche, ose lécher le bout car Castiel ne vient pas encore... Il comme un chaton, il lape, il ose, doucement.. Il n'en revient pas d'ailleurs de tout ce qu'il ose avec Castiel. Ses doigts le caressent avec de plus en plus d'intensité, essaye de trouver de nouveaux points érogènes à stimuler... Castiel cambre à nouveau... Fort... Et ho putain cette langue... Cette bouche... Et l'intérieur de son ventre, et son dos... Les Fourmies dans les jambes.

« J'vais... Dean... Ahhnn ! »

Dean a juste le temps de retirer sa bouche qu'il sent sur ses doigts le sperme chaud de Castiel... Quelle foutue sensation d 'ailleurs... Il s'en sert pour coulisser ses doigts sur le membre encore brûlant et palpitant de Castiel.

« Chut... Doucement. » murmure-t-il à son tour.

Mais Castiel ne peut l'écouter, ni même se contrôler. Son orgasme est long et si puissant... Il en gémit profondément mais bas, gravement... Ce soulagement si bon. La chaleur qui est brassée en lui... Dean est obligé de venir de coller à lui pour l'embrasser, le faire taire. Il a compris qu'il fallait arrêter de caresser Castiel sinon, il ne s'arrêterait jamais de gémir. Il s'occupe juste de son visage, qu'il tient entre ses mains... Humides.

Et l'amener... En bas, dans les profondeurs, à l'intérieur de son pyjama humide. Castiel sourit, coquin. Bien que encore dans les vapes. Sa main va entourer le sexe dur de son amant amoureux. Qu'il commence à caresser sans attendre, même s'il tremble encore un peu. Il y va fort, avec intensité. Pour faire trembler aussi Dean, il n'a pas à être le seul à être dans cet état. Dean s'affaisse sur lui, d'un poids sensuel et lourd. Chaud. Excité. Il prend le cou comme niche, s'y cache pour gémir et haleter. Dean ne fait plus rien depuis que Castiel et lui sont... Réunis.

Des moitiés réunies.

Il ose attendre que Castiel fasse.

Et ça fait si longtemps. Castiel le sent bien ça. Ça se sent sur sa peau... Jamais la journée il ne devine à son odeur qu'il ait fait... Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est juste son désir. Oh oui ça c'est à longueur de journée. Tous les deux sont mus par leurs hormones d'ado, mais aussi par quelque chose de plus fort. Y'a pas photo... Ça, avec Daphné, ça existait pas. Il va plus doucement tout en restant dans une caresse intense. Ça c'est facile à faire car il sent la peau fine rouler sous ses doigts, le prépuce un peu plus... Mais Dean est tellement bandé que c'est à peine oui... Il boit son plaisir à sa bouche... Divin. Il sent comment Dean essaye de se retenir, crochant ses ongles dans sa peau ou bien sur les draps... Pauvres draps d'ailleurs, bien mis à mal ce soir. Entre Castiel qui a défait le lit et Dean qui y créé des accrocs... Comme si ça se contrôlait. N'importe quoi.

Dean se redresse un peu, cambre d'avantage, n'arrive pas à rester en place tellement ce que lui fait Castiel créé en lui des fourmillements de plaisir. Castiel suit les mouvements de son corps, le fait venir à lui. Qu'il vienne oui. Dans un coup cambré, dans un coup de reins. Un frisson qui le secoue... Et les lèvres contre les siennes, maladroites et pourtant avides. Castiel veut le faire jouir, là dans son pyjama... Qu'il salisse tout comme lui a sali les mains de son homme.

« Oh... »

Juste un « oh ». À peine formé avec la bouche. La tête vers le haut, cherchant l'air alors qu'une de ses mains batifole da ns l'air. Il jouit. Profondément, sans plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la force de l'orgasme qui le prend. Voilà pourquoi Dean a arrêté de faire ça tout seul... Parce que ce que lui offre Castiel est cent fois plus fort. Tout parait si fade sans lui, sans sa fantaisie. Oui. Meme le sexe. Surtout le sexe en fait... Dean découvre à quel point à deux, c'est merveilleux.

Castiel le regarde, non le boit des yeux. Lui son eau nécessaire à la vie. Personne d'autre. Dean sublime dans l'orgasme. Tout doucement il ralentit ses caresses, puis retire sa main qu'il va lécher. Dean s'affale sur lui. Plus aucune tension dans son corps. Juste un soulagement si énorme qu'il en devie nt indécent. Si bien qu'il ne réalise pas quand il souffle :

« Merci...

Castiel rit un peu de son amoureux.

- On dit pas merci tsss...

- Ha bon ? C'est pas bien ?

- Ton plaisir c'est le mien, et c'est normal ce qu'on fait… C'est pas comme un service.

- Mmmh. »

Dean ponctue son couinement d'un baiser, puis rabat le drap sur eux. En dessous, il caresse le corps de Castiel, nu. Ils sont bien à l'abri de tout. Des autres et du monde. Confiance uniquement en eux. Castiel aime les caresses si douces et surtout chaude…

Il aime aussi le bâillement contre sa peau, de son amoureux, qui avoue dans ses soupirs qu'il ne veut pas passer une nuit loin de lui demain.

« Alors je reste. Cette nuit. Et pour toujours. »

_A suivre..._


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou!

Bon comme j'ai une harceleuse qui a bien raison de le faire (^^), je poste enfin la suite ! Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes documents, c'est vachement moins casse pieds.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : **

Castiel s'ennuie. Il n'aime pas les cours aujourd'hui. C'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça. Dean est loin. Trop loin de lui. Alors il soupire, tripote la médaille à son cou. Pour essayer d'être près de lui d'une manière ou une autre. Dean. Dont il a caché le nom gravé sur la médaille, en retournant le côté gravé contre sa peau, contre son cœur. Des fois il appuie dessus, et s'amuse à croire qu'il a Dean dans la peau. Au sens propre. Mais au sens figuré, c'est encore tellement plus vrai, plus proche de la réalité...

Rien n'est plus vrai que ça. À côté de lui, Yves note le cours sans réfléchir. Ils sont fatigués. Les fins de journées sont dures. Castiel attend Dean comme on attend le moment de la délivrance. Rien ne trouve grâce à ses yeux. Tout est vide, rien n'a de goût. Il se rend de plus en plus compte que la vie sans lui ne vaut rien, et la force avec laquelle il l'aime. Sa moitié d'âme est en fait son tout. Son eau nécessaire à la vie… Il y repense... La première fois que cette idée lui a effleuré l'esprit était juste hier soir au lit. Mais cette image prend une place cruelle, une importance démesurée...

Ce soir, pour ne pas dormir complètement seul, Castiel ira dans la chambre de Dean. Il s'enveloppera des draps, de leurs odeurs, de son odeur... Juste lui… Lui. Et personne d'autre. Car qui pourrait comprendre ce besoin viscéral d'un autre toujours près de soi ?

Se cacher, le secret restera sûrement leur meilleur ami. Qui comprendrait. Les comprendrait ? Impossible et impensable. Les mains froides, le cœur froid.. Ça personne ne sait ce que ça fait d'être à ce point en manque d'une personne. Castiel comprend d'un coup l'expression « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé ». Et là il voit à quel point ça peut être vrai et surtout cruellement violent. C'est démesuré. Il s'agit d'une journée et d'une nuit. Et il le retrouvera. Combien ne se retrouvent pas ? Ou combien doivent attendre plus d'une fatidique journée et d'une fatidique nuit ? Alors Castiel prend son mal en patience et écoute le cours d'histoire avec attention. Pour ne pas penser. On s'oublie, on s'enlise sous le travail et on recommence à vivre.

Du moins, on essaye.

Castiel a pris l'oreiller de Dean. Il a échangé pendant la nuit, pour garder celui de Dean dans la journée. Enfin le soir plutôt, ce moment où il est tout seul, entre le repas et l'étude, ou quand il doit attendre de pouvoir aller se glisser et réfugier sous les draps de son amoureux.

Alors le nez dans l'oreiller, il peut dessiner tranquillement. Il commence un dessin très détaillé de Dean. Oui pour le remplacer. On fait ce qu'on peut.

Il a envie de le dessiner tel qu'il l'a découvert à la Duis. Allongé sur le ventre, dans son caleçon gris délavé et détendu sur ses fesses parfaites. Il en sourit d'ailleurs. Et c'est difficile de rendre compte par le dessin de toutes les détails, chaque tache de rousseur sur son nom, ses lèvres pleines et divines…

Trêve de rêverie, il veut continuer son beau dessin. Beau uniquement parce que représentant le corps de son sublime (ne mâchons pas les mots) amoureux.

Son occupation lui plaît et lui fait du bien, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? De plus, il peut très bien cacher le dessin en ouvrant le carnet sur une autre page d'un dessin en cours. Qui pourrait l'empêcher de recréer sur le papier un paysage de montagne ? Surtout ici !

Alors bon, il peut se concentrer sur ça. Au moins le temps passe jusqu'à l'heure où il le retrouvera.

Quelqu'un tape à sa porte et Castiel hésite franchement à ouvrir. C'est le bordel dans sa chambre et il a envie que ça reste comme ça, avec le livre de Magie Blanche ouvert sur son bureau pff... Il se décide quand même à se lever. Castiel ferme son carnet, le planque sous l'oreiller de Dean. Le livre de Magie Blanche, il le ferme et le cache grâce à sa longue écharpe grise. Il peut enfin ouvrir. Ce n'est qu'un surveillant. Pfff. Mais ce surveillant lui apporte quelque chose.

« Tiens Novak, une lettre pour toi. Une lettre de ta chérie sûrement ! » devine-t-il en avisant l'écriture féminine.

Daphné. Putain. Daphné.

Castiel fait un faux grand sourire de joie. Il remercie le surveillant et referme la porte pour aller s'installer à son bureau. Ça a servi tiens de s'amuser à ranger aussi vite pour rien… Mais pour le moment c'est pas vraiment ce qui l'inquiète, c'est le retour de Daphné. Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas en rester là, après la façon dont il l'a quittée, c'était tellement brutal. Il s'attend à une lettre de regrets, ou d'injures, ou alors qu'elle lui demande des explications… La curiosité mal placée des fois…

Mais non. Ce qu'il lit à travers ses mots, c'est toute son incompréhension et tout son désarroi. Si elle demande « Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Nous fais-tu ça ? », il n'y a aucune curiosité mal placée... Castiel connaît trop bien Daphné. Si bien qu'il la voit pleurer sur son bureau alors qu'elle rédige cette lettre. Les yeux embués expliquent l'écriture tordue, pas droite alors que d'ordinaire Daphné est si scolaire...

Ça lui fait mal au cœur. Parce qu'il ne peut rien pour lutter contre la douleur de Daphné, parce que… À côté de Dean il pourrait oublier tous les autres. Rien n'est important. Mais il faut garder une présence sociale quand même. Alors il ne peut pas rayer Daphné du jour au lendemain comme ça en un claquement de doigts. Ni les autres.

Mais là… Il est vraiment désarmé par elle, et ne sait plus quoi dire ou faire. Lui répondre déjà, ça serait une bonne chose. Et puis il pourrait profiter que Dean n'est pas là... Comme ça Dean ne le saura pas et ne sera peut-être pas jaloux. Peut-être. Car Castiel est persuadé que sa moitié d'âme peut tout savoir sur lui, sans parler, sans demander, sans vraiment savoir... C'est juste comme une certitude sur son autre.

Alors dans un élan de courage il prend une feuille à carreaux et un stylo et commence sa lettre réponse. Il sera moins violent que dans celle qu'il a commencée à faire la dernière fois, c'était vraiment trop abrupt.

Par moment il s'arrête, pense à Dean… Il essaye de l'appeler en pensée. De chercher du courage en pensant qu'il l'entends.

Il croit que c'est peine perdue. Il pense qu'il faut encore une des mini-formules qu'il a trouvée dans le livre de magie blanche. Mais le petit brun se trompe. Un peu.

Dean est à table et a l'impression qu'on l'appelle. Il se retourne, plusieurs fois, croyant entendre son nom. Mais rien. Ce qui le perturbe d'autant plus, c'est que cette voix ressemble à celle de Castiel... Il soupire. Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Dean se dit que demain après-midi, il ne va pas lâcher sa moitié d'âme. Pas d'une semelle...

La nuit est froide. Longue. C'est autre chose que de savoir qu'il peut le rejoindre s'il a envie et attendre sans bruit. Là il n'y a rien à attendre. Si juste demain….

Mais c'est interminable.

Castiel rêve de sa moitié.

De sa moitié d'âme. Dean nu dans l'herbe après que tous les deux se soient baignés dans le lac de la Duis... Castiel a une sensation de chaleur immense, comme un été indien, doux et long, que rien au monde n'arrêterait. Il faudra qu'il le raconte à Dean ce rêve. Qu'il lui fasse part de ce qu'il a ressenti en le vivant presque. Il a hâte. Plus que ça. Il n'arrive même pas à se rendormir. Castiel s'enroule dans les draps et regarde au sol. Quelque chose l'intrigue. Une feuille pliée en deux couverte d'encre... Il l'attrape et la déplie. Il découvre l'écriture de Dean qui s'étale, sur des lignes et des lignes...

« _Castiel, tu me manques. Castiel, tu me manques. Castiel, tu me manques. Castiel..._ » ad libitum.

Il en a le cœur qui bat fragilement. Les doigts un peu tremblants. Le manque est si vivace. Et violent entre eux. Pour le rejoindre dans ce sens, Cas' la fait la même chose. Quitte à se tacher les doigts d'encre noire. Et il se rendort sur sa feuille... Demain... Demain.

Le car des sportifs arrivent aux alentours de 13 heures. Victorieux de trois matchs, les basketteurs de Saint-Armand sont qualifiés au niveau régional. Donc plus de matchs jusqu'à Juin. Ça, Dean a eu le temps d'y penser dans le bus. Alors que tous ses collègues étaient contents de continuer à sécher des cours, Dean devait cacher sa déception. Heureusement qu'être impassible reste sa principale qualité.

Castiel lui fait semblant de se foutre du retour des sportifs du lycée. Il reste dehors cependant à lire en compagnie de Diane, Colin et Yves. Pas de lecture pour le plaisir, ça non. Pour les cours, et ensemble ils commencent à faire le commentaire de texte sur un des passages du livre. C'est toujours mieux à plusieurs. Même si ce n'est pas ce qui accapare le plus l'attention de Castiel.

Il sait qu'ils vont arriver, et passer par la cour. Qu'il va le voir. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Dean ne se précipite pas pour sortir, il était au fond du car. Alors en dernier il sort. En dernier, il pose un pied dans la cour. En dernier, il voit ce groupe de jeunes littéraires. Mais il est le premier et le seul à voir le regard de désespoir, d'amour, de braise du petit brun de ce groupe. Trop tard, on le tire par la manche pour aller au gymnase pour entreposer les trophées gagnés, puis dans le bureau du proviseur. Il s'en fout. Il s'en fout tellement...

Castiel le regarde partir une seconde, avant de se replonger dans son livre. Surtout masquer les apparences.

Et essayer de se raisonner. Il n'est parti que si peu de temps. Alors que ça lui semble l'éternité. Encore un peu, et il l'aura pour lui.

Il doit attendre que Dean et ses coéquipiers se fassent féliciter par le proviseur du lycée et les profs de sport. Puis ils sont libérés pour vaquer à leurs occupations et surtout, récupérer les cours qu'ils ont pu manquer ! Pour Dean, ceci est totalement accessoire...

Castiel lui a anticipé les choses, c'est qu'à force d'être ici il commence par connaître tous les coins du lycée et de l'internat. Alors quand il voit les élèves sortir du bureau du proviseur il passe devant eux, et devant Dean à qui il jette un petit regard, pour lui dire de le suivre. Et il avance dans un couloir, monte un escalier. C'est celui qui est entre le CDI et le foyer de l'internat. Encore un étage et il entend derrière lui les pas de Dean. Un étage où il est sûr de ne voir personne.

Dean l'a suivi. Les yeux fermés pour ainsi dire. Il le sent, il le sent dans sa peau... Dean veut Castiel contre lui et c'est ce qu'il fait dès qu'il peut... Il s'approche de Castiel qui s'est adossé contre un mur. Jusqu'à poser ses mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre du visage de Castiel. Il l'a pris au piège, à sa merci. Et Castiel est un otage plus que consentant. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de la taille de Dean et ses lèvres vont à le rencontre des siennes. Pas un mot. Pas un seul. Juste leurs souffles et les cœurs qui battent dans un même rythme.

Enfin... Dean lui passe ses mains sur le visage de Castiel, le caresse, puis le saisit. Le tient terriblement fort. Il le touche. Le retrouve. Se sent revivre.

« Castiel. » gémit-il.

L'appelé se sent trembler de la tête aux pieds d'entendre son nom dit de cette façon. Il sent des remontées de chaleur brûlante dans son corps, ça part du bas de son ventre, et remonte jusqu'à ses joues, ça le fait rougir de satisfaction, de plaisir, de tout… D'amour surtout. Comme si la vie bouillait en lui.

« Amour…

Dean appose encore une fois ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Plus lentement cette fois. Et de façon moins intense... Pour ne pas se perdre cette fois.

- Je... J'ai rêvé de toi, j't'entendais, j't'ai vu partout., explique Dean à tout va.

- Moi aussi… Tu peux pas imaginer. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter…

- Comme quoi Cas' ? murmure Dean à ses lèvres.

- Que j'ai rêvé de toi à la Duis. J'ai dormi dans ton lit, et... J'ai vu ton papier sous ton lit. J'ai eu une lettre de Daphné...

- Oula... Ça fait beaucoup oui.

Dean caresse du bout des doigts le visage tendre de Castiel.

- Tu restes avec moi hun ? Je veux plus que tu partes... Castiel embrasse ses lèvres en même temps.

- Techniquement je dois rattraper mes cours de maths… Et de français., soupire Dean.

- Moui techniquement... Mais moi je te garde.

- Honey., souffle Dean en le dévorant des yeux.

- Je te garde. À moi... Je te ferais tes cours de français même.

Dean sourit.

- Tu passeras l'oral à ma place ?

- J'aurais dû mal à me faire passer pour toi... Je suis pas assez beau !

- N'importe quoi...

- Beau et modeste ! Et têtu. Mon amour à moi est comme ça.

- Tu mérites vraiment que je te fasse taire., souffle Dean en approchant sa bouche.

- Je veux bien. »

Castiel ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. Les mains de Dean qui lui tiennent le visage l'amènent à celui de son amoureux... Avant de le lâcher brutalement. Des voix et des bruits de pas montent de l'escalier. Ils se regardent et ne font plus un bruit. Ne respirent plus. Ne bougent pas un doigt... Le son des pas résonne dans tout l'escalier... Pour finalement s'arrêter à l'étage en dessous et se conclure sur l'ouverture et fermeture de la porte du CDI. Ouf...

« Honey... On sort du lycée ? Ou tu dois rester avec Colin et tout ici ?

- Non on sort...

- On va où ? Dean prend les mains de Castiel et entrelace leurs doigts.

- Je sais pas trop... Mais j'ai envie d'aller manger un truc avec des fraises, de la chantilly et de la crème anglaise !

- D'accord. »

Dean acquiesce. Il dit amen à tout pour Castiel. Même pour ses envies étranges. Surtout pour elles en fait. Il lui dit de l'attendre, Dean veut aller poser son sac à l'internat. Mais visiblement, même pour un étage, Castiel n'est pas prêt à le lâcher. Castiel le suit jusque dans l'internant, sans trop le coller, parce qu'il y a des gens partout. Lui récupère son porte monnaie dans sa chambre ainsi que son carnet de dessins. Il a tant de choses à lui montrer.

Ils n'ont plus qu'à sortir du lycée. Et être un peu libre là dehors. Être discrets mais s'aimer quand même. Dean s'arrête dans la petite droguerie qui est dans la rue du lycée. C'est le début de la saison des fraises, elles sont un peu chères mais il s'en tape , Castiel en veut. Il en prend 500 grammes. Puis il se dirige vers le rayon frais et chercher la chantilly à la vanille d'Isigny-sur-Mer. Il trouve que c 'est la meilleure.

Après leurs petits achats ils trouvent un parc pas loin et vont s'installer dans un coin, derrière un arbre pour être au calme. Et Castiel commence à grignoter ses fraises en se mettant de la chantilly partout. Il suce ses doigts pleins de crème et de jus… Mais il s'en fout il peut bien rire un peu avec Dean en souriant, les lèvres toutes rougies à cause des fruits. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que Dean ne le laissera pas comme ça. Il lui vole de petits baisers fraisés... Pas plus. Des baisers timides, en plein air. Avant de s'allonger sur le dos et d'étirer ses muscles endoloris par deux jours de basket intenses. Ce qui revient d'ailleurs en même temps à l'esprit de Castiel.

« Alors le basket ? Je sais que vous avez gagné, mais après ?

- Rien de spécial...

Dean passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de frotter son visage.

- Vous avez dormi où ?

Dean sourit.

- Pas avec toi...

- Ça j'avais remarqué., se moque gentiment Castiel en embrassant sa joue.

- C'est tout ce qui importe. J'étais trop loin... Mais oui, j'ai dormi dans leur internat là-bas...

- D'accord. »

Castiel ne dit plus rien, et reste allongé près de Dean dans l'herbe. Ça dure un certain temps, parce qu'il profite juste de l'avoir là près de lui. Il garde juste leurs mains entrelacées cachées entre eux.

« J'ai hâte de rentrer pour faire le truc de magie…

- Tu veux essayer quoi Honey ?

Dean remonte sa main libre et va toucher la chaîne fine en argent dans le cou de Castiel.

- Voir si on est vraiment des Âmes sœurs j't'ai dit…

Castiel frissonne sous les doigts.

- Oui mais je te demande le rituel que tu veux nous faire faire...

- C'est un peu compliqué, faut attendre que ce soit la pleine lune, donc ce week-end, heureusement… Après il faut des objets… Une bougie rouge, une blanche, un ruban de soie rouge, des pétales de roses et le faire dans un bain avec du lait dedans… Faudrait qu'on vire les parents… »

Dean se retient de rire, de se moquer... Ça a l'air vraiment bizarre cette histoire franchement. Mais si Castiel veut... Enfin, ça n'empêche pas Dean d'être réaliste.

« Comment tu veux virer les parents de la maison ?

- Je sais pas. On pourrait les virer en week-end amoureux... Ils bossent peut-être toute la semaine et veulent nous voir mais bon...

- Ça fera suspect les deux fils qui se mettent d'accord pour organiser un week-end en amoureux...

- Ouais... Ou alors on fait comme si l'un d'entre nous était pas là ! Fais comme si tu étais parti en camping avec un de tes amis. Et je te cache. Comme ça pas de problème pour dormir ensemble, se retrouver dans la salle de bain ensemble...

- Mmmh trop de risques... Le matin et tout., souffle Dean.

- Pourquoi ? Je te garde dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Je te ramène à manger. Et au cas ou je te met sous mon lit !

Dean le regarde, les yeux brillants. Il retient son sourire. Castiel est vraiment prêt à tout on dirait...

- Sinon on attend d'être à la Duis, mais le mois prochain… Enfin si on peut, vu que ça sera pas forcement la pleine lune… Et y'a une baignoire, mais comme ya pas d'eau…

- Faut du lait tu m'as dit...

- Non mais pas toute la baignoire entière de lait. Je sais plus combien faut en mettre, mais il faut juste que l'eau soit opaque…

- Mon... Castiel..., soupire Dean, en le regardant au fond des yeux. Si les parents sortent vendredi ou samedi soir au ciné, on aura assez de temps ?

- Je pense oui… Mais il faut que ce soit samedi soir.

- D'accord... Alors on fera ça... Je vais appeler ma mère... Genre on veut s'excuser pour notre comportement au retour de la Duis.

Dean attrape une fraise et croque dedans.

- D'accord. C'est super. Et je sais que tu trouves ça ridicule ce truc de magie, mais ça coûte rien d'essayer. Ça m'amuse… »

Dean hausse les épaules puis se rallonge dans l'herbe et ferme les yeux. Il est crevé en fait... À n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit... Il espère que ce soir, Castiel ne lui demandera aucune performance, il en est bien incapable.

Castiel n'y pense même pas à ça pour le moment, il est juste bien trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé Dean. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Son amoureux.

Castiel est rentré avec Dean à l'internat. Dans sa chambre il a repris ses devoirs à faire, des leçons d'Histoire à réviser… Alors il fait des fiches. Pas très passionnant mais au moins ça lui demande pas trop de concentration.

Dean est sous la douche et là même pas envisageable d'aller avec lui vu le monde qu'il y a dans la salle d'eau. Donc oui, autant travailler. Castiel a laissé sa porte entrouverte pour voir quand son amoureux allait revenir. Mais c'est Colin qui rentre en premier, les joues rouges d'avoir pris l'air toute la journée.

« Ça va Cas' ? demande-t-il, légèrement abrupt.

Le petit brun sursaute en le voyant arriver comme ça. Ça change de Dean qu'il sent arriver à des kilomètres.

- Euh ouais… Toi ?

- Bah ouais, ouais, j'étais avec Diane et Yves, on pensait que tu serais venu avec nous mais tu t'es volatilisé dès que l'équipe de basket est rentrée.

- Ha oui merde j'avais oublié qu'on devait sortir je suis désolé…

- On s'est dit que tu voulais rester un peu avec ton demi frère et ses potes, pour changer. Enfin moi je sais que c'est pas le cas mais bon., Colin hausse les épaules.

- Bah ouais… Enfin oui voilà, c'est ça… J'étais plus avec vous là… Enfin j'avais besoin de le voir., murmure Castiel.

- Mmmh... Mais c'est dommage, on aurait bien aimé le voir nous aussi Dean, enfin on s'attendait à le voir quoi.

- J'avais pas spécialement envie de partager… »

Colin cache sa déception. Oui c'est juste pour le plaisir des yeux qu'il aurait aimé voir Dean. Il commence doucement à se résigner à l'idée que Castiel l'a eu, comme ça, sans forcer... Alors que lui, Dean n'a même pas idée qu'il existe.

Castiel soupire et n'aime pas le regard de Colin. C'est pas possible, c'est qu'il en deviendrait jaloux.

« Ecoute je sais que… Dean… Te…, il sous-entend le fait qu'il lui plaise. Mais ne… J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec lui, et pas vous… Enfin, je vous vois tous les jours en cours. Et pas lui…

- Ouais mais je trouve pas ça cool que vous teniez pas vos engagements, c'est tout... »

Dean sort de la salle de bains en racontant à Aymeric leurs exploits de basket. Ils rigolent, Aymeric se moquant un peu de la fausse modestie de Dean. Celui-ci s'arrête dans le couloir et regarde la porte de Castiel. Il sent qu'un truc ne va pas, vraiment pas...

« Aymeric, j'te retrouve en salle d'étude pour récupérer le cours de maths.

- Okay. À toute ! » lance son ami.

La serviette autour de la taille, Dean ouvre la porte de la chambre de Castiel et voit Colin, qui lui n'a pas l'ai très content...

Castiel lève les yeux vers son amoureux et rougit légèrement de le voir dans cette tenue. Beau à crever… Et une pointe de jalousie encore une fois en lui parce que Colin le regarde comme ça…

« C'était pas non plus un engagement important… Ça se reporte une journée comme ça., répond enfin Castiel.

- Y'a un problème ? demande Dean en regardant Colin d'un œil légèrement torve.

- C'est rien Dean.. J'ai juste oublié que je devais sortir avec Colin et les autres en ville cet aprem'.

- Ha... Okay. C'est pas grave, si ? insiste-t-il en regardant toujours Colin.

- Non c'est juste chiant. On devait sortir et puis bon…, soupire Colin en finissant par baisser les yeux, sinon c'est qu'il allait buguer.

- Okay. On le fera mercredi prochain. Tu peux me laisser avec Castiel s'il te plaît ?

- Euh… Ouais… Ouais… Ça ira. »

Colin soupire tout ce qu'il peut et se dirige vers la sortie de la chambre. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait lui tenir tête ?

Une fois qu'il a fermé la porte derrière lui, Dean va s'asseoir sur le bureau de Castiel.

« J'ai senti que... Ça allait pas., souffle-t-il.

- Oh… Ouais… Il m'en veut. Et puis, pff… Je deviens jaloux.

- Pourquoi jaloux ? fait Dean sans comprendre.

- Parce que tu l'intéresses… Je t'ai dit. Et j'ai pas envie qu'il te regarde quand t'es comme ça. Et puis il voulait que tu viennes avec nous…

- Ha...

Dean rougit et se gratte la nuque. Il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille s'habiller alors...

- Et… Reste pas sous mes yeux comme ça, j'ai envie de toi maintenant..

- T'es insupportable... » soupire Dean, souriant un peu.

Castiel fronce les sourcils, et tire la langue avant de retourner à sa fiche. Non mais ho… Dean s'amuse et laisse tomber la serviette le long de ses grandes jambes. Sans rien dire. Le petit brun tourne la tête au bruit mat et voit Dean nu dans sa chambre. Ses joues rougissent instantanément.

« Bah…

- Désolé... Je m'amuse juste un peu..., rougit Dean en récupérant la serviette.

- Oui mais maintenant j'ai encore… Plus… Plus… Envie…

- Bah tant pis.

Dean lui tire la langue, les yeux malicieux et s'enroule dans sa serviette.

- T'es pas malin. Allumeur ! »

Castiel attrape sa fiche et s'évente avec. Dean l'embrasse sur le front puis déguerpit enfin. Il apprend le désir avec Castiel. Il découvre, il essaye, il teste même ses propres limites avec tout ça. Allumeur... Allumer quelqu'un... Ça lui plaît. Il a aimé voir le désir et l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Castiel. La surprise aussi, peut-être... Dean sourit tout seul en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il revêt une tenue décente, s'apprêtant à rejoindre Aymeric pour faire des maths. Sauf qu'il sent une chaleur diffuse dans le bas de son ventre et regarde la porte de chambre de Castiel… Qui lui à l'intérieur, toujours à son bureau, se caresse une main dans le pantalon… Non mais là c'est qu'il a beaucoup trop chaud, et trop envie. Et hélas c'est vraiment pas le moment d'aller le chercher pour qu'ils se fassent du bien à deux… Alors il fait ça tout seul Castiel, la main crispée à son bureau et l'autre au contraire si douce... Douce... Et chaude aussi. Surtout quand il tremble en atteignant l'orgasme. Putain... C'est catastrophique. Vraiment. Surtout que Dean, dans la salle d'étude, n'a pas pu se concentrer les dix premières minutes de travail. Perturbé par une chose étrange. Bref... Travailler...

Foyer de l'internat, ce soir ils regardent _Top Gun_ à la télé. C'est un événement non mais, tout le monde en parle de ce film alors tout l'internat a soudoyé le surveillant pour qu'ils puissent regarder le film à la télé. Certes ils vont tous se coucher tard, mais mince hun ! Faut bien s'amuser un peu quand même.

Castiel reste près de Dean dans la salle, tous assis ou allongés par terre, c'est qu'il n'y a pas assez de chaises alors hop on joue aux gamins sur la moquette. Castiel aimerait se servir des genoux de Dean comme dossier, ou son ventre comme oreiller ou alors même tout son corps comme couverture. Mais chut. Non. On regarde le film et on échange un petit regard complice avant de se reconcentrer à nouveau sur l'écran de télévision. Dean soupire. Et respire. Le désir sur la peau de Castiel. Elle lui fait tourner la tête cette odeur. Et cette tête s'écroulerait bien sur l'épaule de Castiel pour... Dormir. Dean a travaillé longtemps et a des courbatures...

Castiel le sent bien et ne fait rien d'osé pour embêter Dean comme lui l'a fait pendant l'après-midi. Mais bon… Juste l'odeur sur sa peau doit l'agacer. Et tant mieux d'un côté, chacun son tour.

Arrivé à la moitié du film, Dean dort définitivement. Les histoires d'espionnage et d'action, d'habitude il aime bien. Mais la tête calée contre un bon gros appui-tête sur le canapé... Il ne demande que son lit et son honey.

Castiel le sent endormi. Et ne dit rien. Il aime bien comme ça. Lui va regarder le film et lui racontera plus tard. Ou alors... Oui ça le ferait bien de partir maintenant. Personne ne le cherchera dans la chambre de Dean. Mais Dean lui-même n'est pas décidé à bouger, logé parfaitement dans les bras de Morphée. Il bouge un peu sa nuque, ondule, se casse le dos puis soupire. Voilà, parfait...

Castiel sourit et finalement décide de le laisser dormir là. Il lui racontera le film comme prévu. C'est sans compter sur Aymeric qui donne un coup de coude à Dean.

« Oh la Belle aux Bois Dormants, tu te réveilles ?

- Gnueh...

Castiel sourit un peu.

- Tu dors devant le film Dean... Tu devrais aller dormir... »

Dean grogne encore puis s'extirpe du canapé sans demander son reste. Il crève d'envie de dormir, il se sent pâteux et plein de sommeil. Alors tout ce qu'il demande c'est s'écrouler en caleçon dans son lit. Oh oui...

Castiel le laisse partir mais il ne peut pas le suivre pour le moment. Ça serait tout sauf discret là... Donc bon il n'a plus qu'a regarder le film et aller se coucher en même temps que les autres et rejoindre Dean plus tard.

L'agitation dans le dortoir réveille le Dean aux bois dormants cachés sous ses draps. Ça et la chaleur... Il est en sueur... Les grosses chaleurs arrivent plus vite sous les toits. Et l'internat se situe bien sur pile en dessous. Il se retourne sur le dos et lance les draps humides loin. Le frais parcourt son corps, des frissons naissent de ce choc de température o combien apprécié par Dean. Il essuie même son front et son visage... Castiel de son côté est parti dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Enfin il fait vite sauter le haut vu comme il a chaud. À travers la porte vitrée il voit que plus personne ne traîne dans le dortoir. Allez hop, il n'hésite pas et sort pour rejoindre Dean. Qui l'attend, sagement dans son lit chaud. Voilà ce que ce dit Castiel en entrant dans la chambre. Il est surpris de voir la lampe de chevet allumée.

« Tu dors pas Dean ? murmure-t-il en fermant la porte.

- Non... Avais chaud... Et soif., Dean repose la bouteille d'eau par terre.

- Toujours soif !, sourit Castiel en allant le rejoindre.

- Fais trop chaud., chouine Dean en se poussant un peu.

- C'est clair... Bon bah je vais pas te coller alors...

- Mais si... On n'a pas le choix de toute façon., sourit Dean en contemplant son immeeeeense lit

- Ouais... Allez dors. T'as besoin.

- Castiel ?

- Ouais ? »

Dean éteint la lumière et pose ses mains moites dans le bas du dos de Castiel. Putain... Pourquoi il s'est lancé comme ça sur un coup de tête ? En plus là il ne dit plus rien, il a le temps de paniquer... Putain... Castiel ne dit rien non plus mais se laisse glisser dans le sommeil sans rien demander de plus. Dean le sent devenir plus lourd contre lui. Il attend une dizaine de minutes, ou une heure, il ne sait pas, il n'a aucune notion du temps quand il caresse les cheveux bruns de son amoureux. Il attend. Il attend d'être sur que Castiel dort. Il attend. Il attend et souffle à peine :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

_A suivre..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou ! **

**Hey j'ai dis que je reprennais mon rythme d'avant hun ^^**

**Voilà, enfin la scène magique, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

Le lendemain soir, la scène se reproduit. Ou presque. Castiel et Dean sont rentrés chez eux. Ils ont même accepté de jouer en famille à un jeu de société Les parents étaient tellement contents et tellement fiers d'eux qu'ils se sont dit qu'ils pouvaient bien aller voir ce film dont tout le monde parle. Donc samedi soir, ils quitteront le domicile. Sans penser une seule seconde à ce que Castiel et Dean vont bien pouvoir faire.

Luc et Mary s'imaginent sans doute que Castiel va regarder la télé ou lire pendant que Dean ira dans sa chambre, pour écouter de la musique (et fumer en cachette). Mais ils sont loin du compte. Déjà ce soir, ils sont loin du compte.

Comme presque toutes les nuits, Castiel s'est glissé en douce dans la chambre de Dean, mué par l'irrésistible besoin, oui, besoin, de le voir et le toucher. Et il profite que son besoin soit assouvi. Dean le cajole, lui offre des attentions si douces... Ce n'est pas de lui pourtant, de pouiller les cheveux de quelqu'un ou même tenter de faire une tresse de cheveux noirs... Mais Dean veut bien s'y prêter ce soir. Castiel regarde Dean avec Amour. Le bouffe des yeux et profite de l'avoir près de lui. Il ne pense pas à grand chose. Juste laisse faire Dean.

« Cas' ? interroge doucement Dean.

- Oui ? Castiel caresse sa joue.

- Quand je suis rentré, tu m'as parlé de plein de trucs... Tes dessins, tes rêves... Mais... Daphné ? ajoute-t-il à voix basse.

- Ha oui..., Castiel soupire et baisse les épaules. Une lettre de reproches... De pourquoi je l'ai quittée et tout...

- Hum... Et... Et tu lui as répondu ? »

Dean essaye de voiler sans contrariété mais avec ses sourcils froncés, c'est peine perdue.

« Oui... Quand tu étais pas là. J'avais que ça à faire... Je lui ai répondu et envoyé.

- Wahou... T'as été rapide...

- J'ai pas spécialement envie de la laisser sans réponse... Elle est vraiment trop mal...

- Mmmh... Et... Tes autres amis... Tu m'en as jamais parlé., souffle Dean en regardant dans le vide.

- J'en avais pas énormément. Quand t'es en couple tu laisses un peu tomber les autres malgré toi. »

Dean hausse les épaules. Peut-être bien... Il repense à Colin, qui a fait une crise à Cas' parce qu'il n'était pas venu avec eux en ville pour rester avec Dean. Castiel ne doit pas avoir tort malheureusement.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes pas. Mais ça me fait mal au cœur qu'elle soit dans cet état...

- J'aime pas le... Concept qu'elle existe. J'ai rien contre elle .., tente d'expliquer Dean.

- Ouais je comprends.. »

Castiel soupire et tourne sa tête vers le ventre de Dean. S'y cacher et y rester, ça il voudrait bien. Mais bon. Dean passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle s'immisce entre les mèches, s'y agrippe, s'y cale.

Dean ferme les yeux et souffle :

« T'aurais voulu la garder comme amie ? Si y'avait pas eu... Moi. Si t'avais rompu comme ça...

- Je sais pas.. c'est compliqué Dean…

- Mmmh... »

Quand Castiel dit ça, Dean se sent d'un coup particulièrement ignorant face à Castiel. Ce qui est plutôt vrai en soi... On ne peut pas dire que Dean Winchester soit un expert des relations humaines. Et encore moins amoureuses.

« Je peux pas te répondre comme ça, en devinant… Je pensais même pas qu'elle aurait une réaction aussi violente là… Alors bon, je préfère m'abstenir.

- C'est pas grave Cas'... Ça je comprends...

- Moui… Voilà… »

Castiel ne dit rien à nouveau et cache son nez dans le tee-shirt de son amoureux. Avant que Dean ne le relève et cache encore mieux Castiel dessous.

« T'es bien là hein ? sourit Dean.

- Oui… Très…, sourit Castiel béatement.

- Tu m'en veux si j'fume Honey ? murmure Dean en passant ses longs doigts derrière l'oreille de Castiel.

- Non ça me dérange pas, je veux bien même fumer avec toi… »

Dean retire ses mains du corps de Castiel et se redresse, assis dans son lit. Sous le lit, il tâtonne et attrape son paquet de tabac, ses feuilles et son briquet. Prêt à rouler... Il commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant. On saupoudre, on roule entre l'index et le pouce, un coup de langue par-ci, par-là... Et le tour est joué. Castiel le regard faire avec attention, comme si c'était quelque chose de surnaturel que Dean était en train de faire. Mais non, juste qu'il aime bien voir les doigts longs de son amoureux s'agiter.

Il aime encore plus quand ils se mettent autour de la clope, puis encore actionnent le briquet. Ou le visage soulagé de Dean quand il aspire la première taffe..

« Putain… »

Castiel sourit et se redresse pour lécher ses lèvres et y récupérer la fumée grise.

« Gourmand..., sourit Dean en lui donnant la clope roulée.

- De tes lèvres oui… »

Le petit brun la récupère pour tirer dessus doucement. Pas trop parce que ça faisait un moment qu'il y a touché, à chaque fois c'est juste avec Dean. Dean pose ses mains juste sur les hanches de Castiel, le tient, sur lui. Il adore le tenir comme ça. Ça fait un peu possessif, il se doute. Tant pis. Castiel ne lui dit pas, mais juste avec ce geste il a envie de lui, parce que ça lui fait des frissons dans le bas du dos. Et il adore ça. Il souffle juste la fumée en l'air et tire une fois avant de la redonner la cigarette à Dean.

Qui finit la clope tranquillement, s'enfonçant progressivement dans les oreillers. Il regarde sa porte fenêtre grande ouverte d'un air las. Flemme de quitter son lit chaud pour la fermer. Mais c'est ça, ou le gage de se chopper la crève pour le week-end.

Castiel reste près de lui, la tête sur son épaule à lui prendre sa clope de temps en temps.

« Tu vas me trouver obsédé si te dis que j'ai envie de parler de sexe ?

- Oui. Je commence à m'y faire., sourit Dean, le taquinant.

- Toi aussi tu es un obsédé dis donc… C'est qui la nuit qui se réveille et qui crève d'envie contre moi ? Humm ?

- C'est arrivé une fois... Et parle plus doucement..., murmure Dean.

- Vais te parler à l'oreille alors., Castiel se rapproche contre l'oreille de son amoureux. Et je pense que c'est la seule fois que tu as osé me réveiller, et que c'est pas arrivé qu'une seule fois…

- Peut-être..., fait Dean, évasif. Ses propos sont doublés d'un sourire énigmatique.

- Ça, ça veut dire oui… Mmhh bref. Je voulais parler d'autre chose mais c'est pas facile…

- Alors tu veux pas attendre qu'on soit seul demain ? murmure Dean, ayant toujours peur des oreilles qui peuvent traîner...

- Personne nous entend…, soupire Castiel.

- Bon... Attends alors. »

Dean s'extirpe de ses bras. Il vide son cendrier par dessus le balcon, ferme volets et fenêtres. Déjà... Puis il revient se glisser dans son lit, éteignant la lumière au passage. Caché sous la couette, il se sent plus en sécurité pour parler de tout ça... Même si ça continue à l'angoisser profondément.

« Rassuré ? , demande Castiel en glissant une main sur son ventre chaud.

- Ouais..., frissonne Dean.

- Moi pas trop… Enfin je sais pas… Pas comment en parler… Vu que déjà justement je sais pas comment faire…, essaye de sous-entendre son amant.

- Ha... » rougit Dean, gêné.

C'est à dire que lui sait encore moins... Il ne sait déjà pas avec une fille, enfin ça à la rigueur, il imagine mieux. Et puis même, Dean n'a pas le même... Besoin de connaître. Il en est encore au stade de la découverte. Il n'y a rien de plus grisant pour lui que de se faire caresser par un autre, son autre. Le reste... Il n'ose pas imaginer, c'est aussi simple que ça.

« Je... Je me dis que j'ai de plus en plus envie. Mais que je sais vraiment pas comment faire...

- Mmmh..., couine Dean, nerveux. Je... J'y...

- D'accord... Oui, laisse tomber...

- Non, non Honey..., fait Dean en prenant le visage de Castiel entre ses grandes mains. J'ai juste l'impression d'être en décalage avec toi..., souffle-t-il, presque honteux.

- Mince... Pour une fois qu'on pense pas pareil...

- C'est juste que moi... J'découvre... J'suis pas encore lassé du peu qu'on fait...

- Amour... Je suis pas lassé... Je... J'ai envie de.., Castiel cherche les mots pour ne pas le choquer, mais bon. De corps à corps... Contre toi...

- Tu peux me dire que tu as envie de faire l'amour., murmure Dean. Je comprends hein.

- Non... C'est pas ça. Si j'avais envie de ça je te l'aurais dit... J'ai besoin de ce que ça fait... Tu vois ?

- Oui... Enfin, je crois. Mais je sais rien moi...

- Tu devines déjà non Dean ? De t'avoir contre moi... Serrés... La chaleur...

- Oh... Oui... »

Dean sourit et se met à caresser le dos de Castiel. Pour l'encourager à en dire plus. Castiel en a chaud justement de le sentir venir le caresser comme ça.

« Le problème... C'est que je pourrais pas te voir... Enfin...

- On en sait rien Cas'...

Dean enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller et regarde son amoureux tergiverser intérieurement.

- Bah si quand même... Enfin tu sais entre garçons c'est...

- Oui., coupe court Dean. Mais on sait pas, faudrait se renseigner., ose-t-il.

- Euh... Comment tu veux faire ?

Dean hausse les épaules, scotché. Castiel finit par éclater de rire.

- On va jamais y arriver !

- Chuuuut, ris pas si fort ! le rabroue Dean. Faudra... Essayer ou... Je sais pas...

- J'ai peur qu'on se fasse mal...

- On est pas obligé de tout faire... On peut faire semblant., souffle Dean.

Castiel bat des cils, essayant d'imaginer.

- Oh... Bah... Oui. »

Dean acquiesce en hochant la tête. Un point pour lui. Il réussit à dépasser son angoisse des mots avec Castiel, c'est bien... Et Castiel lui sourit et va embrasser son amoureux. Il souffle trois mots d'amour... Tout bas. Mais qui leur font battre le cœur de plus belle.

La journée du samedi s'écoule à une lenteur inimaginable. Les deux adolescents veulent juste que leurs parents déguerpissent enfin. Castiel pour faire de la magie blanche, et Dean pour faire plaisir à Castiel ! Mais pour le moment, ce dernier est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il doit réviser pour ses DS de maths, de physique... Les profs se sont donnés le mot pour lui pourrir son week-end chez lui.

Castiel a eu le temps de sortir lui, pour acheter soit disant un livre alors qu'il est plutôt parti acheter les derniers trucs pour la magie. Il a vraiment envie que ça fonctionne, c'est une petite motivation, même s'il n'a plus besoin de ça depuis que Dean est dans sa vie.

Bref, deux heures de sortie et il rentre avec son sac à dos rempli de trucs plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Et un livre, oui bon, quand même. En remontant dans sa chambre il passe vite fait par celle de Dean pour lui voler un baiser profond… Il fait plus que lui voler en fait vu comment Dean le retient à lui par les cheveux et la nuque... Le petit brun en a mal au ventre, ça lui tord… En même temps qu'ils se dévorent la bouche, la langue, et respirent à l'unisson… Ses mains glissent sur les bras de Dean qui le retiennent avec force…

« Mmmmh…

- Mmmh j'en ai marre de bosser., souffle Dean.

- Ce soir… Pense à ce soir… Tous les deux dans l'eau…

- Oui mais là, ça m'aide pas à bosser...

- Je vais aller faire un peu de piano moi… Mon père va hurler sinon, ça fait trop longtemps que j'y ai pas touché. Ça va t'aider à te concentrer.

- Mais t'as jamais de boulot toi ? fait Dean surpris.

- Si, non mais tu crois quoi ? Que les Littéraires foutent rien ? Mais on fait beaucoup de devoirs en classe, et généralement on doit surtout lire les bouquins et préparer les commentaires à venir pour le cours…

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça... Allez, va pianoter ! se moque Dean.

- Je t'emmerde tsss. »

Castiel lui claque un dernier baiser et va poser son sac dans sa chambre avant de descendre dans le bureau pour aller rendre visite à son ami le piano.

Quand Luc voit ça, il est bien content par ailleurs. Il trouvait que Castiel était assez étourdi ses derniers temps, pour en oublier le piano... Alors il quitte le bureau où il faisait sa comptabilité pour le laisser tout seul. Luc du coup passe dans le salon pour regarder la télé, en même temps que Mary qui repasse. Là, c'est un jean de Castiel... À l'intérieur d'une poche, elle sent une boule, quelque chose qui fait résistance à son fer... Elle plonge la main dedans et trouve une boule de papier, froissée, douce et surtout délavée par la machine.

« Castieeeel ! appelle-t-elle.

Le petit brun s'arrête au milieu de son morceau et va dans le salon.

- Ouais ?, demande-t-il.

- Tu pourras faire gaffe la prochaîne fois à vider tes poches s'il te plaît ? Là, ça va c'est du papier mais sinon j'ai peur que ça coince ma machine..., explique-t-elle en lui tendant la boule de papier.

- Ha… Ha oui. Désolé j'ai pas fait attention, je sais même pas ce que c'est… »

Il ment, évidemment qu'il est obligé de mentir, il a quand même oublié un mot de Dean dans sa poche de jean, alors qu'il sait que c'est Mary qui fait la lessive. Elle aurait pu le trouver avant de le mettre à laver ce jean, et voir les mots d'amour de son fils à… Son beau-fils. Putain quel imbécile. C'est un coup de chance là…

Il retourne à son piano en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Idiot, idiot. Et en plus, les mots de Dean ne sont même plus lisibles. Ses « Tu me manques Castiel. » à l'infini.

Pas grave. Il pourra aller en réclamer d'autres hein. Castiel sait user de ses charmes pour tout avoir de Dean.

Allez, piano un peu. Ça va lui remettre les idées en place, et il sait que Dean l'entend comme ça. Il espère que ça l'aide à se concentrer, et pas l'inverse.

Pas vraiment en fait... Parce que comme à chaque fois que Castiel fait du piano, Dean sort de sa tanière et vient s'asseoir en haut de l'escalier. La tête contre la rambarde de sécurité, il écoute les notes délicates qui s'échappent du piano, créées par les mouvements savants des doigts de Castiel.

« Bon les enfants vous êtes sages hun ? Vous vous couchez pas trop tard…

- Mary ils sont grands hun… » sourit Luc.

Castiel fait un petit sourire aussi, mais se retient surtout de rire en fait, vu ce qu'ils ont prévus… Dean lui, fait toujours celui qui se fout de tout, alors que sa seule hâte est de se retrouver seul avec Castiel. Mais là, il reste impassible, hoche la tête, va embrasser sa mère et voilà. Oui, il fermera la porte de la maison derrière eux... Il commence à les connaître par cœur ces recommandations à deux balles... Voilà, une dernière recommandation n'ouvrir à personne et ne pas sortir, parce que ça serait trahir leur confiance. Oui, bon ça va… Ils ne sortiront pas. Promis. Voilà.

Castiel les pousse un peu dehors en disant que tout ira bien.

Une fois que Dean a fermé la porte derrière eux, Castiel lui saute dessus, tout sourire. La maison pour eux. Pas de voisins, pas de chambre d'autres à côté. C'est qu'il aurait envie de faire autre chose que de la magie tiens…

Dean sourit en le voyant si enthousiaste. C'est que ça va finir par le contaminer tout ça... Meme s'il n'y croit toujours guère. Bref, pour le moment, il savoure les lèvres douces de Castiel contre les siennes, leur délicieux goût aussi, un peu de cannelle on dirait.

« On monte ?, demande Castiel en picorant ses lèvres au milieu du salon.

- S'tu veux... J'te suis...

- Allez ! »

Castiel l'attrape par la main pour le tirer là-haut. Alors il peut commencer tous ses préparatifs. Pour le moment il demande juste à Dean d'aller chercher son sac dans sa chambre et puis une brique de lait en bas. Pendant ce temps là il fait couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Il repense à toutes ces nuits où ils n'osaient pas grand chose et s'embrassaient ici, se touchaient… Quand Daphné était là aussi… La force avec laquelle il le voulait… C'est toujours pareil aujourd'hui, mais il y a la satisfaction d'être entièrement à lui… Corps et âme. Et ça lui donne encore plus envie de s'abandonner à Dean, jusqu'au bout, avec encore plus de violence dans ses sentiments.

Dean obéit à tout ce que lui a demandé Castiel, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Quand il revient dans la salle de bains avec la brique de lait, il découvre tout l'attirail nécessaire... Putain...

« Y'avait pas un truc... Moins encombrant ? tente-t-il.

- Non… Désolé ! J'ai regardé si y'avait pas la version light mais non ! »

Dean détaille tout ce que Castiel a sorti. Bougie, fleurs, ruban... Et un couteau bien aiguisé... Il en laisse tombé la brique de lait (heureusement fermée) par terre.

« Ça sert à quoi le couteau là ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- Euh…, Castiel rougit un peu, finalement ça va finir par le gêner ces conneries. J'espère que t'es pas trop douillet…

- Euh..., Dean secoue la tête. J'le sens pas là...

- T'inquiète pas… J'vais juste enfin… Juste dans le creux le la main. »

Castiel sort le livre le magie et l'ouvre à la page cornée. Dans l'eau chaude il verse cinq verres de lait, la baignoire devient bien blanche. Puis les pétales de roses. Dean le regarde faire avec d'avantage d'appréhension à présent. Si avant, l'envie de se moquer le prenait, maintenant, le rire lui est passé.

Le petit brun allume la bougie blanche, puis la rouge.

« Tu viens dans l'eau ?, demande t-il.

- Je sais plus là..., avoue Dean.

- Euh… Mais… , pourquoi ?

- Le couteau... Tu... Tu vas faire quoi avec ?

- Je vais pas te le planter dans le cœur hun…, grimace Castiel.

Dean soupire.

- Je me doute, merci... Sérieusement Cas'... Tu vas pas te faire de mal hein ?

- Bah c'est pas forcement agréable… Se couper dans la main. Mais toi aussi…

- Moi d'abord alors. Si j'ai trop mal, je veux pas que tu te le fasses., impose Dean.

- C'est toi qui va devoir me le faire amour… »

Dean se prend la tête entre les mains avant de se déshabiller, sans un mot de plus. Il va le faire, okay. Il va le faire parce que Castiel veut vraiment. Parce que sinon, l'idée de lui faire du mal le rend malade. Il enjambe la baignoire et se tient debout, nu, les pied dans l'eau opaque.

Castiel fait de même et un peu tremblant quand même. Il n'est plus du tout à l'aise, et doute de ce truc… Si ça se trouve c'est n'importe quoi et ça marchera pas… Bref, il éteint la lumière de la pièce.

C'est donc en soupirant qu'il rejoint Dean dans l'eau, juste en face de lui. Pas rassuré pour deux sous, Dean préfère passer ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel et le tenir. Dans sa tête, il se répète « J'te lâche pas... ».

Et il pose son menton sur la tête de Castiel, attendant ses instructions.

« Bon… Alors… Donne-moi ta main gauche… »

La main du côté du cœur… C'est ce qu'il pense en même temps qu'il prend le couteau sur le rebord de la baignoire. Dean se détache un peu de lui et la lui tend, sans un mot, un seul.

« Dis moi si tu veux que j'arrête… »

Castiel a la main qui tremble. Il a franchement du mal à se dire qu'il doit faire ça à Dean… Mais si ça fonctionne… Ça le vaut bien. Il pose la pointe du couteau dans la paume de son amoureux, inspire fort, puis appuie et tire un trait dans la peau qui se coupe comme du beurre.

Dean frissonne, se retient de refermer sa paume. Il émet un petit crissement entre ses dents. Putain. Ça surprend un peu quand même. Et ça le rend toujours aussi dingue de devoir faire subir ça, ça à Castiel.

« Et maintenant ? fait-il les yeux brillants.

Le petit brun se rend compte qu'il tremble de la tête aux pieds, se sentant mal…

- Euh… Tiens… »

Il lui tend le couteau et sa main gauche. Dean serre les dents. Il attrape le couteau et tremble à son tour. Les gouttes de sang glissent de sa paume gauche et tombent dans la baignoire, créant ainsi des volutes rosées... C'est pas le moment, non vraiment pas. Alors il fente la main de Castiel, c'est comme s'il créait une plaît dans son cœur à lui...

« Ça va ? demande-t-il immédiatement de sa voix rauque.

- Ouais… Mmh… » Castiel se mord la lèvre.

C'est que ça lance horriblement, il serre la main et c'est encore pire, mais il faut que le sang coule dans l'eau aussi. Pour rejoindre celui de Dean. Et là l'eau commence à devenir rose. Et ce n'est pas la faute aux pétales…

Castiel a les yeux qui ont envie de se fermer, comme s'il était au bord de s'évanouir. Ça fonctionne, il est sûr que c'est ça. Surtout quand il voit Dean dans le même état…

Il attrape à côté le ruban rouge, où Dean peut voir qu'il y a des écritures au stylo noir. Mais il ne peut pas lire. Castiel prend la main ouverte de Dean et fait un premier tour de ruban autour du poignet de son amoureux, et fait un deuxième tour sur la blessure, comme une bande qui absorbe le sang. Il continue avec le ruban et passe sur sa main à lui, et son poignet.

Dean le regarde s'agiter sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. Il se sent juste particulièrement dans les vapes et ne demande qu'à enfin s'allonger dans le bain...

« Castiel..., soupire-t-il.

- Oui ? » la voix de Castiel semble venir d'outre-tombe.

En même temps de sa main gauche il prend celle de Dean. Paume contre paume. Que le sang se mélange, que le ruban en soit totalement imbibé… D'ailleurs les écritures noires se diluent dans le liquide rouge et tout entier, le tissus de satin devient noir…

Dean se demande si ce n'est pas ses yeux qui font que tout devient noir. Non, il ne peut pas se sentir partir dans les pommes à cause d'une petite coupure comme ça, il n'est pas si douillet, il n'a même jamais perdu connaissance… Sauf une fois après être resté trop longtemps au soleil. Mais là, il doute fortement que la lumière des bougies y soit pour quelque chose.

Dean ferme ses yeux et cède à la tentation de s'asseoir dans l'eau, tiède, de la baignoire. Au moins, son dos repose contre quelque chose de fixe, il n'a plus peur de tomber, et d'entraîner Castiel dans sa chute. Le petit brun le suit obligatoirement comme leurs mains sont liées et collées. Il a la tête qui tourne et tout autour de lui devient noir. Les yeux qui clignent pour essayer d'y voir clair, mais rien ne l'aide. À tâtons il veut juste prendre l'autre main de son amoureux.

« Dean… J'vois plus rien…

- Moi non plus... Que des gros papillons... Noirs. » murmure Dean, fermant définitivement les yeux.

Castiel se rapproche de lui, il garde leur deux mains contre leurs torses. Il se cache dans son cou. Il n'a plus que l'odeur de Dean et entend les battements de son cœur. Ça le rassure… Jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre. Totalement…

Ça fonctionne. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il pense.

* * *

L'odeur des pins. Le soleil brûlant de l'été. Et cette lumière aveuglante, qui fait mal, même lorsque les yeux de Dean sont fermés. Il se protège de ses mains, comme si cette luminosité l'agressait. Il va pourtant bien falloir ouvrir les yeux... Au début, Dean pense qu'il est simplement dans sa chambre. Il attribue l'odeur des pins à sa porte-fenêtre ouverte, et la lumière à celle de sa chambre, qui le choque simplement, comme à chaque réveil. Sauf que lorsqu'il tâtonne sur son lit, ce n'est pas le douceur des draps qu'il rencontre, mais l'herbe tendre. Surpris, il cherche à ouvrir les yeux, puis jure quand la lumière se rappelle à lui, violente. Il va falloir faire ça en douceur visiblement.

Castiel lui est sur le ventre et entend Dean bouger et jurer. Lui regarde par terre, l'herbe… Il a réussi à assombrir ce qu'il y a autour de lui et s'habitude. Doucement.

Il n'essaye pas de comprendre pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est chercher Dean. Aller vers lui pour sa rassurer. Sa moitié. Ils se prennent par la main, puis à bras le corps... Dean s'habitue doucement à la lumière jaune, orange très claire, brûlante pour eux.

Il découvre le paysage qui les entoure. Le reconnaît également très facilement.

« La Duis..., murmure-t-il en regardant le lac, qui réfléchissait la lumière.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demande Castiel sans vraiment chercher de réponse.

Dean pense que c'est vraiment trop étrange. Il se lève, étire son corps... Et se rend compte qu'il est encore nu. Et que malgré ceci, il crève de chaud. Bref... Il avance, enfonce ses talons dans l'herbe tendre et redécouvre ce paysage qu'il lui semble connaître par cœur.

Castiel le rejoint et se sent gêné d'être nu, mais en même temps il a vraiment l'impression d'être comme dans un rêve, c'est la même sensation cotonneuse et irréelle. Collé à Dean il ne dit plus rien. Regarde les arbres, qui lui semblent loin, et aussi très vert, comme si c'était la fin de l'été. Oui, voilà, c'est une lumière de fin d'été, orange et chaude.

Peu à peu il essaye de comprendre et regarde sa main gauche. Il n'y a rien, rien du tout. Pas de cicatrice même.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans les premiers rêves que j'ai fais d'ici….

- On va balader alors ? Comme dans un rêve ? souffle Dean.

- Oh bah ouais. Si c'est un rêve autant en profiter d'être tous les deux. »

Castiel reste tout contre Dean et il commence à marcher, s'éloignant du refuge. Qui au passage semble avoir pris un sacré coup de jeune.

Tout est beau et silencieux. Il n'y a pas un seul oiseau qui chante aussi. Un silence qui malgré ça est apaisant. Juste le clapotis de l'eau, des vagues sur le bord du lac.

C'est reposant, facile, presque trop. De s'enfoncer ici et là dans un paysage qu'ils connaissent pourtant assez bien, enfin surtout Dean. D'ailleurs, à un moment, Dean s'arrête. Il ressent une légère douleur entre deux côtes, qui remonte ensuite dans le bras, jusqu'à la main gauche. À moins que la douleur vienne de cette main gauche, où la plaie a disparu.

« T'as pas mal toi ? demande Dean en montrant sa main.

- À la main ? Non.. mais j'ai mal dans les côtes…

- Moi aussi... On a pas mal dans un rêve normalement..., soupire Dean.

- Je veux rester moi… »

Ce sont hélas les derniers mots de Castiel avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent et qu'il tombe en arrière. Suivi de près par Dean. Son dernier souvenir est la sensation douce de l'herbe tendre et cette luminosité à laquelle il s'est bien habitué... Un cocon. Qu'il quitte...

Pour un autre. Dean se réveille en toussant dans la baignoire, comme s'il sortait d'une longue apnée.

Castiel se redresse quant à lui, de sur Dean. Le bout des cheveux et le visage trempé. Il tousse, crache de l'eau. Et ouvre les yeux sur son amoureux. Puis immédiatement regarde sa main gauche.

Rien.

Pas de plaie.

Plus de ruban.

Juste une très fine cicatrice. Contiguë à la ligne de cœur.

Voilà. C'était ça dans le livre. Ça a fonctionné.

En revanche, le livre ne prévoyait pas que la douleur lancinante entre les côtes soit présente, après la fin de ce rêve, de cette illusion... Et cette douleur s'accentue quand Dean tousse. Il se met à en jurer.

« Putain c'est pas vrai... »

Castiel ressent aussi cette douleur… Et y réfléchissant une seconde, c'est juste sur leurs cœurs… Et comme ils sont Âmes sœurs… Ça fait sourire Castiel qui se rapproche de Dean. Collé à lui, quitte à jouer les koalas, en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Que leurs torses soient bien collés. N'être qu'un.

Ils ne sont qu'un. Un seul dans deux corps… C'est trop cruel d'être séparés.

Dean sa moitié, mais aussi son exact opposé. Ils sont totalement complémentaires.

Dean n'en est pas encore à ce stade de la réflexion. Il reçoit juste Castiel contre lui, presque inquiet qu'il ne dise plus rien et se contente d'être tout collé. Et tremblant. Dean caresse alors son épaule, sa nuque, ses cheveux... Et en sent son cœur battre plus fort.

« Ça va Castiel ?

- Oui. Ça a marché. Comme dans le livre. C'est magique…, souffle le petit brun, les lèvres contre sa peau.

Dean recule un peu la tête pour regarder Castiel, prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- Ouais., sourit-il béatement.

- Je me sens trop niais, trop béat… Trop… Mais on est vraiment des Âmes sœurs. C'est fou… »

Dean pouffe. Lui n'y croit toujours pas. Déjà que parfois, il doute que ce qu'il se passe avec Castiel soit réel, l'idée qu'ils soient de vraies Âmes sœurs est encore... Bien nouveau et surprenant. Les preuves sont accablantes pourtant, et Dean, en tant que garçon très terre à terre, devrait être satisfait de ces preuves. Pour le moment encore, il n'en est rien. Il est juste sous la choc.

Castiel lui y croit dur comme fer. C'est sûrement son côté fantasque qui est en action. Mais tout ça lui plaît. Et mince, commence Dean pourrait être comme ça avec lui ?

C'est comme s'il avait été fait juste pour lui.

« On sort ? propose Dean.

- Oui j'ai froid…

- Moi aussi... On se rince peut-etre avant ?

- Oui… »

Castiel se redresse et attrape le la pomme de douche. De l'eau chaude, et se rincer vite fait pendant que l'eau rosâtre se vide par le siphon. C'est mieux comme ça.

Il tend le bras pour prendre la serviette éponge. Dean se sèche rapidement. Il enfile juste son caleçon et son tee-shirt. Le jean après la douche, c'est trop désagréable, il préfère la douceur de la peau de Castiel. Qui l'électrise, mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Castiel l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre, et ils vont se cacher sous la couette. Rester juste à deux. Il ne restera plus rien d'autre d'important.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou! **

**Allez hop, on enchaine hun ! **

**Voilà la suite, je vous remercie pour les commentaires et je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié le passage magique ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

Castiel est parti dans la matinée, pendant son heure de creux entre la littérature et le cours de maths (il sent déjà le massacre), pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Il doit rendre les livres qu'il a emprunté la dernière fois, donc rendre celui de magie. Ça le fait vraiment chier mais bon. Il ne peut pas le garder. Et en plus, il a cherché partout un éditeur, un numéro de code, un auteur… Rien du tout. Ce livre semble être le seul… Il se dit qu'il pourra toujours le voler. Au cas où. Enfin bref…

En rentrant au lycée, alors que Castiel arpente les couloirs, il se fait bousculer par un grand de Terminale... Un de ceux devant qui Castiel a du... Il frissonne en repensant à cet horrible souvenir de bizutage. Et le frisson se prolonge quand le mec lui lance un :

« Tapette. »

Le petit brun le regarde une seconde et ne comprend pas. Puis trace son chemin sans rien demander de plus.

Non mais d'où ça sort ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se fait insulter… Aurait-il été trop peu discrets avec Dean ? Pourtant ils font vraiment attention… Ce n'est pas qu'une idée, les douches c'est tellement rare, c'est toujours la nuit qu'ils sont ensemble. Et Castiel lui sort toujours de sa chambre au moins un heure après l'extinction des feux.

Non…

Et puis ça ne peut pas être en rapport avec le bizutage, ça fait depuis trop longtemps. Que lui reste-t-il ? Les rumeurs sur Colin peut-être. Qui de fait, en traînant avec lui, l'auraient également concerné Castiel. Celui-ci trouve ça petit, petit et bas. Il ne comprend pas vraiment l'intérêt, si tenté qu'il y en ait un. Alors Castiel retourne en cours, s'assoit près de Colin justement.

« Je viens de me faire traiter de tapette dans le couloir. Je comprends pas... Tu devrais faire gaffe...

- Ha bon ? Mais comment ça se fait ?! fait Colin.

- Justement... Je vois pas pourquoi. Il m'a vraiment bien regardé comme si je le dégoutais... Et ma balancé ça. T'as pas eu de problèmes toi avec les rumeurs que y'avait sur toi ?

- Un peu., rougit Colin. Mais pas plus que ça... Enfin, je me suis inventé une copine imaginaire.

- Ouais ça aide ça... Moi je dis que je suis avec Daphné encore... Alors que.., il grimace.

- Ha t'es plus avec elle ? Tu m'avais pas dit..., fait Colin, l'air de rien.

- Novak et Cappeau, si ça vous intéresse pas les peu de maths qu'on fait, je vous ai toujours dit que je ne vous retenais pas ! gronde le prof de math.

- Pardon. » s'excuse sans grande conviction Castiel.

Il prend une feuille pour continuer à parler a Colin et en même temps sort sa calculatrice pour faire comme s'il bossait.

_« J'ai pas pu continuer à la tromper à côté de ce que je vis avec Dean. Je me sentais comme de la merde... »_

_« Tu m'étonnes. Mais... Tu lui as carrément dit que tu vivais un truc avec un autre mec ? »_

_« Non, pas avec un garçon, j'ai juste dit que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… Je me voyais mal lui dire ça. Vu comme elle est pas bien, je me dis que j'ai bien fait, elle aurait pu aller dire à tout le monde que j'étais un sale pédé… »_

À côté, Castiel prend sa feuille avec les exo et feuillette comme il peut, essayant d'y comprendre quelque chose. Peine perdue. Il demandera à Dean ce soir et lui fera son commentaire de texte en échange.

Colin lui hausse les épaules et reprend le cours. Bien. Il a appris plein de choses cette fois-ci. De quoi amplifier encore un peu sa vengeance... La jalousie envers Dean lui fait faire n'importe quoi diraient certains. N'empêche que ça le rongeait tellement... Tellement. Colin a voulu faire du mal à Castiel en s'attaquant à son point fort comme son point faible : Dean. Son objet de convoitise. Bien sur, il se doute que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il attirera l'attention du grand skieur mais au moins... Au moins Castiel arrêtera-t-il de lui bassiner les oreilles à coup de Dean par-ci, Dean par-là... Il saura ce que ça fait de devoir ignorer ses penchants. Cacher s on désir. Car quand Colin voit le désir entre Dean et Castiel, il le trouve indécent. Et il veut que tout le monde devine l'indécence qui se cache derrière une apparente bonne entente entre demi-frère.

Castiel lui de son côté s'inquiète. Il s'inquiète encore alors qu'ils sont partis à la cantine retrouver Yves et Diane. Pas de repas avec Dean ce midi, il mange une heure après eux. Ouais c'est ça d'avoir des cours plus longs.

Mais pour le moment malgré lui, ça l'arrange. Parce que là, il crève de trouille en fait.

Il sent les regards vers lui, de travers, méchants, dégoûtés.

C'est pas possible, il a l'impression que ça a fait le tour du lycée. Et franchement c'est pas du tout pour le rassurer. Tout ce qu'il espère là tout de suite c'est que Dean n'est mêlé en rien à cette histoire. Qu'il ne sache pas ce qui se trame sur eux, ou juste lui. Il veut le protéger de ces insultes et regards médisants. Malgré qu'il sache parfaitement que Dean pourrait se défendre, les défendre. Mais non, il ne vaut mieux pas envenimer les choses, il faut que ça passe. Comme toutes les rumeurs. Que les mots arrêtent de circuler.

Les gens finiront par se lasser. Comme il n'entend plus parler du bizutage qu'il a subi, malgré l'exclusion des élèves. Personne n'en veut à personne et tout est terminé et enterré.

Dean doit rester en dehors de ça. Surtout. Loin.

Il ne doit rien savoir. Quitte à ce qu'il doive s'éloigner de lui… Rien qu'à cette pensée, une énorme boule viens se loger dans sa gorge.

Penser ça après avoir montré qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule âme dans deux corps... Ça le tue. Castiel était si content, si bien ce week-end... Dimanche, il n'a pas lâché Dean d'une semelle, prétextant des problèmes en mathématiques, pour pouvoir rester dans ses bras pendant des heures. Passer du tout au rien lui paraît à cet instant inenvisageable. Pourtant, aucune autre solution ne s'offre à lui pour le moment. Protéger Dean de ça, c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

Tant pis s'ils doivent en souffrir. Il faut qu'ils fassent attention aujourd'hui. Et s'aimer juste chez eux. Dans la maison. Et à la Duis.

La Duis… Comme dans leur rêve, cet espèce de délire magique comme une hallucination. Pourtant c'était réel. Et les souvenirs ne se sont pas estompés comme pour un rêve. Il lui reste chaque détail en tête. Il pense tout de suite à peindre cette lumière orange et chaude.

Pour se calmer, penser à autre chose que le manque qui vient se planter dans son cœur, insidieusement. Pointe de douleur entre ses côtes. Ouais encore cette douleur. Celle de la séparation de leur corps…

« Bah alors Castiel, ça va ? fait Diane. T'es tout silencieux.

- C'est sûr qu'à toi, ça te paraît bizarre le silence ! se moque Yves.

- Oh ça va hein., la jeune fille se met à bouder.

- Bah j'ai rien à dire c'est tout…, soupire Castiel.

- T'as l'air tout triste..., remarque Diane, d'une petite voix.

- Laisse-le Diane, il a peut-être pas envie d'en parler. » intervient Colin.

Castiel remercie Colin d'un regard. Mais de toute façon, il ne se sent le courage à rien. Et puis, il n'a pas faim. Envie de rien.

Il prend son plateau et se lève de table sans rien dire. Partir d'ici, et être un peu seul c'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

Diane le regarde partir son trop comprendre, Yves l'imite. Tous deux interrogent alors Colin du regard.

« Mais il a quoi sérieux ?

- T'as pas entendu les rumeurs qui circulent sur lui ?, fait Colin en prenant une bouchée de haricots.

- Non, en même temps c'est des rumeurs d'internes, on en entend rarement parlé nous., remarque Diane.

- Non pas forcement… Ça commence à courir un peu plus dans la classe. T'as pas remarqué les vieux regards que les gens lui lançaient ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il aie envie de se casser.

« Et tant mieux », pense Colin tout en disant cela. Bien fait pour Castiel.

- D'habitude, Léa elle est au courant de toutes les rumeurs mais elle m'a pas dit... C'est quoi alors ? insiste Diane.

- Qu'il serait… »

Colin fait un geste de la main, un geste de folle, de ces clichés de pédés bien ancrés dans l'inconscient collectif. Diane ouvre la bouche, choquée tandis que Yves essaye de rester de marbre.

« Nooooon ? s'exclame la jeune fille. Mais... C'est vrai ? Enfin... Non, il m'a dit qu'il avait une copine, c'est pas possible...

- Il est plus avec ! Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure…, souligne Colin, l'air sérieux comme jamais.

- Merde...

Yves ne dit toujours rien, hyper surpris d'apprendre ça. Il a du mal à y croire... Diane est dans le même état mais l'excitation s'ajoute à la curiosité. Elle veut vraiment savoir...

- C'est vrai qu'il est vachement… Sensible on va dire, à tout le temps lire, dessiner. On dirait une fille ! Il fait pas de sport…

Diane commence à essayer de rassembler des preuves, c'est que ça l'excite cette histoire.

- Arrête c'est des gros clichés ça, je fais pas de sport et c'est pas pour ça que je suis pédé hun., intervient Yves.

- Mouais... Faudra vérifier quand même. Et toi Colin, t'en penses quoi ? demande Diane.

- Moi..., Colin soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu y crois., traduit Yves.

- Ouais, assez.

- Tu peux justifier ? intervient Diane.

- Bahh… Je sais pas… Y'a pas de fumée sans feu. Et qu'il soit plus avec sa copine… »

La sonnerie interrompt leur débat sur l'homosexualité ou non de Castiel. Les trois amis n'osent d'ailleurs pas trop le regarder quand ils arrivent dans leur salle de cours. Castiel ne fait pas attention car en venant ainsi, il a croisé Dean. Et que Dean l'a pris à part pour caresser son visage et ses hanches, le temps d'un éclair. Ça a bouleversé Castiel. Comme s'il avait deviné tout ce qui se tramait...

Il faut qu'il se concentre, mais c'est très mal parti. Comment est-ce qu'il va faire ? Sans rien lui dire, en lui cachant quelque chose que Dean va voir gros comme le nez au milieu du visage… C'est qu'il a du mal à lui mentir Castiel en plus. Parce que Dean devine tout. Qu'il n'a pas besoin de mots hasardeux, d'excuses vaseuses, de sordides excuses pour deviner. Alors que jusqu'à présent, Castiel en était fier, aujourd'hui, il aimerait que Dean n'ait pas ce pouvoir de clairvoyance sur lui...

L'étude des internes, dans un silence tout sauf religieux. Bah non vous comprenez, dès qu'on les empêche de parler ils prétextent des devoirs en groupe, des exposés, ou de l'aide à donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors bon, le surveillant a vite compris qu'il fallait arrêter d'essayer de les faire taire. Après tout c'était pas si pire que ça.

Les amis de Dean étaient tous là. Et évidemment ça parlait d'une chose et une seule.

« Arrête j'y crois pas moi… C'est encore quelqu'un qui à lancé une sale rumeur. »

Dean fait semblant de ne pas écouter la discussion entre Théo et Aymeric. Il lit soit disant religieusement un magasine sur le ski et écoute d'une oreille. Soit disant. Cette oreille est bien tendue pourtant.

« Je comprends pas l'intérêt de lancer des trucs pareils., soupire Théo.

- Tu penses que c'est vrai toi ? demande Aymeric.

Devant la non réponse de Dean, Aymeric préciser :

- Dean tu penses que les rumeurs sur Castiel sont vraies ?

Dean hausse les épaules et enfonce ses ongles dans les paumes de sa main. Ne rien montrer...

- Attends il est avec toi tous les jours à la maison. Tu devrais bien avoir une idée !

- Il en est ou pas ?

- Putain, ça va, je lui demande pas non plus s'il se branle hein, je suis pas sur son dos ! râle Dean, énervé. Et j'en sais rien j'te dis. J'pense pas, c'est tout.

- Bon… Et sa copine ? » demande Théo.

Dean hésite un instant minime entre vérité et mensonge. Spontanément, il aurait répondu que Castiel n'est plus avec Daphné (et que c'est génial, extra, senssas' pour lui hum, bref).Mais l'instant minime de réflexion le fait réagir :

« Ha bah tu vois ! C'est des crack cette histoire !

- Mouais... Ça peut être une couverture aussi...

Dean fusille Théo du regard quand il dit ça. Ha non, il va pas foutre en l'air la seule protection de Castiel.

- J'crois pas non., répond Dean d'un ton ferme.

- Ouais... J'croyais que tu le connaissais pas si bien que ça ?

- On vit ensemble, j'y peux rien.

- Ouais... Bon. De toute façon j'préfère faire gaffe moi, dans les douches..., sous entend Théo.

- Il te mattera pas, t'es bien trop mal foutu !, se moque Aymeric.

- Il a pas tort., rit Dean. Bref, qui c'est qui vient griller une clope avec moi ?

- J'arrive. » fait Aymeric en se levant.

Dean et lui passent devant le surveillant qui ne leur dit rien, habitué de les voir partir fumer dans un coin de la cour. Avant de sortir, Dean parcourt encore une fois la salle du regard. Castiel n'est pas là. Toujours pas. Castiel est parti bosser à la bibliothèque. Pour être loin de Dean. Et du lycée. Des autres. Juste rester ici, à se concentrer sur un devoir maison. Il reviendra pour le dîner. C'est tout. Il a le temps de travailler et même de lire. Des livres et des magasins sur la magie aussi. Cette fantaisie l'occupe, l'éloigne du monde réel qui lui fait un peu trop de mal en ce moment. C'est bon d'être seul finalement. De ne penser à rien d'autre que son petit monde. Mais il aurait envie aussi d'un câlin avec Dean. De pouvoir se confier. Mais non. Le protéger de tout ça. Qu'il soit loin de lui pour que personne ne vienne l'emmerder à propos de tout ça. Il essaye même de se dire qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve une fausse copine. Histoire de brouiller les pistes. S'inventer une copine modèle. L'idéal serait de demander à une fille du lycée avec laquelle il pourrait s'afficher. Mais à part Diane, il ne voit franchement pas qui pourrait jouer ce rôle. Et qui pourrait être dans la confidence...

Et puis... Finalement pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dirait pas la vérité ? Hein ? On va l'insulter okay... Et Dean étant son demi frère il pourra rester avec lui sans que les gens aient de mauvaises idées sur eux. Juste Castiel qui chercherait du réconfort auprès de son demi-frère. Malgré ça, Castiel refuse. Il a toujours peur de ce qui peut arriver à Dean. Toujours. Le coup d'œil à sa montre lui indique que c'est l'heure de retourner à l'internat. Pour prendre la douche et manger. Oh non, l'épreuve des douches... Castiel s'en mord les doigts d'avance bien stressé.

Son sac sur le dos il rentre vite fait à l'internat.

Dans le dortoir il sent les regards sur lui. Visiblement, rien n'a changé. Si ce n'est que c'est pire. Il faut qu'il reste conscient et courageux. Ouais après tout c'est tout ce que ça demande.

Suivant sa ligne de conduite, Castiel tente d'éviter Dean pour ne pas lui attirer de problèmes. Mais c'est dur. C'est dur l'attraction surnaturelle entre eux. Et c'est encore bien plus dur d'y résister. Soupirant, Castiel traverse la salle d'eau en trombe et s'enferme derrière un battant. Ouf. Il ne veut voir personne. À leur tour, Aymeric et Dean se décident à aller se laver. Les mecs rient ou sifflent... Rien qui laisse croire que cette histoire avec Castiel est finie. Elle ne fait que commencer de toute façon. Sans le savoir, Dean va se laver dans la cabine juste à côté de celle de Castiel.

Castiel lui n'entend rien, il se lave rapidement. Puis ralentit doucement, parce que la pensée prend le pas sur ses gestes. Evidement, vu qu'il se dit et se torture l'esprit en se disant qu'il va devoir éviter Dean. Quitte à lui faire du mal. En lui faisant croire qu'il fait la gueule. C'est sûrement le mieux pour eux deux. Mais… Il sait la douleur qu'il va en résulter.

Il va falloir trouver des parades, des mensonges même.

Mentir à Dean. En voilà un comble. Un vrai. Surtout que c'est débile parce que dès le week-end, chez eux, Castiel ne résistera pas à lui courir dans les bras. Mais quand il faut... Il faut.

Le soir, Dean en a marre. Il attend une demi heure, trois quarts d'heure, une heure et... Rien. Rien du tout. Castiel ne vient pas ce soir, Castiel ne lui parle pas ce soir, bref Castiel l'évite. Dean se retourne dans son lit. Tout froid. Froid et bien grand. Il en soupire... Oui, un lit de 90 cm, à eux ça leur va parfaitement. Et quand il n'y a pas eux deux dedans c'est... Vide. Dean soupire. Caché, il tente comme il peut de réprimer sa petite déception. Car il imagine très bien le pourquoi du comment... Mais quand meme. Castiel. Lui... Le manque le fait frissonner. Il ferait mieux d'essayer de dormir... Enfin...

Le petit brun de son côté ne peut pas dormir non plus. C'est la première fois que c'est aussi fort. Dès qu'il essaye de fermer les yeux pour se calmer, et essayer de s'endormir, il sent le froid venir lui écraser le torse. Ça fait mal.

Alors il reste assis dans son lit à dessiner à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Et il écoute de la musique. Il va même jusqu'à sortir sa peinture et commence à faire l'aquarelle de la Duis.

Bien sur, il a envie de montrer tout ça dès que possible à sa moitié d'âme. Il aimerait même mieux, lui offrir. Lui offrir une (pâle) copie de ce souvenir précieux qui ne peut leur appartenir qu'à eux. À un moment, Castiel, fatigué et las, ne se rend pas compte que son pinceau part un peu trop vers le bas… Jusqu'à toucher le drap et le colorer ponctuellement d'une tâche orangée. Quasiment rouge. On dirait du sang vu que la tache s'assombrit. Mais il ne se rend pas compte. Il s'endort comme ça, à moitié assis avec sa boîte d'aquarelles et le verre d'eau marron sur sa table de chevet. Presque 3 heures du matin. C'est toujours ça de pris.

La semaine paraît si longue. Elle s'étire, élastique, prête à ajouter du temps pour ajouter de mauvais souvenirs, des insultes, des regards méprisants. Dean n'est pas aveugle non plus, il voit tout ça. Seulement, il comprend mal pourquoi Castiel ne veut pas le voir, pas lui parler. Il a bien tenter d'accrocher son regard en étude ou à la cantine. Mais Castiel l'évite. Soigneusement. Mercredi après-midi, Dean sort plus tôt de son DS de Français. Il a bâclé ça en deux heures et demie, c'est peut-être pas brillant à un mois du bac de Français mais il a d'autres soucis en tête. Il veut profiter du fait que l'internat soit vidé de ses locataires pour faire un tour dans la chambre de l'un d'eux.

Dean avait craint que depuis les rumeurs, Castiel ferme sa porte à clefs. Il est donc surpris quand la poignée cède, sans effort... Il rentre, sur la pointe des pieds. Son premier réflexe et d'aller sur le lit. Juste pour glisser sa main sous l'oreiller et prendre le pyjama de Castiel. Il le porte à son nez, y enfouit son visage. Son odeur l'accompagne, il peut continuer.

En ayant pris le pyjama, une partie des draps s'est révélé à lui. Notamment la partie que Castiel a tachée hier en peignant dans son lit. Le orange a viré au rouge marronnâtre. Se rapprochant ainsi de la couleur du sang, encore plus. Dean a un coup au cœur. Ça lui rappelle quand il a ouvert, volontairement, la main de Castiel. Mais il sait que leurs plaies se sont parfaitement refermées. Il jette un coup d'œil à la sienne. Non, parfaitement refermée. Alors d'où vient ce sang trouvé sur les draps ?

Il aimerait toucher Castiel, l'inspecter. Glisser ses mains sur tout son corps et sentir... Un frisson l'envahit à cette pensée. Le manque. Si quelqu'un lui a fait du mal... Comme quand Castiel est arrivé... Dean a envie de vomir. Cette fois, il veut faire payer au mec. Pas comme au bizutage où il a assisté passivement, les bras ballants. C'est aussi une petite revanche personnelle. Il entend des bruits de pas et des voix provenant de l'entrée de l'internat. Dean camoufle alors le pyjama sous l'oreiller puis s'en va comme il est venu.

Comme un fantôme.

Castiel passe le peu de temps libre qu'il a à la bibliothèque. Puis doit revenir pour l'étude obligatoire. Et déjà à cette heure il est à peine convaincu de tenir éveillé. Il est littéralement épuisé. Vidé par le manque de sommeil. Mais aussi de Dean. Comme la sensation d'avoir été amputé. D'être à moitié mort. Il regarde le vide. Colin de son côté le regarde et jubile que tout fonctionne si bien. Il peut même jouer à l'ami compatissant pour glaner quelques informations encore. Mais Castiel ne livre plus rien, il est trop fatigué. Bon. Tant pis.

Dean les regarde de loin. Enfin surtout Castiel... Même s'il sait que Colin est au courant pour eux deux, l'idée d'aller lui demander des nouvelles de Castiel ne l'effleure pas. De toute façon, il sait comment va Castiel. Il le veut juste lui. Il aimerait juste un regard. Interdit, comme au tout début. Même ça, ça lui irait. Mais un regard de Castiel... Par pitié.

Toujours ce lien qu'il provoque. Qu'il tente de faire marcher. Et jusque là, Castiel qui se refusait le moindre regard, tourne la tête une seconde vers Dean. Il croise son regard. Il vient de sentir son cœur se faire écraser. Lire la tristesse et l'incompréhension de Dean le bouleverse. C'est pour le protéger. Oui... Se le répéter encore. Même s'il préférerait traverser la pièce, se mettre à cheval sur Dean, prendre sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrasser. Symbiose retrouvée. Tellement impossible.

Colin le sort de ses pensées en lui donnant un coup de coude. Il trouve que Castiel fixe la table de Dean depuis un peu trop longtemps... Certes ça conforte les rumeurs mais lui, ça le rend jaloux.

« Hey Cas', ça va ? T'as l'air bugué..., tente-t-il de rire.

- Désolé... » souffle Castiel se renfermant plus encore.

Il voit passer Dean et Aymeric à côté de leur table. Dean et son corps longiligne qui se faufile entre les tables. Dean qui l'invite du regard à venir, le supplie même. Sans un mot. Comme avant.

Castiel pense un instant qu'il devrait le suivre. Et lui expliquer. Mais non, il sent d'autres regards encore. Pendant toute l'étude il a senti des yeux méchants... Pas Dean. Il ne doit pas savoir. C'est tout... Alors Dean s'en va, déçu. Il n'a rien à dire. Rien... Pourtant il pense à tellement de choses. Au regard fatigué de Castiel. À la tache de sang. Aux rumeurs. À toutes ces choses auxquelles il était insensible jusqu'à cette journée de Mars où Castiel est arrivé. Tout change...

* * *

_A suivre..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Le cours de sport vient juste de s'achever et le prof est très content de ses élèves. Ils se sont améliorés en hand. Ça c'est du jeu d'équipe ! Castiel a participé. A voulu s'imposer. Et tout ce qu'il a récolté ? Des balles dans les jambes, le torse... Celle pour son visage a sifflé tout près de son oreille sans le toucher. On l'a agressé avec ça. Il va avoir des bleus sur les cuisses c'est clair... Sauf que pour le moment il tente de se déshabiller, son tee-shirt lui résiste. Parce que ses mains tremblent... Et que tout autour de lui tourne. Il est épuisé. Depuis ce matin il lutte. Mais là ça commence à être trop dur. C'est sans compter sur le moment où il se retourne de face au mur... Il regarde les yeux... Putain il voit flou. Au même moment un des mecs de sa classe et à l'internat explose et s'approche de lui. La silhouette lui apparaît mal, il cligne des yeux.

« Retourne-toi ! Pédé ! Nous regarde pas comme ça, espèce de pervers, on devrait pas te laisser venir ici. »

Le grand mec accompagne ses mots d'un geste assez fort. Il repousse Castiel d'une main. En temps normal, le petit brun aurait juste encaissé, mais là... L'arrière de ses genoux bute contre le banc, et là il part en arrière, se cogne la tête contre un porte manteau en métal. Noir. Au moins ça ne tourne plus... Au même moment, Dean arrive dans les vestiaires pour son cours de sport, après la classe de Castiel. Son cœur s'emballe. Il voit Castiel tomber en temps réel après qu'il ait heurté le mur. Putain. Là c'est le demi-frère qui peut parler quand il se précipite à ses côtés, s'assoit, pose sa main sur son front, son visage.

« Castiel ! » appelle-t-il.

Le silence s'est à moitié fait dans les vestiaires. Il y a ceux qui ignorent. Et ceux qui critiquent.

« Laisse-le ! Il simule cette tapette., balance le gars, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ta gueule putain, ta gueule ! »

Les garçons présents dans les vestiaires se taisent. Ce mec... Dean... Il parle jamais, il est discret. Pourtant cette voix, grave, rauque, ne donne vraiment pas envie de discuter. Tout le monde se tait et le regarde soulever Castiel, son demi-frère, passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'éloigner d'ici.

Les rumeurs se font dans le vestiaire. Ouais c'est bien ce qu'on pensait, Castiel est pédé, c'est clair. Il avait pourtant des rumeurs sur Colin, mais hélas ça n'a pas persisté, parce que Castiel et Dean l'ont défendu. Pour se défendre eux-mêmes. Mais là.. Le petit brun ne peut compter que sur Dean.

Les gens de la classe ne pense à rien d'autre que le demi-frère qui vient aider un membre de sa famille. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce qui se trame, qui bouillonne en eux. Le secret.. Tellement autour d'eux.

Dean l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Quand l'infirmière voit Castiel inconscient, elle ordonne à Dean de l'allonger sur un lit. Tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire ensuite, c'est lui donner un sucre. Dean en est dépité. Comme si ça allait soigner son cœur. En plus, l'infirmière dit à Dean de retourner en cours de sport, dans les vestiaires. Et elle ne lui laisse pas le choix. Alors Dean regagne les vestiaires, en regardant par terre... Loin de Castiel. Castiel mal en point en plus.

Quand il entre à nouveau dans les vestiaires, les gens de la classe de Castiel sont déjà partis. Lui on le regarde de travers. Et pas qu'un peu.

Un d'eux se redresse, et dévisage Dean.

« Pourquoi tu l'as aidé cette tapette ? » lance-t-il, visiblement d'un commun accord avec les autres.

Alors que Dean sortait des affaires de son sac, il se retourne vers la bande de mecs qui le regarde. Il va exploser. Il le sent. Il ne retient rien.

« M ais putain vous êtes cons ! Vous en tenez vraiment une couche ! Je m'en tape, que ça soit soit disant une tapette ! De un, c'est mon demi-frère. Et de deux... Putain ouais vous êtes de vrais abrutis. C'est qu'une rumeur ! Que vous lancez sur quelqu'un de chez nous, de l'internat ! Tout le monde aurait pu faire pareil avec vous idiots ! Vous pourriez vous retrouver tapette demain avec les cons qu'il y a ici ! »

Dean est rouge, brûlant. Et surtout, hors de lui.

Le froid et le blanc n'ont pas le temps de s'installer que le prof de sport rentre dans le vestiaire après avoir entendu hurler Winchester.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Sortez de ce cours je veux pas entendre autant de vulgarité dans ce cours ! Allez voir monsieur Pascal et vous lui expliquerez tout ça. »

Dean ne répond même pas. Il fourre nerveusement ses affaires de sport dans son sac et se casse, évitant quand meme de bousculer l'épaule du prof de sport au passage. Il ne passe même pas par la case CPE. Non. L'infirmerie. Et cette fois l'infirmière n'a pas intérêt à l'envoyer balader.

Elle vérifie juste qui est Dean. Elle n'aurait pas laisser rentrer un camarade. Mais comme Dean est son frère.

« Tu es qui ?

- Son frère., répond Dean, placidement.

- Ha... C'est bizarre, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ! s'exclame l'infirmière.

- Demi-frère. Je peux rentrer maintenant ?

- Euh oui, oui... »

Voilà pour une fois encore aujourd'hui cette excuse va le servir enfin. L'infirmière le laisse rentrer dans la chambre où Castiel est à moitié réveillé, de la glace sur la tête. Dean va s'asseoir à son chevet et le regarde. Sans rien dire. Les coudes sur ses cuisses et la tête dans ses mains. Il attend une réponse...

Castiel n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne peut rien mais alors rien faire pour lui échapper cette fois. Mais il voulait le protéger… Sauf que là, c'est le trou noir.

« Je… Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Quelqu'un t'a bousculé dans les vestiaires. Tu as heurté le mur. Tu es tombé.

En même temps qu'il dit ça, Dean revit la scène. Mais intériorise sa peur cette fois.

- Ha oui… Je me sentais pas bien... Enfin je sais pas si c'est ça qui m'a fait tomber… »

Dean jette un coup d'œil à l'infirmière dans l'autre pièce, à son bureau, plongée dans des papiers (ou des mots croisés). Elle ne les regarde pas et même, sa visibilité est entravée par la moitié d'un paravent. Alors Dean passe sa main sur la joue de Castiel. Il écarte les mèches, de plus en plus longue s et même bouclées au bout. Il n'est pas allé chez le coiffeur depuis qu'il est arrivé. Puis il va prendre la main qui tient la poche de glace pour la réchauffer. Et reste ainsi. Sans rien dire.

Castiel se mord la lèvre… Et sent ses yeux piquer, trop fort. La fatigue lui retombe dessus encore. Avec violence. Alors il se met à pleurer, totalement épuisé de cette semaine. Et Dean qui est là, qui le touche. Après…

Dean essuie ses larmes, avec patience, ce dont il fait rarement preuve. Les larmes lui vont directement au cœur, comme du sel sur une plaie... Sa main descend, son index s'égare sur la bouche tremblante, comme pour les petits, dire « chut » avec les gestes. Mais le petit brun ne peut pas s'arrêter, c'est trop dur, la fin de la semaine. Et toute la douceur de Dean qui le trouble. Sa douleur à lui vient lui faire mal, tout ce qu'il a essayé de refouler ces jours derniers… Cette fois il se prend tout d'un coup. L'amour de Dean… Surtout…

« Arrête de pleurer., souffle Dean. Elle va rappliquer après... J'ai pas envie.

- Pardon… Pardon… »

Castiel essaye d'essuyer ses yeux et se retenir de sangloter. C'est qu'il va finir par se faire honte à pleurer comme une fillette. Dean a très envie de l'embrasser. Très. Il le lui dit avec ses yeux, qui fixent attentivement la bouche, rouge, humide, mordillée nerveusement par Castiel. Mais le petit brun ne peut pas. Il baisse encore les yeux et la tête, se cache avec ses mains. Il ne peut pas s'excuser tout de suite, parce que Dean ne demande pas tout ce qui s'est passé… Pourquoi il l'a fui toute la semaine… Sûrement parce que Dean sait déjà un peu, il n'est pas idiot non plus. Dean descend sa main sur le thorax qui ne cesse de se soulever, agité par les trop nombreux sanglots.

« Calme-toi honey..., murmure-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Reste pas avec moi… Je vais… Je vais t'attirer des problèmes…

- Genre... Tu m'fais rire Castiel. » sourit Dean.

Castiel par contre ne sourit pas. Pas du tout. Il fusille même Dean du regard. Dean soutient ce regard, et essaye de lui faire comprendre.

« J'ai pas peur. Je m'en tape que tu m'attires des ennuis. C'est le cadet de mes soucis.

- Evidemment que tu t'en tapes. Tu te fous de tout. »

Castiel se redresse dans le lit, évidemment ça tourne encore, mais tant pis. Son sac est par terre, Dean a dû lui ramener. Dean va immédiatement le soutenir par derrière, ses grands bras autour de lui et sa bouche à son oreille.

« Non. C'est faux. La seule chose, la seule personne dont je me fous pas, c'est toi.

- Alors… Arrête. Je t'en prie arrête. J'ai passé la semaine à me faire insulter, à me faire voler des trucs dans ma trousse, à trouver des pages de mes livres arrachées, me prendre des ballons de hand et enfin bousculer dans les couloirs et les vestiaires de sport. J'en peux plus, je suis crevé. Pour éviter de te le faire vivre à toi. Même si tu fais peur aux gens. »

Dean avait beau le deviner, entendre tout ce que Castiel a subi en une semaine le fait taire. Ça c'est pas un exploit. L'exploit réside dans ses yeux brillants qu'il tente de cacher en regardant au loin, avant de faire asseoir Castiel sur le lit, face à lui.

« Ne fais pas ça pour moi., murmure-t-il.

- Si. Laisse-moi te… Te protéger un peu. Ça peut pas être toujours dans le même sens.

Dean se penche et voit derrière Castiel l'infirmière qui les observe.

- Ton frère a besoin de repos Dean. Si c'est pour venir lui parler et l'embêter, je préfèrerais que tu ailles ailleurs.

Dean interroge Castiel du regard. Que font-ils ?

- Je vais rentrer à l'internat pour dormir., fait Castiel en se levant et voulant passer à côté de Dean.

- D'accord, mais pas en cours. Je vais te faire une mot pour les profs. » dit l'infirmière en rédigeant un bon d'absence.

Dean s'écarte et va récupérer son sac. Lui va devoir aller faire son petit tour chez le CPE. Il veut demander quelque chose à Castiel avant alors il l'attend à la sortie de l'infirmerie, dans un des couloirs du lycée.

Castiel récupère le papier et son sac. L'infirmière lui colle aussi un sucre avec de l'alcool de menthe dans la bouche. Il doit reprendre des forces d'après elle. Pas tort…

Bref, il rejoint Dean à l'extérieur.

Comme ils sont seuls dans les couloirs, Dean en profite pour poser sa main sur la hanche de Castiel. Juste ça. Lui faire sentir sa présence. Castiel le laisse une seconde, puis le repousse.

« Tu comprends pas…

- J'ai pas envie de comprendre. Nuance.

- Tu veux pas comprendre ? Je pensais pas que tu étais égoïste.

Dean s'arrête. Incrédule.

- Egoïste ?

- Tu veux pas comprendre que je fais ça pour toi ? Pour nous ? Que je suis… Au bord de l'épuisement parce que je ne supporte pas de ne pas dormir avec toi ? Que tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on nous laisse tranquille, que personne ne m'épie en permanence, mes faits et gestes ? Si on me surveille, comment je ferais pour venir te voir la nuit ? Si ça remonte jusqu'aux oreilles des surveillants, des profs, de nos parents ? »

Dean soupire et cligne des yeux. Oui... Oui il sait, maintenant précisément, ce que fait Castiel pour eux. S'il ne veut pas comprendre, c'est par rationalité. Pourquoi Castiel devrait être le seul d'entre eux à endurer ça ? Pourquoi ne pas se partager la peine en quelque sorte ? Dean pense surtout qu'à d eux on est plus fort. Plus. Mais Castiel n'a pas l'air du même avis. Alors Dean se contente de murmurer :

« Je comprends.

Castiel avale sa salive et soupire.

- Merci…

Dean dépose quand même un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de dire :

- J'y vais, je suis convoqué chez le CPE.

- Merde… Désolé…, s'excuse Castiel supposant assez justement que c'est en partie à cause de lui.

Comme quoi il a beau vouloir le protéger, ça ne marche pas très bien.

- C'est pas ta faute Castiel. Va te reposer. »

Dean esquisse un demi sourire puis traverse rapidement le couloir avant de disparaître dans le bureau du CPE.

Castiel a le regard de Dean sur lui. Tout va mieux. Enfin juste un peu...

Juste ce qu'il faut pour rentrer à l'internat, fermer sa porte à clef et s'endormir sur le champ. Epuisé. Oh oui.

Le verrou cède. Sans forcer. Sans bruit. Sans aucun bruit dans la nuit. Des pas feutrés. La silhouette longiligne s'avance dans la nuit. À tâtons, à l'instinct. Dean sait très bien où le trouver. Il sait aussi comment... Recroquevillé sur lui-même. Dean se glisse dans le lit de Castiel, dos à lui. Immédiatement, un bras entoure son corps. L'autre main va se plaquer sur la bouche. Gentille mais ferme. La bouche aussi s'en mêle quand à l'oreille de Castiel, elle murmure :

« Ne dis rien... Rien... Dors... »

Le petit brun sourit, en même temps qu'il a peur. Mais là… Il a bien trop besoin de lui, pour penser à toutes ces choses négatives. Se retournant vers lui il peut mieux s'installer, mêler leur jambes, faire s'encastrer leurs hanches, et les bouches… Qui se trouvent, se retrouvent. À laquelle Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de souffler les trois mots qui lui font bondir violemment le cœur. Et recevoir en réponse, les bras de Dean autour de sa taille le serrent, fort... Et sa bouche le dévorent. Avec amour. Amour. Les trois mots en trois gestes... Oui, c'est possible aussi. Et même très envisageable pour Dean.

Le réveil est un peu différent. À la sonnerie de réveil Castiel se crispe au corps de Dean. Complètement paniqué. Dean doit lui masser tout le corps, prendre son visage entre ses mains et poser sa bouche sur son oreille pour lui répéter de se calmer. Mais il ne sait pas si ça marche...

« Dean… On fait quoi ? Je… Je peux pas continuer à te fuir… Alors… Je…

- Chut..., Dean pose sa main sur sa joue et caresse sa bouche de son pouce. Et si on faisait comme au début... Enfin tu sais..., souffle-t-il.

- Au début ? Comment ça ?

- Quand on se cherchait...

- Oui… Mais je pensais… Maintenant que tu m'as ramassé dans le vestiaire… Tu pourrais agir… En frère, pour rester pour près de moi la journée… Le midi, ou à l'étude…

- D'accord..., Dean hoche la tête, les yeux baissés. Le midi ça sera dur, on a pas les mêmes horaires.

- Non, je sais… Mais ça nous aiderait, en plus d'être des hors la loi… La nuit.

- Déjà ce soir on est à la maison...

- Oui… On sera déjà mieux. Même si les parents sont chiants… On arrive à se débrouiller avec eux.

- Ils sont gérables eux..., soupire Dean, s'étirant comme il peut dans le petit lit.

- Oui… Mmhh… j'ai tellement bien dormi… Ça fait du bien putain…, soupire Castiel en souriant, et caressant le torse de Dean.

- Ce soir, faut que je travaille moi... Mais si tu veux dormir avant, viens... Ou j'te rejoins. Enfin repose-toi., ordonne Dean en se redressant.

- T'en fais pas… On ira à la Duis dimanche ? Ou on part samedi soir… »

Castiel se redresse dans le lit et attrape dans sa commode juste au pied de son lit des affaires. Il commence à s'habiller directement sur le lit.

Et il aime sentir Dean dans son dos, qui le tient délicatement par les hanches. Il se sent comme une chose fragile quand ces grandes mains se posent sur lui...

« Non. Repos à la maison., impose Dean. Et surtout... J'ai plein de boulot., soupire-t-il.

- Ouais… Moi faut que je révise pour le Bac. Mais je pensais le faire là-bas. Je dois surtout relire mes passages de livres… Et un peu de sciences nat… Et les Maths… » il grimace.

Dean sourit et se lève. Il va bien falloir qu'il sorte de cette chambre et le plus vite sera le mieux. Enfin pas pour lui. Mais pour les apparences... Il entrouvre la porte et reste un moment à observer l'agitation au dehors.

Castiel le regarde faire, un peu angoissé. Il est en caleçon sur le lit, le tee-shirt à la main. Putain ça le stresse après avoir fait des efforts toute la semaine pour l'éviter…

« Sors comme si tu étais rentré comme ça, tranquillement. Faut que t'aies l'air naturel, pas coupable… »

Dean le regarde, de cet air tranquille, serein, impassible. Castiel en a un coup au cœur. Il revoit le Dean du tout début, quand il est arrivé, ou pendant les premiers jours. D'un signe du menton, il l'encourage à y aller. Alors Dean y va, l'illusion est parfaite après tout. Il croise Aymeric à la sortie, il lui demande même des nouvelles de Castiel après ce qu'il s'est passé aux vestiaires. Ça touche Dean. Mais il ne le montre pas.

Illusion parfaite.

« Alors les enfants vous le sentez comment le bac ? » demande Luc en servant à tous des grillades.

Ils sont tous installés dehors, sur la superbe terrasse, face à la montagne et aux neiges éternelles.

Dean a envie de se fumer une clope. Avec Castiel. Il préfèrerait mille fois plus ça que de répondre à des questions sur le bac... Mais bon. Même si Mary se doute du penchant de Dean pour la cigarette, elle ne le cautionne pas pour autant. Et c'est pas bien pour... La cohésion familiale, de ne pas répondre à son beau-père.

« Euh... Ouais, ça devrait aller... Enfin en même temps j'ai que le français moi...

- Ha oui c'est vrai, et toi Castiel les sciences nat et les maths en plus.

- Ouais voilà…, le petit brun mord dans sa brochette.

- Tu devrais demander à Dean de t'aider alors ?, fait Mary.

- Bahh... T'as d'ja des trucs à faire toi non ?

Dean fait mine de soupirer.

- Ouais. Mais bon... J'dois pouvoir t'aider un peu...

- Vous n'avez qu'à travailler ensemble cette après-midi ! » lance Mary, pleine d'entrain.

Castiel voudrait bien mettre le même entrain dans sa réponse mais il se contente de hausser les épaules. Luc soupire un peu de son côté, il voit bien que les deux s'entendent moyennement. Pas les meilleurs amis du monde quoi. Enfin vive les apparences de toute façon.

« Au fait Castiel tu as des nouvelles de Daphné ?

Le petit brun fait crisser sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Non.

- Et ça va ?

- Ça a l'air de pas aller ?, se retient-il.

- Bah… Tu as l'air fatigué… Je sais pas Castiel, je te demande.

- J'ai fait de la peinture ces dernières nuits, j'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Dean repense soudain à la tâche de sang, enfin ce qu'il croyait être du sang... Si c'est de la peinture, il préfère nettement ça à l'hypothèse que Castiel se fasse taper.

« Ha..., fait Luc pas très rassuré. Tu voudras bien nous montrer ou... ? Comme Mary peint elle aussi..., tente-t-il.

- Ouais si vous voulez. J'ai fais des paysages d'ici, la Duis, le village et tout… Et d'ailleurs en parlant de peinture et de déco je vais enfin finir ce week-end le plafond de ma chambre !

- Oh super ! sourit Mary. Tu as besoin d'autre peinture ou tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Non c'est bon ! J'en ai acheté plein à Chambéry ! J'aurais de quoi en faire jusque dans la salle de bain !

Luc est bien content de voir son fils aussi animé... Certes, il aurait préféré que ça soit pour le piano mais bon... Au moins Castiel va bien.

- Ha bah la salle de bain aurait bien besoin... Entre l'humidité, l'eau, tout ça... Ça serait pas du luxe., remarque Mary.

- Ha me tente pas !, rit Castiel. Je vais te prendre au pied de la lettre sinon ! »

Sous la table son pied nu va à la rencontre de celui de Dean. Il a besoin de le toucher là… Dean cache son sourire avec sa main. Il lance un regard de biais à Castiel, rapide. Complice.

« Mais tu sais que c'est pas une mauvaise idée... Enfin, depuis que vous êtes arrivés, on a rien changé, ou presque, à la maison. On pourrait repeindre certaines pièces…, lance Mary. On choisirait les couleur ensemble au moins. Luc, tu en penses quoi ?

- Oh bah… Vous feriez ça avec Castiel ?

- Moi j'trouve ça marrant ! » fait le petit brun.

Dean pense que ça ferait du bien à Castiel. D'avoir des choses à faire ici. Et puis même, si tous les quatre s'y mettent, les parents arrêteront peut-être de les bassiner à coups de « Sois gentil avec ton frère. ».

Oui... L'illusion, pense aussi Dean. Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'entendent trop bien non plus.

« On s'en occupera quand vous serez en vacances après le bac, d'accord ? demande Mary.

- Ça marche ! Plus que trois semaines à tenir avant d'être tranquilles. »

Le pied se fait gentiment taquin. Dean ne cache plus son sourire cette fois. D'habitude, quitter l'internat pour l'été le rend un peu triste. Mais là c'est tout le contraire. C'est une libération. C'est l'assurance de la tranquillité pour eux. Enfin. Même les parents sourient. En somme tout va bien. Le projet d'une famille unie prend de plus en plus forme. La prochaine étape est d'annoncer aux ados où ils partent en vacances cet été. Ils leur diront... Plus tard.

Castiel a envie de jouer, toujours. Il peut bien avoir 10 ans d'âge mental de temps en temps non ? Souvent il se retient, mais là... Après cette semaine de merde... Il va alors se cacher dans la chambre de Dean, après avoir installé des coussins dans son lit, pour faire croire qu'il est dedans. Mais là.. Il espère juste que Dean ne le sente pas avant qu'il se fasse sauter dessus. Dean est pour le moment dans la salle de bain, première pièce qui sera repeinte. Lui trouve qu'il n'y a pas besoin mais bon... Il finit sa toilette sommaire et revient dans sa chambre. Il verrouille quand il voit que Castiel est déjà installé et endormi... Souriant, il va à son bureau, finir la conclusion d'une fiche de français... C'est toujours ça de fait, et donc de moins à faire hein !

Castiel sort de sur le côté de l'armoire de Dean, vêtu d'une chemise blanche en coton à peu près six fois trop grande pour lui et un caleçon. Il regarde Dean un peu. Tout sourire. Puis s'approche de lui sans aucun bruit. Ne faisant pas grincer le parquet. De toute façon, Dean n'entend rien. Même s'il écoute une musique douce, le casque sur les oreilles le coupe du monde. Penché sur son bureau, il n'y a que lui et cette maudite fiche de français. La seule chose qui le dérange c'est son cœur qui bat fort et vite. Une seconde il se demande si Castiel n'est pas en train de faire un cauchemar ou... Mais rien, rien avant que deux petites mains viennent se poser sur ses yeux et une bouche toute douce dans sa nuque. Alors là, si son cœur s'accélère, ça ne l'inquiète pas. Ça relève de la normalité. Dean sourit et essaye de retirer son casque, mais les mains sur ses yeux le gênent.

« Castiel..., souffle- t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Comment t'as deviné ? souffle Castiel à son oreille alors que ses mains se posent sur son torse, y créant de nombreux frissons.

- J'ai le cœur qui bat trop fort..., sourit Dean en éteignant son baladeur.

- Ça aurait pas pu être un vilain voleur violeur hum ? »

Castiel le lâche et fait le tour de la chaise pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur son amoureux. Dean ne se retient pas de sourire en voyant la grande chemise qu'il porte, la sienne. Retroussée jusqu'aux coudes, pas fermée en haut, le col en pagaille. Elle lui va cent fois mieux qu'à lui, pense-t-il un instant.

« Non..., finit-il par répondre, perdu dans les yeux de sa moitié d'âme.

Castiel sourit moins. Mais parce qu'en lui ça se bouscule de sentiments... Que ça en fait mal.

- Elle te plaît sur moi ? demande-t-il en écartant les bras.

Dean hoche la tête.

- Beaucoup… Tu veux la garder ?

-Pour cette nuit j'espérais au moins... Et puis elle me donne des idées...

- Ha bon ? fait Dean franchement surpris.

- Moui... Ça te le fait pas toi ? Ça donner envie de l'enlever et tout...

- Si... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Dean fait sauter les boutons. Il laisse juste grande ouverte et appose ses mains sur son torse pale. Parfait. Castiel en a un long frisson. Qui le secoue. Et le cœur qui bat plus fort. C'est tant de détails... Comme le bout de ses doigts qui sont posés sur les tétons... Même pas fait exprès. Juste de quoi le faire fondre.

« On va au lit ? souffle Dean, sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu voulais pas travailler ?

- Comment tu veux que je travaille là ?

- En me laissant aller dans ton lit. Et pendant ce temps là, tu travailles...

- Va vite te cacher alors., sourit Dean.

- Oui. »

Castiel lui claque un baiser sur la bouche et se lève pour aller dans le lit de Dean. Oh oui son lit. Son grand lit. Son odeur qui l'embaume. Castiel ferme les yeux et reste le nez dans l'oreiller. Il se sent invincible et mon Dieu, ça le change bien de ce sentiment d'infériorité de cette semaine.

Dean boucle sa conclusion beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu, il faut dire qu'il a une sacré motivation. Il s'agite pour ranger ses cours, classe l'important et laisse le reste en vrac. Il va éteindre la lumière et ensuite seulement, rejoint Castiel. Se collant à lui, dans son dos. Les mains insidieuses qui se pose sur le ventre nu, dévoilé par la chemise laissée entrouverte.

Castiel sourit, à moitié endormi. C'est qu'il est vraiment trop bien ici. Toute l'odeur de Dean. Et son corps...

« Bonne nuit...

- Tu vas dormir hein ? s'inquiète Dean après la fatigue de ces derniers jours.

- Je dors déjà à moitié amour... Mmh...

- Dors... »

Dean l'embrasse sur la tempe et continue à caresser son ventre... Jusqu'à ce qu'il monte et s'abaisse à un rythme totalement régulier. Là, Dean s'autorise à rendre les armes. Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Son corps à lui aussi est fatigué.

« MmmmhDean… »

Castiel marmonne contre le torse de son amoureux. Il ne sait même pas quelle heure il est… Dean dort encore à poings fermés. S'il serre Castiel contre lui, ce n'est que par automatisme. Non Castiel pas loin de lui. C'est tout.

« Mfaitchaud et les mmnaann…mour.. »

Autant dire que le petit brun dort à moitié encore alors qu'il tente de parler, sans savoir trop même ce qu'il veut raconter. Dean finit par se forcer à émerger vu qu'il a l'impression (en fait ce n'est pas qu'une impression) que Castiel s'est lancé dans un long monologue strictement incompréhensible et ça l'inquiète assez.

« Mmmmh quoi ?

- Mchaud..mmgnn a câlin…toi.

Dean sourit dans son demi sommeil. Si ce n'est que ça, c'est bon. Il vire une partie des draps, les remplace par son corps chaud...

- Mmgnmieux.. dodo… » baragouine Castiel en frottant son nez, puis sa bouche contre le torse chaud de son amoureux.

Dean aimerait pouvoir rire de la niaiserie de Castiel. Mais le sommeil l'emporte avant qu'il ait le temps de le faire. Pas humain de se réveiller à 6 heures 06 un samedi matin.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	22. Chapter 22

Hey all ^^

Merci toujours pour les reviews, c'est toujours aussi agréable de vous lire 3

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Ils ont tous été réquisitionnés. Tous !

Même Dean !

Et oui, Mary l'a fait bouger de sa chambre. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit. Parce qu'en fait c'est Castiel qui est passé derrière elle, a trouvé son amoureux tout râlant en train de ressortir la clope qu'il avait cachée dans son bureau avec le cendrier. Et pour le faire venir dans le jardin avec eux il a dû marchander avec un baiser, long… Très, très… Assis sur le bureau, les fesses sur son devoir de maths. Voilà. Na.

Alors ensemble dans le jardin à faire du jardinage. Castiel a bougé Dean uniquement pour avoir un peu plus de courage en pouvant mater son amoureux torse nu qui est assis avec sa mère pour désherber les rosiers. Il en a rien à faire franchement du jardinage, mais avec Dean c'est beaucoup mieux.

Dean jette de petits coups d'œil à Castiel de temps en temps. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour lui franchement. Il a horreur du jardinage. Hor-reur. Pour lui c'est le pire truc au monde, après devoir faire la vaisselle. Et en troisième position, c'est étendre le linge. Bref, c'est pas le propos. Castiel a intérêt d'être adorable et attentionné cette nuit pour rattraper ça ! Castiel lui n'aime pas plus que ça le jardinage, mais au moins ça fait plaisir aux parents. Et puis il a déjà prévu la récompense. Et des mots aussi… Il a des choses à raconter à son amoureux.

C'est sans compter d'un coup sur Luc qui complote avec Mary et d'un coup prend la parole.

« Bon les enfants on a choisi pour les vacances ! Tout est réservé. On part juste après les résultats de votre bac.

Dean prend un coup au cœur. Oh putain, il sent mal le coup. Très. Mal.

- Bon voilà au début on voulait partir à la mer puis on s'est dit que vous vous lasseriez, enfin surtout Dean ! rit sa mère.

- Du coup, on va louer un camping-car pendant deux semaines et crapahuter ici et là ! » annonce Luc.

Castiel se retient d'éclater de rire. Putain le camping car quoi. Il ne savait pas que son père était tombé dans le kitsch ! Lui qui les a toujours emmenés en vacances à l'étranger, dans des super hôtels ou des maisons avec piscine. Sûrement que le divorce l'a un peu trop plumé. Enfin bref. Ça fait toujours des vacances.

« On va faire tout l'Atlantique en partant de Guérande. On va prendre le train jusqu'à Saint-Nazaire, récupérer le camping car et partir ! Et enfin on finira 15 jours plus tard à Biarritz et on repartira en train ! Comme ça on perd pas de temps à rouler. » explique Luc.

Tout de suite Castiel lance un petit regard lourd de sous-entendus. Le train… Malheureusement, Dean ne perçoit pas le regard que lui lance Castiel. Son regard à lui est dans le vague, dans le vide. Tout ce qu'il voit c'est quinze jours non stop coincé avec les parents. Voilà. Contrairement aux étés précédents où il allait chez son père, faire du sport dans les montagnes d'Annecy, ou d'autres activités sur le lac. Sinon rester ici, chez lui. Inviter Aymeric. Aller chez lui. Etre libre, à peu près. Adieu liberté pour deux semaines au moins. C'est aussi deux semaines encore en moins avec Castiel. Mais bon. Biarritz, ça doit être sympa hun... Devant l'absence de réaction de Castiel et Dean, Luc interroge :

« Ça va vous les garcons ?

- Ouais. De toute façon, on a pas le choix., ajoute Dean, dans sa barbe, c'est quasiment inaudible.

- Non moi je trouve ça sympa ! Mais par contre le coup du camping car je m'y attendais pas !

- C'était assez conviviale on trouvait. Et puis ça vous fera deux semaines sans télé, vous allez visiter et voir plein de paysages ! On est jamais allé aussi loin Dean !, s'extasie Mary.

- Oui c'est vrai que sa mère et les vacances, c'est pas trop ça. Faute de moyens...

- Oui, oui c'est cool., finit-il par reconnaître. On part le 10 juillet alors ?

- Voilà ! Ah oui et puis par contre comme c'est assez petit, nous on aura une chambre et vous deux vous aurez une couchette au dessus de la cabine de conduite…

Castiel doit réagir. Il faut que ce soit négatif. Il faut sinon… Il faut surtout retenir cet élan de joie intense qui le prend.

- Quoi ?! On pourra pas avoir un coin pour nous ? Pendant deux semaines ?!

- C'est que pour la nuit Castiel. Et puis vous êtes bien à l'internat ensemble ! réfléchit Luc.

- Non, à l'internat on a un box qui se ferme., fait Dean, rentrant dans le jeu.

- Et on dort pas dans le même lit ! Y'a une légère nuance ! » souligne Castiel en plus.

Putain deux semaines à dormir sans se cacher dans le même lit. Quel miracle ! C'est terriblement bien là d'un coup. Sérieusement là le camping car il l'aime !

« Vous voulez quand même pas la chambre non plus ! Et le petit déjeuner au lit tant qu'à faire ? finit par râler Luc.

Dean échange un petit regard avec Castiel. Il serait pas contre ça, mais bon, c'est pas le propos.

- Pas la chambre, mais au moins un lit chacun quoi…, baragouine Castiel assez intelligiblement pour être entendu par les autres.

Castiel ça suffit, tu vas pas cracher sur des vacances quand même.

- Non je dis pas ça ! Mais bon, c'était un minimum… Maintenant que c'est fait bon…

- On fera avec., soupire Dean.

- Voilà exactement., fait Mary, un peu sèche. Bref. Les plantes vont pas se planter seules alors au boulot mauvais es troupes ! »

Castiel ne dit plus rien, il essaye juste de capter le regard de Dean. Et quand il y arrive il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire largement et se mordre la lèvre.

« Deux semaines à dormir avec toi... Trop dur..., souffle Dean aux lèvres de Castiel, moites de baisers...

- Dans tes bras… Tous collés… Mmhh… Avec le bruit de la mer… »

Castiel commence à prendre son temps pour lécher ses lèvres, du bout.. tout du bout… Ils sont collés l'un contre l'autre. Les peaux chaudes, moites et nues, de s'être fait du bien au creux de la nuit. Là, ils dégustent lentement un doux baiser. Juste pour se ressentir, encore, à nouveau...

« Être contraint et forcé d'être... Avec toi., sourit Dean. J'aime...

- Moi aussi… Ça me plaît cette idée… On va pouvoir rester ensemble, avant que je parte chez ma mère, et toi ton père…

Les doigts de Castiel recoiffent Dean. Ils sont légèrement humides.

- Ouais... J'vais avoir envie de toi tout le temps., rougit Dean, osant parler, pour une fois.

Castiel en a mal au ventre. Entendre ces mots là dans la bouche de son amoureux, de son animal sauvage. Qui s'ouvre.

- Et moi alors… Ça va me rendre dingue… Surtout si…, il mord sa lèvre. Si on va plus loin…

- On ira., répond Dean avec certitude.

- Tu sais que… Ça… Enfin… Je..., Castiel rougit et mordille sa lèvre à lui cette fois. Ça me fait de pluuuuus en plus envie..

Dean sourit, un peu tristement d'ailleurs.

- Tu... Tu l'as... Déjà fait aussi...

- Oui... Mais tu sais... Avec toi c'est pas pareil. Je... Je me vois pas... Moi sur toi..., chuchote Castiel.

- Chut... »

Dean fait taire son amoureux d'un baiser. Il se fait tellement de soucis pour ça on dirait... Comment, quelle position. Ils verront bien, ils ont encore le temps d'apprendre, pense Dean. Autant se perfectionner dans l'art du baiser... Que pourtant ils maîtrisent parfaitement. La façon dont les lèvres humides se caressent... Lentement. Terriblement. C'est leurs bouches qui s'activent mais c'est comme si c'était tout le corps... À la façon qu'a Dean de tenir Castiel entre ses mains ou encore comment les hanches du petit brun complètent celles de son petit ami.

Castiel recoiffe encore Dean. Pas satisfait de la façon dont ses cheveux ont pris le pli. Puis ses mains glissent dans sa nuque et sur son torse. Elles voyagent, migrent partout pour savoir dans quel endroit elles se sentent le mieux. Elles élisent domicile sur les épaules, s'y cramponnent alors que Dean vient sur lui, le plaquant sensuellement contre le matelas pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser. Les draps glissent sur eux, ils ont besoin de frais...

« Tu vois c'est ce que je disais... C'est mieux comme ça..., murmure Castiel en allant lécher son oreille.

Dean frissonne. De par la langue. De par ses mots. De par le sexe de Castiel, nu, contre lui. De par tout. De partout.

- J'aime aussi comme ça oui...

- C'est que je vais finir par ravoir envie moi...

- Tu vas m'épuiser., sourit Dean au-dessus de son visage.

- Tant mieux... Épuisé à cause du sexe c'est bien ça...

Castiel mordille son oreille et y respire fort.

Han... »

Dean n'essaye même plus de résister. Il s'affale sur Castiel. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de lui, Dean est consentant. Dean est fatigué, Dean s'abandonne. Castiel lui le prend tout entier. Si Dean s'abandonne Castiel prend soin de lui alors. Du sexe mais aussi de l'amour. Surtout de l'amour.

Cette nuit-là, Dean rêve. Il rêve de la Duis, plongée dans cette lumière orangée mais aussi verdoyante grâce aux arbres et à la verdure luxuriante. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le frappe. C'est plus encore d'y visualiser Castiel... Nu... Et...

Oui, cette nuit-là, Dean fait son premier rêve érotique. Homosexuel en plus. Il n'en a pas honte si on se fie au sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres dans son demi-sommeil.

Car à ce qu'il a vu dans son rêve, Castiel et lui feront l'amour de face.

Nah.

* * *

« Quoi ? Un rêve... Non ? Toi !?

- J'savais que j'aurais pas dû en parler., grogne Dean dans son oreille, face à l'incrédulité de Castiel.

- Oh mais si amour ! Mais raconte-moi. »

Castiel se colle contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et se cachant dans son cou. Dean ne peut pas l'empêcher de jouer au koala. Bon, faut dire que, de lui-même, il a du mal à résister aussi... Mais il résiste à parler. Il n'a pas très envie en fin de compte...

« Allez... Raconte moi... Un rêve érotique. Mon amoureux qui rêve de moi. C'est trop excitant. »

Dean rougit de plus en plus. Il s'est réveillé en érection, c'est son corps qui l'a trahi ! Lui ne voulait pas raconter, il pensait garder ça pour lui... Même s'il n'a aucun secret pour Castiel.

« Bouh... T'es pas drôle Dean... »

Castiel finit par se lever du lit. Tout nu dans la chambre de Dean. Il va devoir rejoindre la sienne de chambre de toute facon... Au cas où les parents viendraient taper ou quoi.

Dean le regarde depuis son lit. Il pense. À son rêve. Au fait qu'il veuille le garder pour lui. Parce que c'est nouveau, qu'il n'a pas l'habitude... Castiel ramasse ses habits par terre. Ça traîne. De leur instant de pulsion de hier soir. Ce matin c'est beaucoup moins pulsion et sensuel. Il se rhabille et se réchauffe un peu.

« À tout à l'heure amour... »

Dean cligne des yeux et lui adresse un petit sourire. Ensuite, il se retourne sur le ventre. Dormir encore un peu. Pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Et de ses hormones.

Castiel a tanné Dean toute la journée. Avec des mots. Des regards. Des effleurements. Il veut savoir ce rêve, mais Dean ne dit rien. Et ça l'agace prodigieusement... Oh que oui. Il voudrait tellement savoir ce que peut avoir Dean dans la tête. Dans ses rêves... Ses fantasmes. Il se dit qu'il ne pense qu'à ça. Mais après tout... C'est bien de découvrir. Tant pis.

Soudain, Castiel repense à une petit paragraphe dans le livre de magie blanche. Sur les Âmes sœurs et la capacité, rare, de lire les pensées de l'autre. Autant le reste du temps, Castiel devine, autant un petit coup de pouce serait le bienvenue !

Castiel passe devant la chambre de Dean et l'observe par l'entrebâillement. Il est visiblement concentré au dessus de son bureau.

Au lieu d'aller l'embêter encore une fois, il va aller jouer du piano... Ouais. Mieux.

Parce qu'avec le piano, il détourne indirectement la concentration de Dean !

La chambre est repeinte, les devoirs faits, les pulsions plus ou moins assouvies, le courage revenu, le sommeil rattrapé.

Castiel se dit juste qu'il veut aller le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque pour trouver la formule qu'il veut.

C'est son unique motivation pour retourner au lycée. Parce que sinon, il resterait bien dans sa chambre neuve, avec un ciel clair et des nuages en guise de plafond... Il s'imagine bien ici, enfin. C'est pour ça qu'il est plutôt pour repeindre certaines pièces de la maison.

Sa mère est rentrée d'Inde hier, après un séjour de presque un mois là-bas. Il va pouvoir l'appeler et lui raconter un peu... Ça lui fera du bien... Alors depuis l'internat il fait un appel en PCV pour pouvoir l'avoir. Elle lui raconte le pays encore une fois, lui essaye de lui décrire la montagne et la Duis, puis sa chambre. Tout passe en revu. Castiel est juste aux anges d'entendre sa mère. Elle lui manque. Il est passé du tout au rien. L'année dernière, pendant la procédure de divorce, il n'a fait que vivre avec elle. Et là...

Il lui demande s'il peut venir le week-end prochain. Elle lui répond qu'elle a un truc prévu avec son nouveau chéri. Bon tant pis, Castiel attendra la fin des cours et ira...

La communication va bientôt couper et à travers la cabine téléphonique, Castiel voit Dean lui faire un signe de la main.

« Je te laisse maman, je vais y aller. J'ai un cours.

- D'accord. Travaille bien mon chéri et fais attention à toi. Tu m'appelleras pour ton Bac ? Après chaque épreuve ! Je veux tout savoir.

- Oui d'accord ! sourit-il.

- Allez je t'embrasse mon chéri. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi maman. Au revoir. »

Castiel raccroche et sort rejoindre son amoureux. Comme Castiel le lui a demandé, Dean essaye de rester un peu plus avec lui en dehors des cours. Comme un frère. Et Aymeric reste aussi. Marqué par le discours de son pote dans les vestiaires, et surtout par le fait qu'il prononce autant de choses à la suite. Bref... Ils fument tous les deux et Dean propose un clope à Castiel. Comme un frère. Castiel la prend et le remercie. C'est pas grave s'il ne peut pas toucher Dean. Il est bien là à côté de lui et tout se passe bien. Des frères comme ça c'est super sympa, surtout ce que pense Aymeric qui lui ne croit pas à toutes ces conneries de rumeurs. Castiel est comme eux. C'est tout.

« On va en étude ? propose l'ami de Dean.

- Il va falloir., soupire le grand brun.

- T'as fait la dernière fiche sur Baudelaire ? demande Aymeric.

- Euuuuh ouais, j'crois.

- Tu me la fileras ?

- Okay. »

Dean écrase sa cigarette du bout de sa chaussure. Castiel aime bien le regarder faire ça. Dean se donne un style sans même se rendre compte, évidemment qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte d'ailleurs parce que ça fait parti des trucs dont il a rien à foutre. Mais pour Castiel, ça fait partie des choses qui ont amené le désir très rapidement entre eux.

Le petit brun termine rapidement sa clope et prend un chewing-gum à la fraise et en propose à son amoureux-demi-frère et son ami. Les deux acceptent, détestant l'haleine de cendrier.

En rentrant au lycée, ils passent devant Théo et une jolie fille... Aymeric lui fait un clin d'œil, Dean sourit. Et bah voilà, ses envies de se trouver une copine sont comblées il faut croire. Théo sourit lui un peu moins quand il voit Castiel près de Dean. Il semblerait qu'ils doivent supporter le pauvre petit pédé. Heureusement que Dean ne lit pas dans sa tête en tout cas. Castiel sur le passage retrouve Colin. Lui ne se doute toujours de rien. Que Colin s'amuse à lancer rumeur sur rumeur... Et Castiel n'imagine pas l'horreur de la dernière, colportée depuis 8 heures ce matin...

Quand Dean et Castiel rentrent ensemble dans la salle d'étude, les garçons s'arrêtent de parler. Dean fronce les sourcils. Il sent venir le truc pas net... Vraiment pas net.

Un des garçons, Alexandre il croit, en seconde, lance comme ça « C'est dégueulasse... ».

C'est le début. Ça ne cesse de s'envenimer.

« Des frères ensemble... Sont vraiment en manque... Le Winchester cache bien son jeu... »

Castiel panique. C'est sa première réaction. Putain. Comment est-ce que les gens peuvent savoir ? Ça ne peut pas être à cause d'eux. Ils sont discrets au possible. Et puis surtout, c'est pas une réaction normale de penser que deux frères couchent ensemble. Faut vraiment être taré.

Ça ne peut venir que d'une seule personne. Implacable comme logique.

Et la deuxième réaction de Castiel c'est d'éclater de rire. Ça personne ne s'y attend. Et c'est logique. Dean le fusille même du regard. Enfin ça, c'est dû à la fureur intérieure qui l'envahit. Et Castiel rigole ! Castiel rigole alors que les gens savent ! C'est quoi ce cirque franchement ?

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ris ? siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

- Non mais ils ont fumé quoi ? Des frères qui couchent ensembles ! Castiel pouffe encore et puis s'adresse au mec qui les a interpellés. Et toi tu couches avec ta sœur alors ? »

Le silence se fait, juste avant que les rires se retournent contre celui qui a proféré l'injure. Dit comme ça, effectivement, ça paraît ridicule !

Dean est soufflé par la répartie de Castiel sur ce coup là. Utiliser le rire. Oui, c'est sûr que pour un adepte de l'humour comme lui, c'est pas non plus la solution la plus évidente...

Castiel sourit à Dean, complices. Allez il peut aller chercher son sac dans sa chambre fermée à clef puis rejoint Dean et Aymeric.

Tous les autres sont retournés à leur préparation pour aller en étude. Castiel rapidement se met sur la pointe des pieds pour parler à l'oreille de Dean.

« Ça peut être que Colin. Lui seul sait. Et les autres auraient rien inventé.

- Ouais... J'sais pas comment tu fais pour en rire...

- Je ris parce que personne ne peut y croire. Et sinon je ris pour me retenir d'aller lui péter la gueule de petit blond innocent.

Dean sourit et murmure à l'oreille de Cas'.

- C'est mal, mais j'aime quand t'es violent.

- Chut... » sourit Castiel en le tapant.

Ouais des frères. Des Âmes sœurs. C'est de la famille après tout !

Dean trouve quand même que Castiel est très confiant, trop confiant, quant à la crédulité de leurs camarades. Il est sûr que les rumeurs vont continuer à aller de bon train. Heureusement, oui heureusement il ne reste que deux semaines de cours.

Si c'est vraiment Colin qui est à l'origine de tout ça... Dean mordille ses doigts, pensivement. Quelle serait la meilleure vengeance ? Il a beau être musclé, fort, l'idée de lui foutre une raclée ne l'enchante guère. Peut-être que la meilleure vengeance serait encore d'être avec Castiel. Juste ça. Être avec lui. Être à lui. Et le narguer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Castiel lui a des envies de vengeances. Tellement... La semaine qu'il a vécue par sa faute est fixée dans sa mémoire. Il voudrait bien lancer une rumeur à son tour. Raviver celle qui avait été lancée il y a quelque semaines. Colin est gay... Mais ça semble un peu simple quand même. Trop simple pour un esprit machiavélique comme le sien.

Il sent un regard posé sur lui, doux, affectueux. Il le ressent dans tout son corps ce regard. Et quand il se retourne et tombe dans les yeux de Dean, à l'autre bout de la salle, il n'est pas surpris.

Dean qui lui fait un petit sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur son cours de Français. Dean n'en a jamais autant fait depuis ces dernières semaines. Merci le Bac ! Castiel a soudainement envie de se lever pour aller l'aider. Mais il faut pas abuser. Il restera tout seul à sa table. À faire des maths. Chacun son problème de cours !

Le repas s'annonce électrique. Dean l'a évoqué avec Castiel. Autant, Colin a évincé l'étude, mais le repas du soir, il n'y coupera pas. Et Castiel est suffisamment remonté pour régler ses comptes ce soir.

Et puis, il y a des spectateurs, ceux qui veulent connaître le fin fond de ces histoires (sordides).

Castiel s'installe à table avec Dean et Aymeric. Surtout pas avec Colin qui s'est pourtant caché bien loin. Ça ne les empêche pas de venir jusque là. Le petit brun fulmine, se retient de lui claquer son plateau sur la tête... Dean le trouverait même assez drôle dans d'autres circonstances. Mais lui fulmine tout autant.

Aymeric, qui est en face d'eux, finit par lâcher :

« Je vais mourir avant la fin du repas.

- Pourquoi ? aboie Dean.

- Vous avez des mitraillettes à la place des yeux tous les deux., rit-il.

- C'est un sale petit con. Qui m'en a fait baver, j'ai pas envie de me retenir.

- J'comprends Castiel., fait Aymeric en piquant dans une pâte. Vous voulez faire quoi ?

Dean interroge Castiel du regard. C'est à lui de voir. Mais Castiel lève les épaules, il sent que ça viendra sur le coup à la moindre incartade.

- J'sais pas…

- Il a déjà perdu de la crédibilité à force de lancer des rumeurs comme ça., fait Aymeric.

- Complètement. Mais bon... Une rumeur de plus ça va agacer je pense. Sinon lui... Je suis pour lui raser la tête. Comme à la libération, comme ça tout le monde verra que c'est un traître ! fait Castiel riant.

- Mets de la crème dépilatoire dans son shampooing., propose Aymeric.

Sous les regards incrédules des deux demi-frères quant à d'où sort cette idée, Aymeric explique :

- Ma grande sœur a fait ça à sa pire ennemie.

- Je retiens l'idée ! Ça peut servir.

- Elle avait des trous dans le crâne et a fait une réaction allergique., rigole Aymeric.

- Cas', on va acheter de la crème ? fait Dean, d'un air détaché.

- Oh ouais. Et de la colle dans son dentifrice !, jubile Castiel.

- Putain, à vous deux, vous allez être encore plus diaboliques que ma sœur ! rit Aymeric.

Castiel et Dean se lancent une œillade. Complices.

- On est de vrais sadiques. Et je peux te dire que ça s'arrêtera pas là. Il m'a pourri la vie et je me gênerai pas pour faire cent fois pire., dit Castiel en commençant enfin à manger.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, je présume ? sourit Aymeric.

- Exact !

- Pourquoi Théo mange avec Julien, Lucas et tout ? fait Dean d'un coup.

- Humph... Comment dire..., hésite Aymeric, remettant une mèche de cheveux en place. Il y a cru lui...

- Bah tiens. Il est intelligent lui... Je pensais aussi au poils à gratter dans le lit. Celui là aussi y aura le droit. J'ai le droit ? »

Dean hausse les épaules. Déçu, véritablement. Il espère pouvoir parler à Théo pour lui faire réaliser que tout ça, c'est des conneries. Enfin pas tant que ça mais… Olalah, c'est compliqué, Dean s'embrouille avec ces rumeurs, ces mots. C'est très peu pour lui, ça lui coupe même la faim. Il repousse son assiette et sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire, Aymeric s'y sert. Normal.

Castiel n'a plus faim aussi. Alors là il a mal pour son amoureux. Il vient de se faire trahir par un ami. Il ne savait pas que Dean tenait vraiment à quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille ou lui. C'est juste qu'il ne le montre pas. Son amoureux... Le plus discrètement possible il prend sa main sous la table. Pour caresser de son pouce le dessus de sa main. Dean entrelace leurs doigts, gardant un visage impassible, que reconnaît bien là Aymeric.

« Ça va lui passer à Théo. Il s'est trouvé une copine, il se sent plus, il fait son mec macho...

- Ouais mais c'est con. Il devrait savoir que c'est des conneries., grogne Dean. Putain j'ai envie de fumer...

- Sors. T'façon si t'as plus faim... »

Et Castiel sous-entend dans la façon dont il serre sa main qu'il le rejoindra dans sa chambre plus tard. Besoin d'être peau à peau cette fois... Dean hoche la tête et ramène le plateau à la cantinière, laissant Aymeric et Castiel en tête en tête. Alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortie, Dean sort de sa poche arrière de quoi rouler et son briquet. Une fois dehors, il relève les yeux. Un petit groupe de fumeurs est là. Dont Théo. Dean le regarde droit dans les yeux alors que ce dernier le fuit, au contraire. Ils ont à parler ça c'est clair. Mais Théo doit savoir que Dean ne fera pas le premier pas.

Castiel et Aymeric finissent le repas ensembles alors. Sans rien dire de plus. Visiblement Dean a su s'entourer de gens qui n'ont pas trop l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire. Comme lui en tout cas. Et il peut compter sur cet ami là. C'est une bonne chose.

Il pense un instant à Mike à Lyon. C'est vraiment un idiot quand même de ne pas avoir gardé le contact. Peut-être qu'il y avait Daphné et puis là Dean et qu'il s'en fiche un peu des autres… Mais voir des amis c'est important. Il lui téléphonera demain.

Pour le moment il retourne à l'internat. Encore quelques regards sur lui, mais c'est plutôt souvent complices, genre « C'est bon tu t'es fait avoir par des rumeurs de merde on te comprend ». Mais il y a toujours des méfiants qui ont quand même tout gobé, ou sont restés sur le fait que Castiel soit gay.

Et puis merde. Il ira prendre sa douche que ça plaise ou non.

Dont Théo, qui ignore toujours royalement Dean dehors. Alors ce dernier rentre à l'internat, énervé. Il va vite se brosser les dents pour avoir ensuite juste à s'écrouler sur son lit et ne rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que Castiel vienne. Aymeric passe quand même savoir si ça va. La réponse de Dean se limite à un haussement d'épaule, la situation n'a pas changé. La suite au prochain épisode comme on dit...

Castiel passe dans sa chambre mettre son pyjama (toujours cette chemise blanche et un caleçon noir), puis ranger un peu, faire son sac pour demain. Il accroche aussi une de ses peintures de la Duis au mur.

L'internat se calme peu à peu.

Et lui peuy traverser le dortoir discrètement et rejoindre Dean.

Ils se calent bien l'un contre l'autre. Dean a pris l'habitude de passer un bras sous la chemise, autour de la taille. Cette chemise lui va vraiment foutrement bien, pense-t-il alors qu'il caresse la peau de ses reins, de façon distraite...

« Ça me fait des frisons mon amour… Partout… Juste à cause de tes doigts…, chuchote Castiel en parlant dans son cou, puis l'embrassant.

Lesdits doigts vont caresser le visage de Castiel, doucement.

- J'ai pas très envie ce soir., avoue-t-il à mi-voix.

- Moi non plus… Et je comprends bien pourquoi… Et je sais aussi que tu as pas envie d'en parler. Alors on va dormir plutôt ? »

Dean l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Ça veut dire oui. Un grand oui. Sans aucun mot.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	23. Chapter 23

**J'en profite pendant que je suis motivée pour poster xD **

* * *

**Chapitre 23. **

Pour une fois, après le cours de sport du jeudi, Castiel n'a pas cours... Il rentre donc directement à l'internat pour prendre une douche. Bah oui, il s'est défoulé en handball, maintenant que les rumeurs se sont légèrement dissipées. Ça va mieux. Alors Castiel profite que l'internat soit vide pour aller sous la douche et y rester, longuement... L'eau brûlante ruisselle sur lui, le détend. Il dirige son dos sous le jet, ça détend ses cervicales mises à rude épreuve quand Castiel est stressé. Il aimerait aller chez l'osthéo, encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive à avoir rendez-vous pas dans les deux mois. Alors au moins que quelqu'un le masse. Quelqu'un en particulier... Castiel en lâche un petit gémissement, qui a fleuri au coin de son sourire.

Ça lui donne plein d'idées. Cependant il doute que Dean soit doué pour faire des massages, comme il n'a jamais touché le corps de qui que se soit… Mais bon, le sien il le connaît depuis toujours, ça change tout.

Il commence enfin à se savonner. Tout glissant. Encore une fois, sans que ce soit original il pense à toutes les douches prises avec son amoureux. Les mains qui partent partout… Mais jamais… Jamais trop loin. Castiel y pense d'un coup et laisse sa main droite glisser entre ses fesses. Rougissant…

C'est pas sa faute, il a bien le droit d'y penser. Ça le travaille, il veut... Il veut... Le corps de Dean serré, collé, en lui ? Ou lui ? Il imagine toutes les possibilités, laissant voguer son imagination. Il continue de se savonner, un peu partout. Et sa main droite dérive, ripe sur le corps à cause d u gel douche, jusqu'à...

« Oh... »

Le petit brun retire d'abord sa main. Se gênant tout seul… Mais c'est que ça lui a fait du bien… Enfin, oui quelque chose comme ça, c'était moins… Evident qu'une caresse sur son sexe. Mais là…

Il recommence, se caresse doucement. Tout en s'appuyant contre la paroi de la douche. Oh oui. Il faut qu'il fasse part de sa découverte à son amoureux. Enfin, non, pas tout de suite. Il veut savoir s'il peut aller jusqu'au bout.

Son cœur bat tellement vite qu'il l'entend, lui bouche les oreilles. Son visage est crispé de plaisir, crispé de honte... Il prend du plaisir en se caressant... Là... Oh rien que d'y penser, il retire d'un coup sa main et reste debout, haletant. Il entend des bruits dans la salle de bains en plus, les secondes doivent avoir fini leurs cours et rentrent...

Ça va être impossible d'aller plus loin, avec les autres ici. C'est stressant, il ne peut pas se concentrer. Et puis debout en plus…

Pfff.

Il finit par se rincer en vitesse et puis se rhabille. Et sort enfin de la douche.

Il regagne sa chambre et s'enferme. Adossé à la porte, il ferme les yeux et visualise... Lui dans la douche... Et si ça avait été avec Dean, son Dean, le mec qui lui hérisse les poils par un simple regard... Oh mon Dieu. Il le désire... Si fort. Pire que tout. Il voudrait bien… Finir.

Oh allez… Personne ne va venir le déranger dans sa chambre et si oui… Ça sera son amant. Tant mieux. Allez… Il va se glisser dans son lit, bien sous les draps.

Pour ne pas qu'on voit sa main se glisser dans son pantalon pour retourner se faire du bien…

Il ne veut pas expérimenter à nouveau ce qu'il a découvert sous la douche... Là il veut juste une satisfaction immédiate et assurée de son désir. Il recommencera. Oui, maintenant qu'il a découvert ce frisson profond provoqué par cette simple caresse.

Ça ne prend pas bien longtemps à finir tout ça. Juste au moment où il sait que Dean rentre du sport.

Il sort de son lit et essuies ses mains avant de sortir dans le dortoir.

C'est un peu la pagaille, entre ceux qui veulent rentrer dans leur chambre, les autres qui veulent vite aller à la douche avant qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude, quel joyeux bordel ! Pourtant, Dean traverse ça avec son calme habituel. Il devine juste le petit brun qui se tient à l'écart, le regard hagard et les joues rouges. Dean n'est pas idiot, il sait ce que ça veut dire...

Castiel lui fait signe de venir. Se tenant au mur derrière lui. C'est qu'il meurt encore de chaud. Mais là… Fiou.

Dean s'approche de lui, le dominant d'une bonne tête vu que Castiel est affaissé contre le mur. Le grand brun hausse un sourcil, interrogateur.

« Ça va ?, demande Castiel.

Dean passe rapidement sur sa joue, brûlante. Le désir affleurant sur la peau. Le plaisir plus exactement.

- Tu t'es fait du bien., fait-il catégorique.

Castiel ne peut pas rougir encore plus, il a déjà les joues qui lui brûlent.

- Peut-être un tout petit peu…

- Tss... »

Dean se dirige vers sa chambre pour aller poser son sac. Il invite Castiel à le suivre en un regard. Castiel le suit sans rien demander de plus et ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir attendu..

- J'suis fatigué t'façon... Dean sort ses cours de son sac et jette ses affaires de sport par terre.

- Tu boudes amour ?

- Non honey, suis fatigué c'est tout... Dean se retourne et lui fait un petit sourire.

- Haa. Ça va alors… »

Castiel s'approche de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Respirant son odeur… Un peu de sueur et l'odeur de la cigarette, Dean a du fumer sur le chemin entre le gymnase et l'internat.

Dean l'entend murmurer « Mon amour » à son oreille, il en frissonne, le serre contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« J'vais sous la douche..., souffle-t-il.

- D'accord. Je vais bosser un peu moi. »

Le petit brun l'embrasse sur la bouche et sort de sa chambre tranquillement. Sans trop se cacher. Plus il se cachera de toute façon plus il aura l'air suspect. Alors bon.

Dean est soulagé que Castiel n'ait pas insisté sur son apparence contrariée. Il n'a pas envie de lui parler de Théo qui refuse obstinément de venir le voir, ou même les voir avec Aymeric, parce que son égo est tellement gros qu'il l'empêche de s'excuser. Alors Dean range ses affaires, fout tout en boule, évite de penser à tout ça. Bientôt les vacances. C'est tout.

« Alors tu les aimes ?, demande Castiel en laissant Dean feuilleter ses peintures.

- C'est ressemblant... Très., souffle Dean, émerveillé.

Il passe ses doigts sur l'aquarelle, orange... Si par le toucher, il pouvait se replonger dans cette luminosité si merveilleuse...

- Toi aussi tu t'en souviens parfaitement ? C'est dingue… C'est pas un rêve, c'est pas un délire… »

Dean secoue négativement la tête. Il tourne encore une page du carnet pour découvrir un autre paysage. Mais tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le paysage de son corps, à lui, avec ses vallées, ses sillons et ses montagnes... Il essaye de ne pas rougir alors qu'il referme le carnet et le rend à Castiel.

« Tu aimes vraiment pas te voir… » sourit Castiel en se penchant pour baiser ses lèvres.

Dean essaye à nouveau de hocher la tête mais les mains de Castiel emprisonnent son visage, douces, mais fermes. Alors Dean se plie au baiser, sans concession.

C'est bon de s'embrasser le soir comme ça. Dans le silence de l'internat. Sur le lit.

C'est répétitif, c'est comme ça tous les soirs, mais eux n'y voit tellement pas de problème. Cette routine leur va si bien, de s'embrasser. Se caresser.

« On y retournera ?

- Trouve un autre moyen... Je veux plus te faire saigner., souffle Dean, les yeux baissés.

- Faudra que je retourne chercher le livre à la bibliothèque… Je veux pas non plus te faire de mal.

- Hum... »

Dean acquiesce et pose le carnet à dessins par terre, avant qu'il ne tombe. Il s'enfonce dans le lit de Castiel, se tourne un peu et... Un grincement sinistre se fait entendre à cause du poids sur le lit. Dean grimace.

« J'comprends pourquoi tu viens toujours dans ma chambre...

Castiel rit un peu.

- On est un peu trop excités pour rester calme et éviter de faire grincer mon lit !

- Mais... Ça le fait pas quand... Toi tout seul... Tu fais du sexe ? souffle Dean.

- Si un petit peu… Ça fait du bruit… »

Dean le regarde, avec de grands yeux gourmands qu'il aimerait lui dissimuler. Alors il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux les fermer, ça serait plus efficace… Ses paupières s'abaissent, lourdes alors que sa tête cherche à s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller.

« Bah dis donc.., chuchote Castiel, le taquinant.

- J'ai rien dit !

- Tes yeux parlent… »

Castiel glisse ses lèvres dans son cou tout offert qu'il commence à baiser tendrement. Un sourire fleurit aux lèvres de Dean, s'épanouit dans un petit gémissement quand la langue sort, taquine, joueuse, comme l'est son propriétaire. Dean glisse une main sur le dos de Castiel, sous la chemise. Demain, ils rentrent à la maison... Dean se dit qu'il serait temps de la laver quand même, vu que Castiel l'a portée chaque nuit depuis samedi. Castiel lui se dit qu'il va sûrement la donner telle quelle à Dean. Que les nuits sans lui puissent être plus douces… Avoir son odeur. Dans une simple chemise peut-être mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Il continue son baiser dans le cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un suçon.. . Bien marqué. Avec sa langue qui caresse en même temps. Il ne pense pas à ce que Dean devra se cacher. Tant pis…

Et Dean se laisse faire, appuie même sur la tête de Castiel pour l'encourager à continuer, caressant ses cheveux, épousant son visage... Jusqu'à tenter de toucher ses lèvres humides du bout de ses doigts.

Castiel sourit, puis arrête d'aspirer fort. Se met à sucer les doigts de Dean. C'est tellement tentant aussi... Et Dean tire sur ses doigts, admire que la bouche de Castiel s'y accroche, ne lâche rien et est pourtant si douce... La langue râpeuse agace le bout des doigts, tente de percer la corne, la peau dure pour n'en garder que la douceur. Dean est en émoi. Il respire, si fort... Le voir faire, asservi à ce doigt.

Puis Castiel passe du doigt à la bouche. En passant par son menton.

« T'es tout rouge... »

Dean fait un petit sourire un peu gêné. Face à Castiel, il ne peut rester impassible. Il a bien essayé déjà, au début. Mais sans aucun succès.

« Je t'aime..., chuchote Castiel en lui bécotant les lèvres.

- Moi aussi., murmure Dean, le cœur au bord des lèvres baisées.

Cette fois c'est Castiel qui rougit très fort. Mais de satisfaction.

- C'est la première fois que tu dis ça...

- Pas vraiment non., rit Dean, nerveusement, repensant à une fois où il regardait dormir Castiel.

- Ha bon ?, demande-t-il en tortillant ses cheveux.

- Non..., souffle Dean en passant son doigt mouillé le long de la ligne du menton.

- Tu m'embêtes. Vilain. Je suis fou de toi. »

Dean rigole cette fois avant que Castiel ne le fasse taire, habilement, par la force tranquille d'un baiser langoureux. Putain, il en a des frissons partout... Il n'aurait jamais cru que la sensation éprouvée lord du premier baiser sous la douche perdurerait.. Et c'est peut continuer tellement longtemps encore comme ça.

Mais bon… Castiel arrête et regarde son cou.

« Oh la trace que ça fait… !

- Chut, crie pas honey...

Dean passe ses doigts là où la bouche de Castiel s'est acharnée...

- Mais je crie pas ! Mais tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour cacher ça…

- Mmh... Pas d'écharpe... Trop chaud., souffle Dean en essayant de s'examiner.

- Mets des chemines et remonte le col !

- Mettrai mon polo alors... »

Dean glisse sa main dans la nuque de Castiel, remontant à rebrousse poils dans ses cheveux. Castiel ferme les yeux et tremble, tout frissonnant.

« Ha putain… »

Dean hausse les sourcils, d'un air interrogateur, mais aussi presque moqueur. Castiel pantelant, spectacle ô combien plaisant. Surtout entre ses bras.

« C'est terrible ça… Je dois avoir un point sensible dans les cheveux… En plus de tout le reste de mon corps avec toi d'un côté…

- Arrête de parler... J'ai envie de toi... »

Castiel rougit encore. Et se tait. Pour une fois c'est Dean qui l'a dit et lui qui arrête de parler. Et il va se taire. Il faut qu'ils arrêtent de s'allumer comme ça. Oui, c'est normal quand on a les hormones en folies. Mais bon…

- Allez… Faut dormir… »

Castiel conclut ça, d'un commun accord.

* * *

Le lendemain, Castiel rentre en catimini dans la douche. Il ne veut surtout pas que Dean le rejoigne pour une fois, surtout pas que l'idée effleure l'esprit de son amant ! Car Castiel est d'humeur à la fois perverse mais aussi... Il a encore envie d'apprendre. Encore une fois Castiel essaye. Il tente comme il peut d'arriver au bout. De ce plaisir, si spécial, qui lui remue l'intérieur de son corps. Avec une force terrible, c'est si différent de se masturber… Là ce n'est pas une pointe dans le ventre. C'est une douleur diffuse et délicieuse dans son dos, son ventre et ses cuisses.

Petit problème, cette fois il y a une arrivée de personnes dans les douches. Et lui sent qu'il va crier. Il doit arrêter. Et merde… Pour plus tard.

Toujours pour plus tard pfff...

Le lendemain soir, c'est chez eux que Castiel doit retenter l'expérience. Il n'a pas la force d'attendre lundi pour recommencer, il est sûr qu'ici, il va pouvoir toucher enfin l'extase.

Cette fois au lieu de rester debout il n'hésite pas à se mettre à genoux. Dans la baignoire au moins il peut se tenir un peu plus, même carrément être à quatre pattes… Appuyé d'une main sur la céramique blanche…

« Putaiinn… », jure-t-il en sentant le plaisir monter violement.

Ça le fait trembler, glisser… Et jouir… Il a réussi !

Bon il a un peu triché en se caressant avec sa main mais merde ! Merde, il a pris un plaisir fou... Soudain, par derrière le rideau de douche, il entend qu'on ouvre la porte de la salle de bains. Son cœur se met à battre sourdement dans sa poitrine. Et c'est encore pire quand il voit les longs doigts fins (qu'il ne voit plus de la même façon qu'avant mmmh...) de Dean écarter le rideau de douche.

« Cas', ça va ? demande-t-il, sans oser le regarder. J'ai… J'ai senti un drôle de truc... »

Castiel se sent rougir par dessus le plaisir, se sent même sourire, mais uniquement parce qu'il est béat comme c'est pas possible. Pourtant… Être là à quatre pattes dans la baignoire, tout nu…

« Euh… Oui… Oui…, sourit-il.

- T'es sûr honey ?

Dean ne le regarde toujours pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas le gêner alors qu'ils se sont vus nus des milliers de fois.

- Je viens de découvrir un truc… Mmh… »

Castiel se redresse, un peu tremblant sur ses jambes. Là encore Dean le sent, comme si c'était lui-même qui vacillait. Alors il passe ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel, pour le tenir. Sans rien dire. Juste le soutenir parce qu'il a peur pour lui.

« Amour… J'allais pas tomber. Faut pas avoir si peur pour moi…

Castiel sourit et passe ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant en même temps.

- J'ai senti un truc vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure..., souffle Dean. Désolé...

- Ça t'as fait quoi ?

Dean rougit.

- Chaud... Et je sais pas, comme si mon cœur aller se décrocher...

- C'est normal… Je viens de prendre mon pied comme jamais… Je t'en parlerai plus tard. J'ai pas envie que tu me violes dans la baignoire…

Dean se mord les lèvres et regarde Castiel comme s'il allait le manger tout cru.

- Ouais...

- Je fais bien de pas te le dire… Là tu vas… Mmh… Je me tais. »

Castiel le repousse gentiment et lui tire la langue. Ça n'empêche pas qu'il est tout rouge encore et surtout qu'il voudrait bien que Dean le viole dans la baignoire… Mais là il faut qu'il se taise. Déjà qu'il va finir par se demander si Dean ne peut pas lire dans son esprit… Il aimerait bien Dean parce que là il veut vraiment en savoir plus. Le regard interrogateur, il s'en va de la salle d'eau pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Castiel termine de se laver, les cheveux aussi, comme ça au moins il est tranquille avec ses cheveux ce week-end. Il pense encore à la Duis, il voudrait tellement y retourner. Pour profiter de cet endroit en été. La douceur, et puis enfin se baigner vraiment dans le lac.

Enfin bref.

Il ressort de sa chambre après s'être habillé et descend dans le salon. Voilà au moins là-bas peut-être que ses pensées arrêteront de tourner autour de Dean, du sexe… De la nuit et… pff. Ça suffit.

Il se trouve déjà suffisamment pervers et obsédé vu ce qu'il a tenté et réussi de faire pendant toute la semaine. S'il était seul, Castiel en lâcherait un gémissement de satisfaction, à s'extasier, encore et encore. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son corps se couvre de frissons alors Mary lui demande :

« Tu as froid à Castiel ?

- Mmh. Euh oui un peu. T'inquiète.

- Tu veux un plaid ?

- Non c'est bon ! »

_« Tout ce que je veux c'est le corps de ton fils ! »_, pense-t-il.

Il s'enfonce dans le canapé et tente de se concentrer sur la télévision. Franchement c'est pas facile.

Heureusement que bientôt, Mary lui demande de mettre le couvert, qu'il peut ainsi s'occuper les mains et donc la tète. Avant de devoir affronter le regard lourd de sous-entendus de Dean quand il descend alors que sa mère l'a appelé à venir à table.

Castiel fait ce qu'il peut pour rester calme, pour ne pas trembler, pour ne pas rougir. Mais alors là il a rarement eu aussi envie ! Alors qu'il vient juste de se faire du bien. C'est à ni rien comprendre. En plus… Quand Dean est là c'est encore pire ! Il sait que sa moitié, que son autre est près de lui alors il aspire juste consciemment et inconsciemment à se coller à son corps. Il a envie de le toucher partout, de le caresser, de sentir sa peau... Mais...

« Bon les garçons, vous allez vider vos chambres de l'internat cette semaine ? demande Luc Novak.

- Ouais ! Ça va être bien, mais lourd de ramener tous ces trucs là…

- C'est surtout tes carnets à dessins qui sont lourds ! »

Castiel et Dean se regardent, et se mettent à rire. Leurs parents les regardent avec des yeux de merlan fris. Oula, il se passe quoi là ? Luc hausse les épaules, mais sourit. Bon bah si c'est deux là finissent par bien s'entendre ça risque d'être plus sympa pour les vacances.

« Ouais mes carnets ! De toute façon il faudrait que j'en jette…

- Oh... »

Dean se retient d'en dire plus parce qu'après, ça sera vraiment suspect. Mieux vaut tracer des raies dans sa purée mousseline avec sa fourchette.

« Bon vous êtes prêts pour le bac sinon ?, demande Mary.

- Ahh chut ! Non ! fait Castiel en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Raz le cul d'entendre parler de ça !

Castiel, tu pourrais répondre quand même ! le rabroue son père.

- Oh ça va je rigole., soupire le petit brun. On nous saoule avec le bac. Oui prêt !

- Et toi Dean ? demande Luc.

- Ouais, ouais. » répond ce dernier dans une indifférence totale, alors qu'il va caler sa jambe contre celle de Castiel.

Castiel sourit et ne dit rien. Tout va mieux comme ça. D'un coup il est calmé.

Du coup, vu que les enfants ne sont pas très coopératifs, c'est Luc et Mary qui font la conversation à table, reparlant de l'organisation des vacances. À cette pensée, Dean frissonne. Les vacances. Les vraies. Deux semaines et autant de nuits à être forcé à être avec Castiel.

Ça va être trop bien. Toutes les nuits avec lui. Et puis surtout… Toutes les journées à moitié nu sous son nez. Ouah. Alors ça… Ça risque d'être dur de rester innocents pendant deux semaines, dans la chaleur de l'été, la mer…

Ils ne sont pas foutus de retenir ce désir. Ne faire qu'un dans le plaisir, c'est réunir leur deux moitiés d'âme. Comme s'il ne pouvait le faire que grâce au plaisir ou en se faisant du mal, en se faisant saigner, pour partir dans leur univers enchanté, où seuls eux peuvent aller.

« Tu viens voir le ciel cette nuit ?, demande Castiel à son amoureux dans la salle de bain.

- Sens figuré ou propre ?

Dean lui fait un petit sourire dans la glace.

- Les deux… Le beau ciel de ma chambre… Et l'autre ciel…

Castiel embrasse son épaule nue. Dean lui fait relever le menton du bout de son index et lui vole un baiser.

- File, j'te rejoins...

- Oui ! »

Castiel sourit et se rue dans sa chambre. Et saute sur son lit ! Bon doucement quand même parce que sinon il va casser une latte. Ça serait très bête ça.

Mais bon. Il se pelotonne sous la couette et n'a plus qu'à l'attendre. Avec un petit peu de musique même tiens.

Alors que Dean sort de la salle de bains pour aller dans sa chambre, il croisent leurs parents, qui sont tellement absorbés à se faire les yeux doux qu'ils n'en voient pas Dean. Pas de bonne nuit. Juste visiblement une bonne baise pour eux. Dean soupire. Il va défaire son lit, en se disant que c'est bizarre, mais qu'il croit qu'il préfère quand c'est Castiel qui vient ici. Bref. C'est pas comme si c'était trop loin de traverser le couloir et de s'allonger sous le ciel peint par son amoureux.

Castiel ne pense pas à la même chose du tout lui. Il est content que Dean vienne, mais alors là il pense à tout à l'heure… Rah ça suffit… C'est bon là. Il va se calmer un coup. Ça lui ferait pas de mal quand même une douche froide, avant… À la place il va ouvrir la fenêtre. C'est Dean qui a le balcon. Tant pis.

Le temps que Dean arrive il allume les quelques lampions faits avec des pots de yaourt en verre. Ça fait romantique… D'un côté, il adore les bougies, surtout depuis ce qu'ils ont fait dans l'eau. Bizarrement il ne se souvient pas trop des moments de douleur, juste le soulagement de voir que ça fonctionnait.

Dean arrive sur la pointe des pieds, silencieux, discret. Il va se glisser dans le lit de Castiel et regarde ce dernier parfaire l'éclairage. Dean préfère la nuit noire lui... Disons que c'est plus facile d'assumer ses pulsions et ses penchants quand on n'est pas à visage découvert, ou presque… Castiel se retourne enfin et sursaute. Putain pour une fois il l'avait pas senti arriver ! Il se dit que Dean y est pour quelque chose tient.

Il sourit et va rejoindre Dean sous le ciel. Comme toujours à cheval sur lui. Avec son amant enfoncé dans ses oreillers, que Castiel a le plaisir de dominer.

Dean remonte une main le long du bras du petit brun, avant de venir se poser sur la joue. Il se tend, effleure longuement ses lèvres, puis retombe dans les oreillers, alors que sa main remonte dans les cheveux de Castiel, depuis sa nuque.

Castiel ferme les yeux, se laisse faire, se laisse aller… Ça le rend fou ce geste. La façon dont Dean le fait. Et toujours sous ses yeux en plus, pour qu'il puisse bien le regarder. Un vrai voyeur ce Dean…

« Va falloir que je te raconte… Pour tout à l'heure…, chuchote le petit brun.

- Tu m'intrigues..., souffle Dean.

- Tu peux… Ça fait des jours que je fais des essais… Que je veux y arriver… Et tout à l'heure…

- -Quoi ? Raconte..., supplie Dean, juste à sa bouche.

- J'ai réussi à venir… Avec mes doigts… En moi… »

Dean allait demander des explications supplémentaires mais trois secondes de réflexion lui apportent l'éclaircissement dont il avait besoin. Il en ouvre la bouche, béat, stupéfait...

« Tu... Tu..., bafouille-t-il.

Castiel souffle, lourdement… C'est qu'il a chaud putain…

- Oui… Les premières fois j'ai pas réussi… Et là… Faut que je le fasse avec toi, je voulais réussir pour qu'on partage ça…

- Tu vas me... Montrer alors ?

- Et tu vas faire...

- Sur toi ? murmure Dean.

- Oui... Tu peux même pas imaginer comme j'ai envie... »

Dean ne dit rien, ne le regarde même pas dans les yeux alors que ses joues s'enflamment. Il se sent faible, vulnérable. Et ignorant. Castiel, le sexe, c'est son domaine alors que lui... Castiel sent bien que Dean est en train de lui échapper. Alors il se couche près de lui, à sa hauteur. Et glisse sa main sur son ventre, la bouche contres on oreille.

« Je vais te montrer... Patiemment... Longuement... »

Dean frissonne. Une de ses mains va sur celle de Castiel qui est sur son ventre. Il la caresse, se rassure. Il aime quand Castiel le touche ici.

« D'abord... On va bien s'exciter... Comme on sait faire... Hun ? »

Castiel attrape le lobe de l'oreille douce d'un coup de langue entre ses lèvres. Sa main elle, suit les ordres muets de son amoureux... Elle remonte... Sous le tee-shirt. Les doigts affleurant à la surface de la peau... Jusqu'à rencontrer la chaire plus tendre et fine... Les deux tétons rose qu'il caresse tout doucement. Dean tourne la tête vers lui, capture sa bouche. Avec amour, beaucoup d'amour. Et de la sensualité, autant que d'amour, vu que Dean se coule dans les draps et dans les bras, les mains, les jambes de Castiel. Castiel lui rend ce baiser, avec sa chaleur habituelle. La douceur un peu moins, quand il décide de pincer... Provoquant ainsi un petit cri de la part de Dean, qui se tend, les tétons pointés vers le Ciel. C'est terrible ce fourmillement occasionné par le pincement.

« Shht... Crie pas... »

Castiel dit ça... Mais en même temps sentir Dean qui réagit comme ça... C'est si excitant. Sans faire exprès le petit brun a collé son entrejambe contre la cuisse de son amoureux... Lui donnant ainsi envie de le déshabiller complètement pout le sentir à même la peau. Dean attrape les bords de son caleçon et le descend sauvagement, impétueux.

Castiel sursaute, mais en mémé y trouve quelque chose de rassurant. Ce genre de gestes, ce sont ceux de son Dean. Celui qui ne dit rien, impatient et bourru. Il l'aide et retire son tee-shirt avant d'aller déshabiller son amant. Qui se redresse, assis, pour tenir Castiel à cheval sur lui, s'accrochant à son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, affamé de son corps. Puis il lui enlève la chemise, heureusement qu'elle était déjà ouverte, comme ça il n'a pas à interrompre le baiser.

Castiel passe ses bras autour de son cou et s'offre tout à son touché. Dans la pénombre douce… Il gémit à sa bouche, se frottant légèrement…

« J'crois que j'ai envie finalement..., souffle Dean, à sa bouche.

- Ha ouais ? Pourquoi d'un coup ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de plus.

- Mmh… Moi aussi… Par contre… Je vais me mettre sur le dos, parce qu'à chaque fois j'étais pas allongé… Et j'avais du mal à venir…

- Sous moi alors ? demande Dean.

- Oui…, chuchote Castiel en caressant ses épaules.

- J'préfère être en dessous., avoue Dean.

- Bon... Si tu veux… Mais alors tiens moi bien…

- Non... Non... C'est bon. »

Dean se reprend. Il pousse sur ses genoux et tient Castiel par les hanches pour renverser le plus délicatement sur le dos, dans le sens inverse du lit. Son cœur bat horriblement fort, résonant dans tout son corps.

Castiel est contaminé par sa peur… En plus finalement il se trouve rarement comme ça, il est toujours sur Dean.

« Bon… Tu… Donne-moi ta main…

La main de Dean se glisse du bas ventre de Castiel jusqu'à son visage, devinant la suite des évènements malgré elle.

- Je sais pas si je vais y arriver… Comme c'est pas sous l'eau… Ça glisse bien quand y'a de l'eau… »

Puis finalement Castiel se tait et suce vite fait deux doigts de son amant. Il salive assez pour bien les couvrir de salive… Que ça aille doucement…

Dean le regarde faire, avec fascination. Son homme a appris à se faire du plaisir... Pour eux. Pour eux, toujours.

« Te fais pas mal honey...

- On va essayer… »

Sous Dean, Castiel écarte un peu les jambes, et les redresse légèrement… Juste de quoi s'ouvrir un peu mieux. Il l'a bien senti quand il était à quatre pattes… C'était plus facile pour rentrer. Tremblant, il guide la main de Dean jusqu'à son intimité. Plus bas que d'habitude.

Dean le laisse faire, comme spectateur de cette scène alors que Castiel lui demande d'être un acteur à part entière... Mais c'est si étrange... Quand il se décide à réagir, la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire est d'embrasser le cou de son amoureux.

Castiel sourit de plaisir..

« Mmh… Mmh… Alors tu… Fais glisser tes doigts… Caresse… Pour me détendre… Remouille tes doigts si y'a besoin…

- D'accord...

Dean obéit, appuie à peine à peine, vraiment comme une douce caresse qu'il ferait sur le sexe de Castiel avant de le prendre en main.

- Hhan ça chatouille… Appuie… Plus… »

Castiel se cache dans le cou de Dean, il est rouge de honte… De le faire toucher ici..

Dean essaye de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour mieux le tenir contre lui. Il est difficile d'appuyer plus vu comment il tremble mais il essaye, oui... Et s'arrête quand il a l'impression d'avoir glissé un peu trop loin...

« Hannn !

Castiel gémit d'un coup, cambrant aussi. Alors là, putain. Pire, dix fois pire que seul. Dean et ses doigts bien fins…

- Ça va Cas' ? souffle Dean en embrassant son visage.

- Oh oui, oui ! Continue s'il te plaît… »

Castiel sourit, et souffle… Il ne sait pas comment le rassurer autrement que par la parole.

Avant de continuer, Dean se laisse aller sur le lit, pour ne plus écraser Castiel, qu'il tourne vers lui. Il mouille à nouveau ses doigts avant de les glisser par derrière son corps... Et recommencer à masser, pour que Castiel déraille encore entre ses bras.

Le petit brun essaye de se taire, mais c'est franchement difficile. Parce que Dean cherche, essaye de se débrouiller pour lui faire du bien. Et ça fonctionne… Il passe un bras autour de sa taille, pour se tenir, mais ses doigts se crispent à sa peau. Griffent aussi… C'est pas sa faute…

« Et... Et maintenant hon' ? soupire Dean.

- Continue… Enfonce ton doigt… Mais doucement. »

Castiel sourit à sa bouche, tout tremblant.

Dean le recouche sur le dos, c'est vrai que ça doit être plus facile comme ça. Il est tout tremblant, n'osant pas le moindre mouvement, alors que c'est à lui, à lui maintenant. Il regarde Castiel droit dans les yeux alors qu'il suce bien son majeur. Avant de le poser à l'entrée de son corps, et d'appuyer… Appuyer doucement… Sous lui, Castiel commence à perdre les pédales. Si avant il n'était pas rouge, là, il sent ses joues qui brûlent affreusement. La sensation d'avoir Dean sur lui, de se faire dominer, et ce doigt… Pourtant il crispe un peu, malgré lui. C'est moins facile de se laisser faire. Mais il faut bien. Les mains agrippées à l'oreiller, Castiel gémit à chaque souffle... Dean vient l'embrasser pour calmer Castiel. Il a toujours peur qu'il ait mal ou pire, qu'on les entende... Non, Dean ne les veut qu'eux, dans le silence ou les soupirs... Il enfonce un peu plus son doigt, sentant l'ouverture de Castiel se creuser sous lui...

Cette fois Castiel lâche un petit cri de plaisir et de surprise. Tout à la bouche de Dean, lui offrant tout ça, toutes ces réactions et leur plaisir à eux deux. Il veut que Dean soit à l'aise, qu'ils partagent tout ça…

« Ça a l'air de te plaire..., souffle Dean en voyant le sourire ébahi de Castiel.

- Tu peux .. pas imaginer.. C'est encore mieux quand c'est toi qui le fait.., souffle Castiel.

- Et comme... Comme ça c'est mieux ? »

Dean rougit alors qu'il tente de sortir son premier doigt pour en rentrer un deuxième... Le petit brun ne peut pas répondre, il attrape juste l'oreiller dans un réflex de survie pour gémir dedans, violemment. Cambré sous Dean, le ventre détruit de plaisir, oui vraiment à ce point là…

Dean le tient en plus, dans ses grands bras, l'acommpagne dans ses gestes brusques... Il essaye de le retenir parce que sinon c'est pas facile pour Dean ! Ça lui demande déjà pas mal de concentration pour lui donner ce plaisir là. Mais à en juger par les gémissements de Castiel, ça paye. Dean enfonce encore un peu plus ses doigts, puis masse, tout doucement. Il ne peut plus aller plus loin...

Mais c'est suffisant pour Castiel qui n'en peut carrément plus tout contre lui. Il finit par s'accrocher à Dean, finalement c'est beaucoup mieux que l'oreiller. Il souffle et gémit dans son cou, quasiment à son oreille. Être là contre lui, dans un plaisir qu'il a rarement connu. Même tout à l'heure dans la baignoire ça ne lui a pas fait cet effet là. L'orgasme est à la fois proche et loin. Profond en fait, parce qu'il vient lentement.

Dean active ses doigts quand il sent que Castiel tremble... Il s'est pris au jeu, ça y est. Ce n'est plus une question de concentration mais bien de plaisir, à procurer à tout prix à Castiel...

Castiel se sent commencer à jouir, parce que Dean va vite et fort. Que les doigts bougent en lui de la bonne façon, et que c'est lui… Lui. Sa moitié d'âme qui s'amuse visiblement à lui faire perdre la tête.

« Ouiii… ! »

Le petit brun se contracte violement alors qu'il cambre contre son amant, lui griffe le dos. Mais se retient de crier quand l'orgasme le prend, le paralysant de plaisir.

Dean découvre... Ébahi à son tour. De sentir autour de ses doigts les contractions de Castiel, que pendant un moment, Dean ne puisse plus les retirer... Il y arrive enfin et repose doucement Castiel sur le matelas, qu'il arrete de cambrer, Dean a peur que Castiel se casse à force...

Le petit brun se détend doucement, et lâche Dean. Il respire fort, très, ça lui fait presque tourner la tête. Tout tremblant, frissonnant. Pourtant il arbore un sourire béat, ses yeux toujours clos. Pour rester dans ce plaisir profond qui continue à couler dans ses veines.

Dean s'allonge près de lui, sur le côté, le coude replié et sa main qui lui tient la tête. De son autre main, il caresse le ventre blanc de Castiel. Juste ça.

Ça fait encore trembler Castiel, qui se retourne contre lui. Il veut le toucher lui aussi, le sentir.

« Mmhh amour…

- C'était bon ? sourit Dean en le voyant s'étirer comme un chat.

- Tu peux même pas imaginer…

- Oui…

Dean se rallonge près de lui et se colle, ne faisant qu'un de leurs deux corps chauds et en fusion. Castiel le respire doucement, plus calme que jamais.

- Faut que tu connaisses ça..

- J'en doute pas…"

Dean dit ça mais en réalité, pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui l'obsède en premier lieu. Il y a autre chose… Avec la bouche de son amoureux. Un doux baiser, très lent… d'après sexe, et sous le ciel de Castiel. Dans les deux sens du terme comme l'a dit le petit brun juste avant ce moment de complicité.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour, en ce matin de neige, moi la fac est fermée, j'en profite donc pour poster vous envoyer de la neige :D**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre 24. **

Castiel remonte les grands escaliers entre le lycée et l'internat laissant Yves repartir. Ils ont fait quelques devoirs mais surtout une partie de cartes ! Ça aurait pu être parfait si un mec ne l'avait pas regardé de travers en passant dans la cour. Bah tiens... On dirait que ce n'est pas franchement passé toutes ces histoires. Mais bon, ça passera. Castiel a le temps. Les cours finissent vendredi, dans deux jours, en plus.

Depuis l'histoire n'empêche, Castiel constaté du changement dans ses relations. Diane n'arrive plus à babiller sans cesse devant lui, comme si elle ne savait pas à qui s'adresser... Les autres sont distants, tous. Sauf Yves. Et Castiel est bien content de pouvoir continuer à compter sur lui. Enfin sa tête est ailleurs et pour le moment Castiel va jusqu'à la chambre de son demi frère amoureux et va sans bruit voir dans son dos ce qu'il trafique. Le truc c'est que dès qu'il est dans les parages, Dean peut sentir sa présence. Alors il ne faut pas s'étonner que Dean lance ses mains en arrière pour inviter Castiel à venir s'enrouler autour de lui.

Castiel sourit alors largement et vient se coller tout contre lui.

« J'adore que tu sache que je sois là… C'est grisant…

- Mmmmh... Bonne journée toi ? demande Dean.

- Ça peut aller. Et toi ?

Castiel caresse son ventre en soulevant le tee-shirt léger.

- Aussi... Tu restes avec moi ?

Tout en parlant, Dean continue de plier ses fringues propres qu'il a en plus, avant de s'attaquer aux cours à ramener chez eux.

- Ouais. Je suis bien là avec toi. C'est encore mieux et ça fini en beauté ma journée ! »

Le petit brun le lâche et va s'asseoir sur le bureau de son amoureux, le regardant faire. Dean ne dit plus rien, fait comme si Castiel n'était pas là. Enfin presque. Il ne résiste pas à lui jeter des petits regards alors qu'il remplit son sac au fur et à mesure et... Il va devoir en mettre aussi dans son sac à dos pfff. Il aurait du en ramener plus le week-end dernier, il va être chargé comme une mule dans le train.

Castiel rit un peu. Il le regarde faire tranquillement. Pas envie de l'aider, le regarder c'est bien plus sympa. Bah oui il peut voir le tee-shirt se soulever, le jean glisser légèrement. Ou encore sa nuque se dévoiler sous les petits cheveux. C'est tellement passionnant tout ça.

Et puis des fois il pique des feuilles que Dean veut ranger pour observer sa fine écriture, qui contraste un peu avec son côté bourru. Ou bien encore, l'embêter en dépliant un pull pour fourrer son nez dedans. Et ainsi faire soupirer Dean qui renonce à vouloir faire du rangement en présence de Castiel.

Et celui-ci s'amuse vraiment avec lui. Finissant par l'attirer à lui, par les passants de son jean. Pour l'embrasser, oh oui juste un baiser tout innocent. Avec ses mains, sages pour une fois, sur les hanches de Dean.

« Tu viens à la douche avec moi tout à l'heure ? souffle ce dernier.

- Oh la douche si on y va… Ça va mal finir…, fait Castiel en fronçant son nez.

- J'voulais juste un câlin moi... Tant pis. Dean hausse les épaules et embrasse le front de Castiel.

- -On fera un câlin dans le lit ce soir plutôt non ? Au calme… Ça me stresse la douche quand même.

- Mmmh okay...

Dean se sépare juste à temps de Castiel car Aymeric vient frapper à sa porte.

- Hey Dean ! Des gens veulent faire du basket en bas, il leur manque un joueur. Tu viens ? halète-t-il.

- Euh... Ouais. Cinq minutes dis-leur.

- Okay, on t'attend ! »

Et Aymeric repart comme il est venu, en dévalant les escaliers.

« Putain j'ai eu peur. Heureusement que tu as l'oreille., souffle Castiel.

- Vivement qu'on soit à la maison hein ? sourit Dean.

- Ouais ça commence à m'angoisser les parents. Enfin ça va, on les gère bien. Je peux venir jouer avec vous ?

- Si tu veux... J'te croyais pas fan de basket...

- Pas forcément. Mais je suis fan de toi !

- Te prends avec moi alors ?

- On peut toujours essayer ! Mais tu vas perdre avec moi.

- Je m'en fous Cas'. »

Dean lui pique un baiser. Allez, ils n'ont plus qu'à aller jouer !

Tout aurait pu se passer idéalement. Dean aurait fait des passes à Castiel, ou l'inverse, Dean aurait marqué, les copains auraient été contents sauf que... L'équipe d'en face était composée de Théo et de ses nouveaux amis. Et ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Dean.

« Laisse tomber Dean.. je vais rentrer, c'est pas grave…

- Non, c'est bon tu restes. »

Dean va rejoindre son équipe et demande si Castiel peut jouer, c'est okay. L'équipe adverse, avec Théo en leader les regarde d'un mauvais œil. Putain c'est un comble ! Son meilleur ami, trahi par son meilleur ami, Dean s'en serait foutrement bien passé. Rien que pour ça, il a envie d'aller mettre la tête au carré à Colin. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Dean étant le plus grand, il est réquisitionné pour la balle de départ. Colin aussi... Ils se retrouvent face à face, avec Dean qui lui lance son traditionnel regard noir des mauvais jours. L'arbitre, un élève de Terminale, lance le ballon très haut entre eux. Une fois à portée de main, Dean saute, un peu avant Colin, ce qui lui permet de la lancer de son côté, vers ses joueurs. Il en lâche un cri victorieux. Plus encore quand un de ses coéquipiers lui renvoie la balle et qu'il ouvre le score sur un beau panier à deux points. Bizarrement, ce match va avoir beaucoup plus d'enjeux qu'un simple match amical entre gens de l'internat...

Castiel finit par se sentir complètement mal à l'aise. Il ne supporte pas les regards, ne supporte pas non plus cette méchanceté qui émane de Dean. Il sait que ce n'est pas envers lui, mais de le voir, de le sentir comme ça... Ça le perd totalement. Il a beau connaître sa froideur et son silence naturel, la haine ce n'est pas une habitude du tout. Il peut comprendre malgré tout. Parce que là en plus ils sont en train de se faire mettre la pâtée par Théo et son équipe. Pas question. Même si Castiel ne sait pas jouer plus que ça il participe quand même activement. Et comment être autre chose que le meilleur coéquipier de Dean vu qu'il anticipe le moindre de ses gestes. Ça demande un semblant de concentration mais ça vaut le coup. Dean l'en remercie intérieurement. Ses coéquipiers aussi, qui applaudissent à chaque belle passe qui implique un point marqué par le pivot de l'équipe, Dean. Arrivé à la fin du match, ils arrivent même à prendre un peu d'avance. Alors que Dean remonte le terrain jusqu'au panier, Théo fonce sur lui et lui rentre dans l'épaule, le faisant tomber à terre avant de lui piquer la balle. Dean est hors de lui. Il crie à la faute, tout le monde s'arrête, sauf Théo qui en profite pour marquer un panier à trois points et ainsi reprendre le dessus. Non ! L'arbitre ne fait rien du tout. Mis a part peut-être se tourner les pouces dans son coin, rien vu, rien à siffler ! Alors c'est Dean qui va faire sa propre loi, traversant le terrain. Il chope Théo par les épaules avant de le repousser.

« T'as vraiment un problème Théo putain..., souffle-t-il, encore sous le coup de la déception malgré sa colère.

- C'est toi qui en as un ! »

Théo le pousse à nouveau, fort. Tellement que Dean tombe à terre, s'écorchant les paumes sur le goudron de la cour. Ce qui l'a fait tomber c'est surtout de heurter quelque chose derrière lui, en plus de ce coup. Castiel vient de se manger l'épaule de Dean dans le nez. Alors qu'il était deux pas derrière lui pour essayer de l'arrêter. Il a senti son accès de fureur. Il ne voulait pas ! Putain c'est pas une solution de se frapper ! En attendant il saigne du nez en se le tenant et voit Dean se relever aussi vite qu'il est tombé.

Ce dernier se retourne et voit Castiel dans cet état... Putain... Il ne l'a pas senti putain d'habitude il sait quand il est là. Et ça perturbe suffisamment Dean, d'avoir perdu un instant le don, pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Sauf que Théo lui est bien conscient et revient à la charge... Théo le pousse encore. Violemment. Évitant cette fois le petit brun qui se recule rapidement. Castiel se retient de dire quoique ce soit. Il ne doit surtout pas intervenir. S'il dit à Dean de ne rien faire il va s'en prendre plein la gueule parce que visiblement Théo a très envie de lui démonter la tête. Et que Dean n'est pas d'humeur à se laisser faire, à ne pas répliquer. Il est à deux doigts de foutre un coup au ventre à Théo quand Aymeric s'interpose entre eux... Et ni Théo, ni Dean ne peuvent lui frapper dessus. C'est leur ami. À eux deux. Pourtant Dean est plein de fureur, son visage le brûle et l'adrénaline fait battre son sang dans ses tempes. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, il n'entend plus rien. Et il en est de mémé pour Théo... Alors ils s'éloignent, évitent Aymeric.

Ils s'apprêtent à recommencer, jusqu'à ce que Lionel, le surveillant de l'internat intervienne.

« Non pas ça va pas tous les deux?! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Allez chez le proviseur ! Sans discuter ! »

Castiel jure dans sa barbe, un mouchoir sur le nez. D'un côté il est content que ça s'arrête mais putain pas chez le proviseur. Ça va pas le faire. Ils vont se retrouver en colle... Ensemble, avec Théo sur l'heure d'étude. Seuls enfermés dans une salle. Il va y avoir du sang sur les murs...

C'est l'heure du dîner quand Castiel voit Dean revenir enfin. On a dû les lâcher pour ne pas louper le repas quand même. Ça aurait posé des problèmes. Le petit brun ne dit rien et Dean vient directement vers lui et Aymeric.

« Ça va Dean ?

- On s'est pas entretué, ça va.

Il se sert un verre d'eau, qu'il descend d'un coup. Un deuxième subit le même sort.

- Je vois ça... Vous avez pu parler ?

Castiel meurt d'envie de le toucher, l'inspecter voir s'il n'a rien...

- Non. »

Dean a juste envie d'aller au lit, d'écouter la musique avec Castiel. Et c'est tout. Mais faire la discussion, déjà qu'en temps normal il aime pas ça, là c'est pire que tout. Okay Castiel voit ça vite fait. Il reprend sa conversation avec Aymeric sur de vieilles anecdotes de l'internat, les bizutages que eux ont eues. Mais bon. Castiel n'a pas envie de rire, il veut juste être avec Dean. Quitte à ne rien dire. Il le voit s'en aller juste après s'être roulé une clope sous la table du self, sur ses genoux. Il murmure à peine un « J'y vais », ramène son plateau, vide, aux cantinières et sort pour aller fumer. Castiel soupire mais ne le suit pas. Aymeric les regarde et surtout sait que c'est pas un moment où il faut aller lui parler. Ils peuvent finir le repas presque tranquillement.

Il est presque l'heure de l'extinction des feux quand Castiel rentre doucement dans la chambre de son amoureux. Il le voit allongé, sa lampe de chevet qui émet une faible lumière est toujours allumée. Dean l'éteint immédiatement pour ne pas que quelqu'un voit les ombres. Castiel sourit un peu et va le rejoindre à l'aveugle sur le lit. Sa bouche rencontre la sienne sans chercher. Les bras autour de son cou. Dean l'enserre, mais sans passion, sans brusquerie. Il a juste besoin de l'enlacer, de l'avoir contre lui. Sans un mot. Que sa peau parle pour lui.

« Je veux plus te voir te battre..., chuchote Castiel.

- Je suis mis à l'épreuve pour l'année prochaine. Aucun écart. Les parents sont au courant., souffle Dean.

- Putain... Pour si peu ? Enfin... Vous vous étés pas entretués...

- Tolérance 0 pour la violence..., souffle Dean en jouant avec les cheveux de Castiel.

- Pfff… Tu me diras, pour ce qui m'est arrivé en arrivant ils ont eu quand même trois jours d'exclusion et tout est noté dans les dossiers scolaires.

- Moi non... Juste qu'ils m'ont à l'œil... Bisou..., supplie Dean.

- Oui… Oui… »

Castiel se penche à sa bouche et capture ses lèvres pour une baiser tendre. Dean se perd un peu dans le baiser, ça lui fait du bien. Ce soir, ce n'est pas comme de l'électricité, ou un contact brûlant, presque désagréable. C'est juste une chaleur douce, bienfaisante qui l'envahit et calme son adrénaline. Castiel le sent aussi, ça un côté terriblement apaisant. Ils sont bien là tous les deux, à vraiment se créer un cocon de douceur. D'apaisement.

Puis Castiel finit par prendre les mains de Dean, dans la pénombre il les regarde.

« Oh mon amour… T'as pas été à l'infirmerie ?

- Je sentais pas la douleur... Et puis j'suis allé direct en étude...

- Si ça se trouve t'as des cailloux plantés.. Enfin tu l'aurais sentit. T'as rien d'autre hun ?

Castiel peut enfin le tâter, l'inspecter à sa guise, passant ses mains sur ses épaules, ses bras, son ventre.

- Mais oui Honey... T'inquiète pas..., murmure Dean, en le laissant faire.

- Si je m'inquiète. J'ai pas envie qu'on t'abîme…

- Tsss... Bisou... Encore., sourit Dean, en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Doucement avec tes mains .. »

Castiel s'amuse à lui donner des baisers qui claquent, sans jamais rester trop longtemps, le frustrer un peu. Et le faire sourire. De ce sourire qui lui fait mal au ventre, et de ce menton parfait qui se dresse fièrement pour réclamer de nouvelles attentions de l'amant de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Je te sens là…, demande Castiel.

- Bisous..., soupire encore Dean, sans arrières pensées.

- T'es vraiment un gamin quand tu t'y mets toi…

- Pas vrai., sourit Dean, un peu trop fier.

- Si, si, si… Tu chouines, tu demandes des bisous, et tu bouges pas, toujours à te laisser faire !

- Pour une fois..., Dean hausse les épaules.

- C'est tout mignon ! Je préfère te voir comme ça plutôt qu'en colère…

- J'suis comme ça avec toi, c'est tout. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être parce que… »

Castiel commence la phrase espérant que Dean la finisse.

Dean se coule contre lui. Oui, oui il l'aime. Mais les mots ne veulent pas encore franchir sa bouche... Castiel ne dit rien, il sait. Mais il ne peut rien dire… Il finit par se tirer hors des bras de Dean pour se déshabiller et revenir dans le lit avec lui. C'est qu'après tout ils ont besoin de dormir. Demain il faudra balader toutes leur affaires hors du lycée.

Le lendemain, c'est Castiel qui range sa chambre, et Dean qui vient l'embêter. Par dessus son épaule, il regarde... Castiel est beaucoup plus bordélique que lui. En trois mois, Castiel a accumulé plus d'affaires que lui en un an. Des crayons, feutres, des feuilles. Et des dessins que Dean s'empresse de prendre. Non, il les rendra pas, nah. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit jusqu'à ce que Castiel se pende à lui et lui promette un dessin par jour pendant les vacances... Dean relâche les pauvres dessins pris en otage. Et prend plutôt les hanches de Castiel en otage. Elles sont bien plus coopératives...

« Bon bah voilà. Plus que le bac à passer et on a tout fait pour cette année ! » sourit Castiel après avoir posé valises et sac dans le salon.

Son père le regarde, fatigué pour lui. Se trimballer ça dans tout le lycée, le car et enfin dans la rue qui monte jusqu'a la maison... Bordel. Alors c'est un peu la moindre des choses que de l'aider à monter ses affaires, propres, dans sa chambre. Le reste va direct à la machine, dans la buanderie en bas. Mary elle, est occupée avec Dean. Ils se sont isolés dans le bureau où il y a le piano de Castiel pour discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Théo.

« Mais qu' est-ce qui t'a pris Dean ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de te battre !

- J'avais mes raisons.

- Je peux savoir lesquelles ? »

Dean se dandine sur ses pieds. Putain, il a pas envie de lui raconter les rumeurs, il a trop peur que ça lui mette la puce à l'oreille même si sa mère n'est pas toujours très perspicace.

« Des rumeurs qui ne m'ont pas plus.

- Lesquelles ? insiste lourdement Mary.

- Je te dirai pas., fait Dean, d'un ton ferme.

- Je me doute que ça t'aie pas plu ! Mais je croyais que c'était ton meilleur ami avec Aymeric ?

- Ouais bah non., fait juste Dean en haussant les épaules.

- Oh Dean c'est pas vrai, tu fais vraiment preuve d'immaturité des fois ! Si tu parles pas, que tu renies les gens pour des conneries de rumeurs sûrement fausses comment tu veux y arriver dans la vie ? »

Dean regarde sa mère, exaspéré. Ce genre de discours, ce la gave purement et simplement. Comme si sa mère savait tout de la vie. Il a pas envie de lui parler à ELLE. Oui à Castiel, il veut bien. Mais pas sa mère, certainement pas. Il baisse les yeux et soupire, vaincu :

« Désolé.

Sa mère soupire tout en baissant les épaules.

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Si tu te butes comme ça tu auras plus d'amis. On ne vit pas pour ses amis, mais un minimum d'entourage c'est bon. Surtout pour toi qui est si souvent seul.

- J'suis pas seul M'man ! Je t'ai toi, Aymeric... Un peu Cas'., fait comme ça Dean. Et si j'ai plus Théo, c'est sa faute.

- Bien, alors si c'est comme ça c'est bien tout va bien.. Mais pitié ne te bats plus Dean !

Il s'approche de sa mère et l'enlace. Celle-ci sourit et le serre contre elle. Voilà, elle préfère largement quand il est comme ça son impulsif de fils. C'est beaucoup mieux. Elle finit par le relâcher et lui acène un très agréable :

« Allez va ranger tes affaires et ta chambre, ça sent l'ours là-dedans ! »

Dean roule des yeux et sort du bureau. Il voit Castiel dans le salon et l'invite du regard à le suivre. Dean monte les escaliers et va dans sa chambre. Directement, il ouvre sa porte fenêtre et va sur le balcon. Il allume une clope qu'il avait déjà roulée dans le bus et attend. Son petit amoureux ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et s'amuse à lui mettre les mains aux fesses.

« Tu t'es fais disputer ?

Dean sourit.

- Ouais mais c'est bon, fini...

- Tant mieux. Tant quelle te punie pas aussi. T'as déjà eu ta punition. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ton heure de colle ?

- Rien. J'ai pas bougé.

Dean souffle lentement la fumée de cigarette et propose sa clope à Castiel.

- Bon ça va. »

Castiel lui prend la cigarette des doigts et se pose dos à la rambarde du balcon pour fumer tranquillement. Dean le regarde. Un sourire béat tenter de percer, Dean se fait violence pour y résister mais…

« T'es… Sexy…

Castiel tourne la tête vers lui, tout en rougissant. Ha bah voilà encore quelque chose que Dean ne lui avait jamais dit. Et qui lui fait bien de l'effet…

- Ha bon ? pourquoi ?

- Comme ca. Le sourire de Dean franchit enfin ses lèvres, impossible de résister.

Le petit brun sourit aussi et lui redonne sa clope.

- On va aller passer un jour ou deux à la Duis ?

- Oui... J'ai envie d'y aller demain., avoue Dean en s'étirant.

- Haaa ! trop bien.

Castiel se redresse et se prépare à partir.

- Et puis là bas on pourra crier comme on veut…

- Dean lui sourit. Pervers cette fois le sourire...

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser., mime Dean des lèvres.

Castiel en a violement mal au ventre. Il lui fait de l'effet pour rien.. pour tout et rien. C'est ça qu'il aime. Il se penche rapidement pour l'embrasser, très vite. Parce qu'il entend les pas dans les escaliers de toute façon.

Les parents ont vraisemblablement envie d'une partie de belotte, et pour se faire, ils ont besoin de quatre joueurs. Donc les deux fistons sont réquisitionnés d'office. Allez hop, belotte et rebelotte !

« Dean ? Tu dors ?

- Mmmh... Non..., Dean déglutit. Ça va ?

- Ouais. J'arrive pas à dormir… Mais toi tu dormais là ..

- Pas grave... »

Dean se retourne dans le lit pour faire face à Castiel. Oui c'est sur, d'habitude, il supporte vraiment pas qu'on le réveille, surtout pendant sa première nuit de vacances, mais il se voit mal grogner sur Castiel. Alors il essaye juste tant bien que mal d'émerger en se frottant le visage.

Castiel s'excuse auprès de son amoureux et se colle tout contre lui. Ca le frustrait tellement de voir son dos pour dormir.

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain…

- Mmmh...

Dean se cale avec son oreillers et enlace Castiel. Sa bouche échoue quelque part près des mèches brunes.

- Roh j'arrête.. allez dort.. je suis bien là.. Et puis il est trop tot encore. Ou trop tard, ça dépend !, sourit Castiel.

Dean se serait bien rendormi... Sauf qu'il n'a pas assez mangé ce soir, en ayant raz-le-bol des artichauts de sa mère et... Il a faim. A trois heures du matin, son ventre grogne. Et ca l'énerve !

- Putain c'est pas vrai...

Le petit brun glousse contre lui en entendant son ventre.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher des gâteaux ?

- Flemme..., soupire Dean en essayant d'ignorer son estomac qui s'agite.

- Tsss. »

Castiel soulève les draps et se glisse doucement hors du lit. Il peut bien prétexter un petit creux aussi si son père se lève ! On ne sait jamais il pense à tout. C'est qu'il faut bien.

Alors sous le parquet qui grince légèrement il sort de sa chambre laissant Dean.

De toute façon, quitte à être réveillé pour de bon, autant satisfaire le creux de Dean. Il descend jusqu'à la cuisine et voit enfin l'heure sur le rêve il du four. Trois heures... C'est vers ces heures là que Dean et lui se sont croisés là-haut quand Daphné était là... Castiel ne sait pas pourquoi il pense soudain à elle. Ça le glace dans son élan, le brise un peu de l'intérieur. Outch, Ça fait mal...

Surtout quand il ne s'y attend pas comme ça. Pfff.

Soupirant, il récupère un paquet de galette st Michel dans le placard et du lait. Puis remonte doucement les escaliers. Jusqu'à la chambre plongée dans le noir total.

Il retrouve un peu le sourire quand il voit, enfin surtout entend, Dean qui dévore trois galettes à la suite. Finalement, il est bien content que Castiel se soit déplacé, même s'il va avoir des miettes dans son lit, ce dont il a horreur !

Castiel le regarde. Puis caresse sa joue. Sans sourire. Il en a juste besoin. De le toucher. De le sentir là près de lui. Dans son lit.

Ils ne font que dormir ensembles. Quasiment chaque nuit. Quand ils ne le font pas c'est rare, c'est qu'ils sentent que ça va pas le faire, qu'on va les trouver. Mais bon. Ça n'arrive presque jamais. Ils se croient invincibles ensemble, et c'est surement faux, c'est surement illusoire. Mais cela fait partie de leur évidence.

Le ventre de Dean est rassasié. Celui-ci peut donc enfin s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le lit pour trouver le sommeil. Il ouvre grand ses bras et attend que Castiel s'y niche. Celui-ci n'attend pas. Il se plonge tout contre Dean, se fond, se colle à lui. Il devient presque lui. Et l'aime. Tellement... Dean grogne un peu, et m asse sur son ventre, il a mangé trop vite alors il a un peu mal... Castiel se glisse sous la couette en le sentant remuer et va embrasser son beau ventre tout plat. Il n'a pas à lui faire mal de toute facon. Mince. Dean sourit un peu, ca l'arrange parce qu'il a mal aux paumes de sa main... Il va vraiment falloir qu'il se soigne... Castiel remonte d'un coup. Le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey avec tes mains toutes abimées... Tu peux plus te faire de bien ?

- Mmmh... Pas trop réfléchi à ca moi..., grogne Dean à moitié.

- Tsss... Mais bien sur que si tu y penses !

- Cas'... Il est trois heures du matin...

Le petit brun rigole doucement.

- Et alors ? Tu sais que moi j'y pense souvent... Meme à trois heures du mat.

- T'es dingue..., sourit Dean, pret à se r endormir.

- Pfff. Pas drole toi...

Les yeux fermés, Dean s'allonge sur le dos bien à plat. Sa main droit glisse le long de son corps fin et va se prendre en main. Un sursaut le prend... Castiel a le meme sursaut et un coup de chaud.

- Tu vas te faire mal...

– Ouais, t'as raison en fait... Putain.

Dean retire sa main. Castiel se colle tout à lui, le nez dans son cou qu'il grignote.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Tu... Pfff..., Dean soupire, presque énervé. Tu m'as toujours... »

Castiel rit un peu et lui sucote le lobe de l'oreille, tout en caressant son ventre chaud.

- Pour te rendre ce que tu m'as fait la semaine dernière...

- M mmh... »

C'est que la nuit, Dean n'est vraiment pas long à réagir... Il ne fait que très peu de temps pour que sa respiration s'accélère, son ventre s'élevant rapidement et son sexe... Qui pulse... Plein... Castiel sourit doucement, et va commence à le prendre dans sa main. Pour le caresser. Fort. Et avec intensité. Que Dean aille vite et se rendorme bien. B ah oui, c'est important ca aussi. Il en sourit tout seul alors que Dean grimace de plaisir et se tortille sous sa main. Il respire fort... Comme si ca bourdonnait dans les oreilles de Castiel tellement ca l'emplit. Encore...

Castiel tente autre chose, il caresse un peu ses bourses, les masses. Il veut juste que ca lui plaise... Et à en juger par les gémissements lourds de Dean c'est le cas. Il a laissé ses mains abimées de coté et profite pleinement de celles de Castiel, dans son demi sommeil... Comme si le plaisir était toujours latent, prêt à exploser... Castiel sent qu'il pourrait complètement le faire venir comme ca. Mais d'un coup il voudrait faire plus pour lui. Pour le remercier dans un sens, pour la dernière fois. Il ne lui fait jamais rien en fait... Dean le suce, le doigte, le caresse... Mais lui...

« Me force pas amour s'il te plait... »

Dean en tend à peine qu'on lui parle. Il est comme dans du coton et il se dit juste que c'est une sensation terriblement agréable et que dorénavant, il laissera Castiel et ses pulsions de la nuit agir plus souvent sur lui... Alors Castiel se penche à sa bouche. L'embrasse. Puis glisse sous la couette. Sans un bruit, sans un à coup. Tout reste fluide, vraiment. Et Castiel a peur , mais pour le faire pour Dean, c'est tout. Il lui retire son caleçon doucement. Dans la chaleur et le noir, ca le calme. Il peut etre plus sur de lui, pour s'approcher de son sexe... De sa bouche. Qu'il appose tendrement sur sa peau. Sans embrasser, sans lécher... Juste.

Il caresse de ses lèvres... L'odeur de sexe lui fait follement tourner la tete, lui donne envie. Dean fait pendant ce temps de l'hyperventilation. Juste ca... Le contact de ces lèvres, ici, dans la nuit. Il est vraiment à deux doigts de craquer, il en a honte, mais sa tete tourne... Comme les premières fois où il se masturbait seul, quand il a découvert. Ici, c'est pareil.

Il voudrait se retenir de bouger pour ne pas effrayer Castiel ou quoi mais bordel.. Le petit brun a le coeur qui bat si fort que ca tape dans ses oreilles... Arretant de se tenir, il prend doucement l'érection dans sa main, la redresse p our avoir mieux accès au bout... Qu'il continue de caresser contre ses lèvres. Puis avec sa langue. Il lape... Pour gouter, tester la texture... Et c'est doux, tendre... Il aimerait en apprécier encore plus mais... Sans prévenir, il sent un liquide perler... Il a juste le temps de le retirer de sa bouche, que Dean lui jouit dans la main, replongeant dans un état de semi-conscience... Dean se fait honte mais il n'a pas pu se retenir... Ça craint.

« Désol é..., murmure-t-il entre deux soupirs. J'en... Putain..., jure-t-il.

Castiel remonte contre lui et s'essuie la main dans le calecon sale au pied du lit. Il est tout tremblant...

- Ha bah...

- Putain... Mmmh... Trop rapide.. Ça me frustre., chouine-t-il contre Castiel.

- J'ai vu ca..., rit nerveusement Castiel.

- Mais c'était bon., lui assure Dean à l'oreille, tout doucement.

- Tant mieux...

- Ça va toi ? Enfin... Mmmh tu sais..., fait Dean gené.

Oui, oui t'en fais pas. Enfin non c'est bon... Pas envie...

- De parler ?

- Si ! Enfin non pour l'envie...

- Je... Je pensais à... A l'internat Cas'., ose Dean. Ça va ?

- Ha pardon... J'y pensais pas... Enfin si... Mais oui ca va. Ça gache un peu tout... Je suis perdu là...

- Pourquoi ? demande Dean de but en blanc.

- Non c'est... Que tu viennes trop vite, je m'y attendais pas, ca m'a fichu la trouille...

- Désolé... Dean baisse les yeux et serre Castiel contre lui, avant de s'excuser à nouveau à son oreille.

- C'est loin d'etre de ta faute. C'est plutot un compliment... Que tu as aimé...

- Oui... Cas', on dort peut-etre ? fait Dean en caressant son dos.

- Oui... Je pique du nez... » souffle-t-il en se collant bien à lui.

Dean sourit et se dit qu'il était temps... S'il avait su que de se réveiller tout à l'heure lui aurait valu son plus bel orgasme, il aurait moins grogné... Bref. Il tient Castiel, le sent sombrer. Alors à son tour de partir au pays des reves, sous le ciel de Castiel.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour ! **

**et voilà la suite ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

C'est terminé, enfin c'est terminé. Après une semaine de souffrance, de concentration extrême, d'aller dormir chez la tante de Dean à Chambéry. Même pas à l'internat, il est fermé et c'est même pas le même lycée pour passer les épreuves du bac.

Et oui ça y est ils ont terminé leur bac, toutes les épreuves faites. Le mieux c'est qu'ils sentent tous les deux tout parfait. Pas de grosses surprises, pas de grosses taules. Non.

Même si c'était plus difficile pour Castiel que pour Dean, car il avait plus d'épreuves. Mais c'était tellement bon de voir Dean à la sortie, qui fumait une clope, l'attendant négligemment. Il ne montrait rien Dean. Juste le fait qu'il soit venu signifiait pas mal de choses. Au moins comme ça, il pouvait directement se calmer auprès de lui. Surtout après son oral de français. C'était terminé.

Du moins pour une année ! En Terminale ça sera pire ! Tant pis.

Mais voilà, là enfin ils rentrent chez eux. Dans le chalet de montagne gorgé de lumière crue, d'herbe verte, et de vaches en pâtures.

Ils sont encore dans le car là, le car presque vide par ailleurs. Alors que Dean s'endort presque contre la vitre, il sent que Castiel fait de même contre son épaule. C'est qu'ils sont bien là, que tous les deux dans le car. Castiel en profite même pas réflexe pour mettre sa main sous le tee-shirt de Dean et le sentir bien contre lui.

C'est enfin le véritable début des vacances. Castiel rêve de la mer avec Dean. Cliché, mais alors là c'est une envie qu'il ne contrôle pas, ses rêves sont plus forts que ça. Pour ses épreuves de Français, il a fallu éviter les exemples ou phrases bateau, cliché. Là c'est fini, il peut se laisser aller. Dean sent la petite main de Castiel bouger doucement, juste pour vérifier que Dean est là. Puis le petit brun soupire dans son cou, y frotte son nez et se rendort. Sauf que le bus freine et que Dean réalise qu'ils sont bientôt arrivés. Il va chercher la main de Castiel sous son tee-shirt et la serre doucement.

« J'ai envie de faire une vraie sieste… C'est fou, je vais devenir un vrai petit vieux !, sourit Castiel en entrelaçant leurs doigts vite fait.

- À la Duis..., souffle doucement Dean, dans un demi sourire.

- Ha oui. J'en peux plus là, je meurs d'envie d'y retourner. »

Dean hoche juste la tête puis tend les lèvres pour attraper rapidement celles de Castiel. C'est génial d'être au fond d'un bus vide... Ça leur permet de faire quelques bêtises. Mais bon, rapidement. Faut pas tenter le diable.

Enfin le bus arrive à destination. Ils sont six à descendre à cet arrêt. Eux doivent marcher un peu. C'est toujours mieux que de faire ces quelques mètres dans la neige et en pente !

Bref, la mère de Dean leur saute dessus, même si elle a déjà eu les deux au téléphone pendant les quelques jours du bac, là c'est l'heure du débriefing profond.

Après avoir longuement parlé à table de tout ce qu'il a pu se passer pendant le Bac, les garçons ont dû commencer à aller préparer leurs bagages alors qu'ils partent dans... Dix jours. Oui, Mary est tellement surexcitée de partir loin en vacances qu'elle ne tient plus en place.

Pire, il faut aussi qu'elle prépare l'anniversaire surprise pour Castiel. C'est le lendemain, elle veut le réussir, c'est important pour leur famille recomposée, que tout puisse vraiment bien se passer. Que tout aille bien en eux. Elle prend ça tellement à cœur que Luc en est touché de voir Mary se conduire comme une vrai maman pour ses deux fils.

Alors pendant que les deux adultes s'affairent en bas dans la cuisine, Dean s'écroule sur son lit et attend que Castiel vienne faire de même. Le petit brun le rejoint après être passé sous la douche, il fait affreusement chaud, alors là c'était le passage obligatoire pour perdre quelques degrés. Mais pas pour très longtemps vu que son amoureux est un chauffage ambulant.

C'est donc, en bermuda et torse nu que Castiel le rejoint. Les cheveux mouillés. Dean sent les gouttes d'eau rouler sur son propre torse. C'est agréable. Un peu de fraîcheur... Il glisse ses mains autour de la taille de Castiel et reste comme ça, sans rien dire.

« C'est étrange d'avoir plus rien à faire...

- C'est super agréable surtout..., répond Dean.

- Je suis d'accord… Je vais pouvoir reprendre mes peintures, me balader, lire…

- J'me sens inactif l'été moi...

- Bizarrement ça m'étonne pas de toi., sourit Castiel en se mettant sur le ventre pour le regarder. Plus de basket, plus de ski, plus de copains avec qui traîner…

- Juste toi…

- Aujourd'hui oui… Mais tu faisais quoi ? Avant…

- Du sport... Mais d'été. On partait en rando-VTT avec Aymeric et Théo., explique Dean en jouant avec les cheveux mouillés de Castiel.

- T'es intenable ! Tu fais jamais rien de calme ?

- Non ! fait sérieusement Dean. J'm'ennuie sinon.

Castiel perd son sourire.

- Là tu t'ennuies ?

- Non, parce que tu es là. Cas'... C'était avant. À-vant..., fait-il en détachant les deux syllabes.

- Alors tu aimes faire des choses calmes ?

- Ce qu'on fait là par exemple... Oui, beaucoup.

- Bon ça va... Je dirais rien.

- Tu es vexé toi. »

Ce n'est même pas une question. Juste une affirmation de Dean qui commence à bien voir sur quels points Castiel est susceptible.

« Non t'as rien dit. J'ai juste pensé que je te bridais un peu... Enfin beaucoup.

- Si c'était le cas... Et ça ne l'est pas... Enfin je te l'aurais dit..

- Si tu dois me le dire fais attention à la façon aussi. »

Au même moment on entend des pas dans l'escalier. Mais putain c'est pas vrai ils peuvent pas rester en bas ou dehors les deux là ? Dean l'embrasse rapidement et lui assure qu'il n'aura pas à lui dire. Puis il invite Castiel à se lever, lui reste assis sur le lit. Et ils guettent la porte.

« Les garçons ça vous dirait d'aller en ville faire un peu de shopping ? Vous avez rien à vous mettre sur le dos. Toi Dean en plus tout est déchiré ou raccommodé... C'est pas top.

Dean hausse les épaules, jouant les blasés à la perfection.

- Comme vous voulez..., soupire-t-il

- Je suis certain que tu adooores le shopping Dean ! rit Castiel.

- C'est affreux pour le bouger à faire ce genre de trucs !

- Bon ça va, on a qu'à y aller. Mon maillot de l'année dernière est trop petit en plus...

- Oui et comme on va à la plage !

Mary se retient de trépigner.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra faire de la plongée ?, demande Castiel en suivant Mary dans le couloir.

Il retourne dans sa chambre une seconde pour prendre un tee-shirt et les rejoint.

- Oh bah à Biarritz pourquoi pas ! Tu en as déjà fait toi ? demande-t-elle.

- Euh… Ouais un petit peu quand on est allé aux Baléares.

- Vous êtes allés là-bas ?!, s'exclâme Mary en les traînant en bas.

- Ouais y'a deux ans. C'était bien…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Hey Luc ! Tu m'emmèneras aux Baléares moi aussi ? sourit-elle en allant voir son compagnon.

- Euh bah… Euh… Oui !

- Ouah, t'as l'air convaincu, ça fait peur ! rit Mary.

- Non mais on a décidé de partir en vacances en famille comme ça pour être encore plus proches ! Si on largues les enfants dans un club on va pas les voir pendant une semaine !, explique Luc.

- Alors on partira tous les deux mon amour ?, demande la jeune femme.

- À voir… Quand les enfants seront plus là peut-être. »

Lesdits enfants se regardent, écœurés. Et pourquoi, eux, ils ont pas le droit de s'embrasser comme ça, de se tenir et tout ? Ils aimeraient bien des fois que les parents assistent à ça, juste par provocation… Enfin bon, ils n'ont pas plus le temps de discuter que Mary est partie pour faire les boutiques avec les garçons.

Oh joie. Allez il faut y mettre du cœur.

« Dean, tu essayes ça s'il te plaît.

- Mais non maman c'est bon, j'ai déjà deux jeans…

- Tu discutes pas ! » gronde sa mère.

Dean attrapa le pantalon que sa mère lui tend par le rideau de la cabine et soupire. Il en a maaaaaarre. Castiel lui rigole de son côté, au moins comme ce n'est pas sa mère elle le laisse un peu plus tranquille que Dean qui lui en prend cher.

« Si on prend deux tee-shirts ou polos, le troisième est gratuit, tiens, essaye ces deux là, je t'en prends quatre s'il faut.

- M'man ça va j'ai encore des fringues potables de l'année dernière., grommelle Dean.

- C'est tout gris ou tout déchiré ! Il faut tout refaire là ! Et puis pour es vacances des polos et tout c'est bien ! »

Castiel s'éloigne pour rire un peu. Il voudrait bien le rejoindre pour l'aider un peu mais là non c'est trop comique. Dean qui doit essayer des fringues il n'avait jamais eu l'idée. Et puis il entend que Dean et sa mère se disputent alors c'est peut-être pas trop le moment.

« Oui et puis t'as besoin d'un maillot aussi !, entend-t-il crier Mary.

- Maman tu hurles ! »

Le petit brun va directement dans le rayon maillot. Ça il peut trouver pour Dean ! Là… Il fouille vite fait et trouve un maillot bleu ciel avec des motifs. Tiens ça changera pour Dean ! Il le ramène vers la cabine et le temps à Mary.

« Ha merci Castiel, t'es un ange. Tu vois Dean, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton frère.

- C'est pas mon frère., râle Dean pour la forme.

Castiel soupire d'entendre ça. Putain il commence à ne plus supporter d'entendre ça. Là pendant les vacances il sent que ça va être encore pire.

- Bon bref, Castiel tu peux rester avec lui, je vais lui chercher un autre tee-shirt et une chemise ?

- Oui, oui vas-y !

La maman de son amoureux a à peine le dos tourné que Castiel passe derrière le rideau. Et qu'il doit se retenir de rire en voyant l'ai désespéré qu'affiche Dean.

- J'en peux plus., soupire-t-il. J'veux rentrer.

- Non non noooon, mon amoureux doit être tout beau ! Pour moi ?

Castiel se pend à son cou en le regardant niaisement.

- Chut, tais-toi idiot…, sourit Dean, se calmant d'un coup.

- Tu vas être tout beau dans ton maillot bleu non ?

- Mouais… Putain faut que je l'essaye attends…

- Si ta mère revient je lui dit que tu étais coincé dans ton polo…

Castiel passe ses mains sur son torse nu.

- Okay... »

Dean commence par virer ce jean foncé qui lui collait aux fesses, puis le tee-shirt écru. Il reste en caleçon et attrape le short de bain que Castiel lui a râmené. Si ça plaît à son petit brun et bah lui, ça lui ira.

« T'es tout beau… »

Son petit ami lui picore les lèvres au passage et le plaque même contre le miroir de la cabine. Dean s'empresse de répondre au baiser pulsionnel que lui offre Castiel. C'est trop bon putain, ça lui fait tourner la tête. Il va caresser les reins de Castiel et...

« Deeaaan c'est bon le maillot ? »

Castiel sursaute, putain c'est pas si facile de mentir et se cacher. Il attrape le polo le plus moche par terre pour faire comme s'il venait de le retirer. Puis se glisse hors de la cabine.

« Il était coincé dedans, et il aime pas, je vais le remettre en rayon.

- Et le maillot c'est bon ?

- Oui M'man. »

Dean sort de la cabine et fait un tour sur lui-même. Au moins, sa mère regarde comment il lui tombe au lieu de voir son visage rouge.

« Très bien. J'ai trouvé un truc pour ton père Castiel, tu penses qu'il aimera ? demande Mary en désignant une chemise.

- Euh. Ouais je pense.

Castiel regarde la chemise vert sapin. Bah c'est son style après tout, ça lui ira très bien à son père. Lui ne mettrait jamais un truc pareil, mais bon.

- Bon allez Dean ça suffit, tu as ce qu'il faut. Toi Castiel tu as tout trouvé tout seul. Tu veux pas essayer ?

- Non, non c'est bon ! Je sais que ça me va ça !

- D'accord. Allez on va payer tout ça. Et arrête de tirer cette tête Dean ! »

Celui-ci ne répond même pas et retourne dans sa cabine. Il enlève le maillot, le donne à sa mère et renfile son vieux bermuda noir délavé et son polo blanc détendu. Oh et puis il est bien comme ça. Sauf que quand sa mère le voit sortir avec ses vieilles baskets, elle réalise :

« Mon Dieu Dean, faut qu'on t'achète des chaussures.

- Oh. Pu-tain. Cette fois Castiel éclate vraiment de rire.

- Et coiffeur après peut-être ?

- Oh ! Castiel oui ! Vous avez tous les deux besoin d'une bonne coupe, vos cheveux vous arrivent dans les yeux, surtout toi Castiel avec tes boucles là on dirait une fille.

Le petit brun regrette directement tout ce qu'il a dit. Une fille non mais et puis quoi encore ?

- Maman, c'est peut-être pas très sympa c'que t'as dit..., tente Dean.

- Non c'est sur mais l'idée est là. Allez, je vous colle chez le coiffeur, Dean je vais te chercher des chaussures.

- Mais faut pas que je les essaye, non ?!

- Je connais ta pointure encore ! Allez hop, hop sortez de là et direction le coiffeur, je vous rejoins là-bas ! »

Castiel ne demande pas son reste et sort de la boutique. Une fille ! C'est pas parce qu'il a quelques boucles que c'est une fille.

Dean et Castiel traversent deux rues avec Mary puis celle-ci leur indique un coiffeur sous les arcades, elle, elle continue le long de la rue marchande pour les chaussures. Son fils attend qu'elle se soit éloignée pour effleurer la hanche de Castiel au milieu des passants.

« Je ressemble pas à une fille quand même ?

Dean secoue la tête négativement et va jouer avec ses boucles distraitement.

- Bon allez on va se faire couper les cheveux ?, soupire Castiel.

- Pas très envie..., soupire Dean, en regardant sa montre. Plus de 18 heures.

- On est bien obligé, ta mère va nous gronder et nous priver de dessert sinon !

- Ça me fait peur mon Dieu..., fait Dean ironique.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il regarde dans le vide, comme absent. Castiel lui secoue la main devant les yeux.

- Coucou, y'a quelqu'un ?

- Oui, oui désolé. Coup de fatigue...

- Allez viens. Tu dormiras ce soir tranquillement. »

Son amant lui plaque un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et le tire jusqu'au coiffeur.

« Wahou vous êtes beaux les garçons ! » s'exclâme Luc en les voyant enfiler leurs nouvelles tenues. Car oui Mary a insisté pour que Castiel et Dean montre tous leurs achats, tous sans exception, à Luc. C'était parti pour le défilé de mode.

« Ça va aller peut-être là non ? On est pas des mannequins… » râle Castiel.

Il a les doigts dans les cheveux, ça le frustre. C'est qu'il n'aime pas avoir les cheveux plus courts, il était habitué à mettre tout en pagaille. Et là, s'il fait ça, il va finir avec les cheveux tout droits sur la tête.

Dean a le même problème avec ses mèches chocolat qui ont décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, contrariées par les coups de ciseaux de la coiffeuse. Et c'est pire quand il enlève un de ses polos neufs, il a les cheveux électriques. Mais c'est génial ! Le polo dans les mains, de son côté Castiel décide de faire grève du défilé. Ça va deux minutes quoi.

« Oh Castiel fais un effort !, lance Mary.

- Non ! Ça fait depuis ce midi qu'on y est, j'en peux plus moi, j'ai envie de m'asseoir ! Et puis on est pas des poupées ou des mannequins. Fallait faire une sœur à Dean si tu voulais faire ça…

- On y pense..., fait Luc comme ça, échangeant un sourire complice avec Mary.

- Pardon ? »

Ça, c'est le cri du cœur de Dean, qui s'est immédiatement arrêté dans son élan de déshabillage. Castiel lui n'arrive même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il a l'impression de se décomposer de l'intérieur. C'est quoi cette nouvelle là ? Une révélation ?

Faites que se soit une blague.

« On se disait que ça pourrait être bien… Enfin moi j'ai encore largement l'âge, et on ferait une vraie grande famille. »

Non. Ça semble pas être une blague. Castiel ne peut pas entendre ça. Il va tomber dans les pommes là. Laissant toutes ses affaires là, il se retourne vers les escaliers et monte dans sa chambre. Dean se mordille les lèvres. Tout ça pour se retenir de lancer une méchanceté car vu son état de choc, il sait qu'il en est capable. Autant, en temps normal, il ne parle pas mais là il faut qu'il proteste bordel !

« C'est... Euh..., il se mordille à nouveau les lèvres.

- Non c'est pas une blague Dean ! anticipe Mary.

- J'allais pas dire ça., râle-t-il. Laissez tomber. »

Il attrape les sachets pleins d'affaires neuves et range tout compulsivement.

Castiel dans sa chambre est en état de choc. Là il se sent trop en colère pour craquer. Un enfant des deux ? De eux deux ? C'est impossible. S'ils ont un enfant ensemble, ils auront un lien de sang. Castiel et Dean auront un frère ou une sœur. Ça change tout. Dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un tape à la porte de sa chambre. Castiel espère juste que c'est Dean car il n'y a que lui qui peut comprendre son état. Mais c'est son père. Bien pire.

« Cas', tout va bien ? demande-t-il bien qu'il connaisse d'avance la réponse.

- Bof.

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Ouais…

La porte s'ouvre alors et Luc vient près de lui.

- Ça t'embête à ce point là ? Pourtant… avoir un frère ou une sœur ça serait bien pour toi non ?

- J'ai déjà Dean ça suffit. Et c'est déjà trop., ajoute Castiel.

Son père soupire.

- C'est parce que tu n'aimes pas Mary ?

- Non c'est pas ça, elle est adorable. Elle en fait un peu trop c'est tout.

- Elle fait ça pour nous... Bref... Je dirais à Mary que visiblement, notre idée a du mal à passer..., dit tristement Luc.

- C'est pas que ça passe mal… C'est juste que là franchement je m'attendais à tout sauf ça. Déjà qu'il a fallu que je me fasse au divorce. C'est con, et j'en parle pas, mais… Quand même.

Oui je me doute... Et puis ta mère qui est restée un mois en Inde et qui est pas là pour ton anniversaire, je me doute que ça te fait pas plaisir mon grand..., soupire Luc.

- Ouais… Mais je m'inquiète pas trop. Elle m'a toujours envoyé au moins une lettre quand elle était pas là. Des cadeaux et tout… Je dois juste prendre encore certaines habitudes ici. Mais pfff… Faites ce que vous voulez avec Mary… Comment je peux dire quoi que ce soit…

- Oui mais bon... Tu es très important pour moi et Dean l'est pour Mary... Bref... Je vais arrêter de t'embêter. En tout cas, c'est sympa ce que vous avez acheté cette aprem'.

Castiel baisse la tête et sourit un peu. Ouais c'est sympa.

- Merci de m'écouter au moins.

- C'est normal mon grand. »

Luc embrasse la tête de son fils et sort de la chambre.

Ça ne résout pas le problème. S'il a été conciliant et à peu près agréable face à son père… Si Mary se retrouvait enceinte, il ne sait pas comment il réagirait. Un membre qui les lierait par le sang. C'est ce qui trotte en boucle dans sa tête.

Dean est dans la salle de bains. Luc passe lui souhaiter bonne nuit alors il se dit qu'enfin, la voie est libre. Il arrive presque catastrophé dans la chambre du petit brun.

« C'est pas possible., lâche Dean, comme ça.

- Ça serait tellement officiel… On pourrait le dire à personne jamais de notre vie.

Dean soupire et s'écroule sur le lit de Castiel. Sans rien dire. Désespoir. Il avait pas prévu de le crier sur les toits mais quand même.

- C'est… Je comprends tellement pas. J'arrive même plus à mettre des mots dessus. Dean… »

Castiel lève la tête vers lui, se mordillant un ongle. Dean tend les bras. Pour lui dire de venir... Tout contre lui. Le petit brun s'y cache. Ferme les yeux. Non il ne faut pas qu'on vienne leur briser leur idylle naissante. C'est trop beau pour être vrai, il fallait que les merdes leur tombent au fur et à mesure dessus. Et Castiel s'affole tellement qu'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il anticipe tout ça. Dean et lui savent tellement que leur situation est instable que tout leur parait un obstacle énorme, et que leurs angoisses sont ainsi démultipliées.

« Ça arrivera dans longtemps... Enfin... Faudrait juste tenir un an., compte Dean.

- Et on partira ? Loin d'eux ?

Dean hoche la tête et laisse son nez s'égarer dans les cheveux (trop courts) de Castiel.

- Mon cœur… On se met au lit ? Et on reste tous les deux… De toute façon on est fatigués…

- Ouais... »

Dean se lève du lit juste le temps de tirer les draps. Il est déjà en caleçon et tee-shirt alors ça ira très bien. En attendant que Castiel ferme les volets, il contemple le ciel que son amoureux a peint. C'est une facon de s'évader comme une autre...

Castiel le rejoint une seconde plus tard. Se refermer sur eux seuls.

La nuit, Castiel rêve d'un bébé dans un berceau auprès de leurs parents. Quand il se réveille il voit que Dean l'est aussi.

« Putain. »

Dean se réveille en même temps, ayant vécu le même rêve de son point de vue à lui. Et dans ce rêve, Castiel et lui se regardaient avec la plus grande tristesse qui soit. Pas de lien de sang. Impossible.

« Je reviens.. »

Castiel se lève et va dans la salle de bain pour aller boire un peu, se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Ça les travaille affreusement. Ce rêve, tout ce qu'il espère c'est que ce ne soit pas prémonitoire.

Sauf que là sur le coup il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus, dans le couloir il tombe sur Mary.

« Ça va Castiel ?, demande elle avec une voix endormie.

- Oui, oui… »

Il rejoint sa chambre vite et surtout cache de son corps son lit qui est pile en face de l'encadrement de la porte. Dean est sur le point de l'appeler sauf qu'il entend la voix de sa mère qui trouve le moyen de faire la discussion au milieu de la nuit. Il prie juste tous les anges aux Cieux qu'elle n'aille pas dans sa chambre à lui car pour une fois, il a oublié de mettre son traversin sous ses draps en guise de corps. Ça n'a quasiment jamais servi de prendre autant de précaution, c'est au moment où ils en on besoin qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Castiel ferme bien la porte. Et retourne auprès de Dean..

« Putain ta mère quoi..

- J'sais...

Dean enlaça à nouveau Castiel et le laissa se blottir contre lui.

- Je veux pas refaire ce rêve. Je veux aller à la Duis… Dean on essaye un truc ? Prends ma main gauche avec la tienne… Comme pour le truc qu'on a fait. Si ça se trouve on va y retourner…

Dean obtempère rapidement.

- Y'avait écrit quoi sur les rubans ?

- Nos prénoms, nos sentiments… »

Tout de suite Castiel commence à piquer du nez, les yeux affreusement lourds. Dean lui vient le coller, parfaitement, front contre front. Il essaye de penser à ça, aux sentiments, essaye de le faire ressentir à Castiel sans un mot. Mais déjà, sa concentration prend la tangente et il s'effondre contre le petit brun dans un sommeil profond. L'âme ailleurs Castiel rouvre les yeux au milieu de la Duis. La magie a encore opéré. Plus de bébé qui pleure, plus de lien de sang effrayant, plus rien. Un calme inédit, rompu par le chant des oiseaux et le clapotis de l'eau. Ils sont juste au bord cette fois. Et il fait frais. Comme s'ils étaient au petit matin... Le soleil n'est pas complètement levé.

Dean trouve qu'il est plus facile d'émerger sans toute la lumière orangée et aveuglante qu'ils ont connue précédemment. Castiel sourit et va s'allonger au bord de l'eau. Les pieds dans l'eau fraîche. La Duis, belle et magique. Le refuge pour eux. Un refuge d'amoureux. D'âmes sœurs. Où enfin on laisse leur âme tranquille. C'est juste un endroit à eux, façonné par leur imaginaire peut-être mais tellement inspiré par la réalité... Ici, ils peuvent s'oublier sagement, ne pas avoir peur. Et Dean est ravi qu'ils soient ici sans avoir eu à recourir à la magie... Pas de cicatrices, de ruban, de lait, de fleurs... Juste la volonté plus forte que tout de quitter la réalité... Qui sait peut-être que si plus rien ne va ils se retrouveront là un jour. Pour longtemps. Et laisser ailleurs les problèmes, la famille, les autres. Et se contenter de rester ici. Dans la fraîcheur de l'aube, dans cette fine lumière orange qui ne brûle pas leurs rétines. Et ces oiseaux qui ne violent pas leurs oreilles, contrairement aux pleurs d'un bébé. Dean bouge enfin, s'arrêtant dans sa contemplation. Il s'assoit juste derrière Castiel. Le petit brun entre les jambes. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule et ne dit plus rien. La peau de Dean contre la sienne est chaude... Plus que d'habitude. Il le sent comme jamais, comme si ses sens étaient en extase. Comme s'il était drogué.

Mais en étant parfaitement conscient. Grisant. Alors il en profite. Castiel se coule contre lui à la perfection et Dean caresse son ventre. Plus rien ne peut les atteindre.

« Je veux pas repartir., confie Dean, dans un souffle.

- Moi non plus… »

* * *

_A suivre..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : **

Castiel ouvre les yeux le premier. La chambre ressemble à une étuve, la chaleur qui y règne est quasi insupportable. Sentir Dean collé à lui comme ça... Ça serait presque désagréable. Castiel se lève doucement et va entrouvrir les volets en plus de la fenêtre pour que l'air circule plus aisée... Ou même dès demain, lundi, quand les parents retourneront travailler. Enfin, à tous les coups, la mère de Dean le réquisitionnera pour travailler au restaurant avec elle. Tu parles de vacances... Alors oui, mieux vaut garder les yeux fermés dans le lit du petit brun. Castiel prend Dean dans ses bras. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il attend. Tout en lui caressant le dos. Il est surpris quand Dean se réveille en sursaut et regarde autour de lui, paniqué. C'est juste que Dean vient de réaliser que non, non ils ne sont plus à la Duis...

« Non on est revenu Dean... Peut-être que y'a un temps déterminé...

Ça fait longtemps ? Je dormais bien..., marmonne-t-il la voix pleine de sommeil.

J'sais pas... »

Castiel papillonne des yeux. Mais dans le noir Dean ne doit rien y voir... Il se dit qu'il lui faut du temps pour se réveiller. Faut pas être trop dur.

« Tu..., Dean baille. T'as bien dormi toi ?

Ouais... Mais chaud ! sourit Castiel.

Là-bas, il faisait bon...

Toujours... Tout est mieux là-bas. »

Castiel se dit qu'il faut attendre un peu. Peut-être que Dean lui a réservé un moment de plaisir le matin comme ça.. Il en a une douleur dans le ventre d'envie. Mais celle-ci est totalement refroidie quand Dean lâche :

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre peut-être.

Castiel cette fois perd son sourire. Il sent que cette fois c'est le mauvais coup qui monte.

Ouais ça serait mieux.

À tout à l'heure honey...

Et comme Dean ne décèle toujours rien de l'animosité, il va embrasser Castiel, tenant son visage entre ses mains moites.

À tout à l'heure... »

Castiel se remet bien dans son lit une fois que Dean le quitte... Les draps sont humides. Castiel se console avec comme il peut. Déçu. Quand même...

Mais Dean ne voit toujours rien. Même si en traversant le couloir, il entend de l'agitation en bas, il ne se doute pas de la raison. Alors, la conscience tranquille, il se glisse dans ses draps frais. Un délice.

Castiel lui finit par se lever en fin de compte. Il a pas envie de rester là à grommeler tout seul. Alors il change de tee-shirt au passage et met ses chaussons pour descendre dans le salon. La tête dans le cul, il ne comprend pas quand il voit Mary et son père s'affairer autour d'un gâteau sur la table du petit-déjeuner et des paquets cadeaux. C'est Mary qui est la première à lui souhaiter :

« Joyeux anniversaire mon grand ! »

Castiel finit par avoir un grand sourire ! Au moins il y en a qui on pas oubliés ! Ses 17 ans merde, c'est quand même important. Il prend Mary dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis son père qui le serre fort.

« Ha ça y est mon grand tu es plus vieux ! Il faut que j'arrête de t'appeler mon grand d'ailleurs !

Tu m'appelles comme tu veux papa !

Je vais essayer d'aller bouger Dean pour qu'on prenne le petit-déjeuner en famille, d'accord ? propose Mary.

Ouais si tu veux. » marmonne Castiel moins enthousiaste.

Mais Dean est déjà en haut de l'escalier et a entendu. Tout. Et a aussi réalisé qu'il ne savait pas que c'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Castiel. Il ne lui avait jamais posé la question aussi, et c'est pas le genre de trucs à quoi il pense tous les jours. Bref, il est temps qu'il se rattrape auprès de son amoureux et il comprend mieux pourquoi il était un peu froid tout à l'heure.

Castiel tourne le dos à Dean quand il le voit arriver encore un peu brouillon.

« Allez tu souffles les bougies Cas' ? Il me donne trop envie ce gâteau !

Et un gâteau à la cire c'est pas bon ! Fais un vœu ! dit Mary.

Non j'en fais jamais.

Tant pis. »

Castiel souffle quand même d'un coup toute s les bougies sur le gros gâteau au chocolat. Pas mal pour le petit-déj ! Puis Mary prend le gâteau pour aller le découper et Luc va chercher l'appareil photo. Alors Dean se retrouve à peu près seul avec Castiel et lui souhaite enfin un joyeux anniversaire, accompagné de quelques excuses murmurées.

« Je suis désolé Cas', je savais vraiment pas... »

Mais Castiel ne répond pas. Non, il boude. Et sérieusement en plus. Dean ne connaissait même pas la date de son anniversaire. Alors que lui a entendu parler les parents de ce gâteau surprise, et même Dean aurait dû le voir sur le calendrier, ou son carnet de correspondance.

Bref. Pas de cadeau, pas de câlin, pas de véritable souhaitage d'anniversaire.

« Tiens Castiel tes cadeaux !

On non on devait attendre après le gâteau !, fait Luc.

Oui mais je peux pas résister ! »

Castiel rit un peu, surtout que Mary commence déjà à le prendre en photo.

Dean reste en retrait, avec un poids au cœur. On est dimanche et il va devoir (sûrement) trouver un cadeau pour Castiel... Même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi Castiel fait autant la tête pour si peu. C'est pas ça le plus important quand même... Bref, il regarde quand même Castiel ouvrir ses cadeaux, avec une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser car il n'a pas eu son quota de câlin l'ours mal léché.

Le petit brun ouvre ses cadeaux avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Un grand paquet d'ailleurs pour le premier !

« C'est de moi !, sourit Mary.

Il découvre alors un assortiment de toiles de différentes tailles.

C'est pour que tu nous fasses la déco de la maison !, sourit sa belle mère.

T'inquiète pas ! Avec tout ça j'ai de quoi faire ! Merci.

Super ! »

Castiel continue et cette fois, c'est un vrai chevalet. On dirait que les deux avaient envie de lui refaire sa panoplie de petit peintre ! Après il a quelques partitions de piano, évidemment ça c'est son père… ! Et enfin un dernier cadeau dans une petite enveloppe, Castiel le lit en même temps.

« Bon pour une année de cinéma. Bah dis donc vous allez vous ruiner !, rit Castiel.

Ça c'est ta mère., explique Luc dans un sourire. On l'a reçu juste hier. Et je l'ai eue, elle a promis de t'appeler ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dean assiste à ce avec une certaine retenue. Il se dit qu'il va misérer à trouver un cadeau à la hauteur de ceux-ci, et en plus faut même pas que ça soit à la hauteur mais bien supérieur pour rattraper sa gaffe. Il va y passer l'après-midi...

Castiel sourit et va embrasser son père et Mary. Ça c'est un bon anniversaire. Enfin presque. Il manque juste Dean en fait.

Mais ça… On verra plus tard quand ils seront tous les deux.

Le petit déjeuner commence autour donc autour du gâteau au chocolat. Ça c'est pas du tout !

Le téléphone n'arrête plus de sonner depuis dix heures. Tous les amis de Castiel ont dû se dire que c'était l'occasion de renouer contact avec l'exilé du pays ! Du coup, le petit brun est suspendu au téléphone et donc Dean ne peut même pas espérer l'approcher sous peine de le déranger.

Après avoir papoté pendant plus d'une demi heure avec Sacha, un de ses amis des cours de musique, Castiel a à peine le temps de s'éloigner du téléphone que ça sonne à nouveau ! C'est pas possible !

Sauf que cette fois…

« Allô ?

Castiel ? C'est Daphné… Joyeux anniversaire…, fait-elle d'une petite voix.

Oh daphné… Merci c'est gentil, je m'attendais pas à toi…

Je me doute… Mais bon, c'est ton anniversaire, alors je me disais que je pouvais… Au moins te le souhaiter…

Merci… Tu vas bien toi ? »

Quand Dean a entendu le nom de l'ex de Castiel, il a décidé de quitter la pièce. C'est logique qu'elle, elle le sache, mais il se sent encore plus con là. Alors autant se bouger, prendre une douche, s'habiller avec ses nouvelles fringues et s'occuper du cadeau. À côté, Castiel écoute la voix fluette de Daphné lui donner de ses nouvelles.

« Oui, oui ça va... C'est... C'était un peu triste après toi... Mais là ça va.

Je suis content… Je… J'ai vraiment pas voulu te faire de mal, je savais pas comment te dire… Je pourrais m'excuser encore longtemps mais bon, je crois que ça sert à rien…

Non, c'est toujours… Ça fait du bien de l'entendre quand même. Plus sous le coup de la colère. Et donc… Tu… Tu es toujours avec ? Enfin, tu m'as dit que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est pas par curiosité malsaine hun, c'est juste pour savoir.

Euh, oui, oui on est toujours ensemble… Ça se passe bien., marmotte Castiel en vérifiant que personne ne soit derrière lui.

Tu viendras avec elle cet été ? Enfin..., elle soupire. Si tu viens hein...

Euh. Mmh..., Castiel toussote. Non je crois pas… Ça vaut mieux pas en plus.

Oui... Enfin moi je préfère., rit nerveusement Daphné.

Je me doute… Bon, tu me racontes un peu comment ça se passe au lycée, et ton bac ? »

Voilà engager la conversation vers autre chose. C'est mieux comme ça. Et après tout c'est plutôt sympa de discuter de choses anodines.

Mary s'énerve encore. Pas parce que sa cuisine brûle (quoique), ni parce que Luc est encore occupé travailler alors qu'on est dimanche. C'est plutôt (et c'est pas surprenant) son fils qui est encore parti balader et dont bien sur elle n'a pas de nouvelles. Bah tiens.

« Raaaah, il m'énerve quand il fait ça ! râle-t-elle.

En même temps être enfermé plus de 24 heures lui c'est de la torture. Faut bien qu'il sorte le sauvage., commente Castiel alors qu'il est en train de gribouiller sur son carnet de dessins.

Je lui avais demandé de rentrer tôt ! On avait prévu de vous emmener au cinéma avec ton père., explique Mary.

Bah d'un côté il fait ce qu'il veut hun... S'il a pas envie il a qu'à rester tout seul…

Oh bah non... Enfin pour les anniversaires, je suis pas d'accord. »

Alors qu'elle conclut sa phrase, elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Dean cache le petit cadeau emballé sous son polo, dans son dos, coincé avec le pantalon. Il a bien fait car sa mère arrive en trombe.

« Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Allez Dean, dépêche-toi, on va manger et on va au cinéma.

Ha... Okay. »

Castiel soupire et va se mettre à table de son côté, laissant tomber son dessin où il s'entraîne à dessiner des mains en prenant pour exemple la sienne (faut dire c'est pas le plus simple).

Pas de regard pour Dean. Il a eu tous ses amis au téléphone, des gens qu'il n'aurait même pas soupçonné. Mais son amoureux… Lui il savait pas. Ça a vraiment du mal à passer.

Dean redescend après avoir caché le cadeau qu'il a acheté (oui, il a trouvé !). Maintenant qu'il l'a d'ailleurs, il est un peu moins touché par la déception de Castiel car il est presque certain d'avoir trouvé un joli remède. C'est que c'est difficile pour Dean. Il connaît Castiel, bien sûr, et tout lui parait évident avec lui. Si évident qu'il ne se pose pas les questions les plus élémentaires, comme la date de son anniversaire par exemple...

Castiel mange sans rien dire, sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Il mange mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il a une boule dans la gorge depuis ce matin. Allez le ciné le fera peut-être oublier tout ça.

Ou pas.

Parce qu'en plus, il était loin de Dean au ciné. Avec son père et Mary entre eux. Alors même s'il lui faisait la tête, il aurait apprécié sentir sa présence... Bref. Ils sont dans la voiture pour rentrer, ils n'ont qu'un quart d'heure de route. Heureusement pense Dean qui n'en peut strictement plus de cette situation.

Castiel tente de faire comme s'il dormait, mais bon avec le route sinueuse de montagne c'est sûrement une mauvaise idée. Bien qu'il commence à connaître le moindre virage par cœur, ça empêche pas que ça lui tombe dessus, sur le cœur.

Arrivés à la maison, il monte directement se brosser les dents. Bon il a toujours un fond de nausée mais la menthe du dentifrice c'est plutôt pas mal.

Il retourne dans sa chambre et ferme la porte. Voilà.

Dean entend la porte claquer d'en bas alors qu'il est encore dans le salon avec sa mère. Elle lui demande là où il a passé l'après-midi. Il se dit que pour une fois, la vérité ne devrait pas trop leur nuire.

« Vous avez fait des cadeaux super à Castiel alors bon...

Haaa., sourit-elle. Mais il fallait le dire ! Tu lui as acheté quoi ?

Une bricole., marmonne-t-il.

Moi qui croyais que tu étais parti voir je sais pas qui, ou marcher tout seul ! C'est adorable d'avoir acheté un truc pour ton frère.

Ouais hum... J'peux y aller ?

Euh oui, oui ! Bonne nuit. »

Mary embrasse le front de Dean avant de le laisser enfin grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fait une toilette rapide puis se met en pyjama. En récupérant ce dernier sous l'oreiller, il attrape le cadeau. Il se sent un peu gamin, ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment alors il décide de prendre un peu son temps... Ou pas. Il tape déjà à la porte de Castiel.

« Non. »

Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, qui que se soit, même si c'est sûrement Dean, Castiel dit non. Il est très bien dans sa chambre à écouter la radio seul.

Dean ouvre quand même à peine la porte. Juste pour glisser le paquet fin. Et repartir dans sa chambre, déçu à son tour. Mince, c'est qu'on s'y prend au jeu à vouloir offrir des cadeaux.

Le petit brun regarde le paquet par terre. Oh… Il semblerait que Dean se soit rattrapé. C'est gentil… Enfin c'est que là surtout il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

En se levant il pose son carnet à dessins et va prendre la paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau. C'est l'intention qui compte de toute façon. Dean a été plus que maladroit, mais en se rattrapant ça efface beaucoup de choses.

Castiel déballe donc son paquet. C'est un carnet noir, avec une couverture en cuir. Il voit que le marque page est mis entre deux feuilles.

En ouvrant il ne s'attend pas à tomber sur l'écriture de Dean… Surtout sur ces mots là…

Castiel se pince les lèvres, le cœur en folie. Son amoureux lui a écrit ce qu'il ne sait pas dire depuis des mois. Et même si Castiel le savait… Là ça le touche affreusement, profondément, de le lire.

Il ferme le carnet et va gratter à la porte de la chambre de Dean. Ce dernier donne la réponse opposée à celle qu'a formulée Castiel plus tôt.

« Oui. »

Celui-ci rentre et referme la porte derrière lui. Il s'avance vers Dean et va l'embrasser, les mains sur ses joues chaudes. Dean le tire contre lui pour qu'il vienne sur le lit. À cheval sur lui, Castiel le remercie pour son cadeau, qui lui a vraisemblablement plu. Dean est plus que content... Castiel approfondit le baiser, les doigts dans les cheveux de Dean cette fois. Il lui fait relever la tête, c'est rare comme ça. C'est toujours lui qui est obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds ou lever la tête… Dean lui, caresse ses reins, le tient, avec douceur. Il se rattrape de l'abrupte dont il a fait preuve ce matin, en oubliant son anniversaire. Mais finalement, Dean est fidèle à lui-même. Bourru au premier abord, et puis quand on gratte un peu... Adorable.

Du moins c'est ce que pense Castiel.

« Merci…

De rien..., sourit Dean.

Et je suis désolé pour cette journée…

Non... Laisse... C'est moi aussi..., bafouille Dean.

J'avoue que… Oublier mon anniversaire ça fait parti des trucs qui passent mal…

J'ai pas oublié puisque je savais pas., répond l'esprit rationnel de Dean.

Ouais… Vu comme ça. Enfin moi je sais que ton anniv c'est le 10 novembre… Mais venant de toi, finalement ça m'étonne pas.

Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment., rit Dean.

Ouais… T'es pas le genre à connaître les dates d'anniv ! J'aurais dû me douter. Mais bon… Le cadeau me va parfaitement bien.

Okay... »

Dean glisse doucement sur le dos pour s'allonger dans son lit. Castiel bascule avec lui. La journée finit plutôt bien finalement. Heureusement. Mais Castiel aurait surtout dû avoir plus confiance en Dean que ça.

Les jours de juin défilent à une vitesse ahurissante. Pourtant il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Castiel et Dean ont remplacé une routine par une autre. Celle des vacances s'est substituée à celle du lycée. Ce n'est pas pour leur déplaire certes. Ils sont ensemble sur la terrasse pour bronzer quand il fait très beau, ou dans le salon les jours d'orage d'été. Mais toujours ensemble.

C'est agréable. Car c'est très simple. Ils se satisfont de peu. Comme aller un jour à la Duis et passer la journée dans le refuge qui s'est transformé en étuve. Ils s'y aiment sans aucune pudeur, approfondissant les connaissances engrangées ces derniers mois. Ils ne pensent bien sûr pas au bac de Français, et aux textes qu'ils ont appris par cœur, bien sûr que non. Il s'agit plutôt des connaissances physiques…

Sinon, Dean tente d'assouvir ses envies de sport dans le lac. Il nage, longuement, se fatigue. Castiel le regarde depuis la rive alors qu'il dessine. Il est plus frileux, et l'eau du lac, malgré les trente degrés de l'extérieur, n'est pas très chaude.

Quand les parents sont avec eux, ils essayent de faire bonne figure mais c'est de plus en plus difficile. Si leur quotidien est monotone, du point de vue de leurs sentiments, il n'en est rien. C'est de plus en plus fort et intenable. Le besoin de se toucher viscéral. Le vide, le froid l'un sans l'autre. Inenvisageable…

Ils trouvent de moins en moins de choses à faire, après avoir fait du sport, s'être baladé dans le village, fait de la rando en couple ou en famille. Après avoir fait de la peinture et lu quelques livres. C'est que là… Ils s'ennuient fermement. Ils ont fait le tour de tout quasiment. C'est bon de faire la grasse mat', c'est chouette de se coucher à plus de minuit. Mais bon, au moins de quelques jours c'est presque fatiguant. Ils ont envie de partir et de voir du pays. Demain, les résultats du bac tombent, ils doivent donc aller au lycée à Chambéry pour voir ce qu'il en est. C'est la seule attraction de leur dernière semaine de vacances ici.

Castiel et Dean, et leurs parents, resteront à Chambéry chez la tante de Dean pour prendre le train très tôt dès le lendemain matin. Et enfin traverser en diagonale la France pour se retrouver sur la côte Atlantique. Dean a hâte. Encore, il aurait cru plus s'ennuyer, mais Castiel a été adorable d'accepter ce crapahuter ici et là avec lui. Aymeric n'est plus le compagnon de sport idéal pour Dean, ça non…

Tous deux sont peut-être parfaitement opposés, ils s'entendent pourtant parfaitement. Ce n'est qu'une question d'apprivoisement, une question de concessions... Après tout, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors tout est d'une évidence folle.

Les parents ont tout de même remarqué un rapprochement entre les deux garçons. Des fois, ceux-ci se disaient que de faire une scène ne serait pas de trop Mais, comme écrasé par la chaleur, ils avaient laissé filer. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, ils voulaient que le secret éclate... Seulement inconsciemment. Parce que révéler leur amour et son étendue, c'est affreusement impudique pour eux. Il n'y a que eux de concernés. Personne d'autre.

Le carnet que Dean a commencé à servir. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas prévu l'usage qu'ils en feraient. Castiel écrit, Dean répond. Castiel dessine, Dean commente et fait des légendes. Ils collent des photos de la Duis. Les seules qu'ils ont d'eux pour le moment.

Ils se disent je t'aime. Se disent le désir. Se disent tout.

Ils se disent... Enfin s'ils s'écrivent tous les mots qui ne veulent pas sortir. C'est bizarre comme avec le temps, Castiel et Dean se parlent de moins e n moins. Comme si la parole avait une inutilité indécente à leurs yeux. Car oui, les jours où ils ont cherché à combler l'ennui se sont toujours faits dans le silence. Pas pesant le silence, au contraire. Juste pour quand les mots sortent, rien ne soit laissé au hasard, qu'ils aient toute l'importance qu'ils méritent à leurs yeux inexpérimentés dans l'art de la communication. Le silence n'a plus qu'à se faire, d'autre parlent pour eux. Les vacances approchent, et Mary les a bien assez saoulés comme ça. Ils savent ce qu'ils vont faire dans les détails. Rien n'empêche qu'ils ont foutrement hâte.


End file.
